Mind Reader
by Choki-003
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, seorang penyihir dengan kemampuan membaca fikiran. Setelah 17 tahun terjebak di rumahnya, kini dia siap memulai kisah yang baru. Mengawali dengan masuk SMA dan kemudian mendapatkan banyak teman, semua berjalan lancar hingga dia sadar ada seseorang di sekolahnya yang fikirannya tidak bisa dia baca. Mengapa bisa begitu? Silahkan cari tau kelanjutannya sendiri.
1. Meet for A Minute

Namaku Lucy Heartfilia dan aku adalah seorang penyihir. Saat ini aku telah berumur 17 tahun, ya setidaknya malam tadi aku resmi berumur 17 tahun ditandai dengan merayakan ulang tahun dengan ibuku dan beberapa pelayan di kediamanku. Ayahku tidak memperbolehkanku mengundang orang luar ke rumah kecuali dia benar-benar percaya terhadap orang itu. Jadi karena hal itu aku hanya bisa merayakan ulang tahun dengan ibuku dan beberapa pelayan saja, tapi itu tidak masalah yang pentingkan sekarang aku sudah berumur 17 tahun.

Aku sangat menantikan momen ini, karena pada dasarnya seorang penyihir sepertiku ini harus diam di rumah sampai berumur 17 tahun. Mengapa? Karena kami memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca fikiran, dan memerlukan waktu hingga 17 tahun untuk menyesuaikan dan menyempurnakan kemampuan ini dengan tubuh pengguna, jika digunakan sebelum usia yang di tentukan maka hal yang buruk akan terjadi. Jadi aku harus menunggu sampai umurku cukup untuk bisa keluar rumah, semua orang di kediamanku memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti yang kumiliki hanya saja kami tidak bisa membaca fikiran satu sama lain. Entah apa alasannya aku tidak begitu mengerti tapi ya sudahlah.

Lagipula aku tidak peduli soal itu aku hanya perlu bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah, seharusnya aku mulai sekolah seminggu yang lalu tapi karena cukup sulit mengurus data-data kepindahan dari sekolah privat, jadi aku harus menunggu hingga hari ini untuk mulai bersekolah.

"Yosh, aku siap"

* * *

" **Meet For A Minute"**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Chara: Lucy H, Levy M, Erza S, Natsu D**

 **Pairing: Hemmm..**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor (Maybe)**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: AU Life, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Update lama, dll.**

 **-Mind Reader-**

 **By**

 **Febnanda**

SMA Magnolia, SMA terfavorit dengan jumlah pelajar yang sangat banyak. Semua murid memasuki sekolah ini karena berbagai macam alasan dari yang hanya masuk karena tesnya mudah, karena jarak sekolah dekat dengan rumahnya, karena banyak kegiatan klub, karena ada kakak kelas yang disukai, karena ingin populer, atau hanya sekedar mengisi masa SMA saja.

Begitu banyak alasan-alasan yang biasa tapi tidak untuk gadis yang satu ini, Lucy Heartfilia dia memilih sekolah ini untuk memulai kehidupannya, memulai sebuah hal yang baru, mencari teman baru biarpun sebelumnya dia belum pernah memiliki teman sama sekali karena kondisi memaksanya untuk tetap berada di dalam rumah, oleh karena itu dia sangat bersemangat.

Lucy tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah mengenakan seragam sekolah putih dengan rompi polos berwarna putih kekuningan disertai rok mini biru kehitaman tak lupa di ikuti dengan senyuman lebar dan semangat membara disertai dengan kertas putih kecil di tangannya bertuliskan nama seseorang di sana.

"Kalau begitu aku harus keruang guru" Gumamnya setelah melihat kertas itu kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke dalam.

Beberapa saat setelah berjalan dia sampai di koridor sekolah, cukup kagum dengan luas dan besarnya sekolah ini, tak hanya kagum akan hal itu saja Lucy juga kagum dengan banyaknya pelajar di sekolah ini yang berjalan kesana kemari memenuhi koridor dari yang berkelompok maupun yang individu dari yang jalannya santai maupun yang terburu-buru bahkan sampai ada yang berjalan sambil telanjang dada? Tak hanya itu bahkan ada yang berjalan sambil berteriak "Otoko! Otoko! Otoko!" sungguh aneh, atau mungkin bisa dibilang unik? dia hanya tersenyum geli melihat semua hal itu, dia hanya berfikir untuk mendapatkan banyak teman.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit dia berjalan tak jelas sambil menoleh kesana kemari mencari dimana ruang guru berada dan sekarang dia terjebak di depan ruang UKS di lantai 2.

' _Ya ampun aku lapar sekali'_ Sebuah suara yang menggema muncul di kepalanya suara lelaki, Lucy berhenti sejenak dengan sedikit kaget.

"Apa ini?" Ungkapnya dengan suara kecil, kemudian suara muncul lagi.

' _Haa aku melewatkannya lagi bodohnya aku'_ Lucy kembali kaget dan terdiam sampai beberapa detik kemudian dia memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan sambil memejamkan mata.

"Tunggu dulu mungkinkah ini.."

"Hei!" Belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya Lucy dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang memegang bahunya sontak ia langsung kaget dan membuka matanya. Lalu didepannya terlihatlah seorang gadis pendek berambut biru dengan bando kuning di kepalanya terlihat sedang memegang buku tebal dengan tangan kirinya.

' _mungkin adik kelas'_ Fikirnya.

"Em.. Siapa ya?" Hanya itu yang Lucy katakan dengan senyum kikuk khawatir jika dia salah bicara.

"Oh, kau anak baru ya? Namaku Levy Mc Garden sedang mencari apa? kau terlihat kebingungan" Ujar gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia salam kenal em.. Garden-san?" Balas Lucy dengan senyum kikuk, lagi.

"Panggil saja aku Levy dengan begitu aku akan memanggilmu Lucy bukankah itu lebih mudah?"

"Ya itu bagus! Em, Aku sedang mencari ruang guru kau tau, sekolah ini besar sekali dan aku sedikit kesulitan mencarinya he he" Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang guru. Ayo, lewat sini" Ujar Levy sambil berjalan duluan ke arah tangga di ikuti dengan Lucy dibelakangnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Saat ini aku tengah berjalan di tangga dan akan menuju ke lantai teratas sekolah di dampingi oleh seorang gadis atau mungkin aku harus memanggilnya teman? Entahlah, tapi sepertinya dia anak yang baik. Dia bilang namanya Levy Mc Garden, nama yang bagus dan unik sepertinya, atau hanya aku yang berfikir kalau namanya itu unik.

' _Dia akan masuk kelas berapa ya?'_ Kembali lagi, aku mendengar suara bergema di kepalaku tapi kali ini bukan seperti suara sebelumnya lebih seperti.

"Levy?" Ujarku spontan

"Eh kenapa?" Balasnya

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun" Ujarnya dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

' _Ah benar juga ini kan kemampuanku'_ Hanya itu yang kufikirkan, mengapa aku bodoh sekali aku kan penyihir, dan ini kemampuan alami ku, aku bisa membaca fikiran orang lain. Jadi begini cara kerjanya, hem. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum setelah menyadari semua ini.

"Ini dia kita sudah sampai" Ujarnya "Kalau begitu aku akan ke kelas dulu, jam pelajaran sudah dimulai. Sampai jumpa lagi Lucy" Lanjutnya sambil meninggalkanku, tubuhnya terlihat menghilang setelah menuruni tangga yang tadi kami lewati. Aku senang, sepertinya dia menganggapku sebagai temannya. Lagi pula dia langsung memanggilku dengan nama depanku tidak kah dia ingin berteman baik denganku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Ujarku dengan nada semangat dan bersiap untuk membuka pintu ruang guru yang ada di depanku ini.

BRAK!

"Ha?" Pintunya sudah bergeser duluan dengan sedikit cepat, terlihat di depanku saat ini seorang wanita berambut merah panjang disertai dengan kacamata terpasang di wajahnya dan buku di tangannya sepertinya dia guru dilihat dari pakaiannya yang berbeda tapi tunggu dulu, lihat wajahnya begitu cantik dan tidakkah dia terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang guru?

"Ada urusan apa?" Ujarnya.

"Em, s-saya saya siswa baru nama saya Lucy Hearfilia" Ujarku sambil membungkukan badan. Ya ampun ini berbeda sekali, tidak seperti aku yang biasa bicara dengan guru di sekolah privatku ini sedikit menegangkan, atau memang aura wanita ini terpancar yang terpancar menegangkan. Tunggu, lihat, dia tersenyum, tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak perlu gugup seperti itu kau tahu" Ujarnya dengan ekspresi ramahnya. "Namaku Erza Scarlet, dan aku adalah wali kelasmu" Ujarnya masih dengan ekspresi ramahnya yang sangat bersahabat sepertinya dia orang baik dan namanya Erza Scarlet, sama seperti nama yang tertulis di kertas ini.

"A, y-ya saya Lucy salam kenal" Apa-apaan aku memperkenalkan diri lagi? Mungkin aku terlalu gugup dengan sikap bersahabatnya.

' _Anak yang baik sepertinya'_ Kembali suara bergema di kepalaku dan ini adalah suara Scarlet-sensei dan dia bilang aku anak baik, aaa senangnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita langsung ke kelas" Ujarnya sambil melewatiku dan tentu aku langsung mengikutinya.

Tibalah aku disini, di depan kelas 11-B Scarlet-sensei sudah masuk dan menyuruhku untuk menunggu di luar, sudah beberapa menit sejak dia mulai meninggalkan ku di sini.

"Heartfilia-san silahkan masuk" Ujar Scarlet-sensei setengah berteriak kepadaku.

Aku pun akhirnya memasuki kelas ini, dan suara-suara pun mulai bermunculan.

' _Eh, apa dia anak baru?'_ Ya tentu aku anak baru.

' _Dia dari SMA mana ya?'_ Oke, sepertinya bukan pertanyaan yang bisa kujawab.

' _Cantik sekali!'_ Ya ampun, siapa yang bilang begitu?

' _Akan kujadikan dia pacarku he he'_ Ha? Aku kan baru saja memasuki kelas.

' _Ah Lucy! Dia sekelas denganku ya'_ Suara ini, aku tau suara ini, suara Levy, jadi kami sekelas ya, senangnya.

' _Otoko!'_ Otoko (Laki) aku otoko?

' _Love rival!'_ Oi oi oi.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar itu semua, ternyata mereka semua orang-orang yang ramah, sepertinya. Tapi tunggu ini kenapa? Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya apakah aku gugup? Tentu saja aku gugup. Sementara aku berdiri di depan yang lainnya Scarlet-sensei terlihat sedang menulis namaku di papan tulis.

"Baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Ujar Scarlet-sensei setelah selesai menulis namaku.

"E-e, na-namaku Lucy Hearfilia salam kenal.. D-dan se-semoga, semoga kita semua bisa berteman baik" Ucapku dengan lantang, jantungku terus-menerus berdetak dengan cepat, dan lagi kenapa tergagap-gagap sampai seperti itu?

"Baiklah Heartfilia-san silahkan duduk di sana" ujarnya menunjuk kursi kosong ketiga dari depan yang berada di dekat jendela, dan terlihat Levy di bangku belakangku.

"Baik" Balasku, dan dengan segera aku berjalan ke arah kursi yang di tunjuk.

"Levy-chan, kita sekelas" Ujarku.

"Chan?" Balasnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Aha ha, bukankah begitu lebih mudah" Tidak tau ide dari mana aku menambahkan embel-embel chan di namanya, tapi sepertinya itu cocok dengannya maksudku lihatlah dia, dia seperti anak SMP bukankah itu lebih cocok.

"Baiklah, segera buka buku catatan kalian, tunggu dimana Natsu?" Ujar Scarlet sensei melihat kursi kosong yang berada di barisan paling belakang.

"Dia bilang dia sakit kepala jadi dia pergi ke UKS Sensei" Ujar siswa yang berada di samping kursi kosong tadi.

"Anak itu, pasti dia membolos" Gumam Scarlet-Sensei dengan ekspresi mengerikan di ikuti dengan aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, ya ampun mengerikan sekali sangat berbeda dari apa yang kulihat sebelumnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita mulai saja pelajarannya" Ujarnya setelah menarik nafas tadi.

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang tinggal aku sendirian di kelas memasukan kembali buku-buku ku kedalam tas, aku baru saja menyalin penuh buku bahasa Inggris dan sejarah, dan juga kimia milik Levy, untung aku hanya ketinggalan sekolah selama satu minggu jadi tidak terlalu banyak catatan yang perlu ku salin. Sisanya akan kulakukan besok karena hari ini pelajarannya hanya itu dan juga ini sudah hampir sore aku harus segera pulang.

Seharian ini aku hanya menghabiskan waktu di kelas mengobrol dengan Levy dan beberapa temanya seperti Juvia, wanita berambut biru bergelombang yang selalu menggunakan sweater berbulu itu, sepanjang obrolan dia tak henti-hentinya berfikir dan mengatakan jika aku ini adalah love rivalnya mungkin ini semua karena Gray, Gray adalah laki-laki dengan wajah cool tapi memiliki kebiasaan yang aneh seperti selalu membuka bajunya sacara tidak sadar dan anehnya lagi kebiasaan ini malah membuat Juvia menyukainya, benar-benar mereka ini.

Kufikir seharusnya aku berkeliling sekolah untuk lebih mengenal lingkungan sekolah ini tapi ternyata mengobrol bersama mereka sangat menyenangkan dan kemudian aku berhasil mendapatkan tiga teman baru, oke dua karena Juvia sepertinya hanya menganggapku sebagai love rival nya, tapi tak masalah anggap saja itu julukan persahabatan.

"Sekarang saatnya pulang" Ujarku dengan penuh semangat.

Kelasku berada di lantai tiga, dan tentu saja aku harus kelantai satu dan menunggu Capricorn-san menjemputku, atau mungkin dia sudah menungguku dari tadi?

' _Gawat aku harus segera ke gerbang!'_ hanya itu yang terfikir olehku, tentu saja ini hari pertamaku sekolah seharusnya aku tidak berlama-lama dikelas, sial aku sangat takut bagaimana jika ayah memarahiku?

"OI, SIAPAPUN? BUKA PINTU INI CEPAT" ha? Siapa itu? Aku baru saja sampai di lantai dua dan mendengar suara orang berteriak.

"SIAPAPUN? APA TIDAK ADA ORANG DISINI? HEI?" Suara itu kembali terdengar, kuputuskan untuk mendekat, sepertinya suara itu berasal dari UKS.

"OI! AYOLAH? APA TIDAK ADA ORANG? SIAPAPUN? ICE PRINCESS LIHAT SAJA KAU" suaranya terdengar lagi _'Ice Pricess? Apa yang orang ini bicarakan?'_ aku tidak mengerti. Tapi dugaanku benar suara itu dari UKS dan hei lihat, kuncinya masih tergantung sepertinya ada yang menguncinya dari luar.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu akan kudobrak" Ha? Apa dia bilang? Suaranya tidak terdengar. _'Baiklah kalau begitu akan kubuka pintu ini dan melihat siapa yang berada didalam'_ dan dengan segera aku memutar kunci pintu ruang UKS ini dan menggeser pintunya dengan cepat.

BUG!

"kyaaa!"

Seseorang baru saja menabaraku dan itu sudah pasti, sekarang aku sudah dilantai sepertinya seseorang tengah menindihku, haruskah aku membuka mata? Tentu saja aku harus, tapi aku takut. Ah sudahlah, dengan ragu aku pun akhirnya membuka mataku dengan perlahan melihat siapa yang menindihku, aku melihatnya, rambut pink tebal dan panjang tapi aku tidak melihat wajahnya, kenapa? Karena dia membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku, DADAKU!

"K-KYAAAAAAAA!"

Dengan sigap aku langsung memukul-mukul kepala orang ini dan mencoba menyingkirkan tubuhnya dariku, tapi.

TAP TAP

Kedua tangannya berhasil menangkap kedua tanganku kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dari dadaku saambil menahan tanganku dilantai, ini menyeramkan akankah dia? Memperkosaku?

"Oi oi oi" Ujarnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. "Sakit tau.." Lanjutnya, ya ampun posisi ini, ini mengerikan apa dia benar-benar akan memperkosaku?

"Hem.." Ujarnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke dadaku dan memasang ekspresi berfikir.

2 Detik..

3 Detik..

10 Detik..

"AAA HENTIKAN, KAU PASTI SEDANG MEMIKIRKAN HAL YANG MESUMKAN!?" teriakku ke arahnya sambil mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

Diapun akhirnya mengangkat tubuhnya dan dengan segera aku berdiri melihat dengan jelas wajah orang ini, sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya terlihat dia menunjukkan senyuman bukan, itu lebih seperti cengiran? Ya sebuah cengiran ke arahku entah apa maksudnya, tapi apa-apaan cengiran itu, itu terlihat begitu..

"Kau siswa baru ya? Namaku Natsu Dragneel dan ngomong-ngomong.." cengirannya terhenti dan kemudian melangkah ke arahku mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku "oppai mu sangat lembut" bisiknya, kemudian berlari kecil ke arah tangga dan menuju ke lantai tiga dan meninggalkanku ditengah lamunanku.

' _Tunggu dulu, dia bilang apa? Oppai ku lembut? Dia.. Diaa'_ fikiranku terhenti disertai dengan wajahku yang memerah panas.

"MESUM!" Teriakku, kemudian melihat tasnya yang tertinggal di dalam ruang UKS, _'sepertinya tadi dia mencari tasnya'_ ah sudahlah.

Akupun akhirnya menutup ruangan UKS dan membiarkan tasnya terletak di luar ruangan disertai dengan kunci UKS yang kubiarkan tergantung, biar dia nanti yang mengembalikan kunci itu, sekarang aku harus pulang.

' _Bisa-bisa capricorn marah kepadaku'_ fikirku sambil berjalan keluar dan telah melihat mobil hitam menunggu, sepertinya dia sudah menunggu dari tadi.

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ha? Dimana tas ku!" Ucap pemuda berambut pink itu sampai akhirnya dia terlihat menyadari sesuatu. Dan segera meninggalkan ruang kelas berlari kecil kearah tangga dan sampai ke lantai dua.

"Nah disana rupanya" gumamnya, dia pun segera berjalan menuju ke arah tasnya yang tersandar di depan pintu UKS, dia segera mengambil tas tersebut dan membukanya.

"EH? Dimana?" Ucapnya terlihat mencari sesuatu di tasnya.

"Dimana?"

"Dimana?"

"DIMANAAA?" Teriak pemuda berambut pink itu cemas, sampai dia pun akhirnya menarik nafas mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Pasti si oppai lembut itu" Pemuda itupun segera mengambil kunci ruang UKS dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

 **.**

 **-Time Skip-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

"Lucy, kau darimana saja? Kenapa pulang sore sekali?" Terlihat ibuku dengan wajah khawatir disertai dengan sedikit ekspresi marah.

"Tidak bu, hanya saja tadi ada tugas tambahan karena aku ketinggalan" terpaksa aku harus berbohong.

"Oh, begitu ya, syukurlah Kufikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi" Ucapnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana ayah?"

"Dia ada rapat, sepertinya akan pulang besok"

"Begitu ya" Syukurlah, jika ayah tau dia pasti tidak akan percaya.

"Segera ganti bajumu oke"

"Ya" Ini semua karena si mesum itu, dia menabrakku dan tidak minta maaf, hanya menampilkan senyuman _'terpaksa aku mengambil syalnya dan memaksanya minta maaf lagipula untuk apa kau menampilkan cengiran itu ke arahku kau fikir aku ini bisa membaca fikiran apa?'_

"Tunggu dulu" Gumamku setelah sadar jika aku ini memang bisa membaca fikiran, tapi _'kenapa aku tidak bisa membaca fikiran orang itu? Atau mungkin karena fikirannya mesum? Ah tidak-tidak pasti ada sesuatu'_ aku putuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu kepada ibu setelah makan malam.

 **.**

 **-Time Skip-**

 **.**

 **.**

Makan malam sudah selesai dengan damai, sampai akhirnya.

"BENARKAAAH!?" teriak Ibuku, dan kemudian tersenyum penuh arti menatapku.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa membaca fikirannya?" Tanyanya lagi, terlihat seperti ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Iya"

"Itu berarti dia jodohmu"

"Jodoh ya.." Oh begitu jadi dia jodohku, tapi kenapa bisa begitu? Apa karena fikirannya tidak bisa dibaca? Atau karena..

"TUNGGU DULU, APAA? Dia.. Dia j-jodohku? Ap-apa maksud ibu?" Ucapku gugup, tidak mungkinkan, orang mesum itu? Yang benar saja.

"Masudnya.. Dia adalah orang yang akan menjadi suamimu di masa depan"

"Ibu, Ibu yakin?" Suami di masa depan? Yang benar saja.

"Em" Ujar ibuku mengangguk dengan senyuman seperti dia baru saja memenangkan hadiah yang luar biasa dia damba-dambakan.

"APAAAAAA?"

 **.**

 **-To be Continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:**

"Yosh, ini merupakan fanfic pertamaku di situs ini, maaf dalam penggambaran karakter atau ruangan dan semacamnya mungkin masih kurang jelas karena aku sendiri masih kesulitan dalam bagian itu. Well kira-kira beginilah gaya bahasa, penulisan, cerita, dan lainnya. Mungkin ini masih terlalu pendek yak? Atau tidak? Ya terseralah"

' **Hope You Guys Enjoy It'**


	2. Just for Me

**Lucy P.O.V**

Saat ini aku tengah berjalan menuju ke kelas yang berada satu lantai di atasku. Masih dihantui dengan perkataan Mamaku semalam, yang mengatakan jika aku dijodohkan dengan pria mesum pink yang telah menodaiku lalu tidak mengatakan apapun seperti permintaan maaf atau semacamnya, dasar dia itu.

 **Flashback**  
"T-tunggu dulu Mama, ini tidak.. Kami bahkan hanya bertemu kurang dari beberapa menit" Ungkapku tak percaya "lagipula bagaimana bisa dia menjadi jodohku, apa alasannya? Apa cuma karena aku tidak bisa membaca fikiranya?" hanya itu yang bisa kuungkapkan, berharap Mama hanya berbohong.

"Alasannya? Hemm..." senyuman itu lagi, senyuman licik para orangtua ketika sedang mempermainkan anaknya "Begini, pertama Mama yakin kau sudah tau jika penyihir hanya boleh menikah dengan sesama penyihir kan? Dan dia adalah penyihir bukan, terbukti dari kau yang tak bisa membaca fikirannya"

"Cuma karena dia penyihir bukan berarti dia jodohku kan?" yup, itu benar lagi pula tidak masuk akal jika hanya karena alasan itu dia menjadi jodohku.

"Hem.." senyuman itu lagi.

"Mama kan belum selesai bicara" ujarnya masih dengan senyuman itu "Menurut tradisi yang ada dan menurut kitab kuno penyihir begitulah cara seorang penyihir bertemu dengan pasangannya, di hari pertama dia keluar rumah dan kemudian menemukan orang lain yang fikirannya tidak bisa dibaca maka orang itu kelak akan menjadi pasangan hidupmu" sambil memasang pose layaknya seorang guru yang sedang menjelaskan materi. Mamaku mengatakannya dengan lancar, jelas, lantang, dan lagi ditambah dengan ekspresi bahagia seperti anak-anak TK. Ya ampun, ini mengerikan.

"T-tapi kan, itu hanya tradisi lama. Lagipula siapa yang pernah mengalami hal seperti itu dan menikah?"

"Ibumu ini, Nenekmu, Ibunya Nenekmu, Ibu dari Ibunya Nenekmu, Nenek dari Nenek Nenekmu, dan Nenek dari Nenek Neneknya Nenekmu, tak hanya itu Aries-san juga mengalaminya, Begitu pula Ibunya Aries-san, Ibu dari Ibunya.."

"OKE OKE! Stop stop aku percaya! Aku percaya!" ya ampun, _'Sepertinya mama benar-benar ingin memojokkan ku'_

"Lagipula mengapa kau tidak ingin dia menjadi suamimu sih? Apa karena wajahnya kurang pas? Dia terlalu pendek? Dia berandalan? Atau apa? Oh, atau mungkin.. Senyumannya sangat buruk dan mengerikan? Kau tau dulu Mama pernah melihat teman sekolah yang memiliki senyuman yang mengerikan"

"Ya ampun.. Mama berhenti berkata seakan-akan kami memang ditakdirkan bersama, dan berhenti menyebutkan kata suami atau semacamnya itu membuatku merinding, aku bukannya tidak suka karena dia memiliki senyuman yang buruk atau sejenisnya" ya, harus ku akui dia memiliki senyuman yang sangat bagus atau bisa di bilang khas "Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja?" tanya Mamaku.

 _'HANYA SAJA DIA ITU MESUM MAMA! DIA BAHKAN SUDAH MERASAKAN LEMBUTNYA DADAKU INI! YA, BENAR! ANAKMU INI SUDAH TERNODAI'_ inginnya aku berteriak seperti itu tapi tidak bisa, tidak mungkinkan.

"Hanya saja.. Dia terlalu baik untukku" ya ampun alasan macam apa itu? _'Tarik kembali! Tarik kembali'_

"Em?" Senyuman anak-anak Mamaku hilang begitu saja, sepertinya dia percaya, ya ampun aku benar-benar sudah berhasil membohongi mamaku, lagi, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya.

"He hem, tak ada alasan seperti itu" Ujar Mamaku dengan halus, sangat halus "Lagipula, bukankah itu bagus? Dengan begitu dia akan selalu membantu Mama berkebun ha ha ha" lanjutnya lagi, dan lagi dengan ekspresi bahagia anak kecil itu, aku hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop melihat perubahan ekspresinya itu.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

" **Just for Me"**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Chara: Lucy H, Natsu D, Erza S, Gray F  
**

 **Pairing: Hemmm..**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor (Maybe)**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Update lama, dll.**

 **-Mind Reader-**

 **By**

 **Febnanda**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Lucy tengah berjalan di koridor menuju ke lantai dua, dia terlambat datang karena dari tadi pagi ibunya terus-terus mempermainkannya untuk berfikir tentang berpacaran dengan Natsu Dragneel, pria yang telah menodainya.

"Oi, oppai lembut kembalikan syal-ku" terlihat lelaki berambut pink, Natsu. Tengah menunggunya dari atas tangga menuju ke lantai dua.

 _'Orang ini..'_ fikir Lucy, sedikit kesal akan apa yang dilakukan lelaki ini kemarin hingga akhirnya ekspresi cemberut terpampang di wajah manisnya. Lalu berjalan begitu saja melewati Natsu.

"E?" Natsu mematung sejenak "Oi, tunggu dulu apa-apaan ekspresimu itu" ujar Natsu dari belakang mencoba mengimbangi Lucy yang tengah berjalan cepat di depannya. Lucy hanya membalas tanpa mengatakan apapun, diam.

"Oi, apa kau marah padaku?" masih dengan ekspresi cemberut, Lucy mengabaikan Natsu.

"Hei sebenarnya apa salahku?" Lucy tetap dengan ekspresi tidak pedulinya, Natsu sedikit kewalahan mengejar Lucy yang terus-terusan berjalan cepat seperti ini.

"Baiklah mungkin memanggilmu oppai lembut sedikit berlebihan, tapi setidaknya bisakah kau berhenti cemberut begitu?" jalan Lucy menjadi semakin cepat.

Bagaikan suami-istri yang sedang bertengkar Lucy mengabaikan semua pertanyaan Natsu dan lebih memilih untuk diam sampai laki-laki itu mengatakan 'Maaf' tapi sepertinya kata itu tidak akan pernah terucap oleh lelaki berambut pink ini.

"Hei tunggu dulu" ujar Natsu sambil memegang tangan Lucy dari belakang yang membuat langkahnya terhenti "Mengapa kau marah seperti itu, hanya karena kupanggil oppai lembut? Baiklah akan kuganti, siapa namamu?" lanjutnya dengan ekspresi khawatir serius.

"K-KAU!" balas Lucy sambil melepaskan tangannya "Kau bahkan tidak sadar apa salahmu! Lalu memanggilku dengan panggilan mesum itu! Mana mungkin aku tidak marah!" lanjut Lucy di ikuti dengan ekspresi bingung Natsu.

"Memangnya salahku apa?" masih dengan ekspresi bingungnya dan gaya bahasa orang kebingungan.

"SALAHMU APA?! KAU TELAH MENODAIKU MESUM!"

"Menodai? Kapan aku pernah meno.. T-Tunggu dulu apa maksudmu menodai?"

"Kau itu telah merasakan lembutnya dadaku ini kau tau.. DADAKU!" teriakan yang mungkin bisa saja di dengar oleh seluruh kelas di sekitarnya, tapi untunglah saat ini mereka sedang berada di tangga menuju ke lantai tiga, terimakasih kepada jalan cepat Lucy.

"Heeh? Itukan sebuah kecelakaan, lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu berada di sana?"

"Orang ini.. Jika aku tidak disana kau pasti sudah terjebak semalam! Seharusnya kau berterimakasih akan hal itu mesum!"

"Jangan panggil aku mesum"

"Memangnya apa lagi jika bukan mesum? Lagipula itu yang paling cocok dengan wajahmu"

"Kau..!"

"Kau..!"

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Semua pertengkaran seperti anak kecil ini akan terus berlanjut bahkan sampai pulang sekolah jika mungkin, beruntung sesuatu terjadi sebelum kami melanjutkannya.

"Hei kalian" terdengar suara Scarlett-sensei dari arah belakang Natsu, tentunya Natsu menyadari akan hal ini ditandai dengan perubahan ekspresinya seperti orang baru saja melihat hantu.

"E-Erza-San, selamat pagi" ujar Natsu bergetar disertai dengan senyuman takutnya, tapi tunggu dulu dia memanggil Scarlett-sensei, Erza-san?

"Natsu, sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku sensei di sini"

"E, Em b-baik ma-maaf aku lupa hehe"

Sambil memijat matanya tanda lelah dengan sifat Natsu _'Haah anak ini..'_ suara Scarlett-sensei berdengung di kepalaku, sepertinya Natsu memang selalu bersikap seperti ini setiap hari.

"Heartfilia-san" panggilnya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arahku "Sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan pria ini, dia selalu membuat masalah" ujarnya sambil memegang kepala Natsu.

"Ah, Sensei kau jahat sekali" Natsu hanya tersenyum manja dengan apa yang dilakukan Scarlett-sensei, sepertinya hal seperti ini memang sudah biasa mereka lakukan atau hubungan mereka memang dekat?

"Baiklah, kurasa kalian harus segera masuk, atau kalian akan di hukum oleh guru di kelas nanti. Kalian sudah terlambat 15 menit" Scarlett-sensei pun akhirnya meninggalkan kami dan tubuhnya terlihat menghilang ketika sudah mencapai puncak tangga _'Tunggu dulu, dia bilang apa? Terlambat?'_ ini semua salah si mesum ini.

"Eh.." Gumamku heran setelah mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Natsu, dia.. _'Dia blushing? Tunggu dulu jangan bilang kalau dia..'_

Tap!

"Ayo cepat" Heh? apa ini dia memegang tanganku dan menggiringku berlari melewati tangga

"Gawat, gawat, gawat" Gumamnya khawatir entah apa yang dikhawatirkan nya, aku hanya bingung _'mengapa dia begitu khawatir?'_ tapi terserahlah, _'yang lebih penting lagi TANGANKU! DIA SEENAKNYA BERTINDAK! DASAR SI MESUM INI'_

 **Normal P.O.V**  
Kelas 2-B, sudah 15 menit pelajaran dimulai dan tidak terdengar apapun di kelas hanya kapur yang terus bergesekan dengan papan tulis, kapur yang di pegang oleh guru yang paling di takuti di sekolah, Laxus Dreyar.

"Hem.." Terlihat guru berambut kuning tersebut duduk setelah selesai menulis, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah siswanya dan itu berhasil membuat satu kelas keringat dingin. Sangat sunyi sampai akhirnya.

BRAK

Terlihat pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasarnya membuat semua mata terfokus kesana. Terlihat dua pelajar dengan warna rambut khasnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Natsu dan Lucy. Semua kelas mematung untuk sepersekian detik dan dengan posisi Natsu yang masih memegang tangan Lucy dengan sigap melepaskan pegangannya.

"Dreyar-sensei, maaf kami terlambat" sahut Natsu cepat membungkukkan badan, di ikuti dengan Lucy disampingnya yang masih terlihat bingung dengan sikap Natsu yang ketakutan setengah mati saat ini.

"Hemm, Dragneel-san dan.." ujar pria pirang ini sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Lucy.

"L-Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia"

"Hemm, murid baru.. Apa kau tau hukuman untuk mereka yang terlambat di kelasku?" Pertanyaan yang disertai dengan aura tegang tersebut berhasil membuat Lucy merinding ketakutan.

"T-tidak" jawab Lucy ketakutan.

"Hemm, kalau begitu kau beruntung. Karena kau akan segera tau dan merasakannya, akan kuberikan hukuman yang sedikit keras supaya ini menjadi pengalaman bagimu" ungkap Laxus yang berhasil membuat satu kelas ribut di kepala Lucy.

' _Ya ampun Lucy, apa yang kau lakukan'_ suara Levy, tentu saja dia tau hal itu.

' _Benar-benar OTOKO'_ Lucy hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya, lagi.

' _Kasihan sekali.. Lucy, ini pasti ulah kepala api itu'_ ungkap Gray dari kejauhan.

' _Love rival! Ambil itu ha ha ha ha'_ sudah jelas bagi Lucy ini suara Juvia, Lucy semakin sweatdrop mendengar logat sinetron Juvia itu.

"Hemm, jadi kalian harus-"

"Biar saya Sensei!" potong Natsu sebelum Dreyar-sensei nya itu memberikan hukuman, mencoba untuk menjauhkan Lucy dari hal ini.

"Hemm.. mau jadi pahlawan Dragneel-san?"

"Ee, tidak hanya saja dia murid baru dan dia sudah ketinggalan kelas selama satu minggu jadi saya fikir lebih baik jika dia mengikuti pelajaran, Sensei"

"Hemm.." Sensei killer tersebut menjeda _'Murid baru ya?'_ Lucy mendengarnya, suara sang Dreyar-sensei yang sangat di takuti menggema di kepalanya.

 _'Mau jadi pahlawan hari ini Dragneel-san? Atau karena kau merasa bersalah akan gadis ini? tapi, akan kuhargai sikapmu itu'_ suaranya berhenti bergema di kepala Lucy.

"Baiklah, akan kuapresiasi dengan mengubah hukumanmu menjadi hukuman yang sedikit lebih mudah.. Berlari di luar, sekarang! Sampai lonceng istirahat dimulai jangan berhenti" perintah guru tersebut.

"Baik" Natsu hanya bisa pasrah dan bersyukur karena hukuman yang di terimanya tidak begitu berat seperti hukuman pada biasanya. Lucy merasa sedikit bersalah akan hal ini.

"Hemm, Heartfilia-san silahkan duduk"

"Y-ya"

"Hemm, baiklah mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya" Ujar guru pirang ini sambil kembali duduk.

 **-Skip Time (BETA Version)-**

Hampir 90 menit pelajaran Sensei-killer ini berlangsung, seisi kelas masih terasa sangat sunyi sejak terjadinya kejadian 'terlambat dan murid baru' itu, semua murid hanya bisa diam dan tidak membicarakan apapun tentang kejadian pagi tadi atau guru killer ini akan memberikan hukuman yang tentu semua pelajar tidak ingin dapatkan, bisikan demi bisikan sudah tergema dari tadi di kepala Lucy.

' _Otoko..'_

' _Otoko..'_

' _Otoko..'_

Sejak tadi Lucy hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop mendengar fikiran pria yang duduk dua bangku di sebelah kanannya, dia terus-menerus mengatakan 'Otoko.. Otoko.. Otoko..' Sungguh membuat Lucy lelah jika terus di fikirkan. Untungnya Lucy tidak sedang fokus dengan pemikiran orang lain, saat ini dia lebih menghawatirkan lelaki mesum yang tengah berlari di lapangan.

' _Ya ampun dia itu, mengapa ingin sekali melakukan hal bodoh semacam ini?'_ batin Lucy hanya bertanya-tanya mengapa lelaki yang pernah merasakan 'sisi lembut' darinya itu mau mengorbankan dirinya untuk menerima hukuman dari sang guru killer. Yup, Guru-Killer! biarpun ini pertama kalinya Lucy mengikuti kelas Laxus Dreyar, sang guru killer. Lucy sudah bisa merasakan suatu aura jika guru pirang ini merupakan guru yang paling killer satu sekolah.

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

TING.. TANG.. TONG..

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi tanda pelajaran telah selesai, saat yang ditunggu oleh semua pelajar untuk mengistirahatkan kepala mereka selepas bosan dari pelajaran atau candaan guru yang sama sekali tidak lucu tapi terpaksa tertawa, saat dimana mereka mengisi perut mereka dengan beberapa jenis makanan yang ada di kantin sekolah. Bisa dibilang saat-saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh sebagian besar pelajar apalagi siswa kelas 2-B. Tapi tidak untuk orang ini.

"Ya ampun.. Benar-benar melelahkan" Keringat mulai mengalir turun dari puncak kepalanya, kerah baju di longgarkan begitu pula dengan dasinya. Siapa lagi orang gila yang ingin di hukum sampai jam istirahat kalau bukan Natsu Dragneel.

Lelaki dengan rambut pink ini hanya bisa duduk di bawah pohon di area samping sekolah, bisa di bilang ini adalah tempat favoritnya bersantai. Rumput hijau cerah di hiasi dengan beberapa bunga matahari yang terlihat bersinar di bawah hamparan terik matahari. Ya, biarpun ini sudah pukul 11:30 tapi tetap saja suasana terasa begitu damai, diiringi dengan angin sepoi-sepoi membuat lelaki di bawah pohon ini membaringkan badannya menghadap langit, dan merasakan damai nya suasana dengan mulai menutup matanya.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

"Lucy, ingin ke kantin?" Tanya Levy-chan kepadaku.

"E? t-tidak, kurasa aku akan menemui Natsu sekarang sudah jelas ini salahku sehingga membuatnya di hukum" ya, tidak semua salahku sih. Ini juga merupakan kesalahannya seharusnya dia pantas mendapatkan hukuman itu, tapi sepertinya sisi baikku tidak memandang hal ini seperti itu.

"Begitu ya, baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan" ujarnya kemudian pergi ke kantin. Tubuhnya terlihat menghilang setelah melewati pintu.

"Yare-yare, sekarang aku hanya perlu mencari dimana si mesum itu berada" ungkapku sambil mengambil syal Natsu dari dalam tas kemudian melangkahkan kaki kearah pintu.

"Dan satu lagi" ungkap Levy yang muncul entah dari mana dan hanya menampakkan kepalanya, sudah jelas sekali aku kaget dengan hal itu.

"Levy-chan? Apa lagi sih?"

" Kau mencari Natsu kan? Kurasa dia berada di samping sekolah, kau tau itu tempat favoritnya" balasnya "Jaa" kemudian menghilang bagai angin.

"Ya ampun.. Dia itu" benar-benar, aku baru saja berkenalan dengannya kemarin tapi rasanya seperti aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama, ' _dia benar-benar baik'_ hanya itu pendapatku tentang Levy.

Sudah tiga menit aku berjalan, menuju kearah samping sekolah. ' _Tapi sebenarnya dimana ituu?'_ ini benar-benar salahku kemarin tidak mengelilingi sekolah ini. Dan hasilnya, sekarang aku berada di depan gerbang mencoba mengikuti arah pagar sekolah.

1 Menit kemudian..

' _Dimana si mesum itu sebenarnya? Aku hampir mengelilingi sekolah ini dasar bodoh! T-tunggu dulu sepertinya itu dia'_ terlihat dari kejauhan seseorang tengah berbaring di bawah pohon yang terlihat subur disana, _'T-tapi tunggu, jangan bilang jika dia tertidur?'_ sambil berlari kecil aku menuju ke pohon itu, sepertinya dia memang tertidur.

"Sudah kuduga.. DIA INI..!" ingin aku melakukan hal jail seperti mengagetkannya atau semacamnya. _'Tapi tidak bisa.. Dia kelelahan dan itu juga karena salahku'_ akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk duduk tepat disamping orang ini.

 _Aku hanya diam sambil memandang wajahnya yang tengah tertidur itu, di iringi dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat rambutku menari-nari 'Ya ampun.. Lihat wajahnya, kelelahan dan entah mengapa terlihat sedikit- AAAAAHH! APA YANG KAU FIKIRKAN LUCYYY!? BERHENTI BERFIKIR BEGITU'_ entah mengapa rasanya pipiku memerah melihat orang ini tertidur, dan tanganku akhirnya secara perlahan tergerak.. ' _Apa yang sebenarnya coba kulakukan? Aku ingin.. menyingkirkan rambutnya yang sedang menutupi matanya itu'_

"Huh?" matanya terbuka, dan secara reflex aku langsung menutup matanya itu dengan syal yang ada di tangan kiriku. Berharap agar dia tak tau apa yang barusan coba kulakukan.

TAP

Kain lembut itu tepat menutupi wajahnya "Wah, ini? Syalku!" Ungkap Natsu, sepertinya dia tidak sadar dengan apa coba kulakukan tadi.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Membiarkan dirimu sendiri dihukum begitu" Pertanyaan beserta ejekan dan sedikit kekhawatiran keluar dari mulutku mencoba langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, atau lebih tepatnya memulai.

Mendengar suaraku dia langsung mengalihkan matanya ke arahku dan grins (cengiran) itupun akhirnya terpampang "Aha ha, aku hanya ingin membolos" ungkapnya dengan tidak serius, lebih terdengar seperti elakan "Lagi pula kau murid baru jadi kurasa kau juga harus merasakan ketegangan di jam pelajaran Dreyar-sensei, hi hi" masih melanjutkan grins-nya di bawah bersilangnya sinar matahari dengan daun-daun pohon, yang berhasil membuat efek hangat di dekatnya. Hal itu berhasil membuat wajahku memerah, sepertinya dia sadar.

"K-Kau.." Tidak mampu berkata-kata, aku hanya bisa membuang muka, _'Ya ampun, memalukan sekali'_

"Are.. Kau terpana, oppai lembut?" Ujar Natsu menggoda yang di ikuti dengan perubahan ekspresi drastis olehku, _'Dia ini benar-benar bodoh atau apa sih? TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MEMBACA KEADAAN?'_

"K-KAAUUU"

BUAK!

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

TING..

TANG..

TONG..

Jam istirahat telah selesai, sekarang sudah watunya melanjutkan pelajaran "Are-are flame head, ada apa dengan matamu itu ha? Bertengkar dengan seseorang?" Siapa lagi jika bukan Gray, lelaki berambut raven hitam yang memiliki kebiasaan aneh. Dia baru saja kembali dari kantin, dan sedikit kaget melihat mata temannya ini.

"Haah, tidak ada" Natsu atau yang biasa di panggil flame head oleh Gray ini hanya bisa menjawab seadanya, lelah dan lapar karena baru saja di hukum dan tak menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Oi oi, sepertinya itu benar-benar parah.. Kau yakin ini tak apa?" Mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Natsu untuk melihat dengan jelas kondisi mata temannya ini.

"Sudahlah Gray, aku bilang tak apa dan juga, jaga jarak antara wajahmu dengan wajaku ini, bisa-bisa kau menciumku"

"K-kau bilang apa? Dasar, aku ini tidak gay, BODOH"

Merekapun akhirnya berkelahi yang menghasilkan mereka berdiri di luar dengan ember berisi air di kedua tangan mereka, lalu tidak mengikuti pelajaran fisika disertai dengan mata kiri Gray yang ikut membengkak, dan mata Natsu yang dari awal hanya satu sekarang menjadi bengkak dua-duanya.

"Yare-yare, lihat dirimu dihukum kurasa ini kutukan karena telah memberikanku julukan itu" Lucy datang bersama Levy, sepertinya dari toilet.

"Ya, mungkin itu bisa jadi op-"

HAP

Dengan cepat Lucy membungkam mulut Natsu takut Levy dan Gray mendengar julukannya yang memalukan dan tidak senonoh itu.

"He? Op apa?" sahut Gray penasaran.

"Opah, kau tau itu adalah kata lain dari nenek, benarkan Levy?" jawab Lucy cepat, sigap, dan khawatir disertai efek keringat mengalir di wajahnya.

"Enng.. Y-ya, tapi mengapa Natsu mengatakannya?" balas Levy dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti.

"Ya, kau tau Natsu itu selalu mengatakan hal yang konyol jadi jangan dengarkan apapun perkataannya" masih dengan tangan Lucy yang membungkam mulut Natsu lalu mengubah pandangan ke arah Gray "Ini juga berlaku untukmu Gray" lanjutnya.

"Um.." Gray semakin bingung harus mengatakan apa, dia mencium sesuatu disini, tapi wajah berfikir dan bingungnya itu berubah setelah melihat Lucy dengan ekspresi mengancam disertai dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya seakan mengatakan 'Katakan iya atau kubunuh kau!'

"Y-ya aku paham" anggukan cepat dari Gray membuat Lucy melepas tangannya dari mulut Natsu.

"Nah, Levy-chan ayo kita masuk, sudah ada guru di dalam" dengan begitu menghilanglah Lucy dan Levy dari hadapan Natsu dan Gray.

"Oi Flame-head menurutmu apa yang Lucy bicarakan" masih melihat ke arah kelas dan penasaran akan hal tadi.

"Flame-head?"

"Oi" Gray mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Natsu yang wajahnya sudah memutih, sepertinya Lucy sedikit berlebihan.

BRAK

Dua ember di kedua tangan Natsu jatuh dengan kondisi sempurna, membuat airnya tidak tumpah. Jatuhnya ember itupun disusul oleh robohnya Natsu.

"Oi, kau tak apa?" ujar Gray sedikit kaget melihat kondisi temannya yang wajahnya sudah memucat itu, tergeletak di koridor.

"OI TUNGGU? JANGAAAAN MATIIII" teriak Gray drastis kemudian hanya bisa diam tak terfikir apapun untuk membangunkan orang di depannya itu, kemudian mendapat sedikit ide di kepalanya. Gray pun mulai melonggarkan dasinya dan membalik badan Natsu.

"Akan kuberikan nafas buatan" Gumam Gray.

"F-firasat ini.." dari dalam kelas Juvia, merinding merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Perasaan seperti, Gray akan mencium orang lain.

"Oi Oi Oi Hentikan! Apa yang coba kau lakukan ha?" sambil menjauhkan wajah Gray dari wajahnya, Natsu memberontak.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti bangun" ungkap Gray dengan bangga.

"Ap-apa yang coba kau lakukan tadi bodoh?! Kau ingin menciumku ha?!"

"Mana mungkin bodoh!"

"Sudah jelas-jelas tadi! Jadi kau ini memang seorang gay!"

"Oi apa apaan? Aku bukan seorang gay!"

"Lalu apa maksudmu tadi?! Dasar gay, kurasa aku akan mulai memanggilmu Gay dari sekarang"

"KAU BILANG APPAA?! AKU BUKAN GAY SIALAN!"

Dan pertengkaran merekapun berlanjut hingga pulang sekolah.

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel jam pulang telah berbunyi. Semua sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah masing-masing tentu saja, tak terkecuali dua sahabat dari kecil ini Natsu dan Gray, yang baru saja menghabiskan waktu setelah istirahat untuk berkelahi. Dengan cara bersahabat yang bisa di bilang unik ini, mereka selalu solid antara satu sama lain.

"Oi Natsu, aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang Lucy katakan tadi" ujar Gray mengisi ke kosongan.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang ketika kita di hukum sewaktu pelajaran fisika"

"Maksudmu bagian dimana kau akan melakukan pelecehan kepadaku?"

"Oi apa-apaan itu, aku tidak melakukan pelecehan. Lagipula aku sudah menduga jika kau akan bangun dengan cara itu tanpa perlu repot-repot membawamu ke UKS"

"Hee? Ya terserahlah" ungkap Natsu cuek dan kembali memfokuskan mata kedepan dengan tangan di silangkan di depan dada.

"OI! SETIDAKNYA JAWAB TERLEBIH DAHULU PERTANYAANKU!" teriak Gray kesal karena sepertinya Natsu tidak menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Hemm?" dengan nada aneh seperti curiga akan sesuatu Natsu menyipitkan sebelah matanya dan menatap ke arah Gray.

"A-apa?" ungkap Gray merinding melihat ekspresi Natsu.

"Setelah kufikir-fikir ini juga salahmu"

"Hee? Salahku?"

"Kau ingat ketika aku bilang jika aku sakit perut?"

"Maksudmu ketika kau membolos seharian?"

"Aku tidak membolos bodoh, lagipula aku memang sakit perut saat itu, jika tidak aku pasti akan mengikuti pelajaran Erza-san. Dan juga itu salahmu! Kau kan yang mengunciku di UKS!"

"Darimana kau tau?"

Kata-kata Gray berhasil membuat Natsu sweatdrop "Orang bodoh mana yang meninggalkan pesan 'selamat bermalam, Flame-brain'" ungkapnya.

"He he, itukan salahmu lagipula kau sendiri yang ketiduran di sana jadi ya.. Mana mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan itu"

"KAAUU!"

Kemudian keduanya berkelahi, lagi.

Di sekolah, mungkin kelihatannya semua murid telah pulang. Tapi tidak untuk gadis satu ini, Lucy Heartfilia. Dia sibuk menyalin semua catatan temannya, hari ini ada tiga pelajaran berbeda dari kemarin. Beruntung sekali dia hanya ketinggalan sekolah selama satu minggu sehingga catatannya tidak terlalu menumpuk, bahkan ada yang hanya satu halaman seperti pelajaran fisika tadi.

"Yosh, selesai" gumamnya.

Semua catatannya telah selesai, kini Lucy tinggal pulang menunggu mobil jemputannya. Dia sudah tidak khawatir akan di dimarahi oleh ayahnya karena pagi tadi ibunya mendapat telepon jika ayahnya akan selalu pulang malam, dan dia sudah memberitahu sopirnya untuk menjemputnya ketika menjelang sore.

Tap Tap

Suara kaki di langkahkan menuju ke lantai terbawah, sangat sunyi dan tenang sampai akhirnya.

"Hi hi hi"

Telapak kaki Lucy terhenti, mendengar bunyi barusan.

 _'S-suara apa itu? Mungkin hanya firasatku saja atau memang..'_ fikir Lucy, ketakutan. Sudah jelas dia ketakutan siapa yang tidak takut ketika kau tau jika kau sedang sendirian di sekolah tanpa ada seorang pun disana.

Lucy pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan suara itu dan mempercepat langkahnya _'Apakah itu guru? Mungkin saja itu guru, lagipula guru biasanya pulang sedikit lebih lama dari pada murid. Atau bukan? Mungkin saja guru memang sudah pulang dari tadi.. Ya ampun Lucy berhentilah berfikir dan percepat saja langkahmu'_ sebisa mungkin Lucy menenangkan fikirannya, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil dan dia malah semakin ketakutan.

Semakin cepat dan cepat hingga akhirnya Lucy.

SYUT

"Kyaaa"

TAP

Lucy terpeleset di lantai. Tapi seseorang entah dari mana datang menahannya dari belakang. Dengan cepat Lucy memisahkan dirinya dari orang itu, khawatir jika orang itu adalah Natsu, kemudian akan melakukan hal yang mesum.

"Kau tak apa?" suara yang berbeda, hingga akhirnya Lucy melihat tampang orang itu.

"E-em ya" batin Lucy hanya bisa bersyukur itu bukan Natsu.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" ungkap lelaki itu ramah.

"Namaku Lucy Heartfilia, dari kelas 2-B. Kau sendiri?"

"Hoh? Lucy yah. Namaku Sting, Sting Eucliff salam kenal Heartfilia-san" masih tetap dengan ekspresi ramahnya.

"Y-ya, salam kenal Eucliff-san" balas Lucy tersenyum _'Sepertinya orang baik'_ fikirnya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku sedang mengepel lantai, yah.. Bisa dibilang ini salahku tidak memberi tanda di sana jadinya kau terpeleset"

"Aha ha tak apa kok, lagian ini salahku yang berlarian tidak jelas di koridor. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya.. Bisa-bisa ibuku khawatir, sampai jumpa" ungkap Lucy sambil berlari kecil melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok" balas Sting.

 _'Untungnya itu bukan lelaki pink itu jika saja dia..'_ fikir Lucy, hingga sampai di depan gerbang.

"HEEEHH K-KAU BILANG APAA?" ungkap Gray tak percaya.

"Kubilang aku merasakan oppainya"

GLEK

Gray menelan ludah mendengarnya "J-jadi, bagaimana?"

"Ya, itu sangat lembut" balas Natsu dengan nada menggoda, sedangkan Gray fikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana.

"Sudah kuduga pernah terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian, jadi sekarang Lucy sudah tidak suci lagi"

"Heh? Kau fikir aku berani melakukan sejauh itu?"

"Heh? Jadi kau mencicipi oppainya tapi tidak merasakan dirinya"

"Tentu tidak Gra.. Tunggu dulu" seakan baru terhubung dengan fikiran Gray, Natsu baru menyadari maksud dari perkataannya tadi.

"INI TIDAK SEPERTI ITU BODOH!" teriak Natsu sambil menjitak kepala Gray.

Satu jitakan, dibalas dengan hal yang sama, satu pukulan juga demikian, hingga begitu seterusnya sampai mereka akhirnya kembali berkelahi.

 **-Skip Time (BETA Version)-**

"Hee? Jadi itu hanya kecelakaan. Kufikir kau pernah mengajaknya ke apartemen atau semacamnya kemudian melakukan hal itu" ungkap Gray puas dan sedikit kecewa mendengar ocehan panjang Natsu sepanjang perkelahian mereka.

"Tapi tetap saja, kau beruntung kau tau" lanjut Gray sambil menyandang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya di belakang "Aku juga ingin merasakannya"

"Entahlah Gray, sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa merasakan oppainya" balas Natsu sedikit sombong.

"Eh? Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena oppainya, hanya milikku ha ha ha" candaan Natsu yang disertai dengan seringai tajam ke depan hanya membuat Gray bingung dan tak mempedulikan maksud temannya itu.

 **.  
**

 **-To be Continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tak ada yang tau mengenai jalan fikir Natsu, bahkan Lucy sang pembaca fikiranpun tak bisa membacanya. Mungkinkah dia ingin memperkosa Lucy? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya.

(Benar-benar terdengar seperti promosi)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyway**

 **.**

 **AN:**

Well, chapter 2 selesai. Di sini ada perubahan yang kulakukan, yaitu tentang bagaimana cara Lucy memanggil orangtuanya atau lebih tepatnya ibunya di chapter ini. Di chapter sebelumnya aku pakai "Ibu" sedangkan di chapter ini kuubah ke "Mama" karena terdengar lebih 'Lucy'. Mungkin cuma itu perubahannya (Setidaknya yang author sadari).

Dan satu lagi, mengenai review. Aku sedikit kurang ngerti harus dimana harus nge-balasnya. PM satu-per-satu terlalu merepotkan, jadi kuputuskan untuk membalas review-nya di akhir fanfic, dan inilah dia.

 **Ifa Dragneel97:**

Terimakasih, dan ini kelanjutannya.

 **Dragneel77:**

Ini udah di lanjut, dan kamu barusan membacanya.

 **Aimi Dragneel:**

Ini kelanjutannya. Well, untuk itu sebenarnya Lucy nggak membaca fikiran Natsu tapi Natsu yang membisikannya. Thanks anyway.

 **Fic of Delucion:**

Terimakasih, sepertinya kamu benar-benar mengkoresinya hah? Jujur untuk kata-kata 'Normal P.O.V' aku sedikit kurang nyaman, tapi akhirnya tetap digunakan. Bruhh..

 **Putri Aqua:**

Yosh! Ini kelanjutanya. (Dan kamu sudah baca)

 **Guest:**

Guest ha? Nick name yang keren. Update kilat? Apa itu update kilat? -_-

 **Aizen:**

Thank you, kukira ini bakal garing pada awalnya.

 **Nafikaze:**

Cowok, kamu senang di bagian oppai? Itu tandanya kamu orang yang *****mesum. (Bercanda, kumohon jangan bunuh aku)

 **Ntdragneel616:**

Dan.. Inilah kelanjutannya.

Well, thank you udah ngasih review, aku senang!

 **"Hope You Guys Enjoy It"**


	3. I Want You to be Here

BUG

Suara seseorang jatuh terdorong ke arah kasur. Kasur putih empuk dengan kegelapan kamar sebagai hiasan.

"Oi oi oppai lembut, kasar sekali" ungkap lelaki berambut pink itu terjatuh di kasur.

"Benarkah..?" dengan nada menggoda gadis blonde tersebut menindih tubuh sang lelaki dari atas, dengan kedua tangan menopang badannya.

"T-tunggu.. Apa yang coba kau lakukan?" ungkap si lelaki dengan khawatir melihat sang gadis blonde tersebut mendudukinya dan membuka kancing kemeja sekolahnya satu per satu "L-Lucy! H-hentikan ini" ungkapnya sambil meronta-ronta berusaha melarikan diri.

"Natsu.." ungkap Lucy mengangkat tangannya, kemudian menyentuh kepala Natsu menggunakan jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

"Diam!"

Entah apa yang terjadi, rontaan Natsu tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia seakan kesulitan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Natsu ketakutan.

"Heeeh, kau tidak tau? Aku ini penyihir loh" ungkap Lucy dengan senyuman mengerikannya.

Srak!

Kemeja Lucy terlepas, yang tidak menyisakan apapun lagi untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

Perlahan Lucy mendekati Kepala Natsu "Sekarang.. Kau milikuu.." bisiknya menggoda.

"TIDAAK! HENTIKAAN! LUCYYY!"

* * *

" **I Want You to be Here** **"**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Chara: Lucy H, Natsu D, Sting E**

 **Pairing: Hemmm..**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor (Maybe)**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Update lama, dll.**

 **-Mind Reader-**

 **By**

 **Febnanda**

"Kyaaa!"

Teriakan Lucy seakan-akan jatuh dari atas gedung yang sangat tinggi berhasil terdengar oleh hampir oleh semua orang di rumahnya. Karena nafas seakan baru saja selesai berlari marathon dengan segera Lucy mengambil nafas panjang, mengatur ritme nafasnya hingga kembali normal.

' _Apa-apaan mimpi tadi?'_ fikir Lucy sambil memegang bagian atas dadanya merasakan jantungnya yang secara perlahan berdetak kembali normal.

"Heartfilia-san, waktunya makan. Orangtua anda sudah menunggu di bawah" terdengar suara salah satu pelayan dari arah luar yang menyadarkan Lucy untuk segera turun dari kasurnya dan menuju ke ruang makan.

Dan disinilah Lucy, berada di ruang makan dengan mengenakan piyama pink polosnya, perlahan menarik kursi dan duduk di depan orangtuanya diantara sebuah meja persegi panjang coklat yang terlihat mahal dan mewah. Terlihat piring kedua orangtuanya sudah tidak ada makanan lagi, mereka sudah selesai makan.

"Loh, kalian makan tanpa menungguku?" tanya Lucy.

"Maaf ya, lagi pula kenapa kau terlambat bangun? Kemudian teriak seperti orang gila dari dalam kamar?" jawab ibunya dengan ramah, sedangkan sang ayah tengah merapikan dasi merahnya yang diselimuti jas hitam tanda siap untuk bekerja.

"Eh, itu.." Lucy terdiam, tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya di ikuti dengan wajahnya yang secara perlahan memerah.

"Heeh? Kau memimpikan Natsu ya?" jawab ibunya seakan tau apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tentu tidak MAMAAA!" jawab Lucy dengan wajah merahnya, yang membuatnya harus berbohong kepada ibunya untuk kesekian kali, sudah seminggu dia terus-menerus di permainkan oleh ibunya sendiri, yang benar-benar membuatnya kelelahan jika terus di tanggapi.

Melihat hal ini ayahnya hanya bisa tersenyum, momen langkah yang sangat jarang terlihat di mata Lucy _'Apakah papa.. Aku aku tak salah lihatkan?'_ fikirnya tak percaya, ayahnya yang selalu bersikap cuek dan bahkan tidak peduli kepada anak tunggalnya ini, sekarang dia tengah tersenyum.

' _Aku tak salah lihat kan?'_

Masih dengan senyumnya. Ayahnya berdiri, kemudian berjalan kearahnya. Mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus puncak kepala Lucy.

TAP

Tangan besar dari 'Papa' nya mengelus kepala pirangnya. Sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak terduga oleh Lucy sendiri.

"P-Papa?" ungkap Lucy terpejam malu.

"Ehe he" tawa ayahnya berhasil membuat Lucy membuka matanya, masih dengan tangan sang ayah mengelus kepalanya dengan halus disertai dengan senyuman ramah.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya" ucap ayahnya dengan ramah, yang membuat mata Lucy melebar tak percaya.

Seakan waktu berlalu cepat, ayahnya sudah berjalan kearah pintu dan membuka pintu besar tersebut. Hingga tubuh sang ayah tak nampak lagi, Lucy hanya bisa terdiam soal perilaku ayahnya tadi.

"K-kenapa Papa bersikap begi-"

"Sudah, makanlah dulu" pertanyaan Lucy dipotong oleh ibunya yang hanya tersenyum seperti pada biasanya.

Setelah selesai sarapan diapun akhirnya segera pergi ke sekolah, memutuskan untuk menanyakan tentang perubahan sikap ayahnya itu nanti, sepulang sekolah.

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Saat ini aku berada di depan gerbang sekolah dan tengah berjalan menuju ke gedung utama melewati halaman sekolah yang terbilang luas ini, masih sedikit bingung dengan perilaku ayahku tadi, sibuk termenung dengan fikiranku membuatku tak sengaja menabrak orang.

"Ah, maaf aku tak sengaja"

"E-Aku juga" ungkapnya sopan hingga mata kami akhirnya saling memandang. Mataku bertemu dengan matanya, dengan cepat wajah ramahnya tadi berubah ke wajah lelah terlihat dengan jelas kantung matanya yang gelap.

"Heeh? Oppai lembut?" dengan ekspresi datar tak berdosa itu dia mengatakannya dengan jelas, mungkin beberapa pelajar lainnya yang tengah berjalan bisa mendengar perkataannya.

"N-Natsu.. Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku begitu? Selain di depan Levy dan lainnya kau selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan mesum itu dan kau bahkan tidak menyebutkan namaku hanya 'Oi.. Hei.. Eto..' dan semacamnya, tidak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan benar?"

"Heem?" dan lagi, ekspresi senyuman konyol itu "Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"SEJAK KAPAN!"

TAP

Barulah aku ingin memukul bahunya tapi dengan cepat dia menangkap dan menghentikan tanganku.

"Sudahlah.. Ayo kita ke kelas" ungkapnya dengan wajah tak bersemangat _'Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan'_ fikirku.

 **-Skip Time (BETA Version)-**

Sudah seminggu aku di sekolah ini, dan ini adalah hari senin, hari pertama aku memasuki sekolah ini. Aku sudah mengenal semua orang di kelasku begitupula dengan guru-gurunya, dan tentunya aku sudah berteman baik dengan Levy, Gray, dan Juvia. Bagaimana dengan Natsu? Yah.. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja, atau bisa di bilang 'dekat'.

Entah mengapa dan bagaimana, secara tidak sengaja aku selalu ditemukan dengannya. Seperti ketika di WC, setiap aku membuka pintu toilet aku pasti menemukannya tengah tertidur lalu beralasan jika dia salah masuk WC atau berkata jika penjaga UKS sedang tidak masuk dan dia malas mengambil kunci ruang UKS.

Dan ketika pelajaran olahraga, aku tidak sengaja memasuki ruang ganti pria dan menemukannya tengah berganti pakaian, wajahku benar-benar merah saat itu, untungnya dia sudah mengenakan celananya yang hanya menyisakan tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos. ITU MERUPAKAN PERTAMA KALINYA AKU MELIHAT TUBUH LAKI-LAKI! Dan kenapa dia sangat lambat berganti pakaian! Siswa yang lain saja telah selesai!

 _`Ketika pagi, sewaktu istirahat, saat pulang, ketika di perpustakaan, dan masih banyak lagi! Mungkin karena hal itu aku sampai memimpikannya`_

TEK

Suara langkah kakiku berhenti yang membuatnya juga berhenti kemudian menoleh kearahku _'B-bodoh! Apa yang aku fikirkan?!'_

"Kenapa?" tanyanya singkat.

Melihat wajah pria mesum ini membuatku semakin mengingat mimpi mengerikan itu "E-eh t-tidak ada" balasku dengan wajah memerah, kurasa dia menyadari ini.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat, kelas sudah di depan" ungkapnya sambil memasukan tangannya ke kantung celananya, dan memalingkan muka memasang ekspresi datar-lelah itu lagi, kemudian meninggalkanku.

' _B-bodohnya aku, mengapa sampai mengingat mimpi itu sih?'_ sambil terus mencoba untuk melupakan mimpi buruk itu, akupun akhirnya mulai berjalan ke kelas.

 **-Skip Time (BETA Version)**

Sekarang pelajaran Scarlett-sensei, dia adalah Guru Bahasa Inggris. Mungkin dia adalah guru idaman para siswa di kelas kami, tidak ada satu matapun yang berkedip ketika melihat Scarlett-sensei menjelaskan pelajaran. Tak terkecuali Natsu, tapi ada suatu hal yang membedakan antara tatapan Natsu dengan siswa lainnya. Tatapan yang lain mungkin hanya fokus pada bagian tertentu dari guru berambut merah itu, dan fikiran mereka yang sudah melayang entah kemana.

 _`Tapi tatapan Natsu, cara dia melihat kearah Scarlett-sensei itu jelas berbeda dari yang lainnya. Mungkinkah dia memang menyukai Scarlett-sensei? Tunggu dulu darimana aku mendapat pemikiran seperti itu? TUNGGU DULU MENGAPA AKU HARUS PEDULI!?'_

"Heartfilia-san!" bentak Scarlet-sensei ke arahku yang membuatku dengan cepat menoleh ke arahnya.

"Y-ya?"

"Perhatikan gurumu jika sedang menjelaskan, mengerti?"

"Me-mengerti"

' _Haah.. Dasar anak muda! Tidak pernah selalu ingin lepas pandangan dari pacarnya'_ suara ini, suara Scarlett-sensei dan tunggu..

' _Dia bilang apa? Pacarnya? AKU TIDAK BERPACARAN DENGANNYA SENSEI! Gaah! Ini semua salah si mesum itu! Jika saja aku lebih memperhatikan Scarlett-sensei daripada terus memandanginya, ini tidak akan terjadi!'_

Ting

Tang

Tong

Suara bel tanda pergantian pelajaran telah berbunyi, tentunya dengan segera Scarlett-sensei merapikan buku-bukunya dan berdiri.

"Baiklah untuk tugas minggu depan aku ingin kalian menghafal rumus dasar ini dan menjawab soal-soal yang aku berikan, lalu mempraktekannya dengan teman kalian, mengerti?" jelas Scarlett-sensei dengan lantang dan akrab seperti biasanya.

"Ya Sensei!" ucap kami semua, meskipun suara para lelaki lebih mendominasi.

"Dan untuk pasangannya, sudah Sensei tentukan" ungkapnya dengan penekanan di bagian 'Sensei tentukan' sambil melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan yang hampir sama dengan tatapan mamaku ketika sedang mempermainkanku "Kuletakan di meja untuk daftarnya, selamat siang" lanjutnya.

"Terimakasih banyak!" balas kami semua.

Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan kelas. Tentunya para lelaki masih mengikuti jejak kepergian Scarlett-sensei, masih berada di dalam dunia mimpi mereka hingga tidak mempedulikan pesan Scarlett-sensei tadi.

"Nah, Lu-chan, ayo kita lihat. Semoga kita berpasangan ya" sahut Levy menuju kearah meja guru di ikuti denganku di belakangnya.

Diapun akhirnya mengambil kertas HVS itu dan mencari namanya.

"Ha? Aku tidak berpasangan denganmu" ungkapnya, yang berhasil membuatku sedikit kaget _'jangan bilang jika aku dipasangkan dengan Natsu. Dan lagi, senyuman Sensei tadi, kemungkinan besar..'_

"Lalu, kau dengan siapa?" tanyaku sedikit khawatir, _'bagaimana jika aku memang di pasangkan dengan Natsu? Bisa-bisa mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan'_

"Aku dengan Cana, dan kau.." matanya terlihat mencari namaku, rasa khawatirpun akhirnya benar-benar muncul.

"Kau.." semakin khawatir.

"Kau dengaaan.."

GLEK

Sangat khawatir, mungkin sekarang wajahku tengah berkeringat.

"Ah" ungkapnya, seperti baru saja selesai menunggu proses download file berukuran 2 GB.

"Kau dengan Natsu.." ungkapnya dengan senyum.

"APAAAA?"

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 20 menit yang lalu. Lucy tengah berdiri di depan gedung utama diluar sekolah, kedua tangan sedang memegang tali tasnya, terlihat menunggu seseorang.

TEK-TEK-TEK

Dari dalam gedung terlihat seseorang tengah berlari menuju kearah Lucy.

"Hash.. Hash.. Hash.."

"Mengapa lama sekali?" Tanya Lucy kearah lelaki itu.

"Hash.. Hash.. Tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan remedial dari Strauss-sensei kau mengerti.

"Ya ya, lagipula itukan salahmu yang selalu membolos selama pelajaran"

"Iya aku paham, sekarang ayo cepat aku punya banyak pekerjaan di rumah" ungkap lelaki itu sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu kearah gerbang.

"T-tunggu Natsu!" ujar Lucy sambil mengejarnya.

"Jadi dimana rumahmu? Apakah jauh?" tanya Natsu di tengah perjalanan mereka keluar sekolah.

"Yaa, lumayan jauh sih, tunggu. Apa kau mau berjalan?"

"Memangnya apalagi?"

"Tunggulah sebentar, Capricorn-san pasti akan menjemputku"

"Di jemput?"

"Y-ya"

"Jadi kita harus menunggu"

"Tentu saja!"

"Haah, baiklah"

Dan akhirnya mereka menunggu di trotoar jalan karena jalan gerbang terhubung langsung dengan jalan raya.

10 Detik.. (Saling terdiam)

30 Detik.. (Tetap terdiam)

60 Detik..

"Gaaah! Ini lama sekali! Dimana sih supir itu!?" sahut Natsu kesal.

"Lama? Ini kurang dari dua menit"

"Heeh? Tapi rasanya berjam-jam"

Konflikpun akhirnya akan segera di mulai, sangat berbeda dengan percakapan sebelumnya yang terdengar formal, kali ini mereka akan mulai berdebat dan saling mengejek satu sama lain.

"K-Kau!" Lucy memulai perdebatan.

"Heartfilia-san?" sahut seseorang tiba-tiba, yang menghentikan perdebatan sebelum dimulai. Sontak Lucy dan Natsu pun melihat ke sumber suara.

"Eucliff-san?"

"Sore.." sapa lelaki yang berambut senada dengan Lucy ini, Sting Eucliff. Dia terlihat menyandang tas dari bahunya, tanda baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku baru saja selesai mengurusi kegiatan klub, tidak terlalu banyak anggota yang datang jadi aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang" jawabnya dengan ramah "Dan.. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, Berduaan? Apa kau berpacaran dengan Natsu, Heartfilia-san" lanjutnya.

"EEEHH!? TENTU TIDAK!" jawab Lucy sigap.

"Ha ha ha, tenang-tenang .. Tak akan ada yang marah kok jika kalian pacaran, lagipula Natsu-kun adalah orang yang baik, ya kan" balas Sting menggoda Natsu.

"Natsu-kun?" tanya Natsu heran.

"Ehe he, nah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu besok.." jawab Sting tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Natsu dan berjalan ke arah berlawanan.

Selepas tubuh Sting tak terlihat Natsu dan Lucy pun akhirnya kembali terdiam, konflik yang tadinya akan dimulai segera terlupakan di fikiran mereka masing-masing.

1 Detik..

3 Detik..

5 Detik..

"Siapa orang itu?" tanya Natsu cepat.

"Heeh? Kau tak mengenalnya?"

"Tidak sama sekali"

"Tapi dia terlihat seperti mengenalimu"

"Mungkin dia memang mengenaliku.." jawab Natsu termenung.

"Atau tidak.." lanjutnya.

"Heeh? Lalu baga-" ucapan Lucy terhenti ketika melihat Natsu yang sudah di bawah dengan posisi duduk memegang kepalanya.

"A-ah" gerangan Natsu membuat Lucy sedikit cemas.

"K-kau tak apa" tanya Lucy khawatir sambil melihat lekat ke arah Natsu.

' _Dia terlihat kelelahan sepanjang hari, mungkin dia sudah menahan sakit kepalanya dari pagi tadi. Kenapa begitu? Apa dia kurang tidur? Tidak mungkin kurang tidur menyebabkan semua ini bukan?'_ fikir Lucy menebak akan kondisi Natsu yang terlihat kelelahan dari pagi.

TAK

Natsu menjitak kepala Lucy pelan, "Oi oi, apa-apaan tatapanmu itu, aku baik-baik saja! Jangan terlalu khawatir mengerti!" ujarnya sambil berusaha berdiri, benar-benar terlihat tersiksa.

"Eh? Siapa juga yang menghawatirkanmu" jawab Lucy memerah dan membuang muka.

"Bukankah itu kau.." jawab Natsu menggoda, sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy.

"T-tunggu Natsu, terlalu dekat" ungkap Lucy sambil menahan dada Natsu, menjaga jarak antara wajah mereka.

"EHEM!"

' _Suara ini? Capricorn-san?'_ fikir Lucy sambli melihat ke arah jalan, dan benar saja itu memang Capricorn-san, dari dalam mobilnya dengan tatapan tidak suka ke arah Natsu. Biarpun Capricorn sang supir menggunakan kacamata hitam, Lucy tau itu dengan pasti dengan pasti.

"C-Capricorn-san" dengan sigap Lucy memisahkan dirinya dengan Natsu.

"Jika anda ingin melakukan hal seperti itu, saya sarankan untuk tidak melakukannya di tempat terbuka"

"T-tidak! Ini hanya.. Gaah! Lupakan, ayo cepat masuk ke mobil" ujar Lucy sambil menarik tangan Natsu.

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Disinilah akhirnya kami, di dalam mobil. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Capricorn-san mengendarai mobil ini, jarak antara rumahku dan sekolah kira-kira sepuluh kilometer dan aku sudah biasa duduk diam dan tenang di mobil sampai datang ke rumah.

Tapi sepertinya kali ini aku tidak bisa hanya diam, ini mengganggu, ini bisa di bilang sebagai.

'Saat canggung'

Aah! Aku tidak tahan lagi, jika saja Scarlett-sensei tidak memasangkanku dengannya ini tidak akan terjadi.

 **Flashback**  
"Apaaaa?"

"Heeeh? mengapa? Kau tidak mau berpasangan dengan Natsu?" tanya Levy akan reaksiku tadi.

"B-bukan begitu hanya saja.." entah bagaimana harus menjelaskannya, aku kehabisan kata-kata. _'Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang jika aku bermimpi telah menidurinya'_

"Hanya saja?" tanya Levy penasaran.

"Hanya saja dia itu mesum kau tau, tidak bisakah kita mengganti pasangan atau semacamnya?"

"Kau yakin ingin mengganti pasanganmu, ini pelajaran Scarlett-sensei loh! Tidak bisa diganggu-gugat, aku yakin kau sudah tau itu dan juga.." ujarnya menjeda kata-katanya melihat ke arah kertas.

"Dan juga?"

"Apa kau tidak tau? Natsu itu adalah siswa terbaik di pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, dia bahkan tidak pernah mendapat nilai di bawah 90. Kau yakin ingin menukarnya?" tanya Levy menggoda.

"Eng.. Y-ya, kurasa tidak apa" jawabku ragu.

 **Flashback End**

"WHOAAH! YANG BENAR SAJA! ITU RUMAH MU?" tanya Natsu tiba-tiba dari dalam mobil yang mengagetkanku di tengah lamunanku, sambil menunggu sang penjaga pintu membuka pagar dia menunjuk rumahku yang berjarak kurang lebih 300 meter dari pagar.

' _Heeh? Kami sudah sampai di sini? Cepat sekali. Kurasa aku terlalu banyak berfikir, dan ini juga salah si mesum ini! Jika saja aku tidak bermimpi atau semacamnya! Tunggu bukannya itu berarti itu salahku? GAAAH!'_

Dan disini lah kami (Aku dan Natsu) tengah berada di ruang tengah yang sekaligus ruang tamu, aku masih bisa melihat bertapa kagumnya Natsu dengan rumah ini, seakan dia belum pernah melihat bahwa ada orang yang memiliki rumah sebesar ini.

"Nah, sekarang aku ingin ganti baju terlebih dahulu. Kau tunggu saja di sofa itu" ujarku sambil menunjuk ke arah sofa yang berada di sebelah kiri ruangan, kemudian menaiki tangga.

Diatas tangga aku bertemu dengan Virgo, salah satu pelayan di sini. Biasanya pada jam segini pelayan yang lain sibuk mengurusi kebun di halaman belakang rumah yang sangat luas, dan sisanya berada di dapur menyiapkan makanan.

"Virgo-san? Apa ibu pergi ke suatu tempat? Aku tidak melihatnya"

"Ya, Nyonya Heartfilia bilang dia akan pergi ke tempat bekerja Tuan Heartfilia"

"Hemm.. Mengapa?"

"Katanya ada beberapa barang yang tertinggal, mungkin mereka akan pulang nanti malam"

"Oh, begitu ya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi"

"Ya" jawabku singkat di ikuti dengan Virgo-san yang melewatiku.

"Oh ya, Virgo-san di bawah ada temanku bisa kau buatkan teh atau semacamnya" tambahku.

"Baiklah"

Dengan itu berakhirlah percakapan kami, Virgo pergi menuju ke bawah. Jika di ingat lagi, ini merupakan pertama kalinya aku membawa seseorang ke rumah, dan dia adalah seseorang yang kukenal. Biasanya Ayahlah yang sering membawa seseorang ke rumah, _'Apakah Ayah akan marah kepadaku? Aku belum meminta izin darinya, tapi sepertinya dia akan mengizinkanku.. Dilihat dari perubahan perilakunya tadi pagi'_

Sampai di depan kamarku, aku dengan segera melangkah ke dalam, menutup pintu kamar kemudian menguncinya, siapa tau jika si mesum itu berencana mengintipku.

"Haruskah aku mandi?" gumamku, sambil melepas jam tanganku terlihat disana sudah 04:07 P.M. (Sekolah pulang pada 03:30 P.M)

Kurang dari lima menit aku sudah mengganti semua pakaianku, menggantung seragam sekolah di gantungan samping lemari. Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu sampai akhirnya aku terhenti ketika melihat diriku di depan cermin besar yang merefleksikan tubuhku dari atas ke bawah.

Terdiam dalam lamunanku di depan cermin aku melihat ke tubuhku dari cermin, secara perlahan mimpi itu kembali berputar di kepalaku.

Bagaimana aku mendorong Natsu "T-tunggu.. Apa yang coba kau lakukan?"

"L-Lucy! H-hentikan ini"

Bagaimana aku melepaskan bajuku "Natsu.."

Dan buruknya! Aku tidak mengenakan dalaman sama sekali! "Sekarang.. Kau milikuu.."

"TIDAAK! HENTIKAAN! LUCYYY!"

"Aaaaahh!" ujarku sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak, karena ada Natsu di bawah.

' _Kenapa bisa sampai mengingat mimpi itu sih?'_ entah sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya, aku benar-benar bingung mengapa sampai harus bermimpi seperti itu, dan juga mengapa aku sangat sangar di dalam mimpi itu?

Mengingat mimpi itu malah membuatku semakin lepas kendali, bisa-bisa aku seperti orang gila di sini. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat ke arah jam dinding yang berada di belakangku melalui cermin. Sudah 04:30 P.M rupanya.

"Tunggu apa?!" ungkapku kaget sambil memutar tubuhku dan melihat jam itu lagi memastikan jika aku tidak salah lihat, dan benar saja! Ini benar-benar sudah 04:30 P.M.

Dengan segera aku melaju ke arah pintu, keluar dari kamarku, menuruni tangga dan menuju ke ruang tengah di mana Natsu berada. Dari belakang terlihat dia tengah duduk bosan dengan wajah lelahnya menatap TV.

"N-Natsu?" tanyaku.

Tanpa membalik wajahnya dia langsung mengatakan "Kufikir wanita lama bergantu baju itu hanya sebuah rumor belaka, ini lama sekali kau tau" kemudian membalik wajahnya dan melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan lelahnya itu.

"Ehe he, m-maaf" ungkapku kikuk, tak tau pembelaan apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Ya sudahlah, tak apa" ujarnya berdiri sambil menyandang tasnya _'Apa dia mau pulang?'_

"Apa kau mau pulang? Bagaimana dengan tugasnya? Ini kan idemu untuk mengerjakannya hari ini"

"Semua tugasnya sudah kuselesaikan" ujarnya pelan, _'Heh? Dia bilang apa semua tugasnya sudah di selesaikan? Jadi.. Selama aku mengganti pakaian tadi, dia?'_

"Sekarang aku mau pulang" katanya dengan nada pelan lagi, entah kenapa rasanya aku sedikit _'Kurang rela mendengarkannya, maksudku kami bahkan tidak melakukan apapun! Dia hanya mampir, mengerjakan tugas, kemudian pulang. Tidakkah itu sedikit.. Entah bagaimana menggambarkannya, atau mungkin..'_

' _Aku tidak mau dia pulang'_

"Nah kalau begitu.. Sampai jumpa besok" ungkapnya berjalan melewatiku datar, dia sangat kelelahan.

"T-tunggu! Bagaimana dengan hafalannya" tanyaku lagi seakan ingin menghentikannya menuju ke pintu itu.

Dia menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum kecil "Aku sudah menghafal semuanya" balasnya singkat.

' _Dia sudah menghafal semua itu? Tapi itukan ada sekitar empat halaman? Tidak diragukan lagi, benar apa yang dikatakan Levy'_

"Engg.. K-kalau begitu.." aku menjeda ucapanku, menundukkan kepala.

' _Entah apa yang harus ku katakan, hati-hati di jalan? Haruskah aku mengatakan itu?'_

"Kalau begitu?" tanyanya ke arahku.

"K-Kau.." ya ampun mengapa susah sekali mengatakannya.

"Hati-hati di-"

TAK

Jitakannya lagi, membuatku mengangkat kepalaku melihat ke arahnya, grins itu.. Dia menampilkannya, entah bagaimana wajah lelahnya tadi sedikit tertutupi membuatku terpana dan terdiam membeku, bisa dibilang aku menyukai momen ini.

"Heeh? Si oppai lembut tidak ingin aku pulang?" tanyanya mulai menggoda.

"Eh? Siapa juga yang begitu? Aku lebih suka kau pergi dari sini!" ucapku dengan nada membentak ' _Dia ini! Bisa-bisanya mempermainkanku semudah itu!'_

"Benarkah? Tapi tadi kau tidak terlihat begitu"

"T-tadi itu hanya- GAAAH! Sudahlah! Cepat keluar!"

"Baik, baik"

Dengan begitu diapun akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari rumahku dengan senyuman bodohnya itu, entah apa yang kufikirkan tadi mencoba menahannya disini itu benar-benar ide yang buruk. Beberapa saat setelah kepergiannya, aku berjalan menuju ke arah buku yang berada di sofa tempat dia duduk tadi.

Terlihat cangkir yang sudah kosong dan piring yang hanya menyisakan satu biskuit bulat lagi "Yare-yare, sepertinya dia benar-benar lapar" gumamku. Kemudian mengambil buku tersebut.

"APAAAAA?" teriaku ketika melihat bukunya.

"Dimana tugasnya? Dimana tugasnya? Dimana tugasnya?" ujarku sambil membalik lembar demi lembar buku tersebut, hingga akhirnya kertas kecil jatuh dari buku tersebut.

 _Biskuit yang enak, dan pelayan tersebut juga orang yang baik. Untuk tugasnya aku tidak bernafsu mengerjakannya, jadi silahkan kerjakan sendiri oke!_

 _Jika ada yang tidak mengerti, silahkan hubungi aku pada nomor di bawah ini_

 _09112112112112_

 _Jangan terlalu banyak memikirkanku, mengerti!_

 _Salam 'Si Mesum'_

"APA-APAAN SURAT INII?!" teriakku tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin orang itu? Dia tadi bertindak seakan benar-benar menyelesaikan tugas ini, tapi apa-apaan ini!

Dengan segera aku berlari ke kamarku, mengambil handphone dan menghubunginya untuk memarahinya, _'Tunggu bukannya dia baru pergi beberapa saat yang lalu? Ahh! AKU TIDAK PEDULI!'_

"Dua.." ujarku setelah mengetikan nomor terakhir kemudian menekan tombol 'Call' tapi sebelum sempat menekan tombol 'Call' sebuah panggilan masuk datang dari nomor Ibuku, yang kujawab dengan cepat.

"M-mama?" tanyaku heran, mengapa tiba-tiba menelpon.

"Lucy? Kaukah itu?" ujar seseorang melalui telepon tersebut, tapi itu bukan suara Ibuku, _'Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini'_

"Ini paman Loke, dengar, ayahmu mengalami kecelakaan" setelah paman Loke mengatakan itu aku langsung mematung di tempat tak percaya, semua amarahku tadi tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana.

"B-Benarkah?" tanyaku gugup, kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Apa ada hubungannya dengan perubahan perilaku ayahku tadi pagi.

"Ya, tapi tenanglah.. Dia sudah ada di rumah sakit di Crocus, aku sudah memberikan alamatnya ke Capricorn-san dia akan mengantarmu ke sini"

"Apakah papa baik-baik saja" tanyaku dengan pelan.

"Ya.. Hanya kecelakaan kecil, dia baik-baik saja" jawab paman dari seberang sana.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu.."

"Nah, kalau begitu, paman tutup teleponnya banyak hal yang harus paman urus terlebih dahulu"

"T-tunggu! Paman! Bagaimana dengan!"

Tuut

Sambungan telepon terputus, akupun menunduk sambil menggenggam handphone di tangan kanan ku.

"Bagaimana dengan ibu.." ungkapku lemah.

"Heartfilia-san?" sahut seseorang dari depan, dan benar, itu adalah Capricorn-san. Supir sekaligus kepala pelayan di rumah ini.

"Mandilah terlebih dahulu, tenangkan fikiranmu, kemudian kita akan menjenguk Tuan Heartfilia" ucapnya ramah.

"Umm" balasku dengan anggukan pelan, kondisi ayahku baik-baik saja. Setidaknya itu seperti yang dikatakan oleh paman Loke, entah kenapa aku begitu khawatir.

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan menuju kota Crocus memakan waktu kira-kira 4 jam. Mungkin aku tidak akan sekolah besok, jadi aku telah menghubungi Levy untuk mengizinkanku. Aku sedang berada di lift sekarang, berada di 'Crocus Hospital Center' menuju ke lantai 87 dimana ayahku dirawat, hanya ada aku dan Capricorn-san di dalam lift ini, mungkin karena sekarang sudah pukul 09:45 malam jadi tidak begitu banyak orang di rumah sakit ini.

Pintu putih bersih di depanku yang disertai dengan nomor ruangan 9C, itulah ruangan dimana ayahku di rawat. Aku membuka pintu ruangan tersebut biarpun sedikit gelap karena lampunya yang di matikan tapi aku masih bisa melihat ibuku tengah tertidur di posisi duduknya di sofa coklat yang empuk itu, terimakasih karena cahaya koridor luar yang terang, _'Syukurlah Mama baik-baik saja'_ fikirku melihat Ibuku yang tidak ada luka sedikitpun, sepertinya dia tidak mengalami kecelakaan itu.

"Papa.." ujarku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ayahku yang sedang terbaring dengan posisi tangan kiri diatas badannya, pada lengan kirinya tersebut terlihat selang yang terhubung dengan kantung darah yang sedang di gantung di penyanggah di sebelah kiri tubuhnya. Kepalanya terdapat beberapa luka goresan kecil dan begitupula dengan tangan kanannya, kaki kanannya di gulungi oleh perban putih bersih yang baru saja dipakaikan, dia tidur dengan ekspresi tenangnya itu.

Setelah melihat kondisi ayahku akupun langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tidak tahan melihatnya dengan kondisi seperti itu. Terlihat di samping pintu Capricorn-san menunggu di luar, memastikan tidak terjadi apapun.

"Heartfilia-san, aku telah menemukan hotel untuk menginap, kau ingin menginap di hotel atau di rumah Loki-san, tadi dia sempat menghubungiku untuk menginap di rumahnya" ujarnya.

' _Paman Loke pasti sedang sibuk sekarang'_ fikirku mengingat bahwa paman Loke adalah asisten direktur di perusahaan yang di pimpin oleh ayahku. Bahkan dia tak sempat menunggu kedatangan kami disini.

"Kita menginap di hotel saja, Capricorn-san" balasku ke Capricorn-san, supaya tidak menyibukkan paman Loke beserta bibi Aries.

"Capricorn-san, sisanya kuserahkan padamu. Aku ingin berjalan mengelelilingi kota ini terlebih dahulu, sudah lama aku tidak kesini" ujarku lalu berjalan menuju ke arah lift tadi.

"T-tunggu, Heartfilia-san ini sudah malam, apa yang mau kau lakukan" tanyanya dengan khawatir.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan" jawabku pelan.

"Apa anda masih mengingat tempat ini? Ini sudah beberapa tahun sejak terakhir kali kau kesini" tanya Capricorn-san mencoba menghentikanku.

"Tak apa, Capricorn-san.. Lagipula aku tidak akan berjalan terlalu jauh, aku hanya membutuhkan udara segar" ucapku dengan lancar tapi tetap dengan nada pelan.

"B-Baiklah, saya mengerti" balasnya. Ya, dia sudah sangat mengenalku sejak kecil, dia adalah orang yang sangat dipercayai keluarga kami, jadi dia pasti mengerti apa yang sedang aku perlukan.

Aku berjalan di tengah keramaian kota, mengikuti langkah kakiku yang membawaku entah kemana, hatiku terasa kosong ketika melihat ekspresi kedua orangtuaku di dalam tidur mereka. Ini hampir sama ketika saat itu, saat-saat dimana ayahku mulai bersikap cuek kepadaku, saat-saat dimana aku benar-benar sedih dan kehilangan semangat, aku sungguh tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

' _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa semuanya terjadi tiba-tiba? Mengapa dia mulai peduli ketika aku mulai terbiasa dengan sikap dinginnya? Mengapa tiba-tiba terjadi hal buruk seperti ini? Apa papa sudah memperkirakan semua hal ini? Karena itu dia bersikap baik kepadaku?'_

Aku berhenti tepat di depan tempat penyeberangan jalan, menunggu lampu hijau menjadi merah di tengah ke ramaian orang-orang yang berjalan kesana kemari dengan lampu-lampu jalan yang senada dengan warna sang mentari ketika akan tenggelam.

Dari seberang aku menangkap toko buku, aku benar-benar mengingat toko buku itu, aku selalu datang kesitu ketika mengunjungi ayahku tengah bekerja dulu. Senyum kecil terpampang di wajahku mengingat jika aku sudah melupakan posisi toko buku itu, tapi tidak dengan tampilan toko bukunya. Aku ingat dengan benar tampilan toko buku tersebut, itu tidak berubah sama sekali, seperti kacanya yang masih mengkilap di tengah kegelapan tokoh tersebut, tulisan 'Open-close' yang sudah diganti dengan yang baru, pintu kaca tebal dengan kayu coklat sebagai penyanggahnya yang di hiasi dengan hiasan kupu-kupu dan pelangi yang membuat efek ceria dari toko tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan warnanya, warna ceria yang melapisi bagian luar dan dalam toko itu, warna yang disukai hampir oleh semua orang.

"Pink.." gumamku, yang secara tiba-tiba mengingatkanku dengan Pria Mesum yang selalu mempermainkanku setiap saat.

' _Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku menginginkan orang itu di sini sekarang, sangat sulit mengakui jika aku mulai suka saat-saat bersamanya'_

Ting..

Semua mobil berhenti, tanda lampu merah telah menyala membuatku beserta beberapa orang yang menunggu untuk menyeberang berjalan meninjakan kaki ke aspal hitam itu untuk sampai ke trotoar seberang. Sampai di sana, aku langsung berdiri melihat toko buku yang tadi kulihat dari seberang dengan pekat, tidak ada yang berbeda sesuai dengan perkiraanku. Ya, kecuali untuk tanda 'Open-close'-nya.

"Tidak kusangka toko ini berada di sini" gumamku, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke samping kanan toko ini.

' _Sebuah kafe? Perasaan tidak pernah ada kafe di samping toko buku ini, atau mungkin kafe ini baru saja di buka?'_ fikirku melihat kafe ini, kafe sederhana dengan tulisan 'Fairy Tail' di sana, buka sepanjang malam, sesuai dengan kondisi lampu-lampu putih terangnya yang masih menyala.

Udara malam yang dingin, meskipun aku mengenakan baju panjang, tetap saja baju ini tipis sekali.. Bodohnya aku yang meninggalkan mantel di dalam mobil, hal ini menggerakkanku untuk memasuki kafe tersebut.

TING..

Suara lonceng di atas pintu kafe terbuka, tanda baru saja ada seseorang yang masuk dan orang itu adalah aku. Terlihat di dalam kafe hanya ada empat orang yang berada di dua meja yang berbeda, sedang sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing, ada yang sudah setengah dan ada yang masih baru di iringi dengan asap dari makanan mereka tanda makanan itu masih hangat.

' _Sepertinya mereka sepasang kekasih'_ fikirku melihat posisi mereka.

Akupun menuju ke konter café tersebut, dan duduk di salah satu kursi putar yang tersusun rapi di sana. Tidak ada orang, sepertinya waiter-nya sedang sibuk, haruskah aku menekan bel?

TING

Bel baru saja kutekan, bunyi yang sama ketika aku membuka pintu kafe tadi, membuatku melihat ke arah lonceng diatas pintu.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu.. Nyonya?" suara seseorang terdengar, _'Tunggu dulu, suara ini-'_ dengan segera aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sumber suara.

"Natsu!?" ungkapku kaget, dan benar saja. Itu memang Natsu, berdiri tepat di depanku dengan senyuman khas para Waiter.

"Apa yang kau-"

"Bisa katakan apa pesanan anda?" tanyanya memotong perkataanku

"N-Natsu?" tanyaku lagi, meyakinkan jika dia ini benar-benar Natsu atau bukan.

"Apakah anda ingin kopi, atau teh?" sepertinya dia mengabaikanku, atau dia pura-pura tak mengenaliku sekarang.

"K-Kopi Cappuccino" jawabku pelan.

"Baik, secangkir kopi segera di siapkan" ujarnya dan membalik badan mengambil cangkir putih yang tergantung dan dengan segera membuat kopi.

Dia terlihat berbeda disini, ya mungkin kantung matanya masih ada, tapi penampilannya lebih rapi, dimulai dari pakaian waiter-nya, kemeja panjang putih dengan rompi hitam, dan celana hitam panjangnya. Begitu pula dengan rambutnya, dia menyisir rambutnya satu arah ke kiri, _`DAN MENGGUNAKAN PENJEPIT RAMBUT? Benar-benar berbeda'_ aku sangat senang dia disini, aku benar-benar ingin mencurahkan segalanya ke dia, aku tau ini memalukan, tapi dia berada di waktu dan posisi yang tepat sekarang.

Diapun segera membalik badan "Nats-"

"Silahkan diminum, Nyonya" ujarnya memotong perkataanku lagi sambil memberikan kopi cappuccino coklat hangat beserta gambar daun putih dari susu diatasnya, masih dengan senyuman waiter-nya.

' _Apa dia mempermainkanku sekarang? Dia terlihat menghindariku dari tadi dan bertingkah seolah tak mengenalku , aku membutuhkan seseorang sekarang dan dia muncul, aku senang akan hal itu.. Tapi tingkahnya, caranya menatapku.. seakan tak mengenaliku.. aku..'_

' _Aku tidak suka ini..'_

Belum sempat meminum kopi itu, aku sudah pergi berlari menuju ke arah pintu keluar.

"Hei! Tunggu, nyonya!" ujarnya mencoba menghentikanku.

' _Yang benar saja? Nyonya?'_

 **-Skip Time (BETA Version)-**

Sudah hampir lima menit aku berlari menjauh dari kafe itu dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Di jembatan yang menjadi penghubung ke taman pusat kota dengan jalan raya, aku tidak terlalu sering datang ke taman ini dulu, tapi aku tau dan mengingatnya. Dan jembatan taman ini, jembatan ini adalah tempat dimana ibuku mengambil gambarku ketika sedang menaiki bahu ayahku, senyuman ayah dan ibuku saat itu, aku benar-benar merindukan saat seperti itu.

' _Aku ingin menangis sekarang.. Mengingat semua itu'_

"Nona.. Anda meninggalkan kopi anda di kafe" suara ini, datang dari belakangku dan sudah jelas jika itu suara Natsu.

"Menjauh dariku!" ucapku mengusirnya selagi menutup mulutku, menahan tangisku agar tak terdengar olehnya. Ini memalukan.

"Tapi nyonya, anda" masih bergaya tak mengenaliku dia perlahan mendekat.

"Kubilang menjauh! Kau bahkan tidak tau siapa aku! Mengapa begitu peduli!?" ucapku lagi, dengan irama bicara serak seperti itu aku yakin dia sudah mengetahui jika aku sedang menangis.

"Ny-nyonya?" tanyanya.

Tak kujawab, aku benar-benar sudah menangis sekarang, meskipun aku menahan suaraku ini tinggal masalah waktu sampai suara tangisku benar-benar pecah. Dan si bodoh itu hanya terdiam.

"Oi.. Oppai lembut?" tanyanya lagi, dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

' _Yang benar saja? Panggilan mesum itu? Kau benar-benar tidak bisa membaca kondisi sekarang?'_

Setelah sunyi hampir sepuluh detik diapun memanggilku lagi.

"Lucy..?" tanyanya untuk ketiga kalinya masih dengan nada yang sama, tapi itu membuat mataku membulat.

' _Dia memanggilku kali ini, benar-benar memanggilku, itu merupakan pertama kalinya dia memanggil namaku'_

Seakan bergerak sendiri, aku memutar kepalaku dengan cepat di ikuti dengan tubuhku. Seakan waktu bergerak perlahan, aku melihat jelas ekspresi kagetnya ketika dia melihat air mataku yang sudah mengalir.

"N-Natsu.." suaraku keluar di tengah tangisanku.

"Benar-benar kau ini.." sambil menghela nafas dia bergerak maju, memotong jaraknya yang hanya satu kaki di depanku, memelukku.

HUG

Tubuh hangatnya melindungiku, benar-benar hangat, dan sangat nyaman. Setelah merasa aman aku segera menangis dengan jelas di pelukannya. Aku benar-benar terselamatkan sekarang, kekosongan di hatiku terasa secara perlahan mulai terisi.

' _Apa aku mencintainya?'_

' _Entahlah, aku tak yakin'_

 ** _._**

 **-To Be Continued-  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Apakah Lucy mencintai Natsu? Apakah Natsu mencintai Erza? Dan yang terpenting, apakah Gray mencintai Natsu? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya.

(Apakah ini promosi? Entahlah, aku tak yakin)

Gray: "Oi Author! Aku bahkan tak ada di chapter ini.

 **.**

 **Anyway**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:**

Chapter 3 selesai, perlu diketahui butuh sedikit 'perjuangan' untuk dapat 'merangkai' chapter yang satu ini. Sebenarnya aku berencana untuk membuat ceritanya sedikit lebih panjang, tapi sepertinya itu akan merusak 'momen' yang kubangun. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menghapus 5000 kata selebihnya dan membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

(Oke, bercanda untuk bagian 5000 kata-nya)

Untuk reviewer, terimakasih sebelumnya karena telah me-review. Aku senang! (Percayalah)

 **Ifa Dragneel92:**

Mohon maaf untuk salah pengetikan nama di balasan review sebelumnya -_- Apakah Natsu memang penyihir? Entahlah, aku tak yakin. Dan untuk kedua kalinya apa itu 'Update Kilat'?

 **I Love Erza:**

Kuharap kau tidak benar-benar menyukai Erza, karena dia hanya MILIKKU! Ha Ha Ha. Dan.. Ya, silahkan di 'fave'.

 **Dragneel77:**

Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Entahlah, aku tak yakin -_-

 **Fic of Delusion:**

Ya, dan aku senang kau merasa begitu.

 **Aimi Dragneel:**

Begitupun aku. Aku juga menunggu kelanjutannya. (kode) -_-

 **Serly Scarlet:**

Entah harus jawab apa. Aku hanya bisa berterimakasih, dengan sepenuh hati. Atau tidak? Entahlah, aku tak yakin -_- (CUKUP!)

 **.**

 **'Well thanks for reading by the way'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'Hope you guys enjoy it'**


	4. The Story of Natsu Dragneel

Tangisanku sudah mereda dan terhenti beberapa menit yang lalu. Malam terasa semakin dingin, memang udara di kota Crocus sedikit lebih dingin daripada Magnolia. Beruntung tubuhku berada di dalam dekapan lelaki ini, sangat hangat. Kurasa ini sudah cukup lama sejak tangisanku berhenti, dia hanya terdiam tanpa kata sejak dia mulai melakukan ini.

"N-Natsu, kurasa aku sudah.." bisikku perlahan, sambil berusaha melepaskan tubuhku dari pelukannya.

"Shh, tetap diam. Tetaplah di pelukanku" balasnya sambil kembali memelukku, sedikit lebih kuat dari pada yang tadi.

"Tapi Nats.."

"Diamlah.."

"Grrr.."

BUAK

"Gakhh.." ungkapnya kesakitan setelah menerima pukulanku tepat mengarah ke perutnya.

"INI SUDAH LEBIH DARI SATU JAM DASAR MESUM! KAU SEDANG MENCARI KESEMPATAN KAN!?"

* * *

" **The Story of Natsu Dragneel** **"**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Chara: Lucy H, Natsu D**

 **Pairing: He** **m** **m..**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor (Maybe)**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Update lama, dll.**

 **-Mind Reader-**

 **By**

 **Febnanda**

"Haah" dia menghelah nafas dengan tampang kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"Dan juga mengapa kau disini, di Crocus?" tanyaku penasaran, tentu saja aku penasaran! Bagaimana mungkin mungkin aku selalu bertemu dengan si mesum ini _._

"Itu adalah takdir.." suara mamaku menggema tepat di kepalaku. _'Tunggu, berhenti memikirkan itu.'_

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku dia langsung memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali menuju ke arah kafe, sepertinya, dan meninggalkanku. Apa-apaan itu!? Dengan segera aku mengejarnya.

"Tunggu, Natsu!" teriakku sambil mencoba menyamakan posisiku dengannya.

Dia memasukan tangannya ke kantung celananya, terlihat kedinginan. Dimana syalnya? Sejak dari kafe tadi dia terlihat tidak menggunakan syalnya. Apakah kafe tersebut melarangnya? Sudahlah, aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan itu, yang terpenting kenapa dia disini? Dan, bekerja?

"Ap-"

"Mengapa kau disini?" tanyanya, memotong pertanyaanku.

"Em, Aku.." secara perlahan semangatku yang tadi sedikit muncul karena sifat menyebalkannya mulai pudar. Mengingat kondisi ayahku sekarang, yang terbaring lemah.

"Apa?" tanyanya lagi, masih dengan nada yang santai dan terkesan ramah. Mata tetap fokus ke depan, sambil menahan suhu dingin di sekitarnya. _'Oi aku ini lebih kedinginan kau tau?'_

"Papaku mengalami kecelakaan" jawabku ke pertanyaannya, pelan.

TEK

Dia berhenti tiba-tiba disertai dengan ekspresi agak kaget, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Dia dengan segera kembali berjalan "Begitu ya.." ungkapnya pelan.

Situasi pun mulai sunyi kembali, dia tidak terlihat bersemangat lagi untuk berbicara. Apa jawabanku tadi yang menyebabkan ini? Entahlah, aku tak yakin. Akupun akhirnya menahan niatku untuk bertanya alasan dia bekerja disini. Tanpa di sadari, kafe sudah terlihat di depan mata di ikuti dengan suasana trotoar jalan yang mulai semakin sepi. Ya, Ini sudah pukul 12:30 malam.

"Kau pasti belum pernah berada di situasi sulitkan" ujar Natsu tiba-tiba dengan nada pelannya. _'Apa dia mencoba menyindirku? Tapi ekspresinya tak terlihat begitu`_

"Eh? Maksudmu?" ungkapku melihat ke arahnya di ikuti dengan dirinya yang sudah menghadap ke arahku.

"Ini pasti pertama kalinya kau mendapat kabar jika papamu kecelakaan kan? Karena itu kau sampai menangis begitu, apa kau menyayangi papamu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat lembut, aku tidak pernah mendengarnya bicara selembut itu.

"EH, Em.. Ya"

"Aku senang mendengarnya.. Jadi, dimana papamu dirawat?"

"Di Crocus Hospital Center"

"Begitu ya" ujarnya tersenyum kecil sambil menghela nafas "Tidurlah, kau harus istirahat" lanjutnya sambil memegang kepalaku, hampir sama dengan apa yang ayahku lakukan tadi pagi. Entah bagaimana, tapi hal itu sedikit membuatku tenang.

"Um" balasku di sertai dengan anggukan cepat.

Diapun mengangat tangannya, lalu menunjukkan grinsnya itu, yang secara perlahan membuatku juga tersenyum. Bisa kurasakan bahwa ini benar-benar hangat dan nyaman.

TING

Dengan suara lonceng tanda pintu kafe telah di buka, di ikuti dengan menghilangnya tubuh Natsu. Aku senang dia disini, entah apa yang dia lakukan membuatku merasa lebih baik. Kurasa aku memang ingin dia untuk selalu berada di dekatku. _'TUNGGU DULU! APA YANG AKU FIKIRKAN? INI PASTI PENGARUH DARI KATA-KATA SI MESUM ITU!'_

"Haah, sudahlah" gumamku kemudian, menyadari malam yang semakin dingin dengan segera aku menghubungi Capricorn-san untuk menjemputku.

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari di kota Crocus, 08:40 A.M. Jika aku berada di sekolah, seharusnya bel tanda masuk kelas sedang berbunyi sekarang. Tapi aku sedang tidak disana sekarang, saat ini aku tengah berada di salah satu restoran di Crocus, restoran yang cukup luas. Tidak terlalu banyak orang disini, masih banyak meja yang kosong. Terlihat dari posisiku, di dekat pintu masuk dan dekat jendela.

"Ini dia nyonya makanan anda, silahkan di makan" ujar pelayan itu tiba-tiba yang datang entah darimana sambil meletakan makanan di meja. Pakaiannya hampir sama dengan yang di pakai Natsu semalam, kurasa pakaian waiter memang begitu model dasarnya. Hanya saja ini bukan orang yang kutemui semalam, hampir seperti seorang pria dewasa dengan kumis yang tipis dan rapi seperti yang pernah kutemui ketika berkunjung ke restoran saat masih kecil dulu.

"Terimakasih" ujar ibuku ramah ke pelayan itu. Ya, aku sedang bersama ibuku sekarang, dia mengajakku ke sini untuk sarapan. Aku senang melihat dia baik-baik saja dan terlihat tidak begitu depresi akan kecelakaan yang menimpa ayahku.

"Ehe he" tawaku pelan, membayangkan Natsu jika memiliki kumis tipis seperti pelayan tadi.

"Selamat makan" ujarku dengan semangat.

"Hem.. Kamu terlihat semangat sekali Lucy. Ada apa?" tanya ibuku.

"Entahlah mama, kurasa ada seseorang yang sudah menyihirku untuk bisa sesemangat ini" balasku dengan lancar. Tentu saja aku tidak boleh sampai terlihat depresi di depan ibuku dan membuatnya khawatir.

"Heng?" terlihat ibuku sedikit bingung dengan kata-kataku yang menyangkut kata 'sihir', padahal aku hanya mengatakan apa yang terlintas di benakku.

Dengan begitu kami pun akhirnya makan dengan tenang, setelah selesai makan ibuku mengajakku untuk pergi ke mall dan berbelanja, tapi kutolak dan memutuskan untuk menemani ayah di rumah sakit. Aku hanya ingin melihat ayah sekarang. Oke, bohong, sebenarnya aku hanya merasa terlalu lelah untuk berjalan kesana kemari, jadi lebih baik kutolak. Dan juga, ini tentang lelaki mesum itu, aku masih bingung bagaimana dia berada disini, bekerja. Aku benar-benar penasaran.

"Baiklah, jadilah anak yang baik mengerti" ujar ibuku kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam mobil, lalu mobil melaju meninggalkanku di depan rumah sakit.

Dengan segera aku ke arah lift, dan menekan lantai ke 87 menuju ke lantai ruangan ayahku di rawat. Sampai di sana aku dengan segera menuju ke kamar ayah. Membuka pintu, dengan pelan.

"Papa aku- HEEEEE?" ungkapku kaget, yang benar saja apa ini serius. "NATSU?!" orang ini, bagaimana bisa dia berada di sini?

"Yo, Lucy" sapanya dengan wajah tak berdosa dan jangan lupakan kantung mata itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini mesum!"

"Hem.. Aku hanya ingin melihat kondisi papamu, apa tidak boleh?"

"Tentu tidak boleh jika kau tidak meminta izin! Dan sejak kapan kau berada di sana?"

"Hemm, kurasa setelah ibumu keluar aku langsung masuk ke dalam"

"Haaah, kau ini benar-benar merepotkan"

Akhirnya situasi pun mulai sunyi. Aku duduk di sampingnya di sofa coklat itu.

"Ayahmu akan baik-baik saja" ujar Natsu sambil melihatku, kubalas dengan anggukan pelan.

"Kau ingin ke atap?" tanyanya.

"Ke atap? Untuk apa?"

"Kudengar pemandangan dari rumah sakit ini lumayan bagus, lagipula ini hari yang cerahkan?"

"Emm.." ujarku berfikir sambil melihat ke arah ayahku yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Aku kesini untuk menjaga ayahku, tapi sepertinya akan membosankan jika hanya terdiam disini. Terlebih mengetahui jika Natsu sedang berada di sini. Aku ingin menanyakan segalanya.

 **-Skip Time (BETA Version)-**

Gedung rumah sakit ini terkategori besar, ada 90 lantai dan itu tidak terlalu jauh dari lantai dimana ayahku di rawat. Natsu hanya diam selama menuju ke atas, aku penasaran mengapa dia bisa sediam itu, jika di ingat-ingat dia bahkan tak tahan menunggu Capricorn-san selama satu menit tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Aku tau jika dia lelah, tapi biarpun dia lelah dia pasti akan mencoba memecahkan situasi sunyi semacam ini.

"Nah ini dia" ujarnya sambil memutar knop pintu yang menghubungkan ke atap rumah sakit.

Pintu terbuka penuh, dia keluar di ikuti dengan aku di belakangnya, memandangi punggungnya yang tengah berjalan ke tepi atap. Bisa kurasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat rambut pink Natsu menari-nari.

Kami sampai di tepi atap, terlihat Natsu yang tengah melihat ke depan dengan tatapan kosong lalu diapun akhirnya duduk. Tentunya aku juga ikut duduk. Kemudian kami diam di posisi masing-masing. Jujur, aku tidak tahan dengan kondisi ini. Lagipula mengapa dia mengajakku ke atap? Dia bahkan tidak fokus dengan pemandangan dari atas sini, dia hanya menatap kedepan, melamun.

"Ne, Natsu, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku langsung, mencoba membunuh kesunyian ini.

"Tidak boleh" jawabnya seketika dengan ekspresi konyol datar itu. Aku hanya bisa tercengan melihat perubahan ekspresinya. "Aha ha" lanjutnya ditengah ekspresi tercengangku.

"Kau ingin tau mengapa aku bekerja disini, kan?" ujarnya.

"Um" anggukku pelan.

Dia terlihat berfikir, kemudian bertanya. "Apa kau mau mendengar sebuah kisah?"

"Sebuah kisah" tanyaku balik.

"Ya"

"B-Baik" jawabku sedikit gugup, entah kenapa aku menjadi gugup. Mungkin karena aku akan mendengar Natsu bercerita, tapi cerita tentang apa? Sudahlah jangan fikirkan itu.

"Baiklah, perlu kau ketahui jika ini adalah kisahku" ungkapnya yang membuatku sedikit kaget, ' _Serius? Dia ingin menceritakan kisah hidupnya kepadaku?'_ "Dan bagaimana aku bisa bekerja disana" lanjutnya.

Natsu kemudian menarik nafas panjang dengan wajah tenangnya itu. Kemudian melihat ke arahku sebentar, lalu tersenyum kecil yang tak ku ketahui apa tujuannya. Kemudian kembali melihat kelangit di ikuti dengan angis sepoi-sepoi yang menjadi penyejuk di pagi yang cerah ini. Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, diapun akhirnya mulai bercerita.

"Namaku Natsu Dragneel, aku besar di Crocus bersama dengan ayahku, aku sangat menghormati ayahku, dia adalah seorang pria yang baik. Sedangkan ibuku? Aku tidak pernah melihat bagaimana wajah ibuku dari aku kecil jadi aku tidak tau siapa ibuku. Karena ibuku tidak ada, ayahku lah yang menggantikan posisi ibuku, seperti memasak, mencuci, dan semacamnya. Dia bekerja di sebuah pabrik pembuatan benang, dan memiliki posisi yang bagus dengan gaji yang cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami sehari-hari. Aku belajar banyak dari ayahku, dan tentunya aku sangat menyanginya" ujar Natsu santai sambil tetap mempertahankan posisinya. "Tapi.." lanjutnya, kemudian tatapannya beralih kebawah.

"Tapi kemudian, ayahku meninggal ketika aku berumur 6 tahun. Aku sangat sedih saat itu, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan, aku hanya terdiam dan membisu, mengurung diriku di kamar dan bahkan aku sampai tidak datang di hari pemakaman ayahku. Aku terlalu takut. Mereka bilang ayahku mati tiba-tiba karena gagal jantung, ketika bekerja. Aku tidak memiliki keluarga sama sekali saat itu, aku benar-benar kesepian" Natsu kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi posisi tidur telentang dengan kedua tangan menopang dibelakang kepalanya.

"Tiga hari setelah aku mengurung diriku di dalam kamar, ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu kamarku. Tentunya aku tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk membuka pintu itu, malahan aku berniat untuk mengunci diriku disana selamanya. Itu niatku pada awalnya, hingga orang itupun akhirnya mengatakan jika dia adalah teman dekat ayahku dan ingin memberikan aku sesuatu yang telah ayahku buat sejak lama. Itu adalah sebuah syal, dan aku yakin kau tau syal mana yang ku maksud" dia tersenyum simpul dengan mata yang mulai dipejamkan.

"Nama paman itu adalah Gildart, dia sangat baik, benar-benar baik. Dialah orang yang telah mengurusiku hingga aku SMP. Ketika sudah kelas dua, aku mulai berfikir jika aku ini benar-benar selalu merepotkan paman Gildart, biarpun dia orang yang sangat baik dan kaya, tentunya aku tak ingin selalu bergantung padanya terus. Terlebih dia bukanlah keluargaku atau semacamnya, akupun memutuskan untuk mulai mencari pekerjaan. Pada awalnya paman tidak setuju dengan hal ini, tapi kemudian akhirnya menyerah terhadap sikapku dan memberiku saran untuk bekerja di Crocus. Nah, di tengah kegiatanku mencari kerja inilah aku bertemu dengan Erza" dia kembali membuka matanya melihat ke awan. _'Tunggu, sekarang dia memanggil Scarlett-sensei, Erza?'_

"Pagi itu aku sedang berada di stasiun kereta api Magnolia, dan tanpa sengaja melihat Erza yang tengah berjalan dengan aneh, aku menghampirinya dan dia bilang padaku jika dia sedang sakit, dia juga bilang jika dia ingin pergi ke Crocus. Tentunya, karena aku lelaki yang baik akupun langsung menolongnya dengan menemaninya sampai ke tujuan. Dia mengajakku untuk menginap di apartemennya, karena aku tak punya tempat tinggal, akupun langsung setuju dengan keputusannya"

"Tunggu, jadi kau.. Tidur satu apartemen dengan Scarlett-sensei?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Natsu berekspresi heran, kurasa ini hal lazim ya? Aku tidak pernah tau.

"Yup, dia bahkan mengajakku melakukan itu" ucapnya dengan santai "Pada esok paginya, akupun telah menjadi serang ayah" lanjutnya.

"HEEEH!? APA-APAAN ITU? KAU MELAKUKANNYA? DENGAN GURUMU SENDIRI!?"

"Saat itu aku tidak tau jika Erza adalah seorang guru, lagipula Erza yang mengajakku melakukannya" balasnya masih dengan nada biasa.

"Jadi, kau?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku mau. Kau bisa datang ke rumahnya dan kau akan melihat anak kecil berambut pink di rumahnya dengan wajah yang sama sepertiku" balasnya lagi sambil menghadap ke arahku.

"Besoknya, setelah malam yang indah itu" lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah tak berdosa. _'Oi oi, siapa yang menyuruhmu melanjutkan kisahnya?'_ fikirku.

"Erza bertanya tujuanku datang ke Crocus, aku bilang jika aku ke Crocus untuk mencari pekerjaan, lalu dengan segera dia menghubungi temannya yang kebetulan seorang bos di salah satu kafe di Crocus. Dengan beberapa percakapan kecil diapun bilang jika dia telah menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untukku. Dan inilah pekerjaannya, seorang waiter di kafe Fairy Tail. Setelah itu akupun menjadi sangat dekat dengan Erza, dia bahkan membantuku mengurusi pendaftaranku masuk SMA, dia juga sering berkunjung ke apartemenku, karena itu aku jadi sangat dekat dengannya" ucapnya kegirangan.

"Ya, sangat dekat hingga kau menyukainya" ujarku tiba-tiba.

"HEEH?" dengan segera dia duduk dari posisi tidurnya tadi. "Da-darimana kau tau?" lanjutnya bergetar yang membuatku ber-sweatdrop, _'Yang benar saja? Levy, Gray, Juvia, bahkan satu kelas tau jika kau menyukai Scarlett-sensei!'_

"Ap-apa terlalu jelas?" ujarnya lirih dengan kedua pipi yang memerah.

"J-Jadi, kau benar-benar menyukainya?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, aku juga sudah menjadi ayah karenanya. Tidak mungkinkan aku melupakan malam indah itu? Lagipula dia juga bilang jika dia mencintaiku" balasnya tegas tapi tetap pada wajah merahnya. "Tapi.." lanjutnya, dengan tidak semangat.

"Erza sudah memiliki pacar sekarang, Jellal, aku pernah melihatnya sekali. Dan tentunya, aku sangat sakit saat itu"

"Itukan wajar, lagipula tidak mungkin seorang guru berpacaran dengan muridnya sendiri"

"Tapi aku kan sudah memberikan anak untuknya!" jawabnya cepat. Yang benar saja, dia masih membahas masalah anak. _'Apa dia benar-benar serius telah melakukannya'_

"Ehe he" kemudian dia tertawa kecil sambil melihatku.

"Eh? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja.. Kau tidak seperti Gray" ucapnya kemudian melihat kembali kedepan "Ketika aku menceritakan ini, dia malah tidur" lanjutnya.

"Terimakasih yah.." ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Um.." anggukku pelan.

Situasi kembali hening untuk beberapa saat, aku sedikit merasa kasihan dengannya. Jadi selama ini dia hidup begitu, tanpa orang tua, tanpa keluarga, tapi dia masih tetap terlihat bahagia dengan hidupnya. Aku cukup yakin dia pasti sering merasa kesepian juga. Kurasa aku bisa memaklumi sifatnya yang sedikit hyperaktif di depan yang lain. Tapi tunggu..

' _Dia bersekolah menengah? Bukannya itu berarti kemampuan pembaca fikirannya masih belum cukup matang saat itu? Mama bilang akan terjadi hal yang buruk jika kau berada di dekat banyak orang selama proses pematangan kemampuanmu. Jangan bilang jika dia bukan penyihir.. Tidak, tidak mungkin! Aku kan tidak bisa membaca fikirannya. Atau mungkin dia ini memang tidak pernah berfikir? Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin! Dari tadi dia melamun, dia pasti sedang berfikir, terlihat di matanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_

"Lucy?" ujarnya di tengah lamunanku, dengan wajah sedikit khawatir melihat ekspresiku yang heran tak karuan ini. "Kau tak apa?" lanjutnya.

"Eng.. Y-ya, sepertinya" jawabku sambil memegang kepalaku.

"Hem?" diapun memasang ekpsresi heran.

"Kurasa, kita sebaiknya ke dalam, ayo" ujarnya sambil berdiri, tak lepas dari ekspresi heran dan khawatir yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Setelah sampai di lantai ayahku dirawat, Natsu berpamitan denganku. Dia bilang dia dihubungi seseorang untuk kembali ke Magnolia karena suatu urusan, aku hanya mengiyakan hal itu. Setelah pintu lift tertutup, perlahan menghalangi tubuh Natsu di dalamnya, kepalaku kembali di penuhi dengan banyak pertanyaan yang hanya mengacu ke satu poin.

' _Apakah Natsu Dragneel seorang penyihir?'_

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku di rumah sekarang, sendirian. Ibuku bilang dia akan berada di Crocus untuk kurang lebih dua minggu, banyak urusan yang harus dia urus mengenai perusahaan ayah. Aku sempat bertemu paman Loke untuk beberapa saat sebelum aku kembali ke Magnolia. Dia masih terlihat sama seperti dulu, mungkin wajahnya saja yang sedikit lebih dewasa, tidak tua bisa di bilang.

"Sudah pukul 12 tepat ya.." gumamku pelan sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding. "Natsu pasti sedang bekerja sekarang" gumamku lagi.

Kurasa dia tidak akan sekolah lagi besok, mengingat hari ini dia bolak-balik kota karena alasan yang sama sekali tak ku ketahui. Lagipula mengapa dia tidak sekolah tadi? Kurasa sudah jelas karena dia malas.

Akupun menarik selimut menutupi separuh bagian tubuhku. Mulai memejamkan mata dengan fikiran yang dipenuhi bayang-bayang lelaki mesum yang memelukku kurang dari 24 jam yang lalu. Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya.

' _Apa aku mencintainya?'_ oi oi oi, tunggu dulu apa yang kufikirkan? Dan darimana fikiran itu muncul? Sudahlah.. Yang lebih penting.

"Natsu.. Kau itu siapa sebenarnya" gumamku lagi. Yang mana aku juga tidak tau darimana kata-kata itu berasal.

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

Situasi kelas sunyi saat ini, pelajaran Strauss-sensei. Selain Scarlet-sensei, dia adalah guru kedua yang bisa membuat para lelaki di sekolah terdiam dan membisu karena tubuhnya yang terbilang seksi itu, rambut putih polos panjang yang terurai rapi ke bawah, baju kemeja panjang yang sedikit ketat, dan rok pendek yang sama ketatnya. Tentunya fikiran para lelaki sudah melayang entah kemana, dan aku selalu dibuat memerah mendengar fikiran mereka satu persatu.

Jam pelajaran baru saja di mulai selama lima belas menit, dan jika Natsu sekolah, pintu itu akan tergeser tiba-tiba..

SREK

"Maaf! Aku terlambat!"

Dan hal itu akan terjadi. _'Jadi dia masuk ya..'_

Natsu segera mendekat ke arah Strauss-sensei yang tengah duduk mencatat sesuatu, dan seperti biasa Natsu diomeli. Setelah tiga menit mendengarkan omelan dari Strauss-sensei yang terdengar ke seluruh ruangan, Natsu diperbolehkan untuk duduk. Bisa kulihat dia menataku dan menampilkan grins-nya ditengah wajah lelahnya itu, lalu duduk di tempat kursinya berada.

Cukup beruntung ini bukan pelajaran Dreyar-sensei yang memberikan suatu hukuman untuk segala bentuk pelanggaran bahkan yang kecil sekalipun. Sepertinya yang tau jika Natsu bekerja di kota sebelah hanyalah Scarlett-sensei, jika di hitung denganku maka itu menjadi dua orang di sekolah ini. Ah tidak! Menjadi tiga jika Gray kutambahkan, tidak, tidak, Gray tidur saat Natsu bercerita. Jadi bisa dikatakan jika dia juga tak tau.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dari tadi, tapi aku tidak pergi ke kantin seperti biasanya, rasanya aku tidak memiliki nafsu makan hari ini, dan sekarang. Aku sendirian di kelas, Levy dan yang lain sedang di kantin saat ini. Tadinya dia sempat mengajakku untuk ke kantin, tapi kutolak.

' _Haah, bosannya..'_

Kuputuskan menutup bukuku dan pergi ke samping sekolah, ke tempat favorit Natsu. Kurasa aku hanya akan mengobrol dan memastikan beberapa hal dengannya.

"Dia pasti sedang tidur sekarang" gumamku, kemudian melesat keluar kelas.

Aku segera turun ke lantai satu pergi lewat belakang gedung, karena jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Tentunya harus melewat lapangan sepak bola terlebih dahulu, aku melewati pinggir lapangan supaya tidak mengganggu mereka yang sedang bermain bola. Pohon rindang itu bisa terlihat samar dari sini.

Langkah demi langkah ku gerakan kakiku ke sana, sudah terlihat jelas pohon itu dan Natsu yang berada di bawahnya tengah berdiri..

' _DENGAN SEORANG PEREMPUAN!?'_ jeritku dalam hati.

Aku menghentikan langkahku terdiam melihat Natsu dan gadis itu berhadapan, gadis itu terlihat malu-malu sedangkan Natsu hanya memasang senyum ramah di wajah lelahnya. Kedua tangan gadis berambut hitam itu terlihat tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya, seperti sebuah kotak, apakah itu bento?

Setelah beberapa detik mengobrol, gadis itu pun langsung memberikan kotak tadi kepada Natsu yang tentunya ia terima dengan ramah.

DEG

' _Apa ini? Aku merasa.. Sedikit sulit bernafas'_ dengan segera aku menarik nafas panjang.

Lalu gadis itupun pergi di iringi dengan lambaian tangan Natsu ke gadis itu. Dan dengan itu akupun membatalkan niatku untuk mengobrol dengannya, segera membalik badanku dan melangkah pergi sebelum dia sadar aku berada disini.

"OI LUCY!"

Terlambat! Dia sudah tau, dengan perlahan akupun menoleh ke arahnya yang melambai padaku. Mengisyaratkan diriku untuk kesana, kebawah pohon itu. Dengan sedikit berat hati akupun mendekat.

"Kenapa kau berbalik?" tanyanya dengan tawa yang terselip. Sambil mendudukan diri di rumput hijau halus itu.

"Kufikir.. Aku akan mengganggumu" jawabku sambil ikut duduk.

"Menggangguku?" tanyanya lagi dengan ekspresi heran.

"Um.. Siapa gadis yang tadi" tanyaku pelan.

"Hemm.. Seorang fans, kurasa.." jawabnya dengan nada yang dibuat polos sambil membuka kotak yang tadi diberikan gadis itu. Aku hanya diam.

"Whoa! Coklat!" ungkapnya melihat bola-bola coklat di kotak itu dengan mata yang bersinar. Dia kemudian mengambil satu bola coklat dengan sumpit yang entah dia dapat darimana dan memakannya, dari ekspresi wajahnya sudah jelas jika coklat itu rasanya enak.

"Kau mau?" tawarnya kemudian.

"T-Tidak usah" jawabku pelan. _'KENAPA AKU MENOLAKNYA!? Padahal aku suka coklat, dan lagi aku sangat lapar sekarang.. Apa aku gengsi?'_

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi sambil memakan bola coklat itu satu per satu.

"Em.." anggukku seadanya. Entah kenapa aku kehilangan nafsuku untuk mengobrol dengan Natsu sejak aku melihatnya menerima coklat ini, kemudian memakannya dengan lahap, tepat di depanku, YANG SEDANG KELAPARAN!

"Oi, oi, kenapa kau terlihat lemas? Apa kau.. Masih mengkhawatirkan ayahmu?" tanyanya dan berhenti beraktifitas (makan) sebentar.

"Tidak.." jawabku pelan "Entahlah, aku tak yakin mengapa aku kehilangan semangat sekarang. Kurasa aku hanya sedikit.."

"Cemburu?" potong Natsu cepat.

"He? TENTU TIDAK DASAR MESUM!"

"Benarkah.. Bukankah kau kehilangan semangat setelah kau melihat gadis itu berbicara denganku dan memberiku coklat" ujarnya menggoda.

"T-Tentu tidak! Aku hanya.. Aku hanya.. Kelaparan" jawabku pelan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menolak coklat ini?"

"Aku.. Aku alergi coklat. Ya hemm, aku alergi coklat!"

"Kau yakin begitu.. bukankah karena.. Coklat ini dari gadis lain yang tak kau inginkan mendekatiku.." ujarnya asal yang membuatku memerah malu.

"A-Atas dasar apa kau bilang begitu?"

"Hemm.. Tidakkah alasanmu kesini adalah karena kau sedang bosan dan kesepian di kelas?" jawabnya lagi yang membuatku semakin memerah.

"T-TIDAAAK! TENTU SAJA TIDAK!"

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha" tawanya pelan, sambil melihatku dengan senyuman yang kurasa familiar. _'Senyuman yang sama seperti mama, Natsu.. Dia, mempermainkanku!'_

"Ini" ujarnya tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan bola-bola coklat ke depan wajahku melalui sumpit itu.

"T-Tidak.. Aku tidak.."

"Sudahlah.. Ini enak loh. Kurasa gadis tadi juga tidak akan marah aku membagikan coklatnya, lagipula ini sudah menjadi coklatku sekarang" balasnya lancar dengan nada yang lembut.

"Aku.." akupun pasrah menahan rasa gengsi di tubuhku dan memakan bola coklat itu.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanyanya yang kubalas dengan anggukan pelan.

"Huh? Sudah habis?" ujarnya sambil membalik kotak itu. Kemudian sebuah amplop putih kekuningan terjatuh. Natsu mengambil dan membacanya dengan ekspresi seakan mengatakan 'apa ini?'

"Natsu-kun, aku benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Aku benar-benar gugup ketika di depanmu, bisa kurasakan sekujur tubuhku bergetar. Aku sudah menyadari ini sejak awal.. Dan kurasa aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, Natsu-kun aku.. BOSAN!" ujarnya tiba-tiba sebelum membaca surat itu hingga selesai, dan melipat surat itu kembali.

"He? Tunggu, aku penasaran" ungkapku kepadanya.

"Sudahlah.. Lagipula aku sudah tau tujuannya sejak awal" balasnya pelan.

"Lalu, apa kau akan menerimanya?"

"Hemm.."

Dengan pose berfikir yang menurutku konyol, kamipun terdiam satu sama lain, lagi. _'Apa dia masih berfikir? Jika dia bukan penyihir aku pasti bisa mendengar apa yang dia fikirkan sekarang, tapi jika dia memang penyihir mengapa dia bisa masuk sekolah menengah? Padahal keramaian adalah sesuatu yang harus di hindari. Atau mungkin.. Dia membohongiku?_ '

"Menurutmu Lucy?"

' _Ah tidak tidak, ekspresinya saat itu.. Itu adalah ekspresi kejujuran, tak kurasakan kebohongan sedikitpun disana'_

"Lucy?" tanyanya kemudian.

"EH? Apa?"

"Haah, lupakan saja" ujarnya malas. Kemudian merebahkan dirinya di rumput-rumput itu mengangkat surat tadi sambil melihatnya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanyaku.

"Hemm, aku bahkan tak mengenalnya" jawabnya datar, hampir seperti tak peduli.

"Jadi aku akan menolaknya?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Mungkin, mungkin saja" jawabnya lagi, dengan nada malas. Sepertinya dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Um.. Aku tidak melihat syalmu sejak kemarin" ungkapku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, syalku ada pada adikku"

"Adikmu?"

"Wendy, dia anak angkat paman Gildart"

"Aku tidak tau kau memiliki adik"

"Aku juga memiliki anak" ungkapnya tiba-tiba yang kubalas dengan senyuman.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan menerimanya" ujarnya tiba-tiba, kembali ke topik awal.

"He? Mengapa?" tanyaku perlahan.

"Bisa-bisa Lisanna marah padaku.." jawabnya dengan nada polos.

"Lisanna? Siapa Lisanna?" baru pertama kali aku mendengarkan nama itu. Tunggu, jangan bilang jika..

"Dia pacarku.." jawabnya dengan jelas, sambil menunjukkan grinsnya.

DEG

Bisa kurasan jantungku berdetak dengan sangan keras hingga terasa ke hampir seluruh tubuhku. Nafasku kembali sulit di kendalikan, sesak. _'Apa aku cemburu? Tidak tidak tidak'_ sebisa mungkin kubuat ekspresi tercengangku tertutupi, ah sulit sekali.

"K-Kenapa aku tidak tau?" tanyaku ragu sekaligus gugup. Dia tersenyum.

"Kami baru saja berpacaran kemarin, ingat? Saat aku berpamitan denganmu dirumah sakit? Saat itu yang menghubungiku adalah Lisanna"

"O-Oh.."

Rasanya aku ingin pergi dari tempat itu, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Aku malah bertanya lebih banyak tentang Lisanna, hampir seperti sedang mengintrogasi seseorang, setiap pertanyaanku memiliki pion yang penting. Tentunya Natsu menanggapi hal ini dengan santai dan dengan jawaban yang sangat lengkap, seakan dia telah lama mengincar gadis itu. Hal itu terus berlangsung hingga bel tanda kembali masuk kelas terdengar di telinga masing-masing.

Semua rencanaku tentunya gagal, aku hanya ingin mengobrol santai dan menanyakan beberapa hal soal penyihir, memastikan jika dia itu penyihir atau bukan. Tentunya tidak dengan terang-terangan bertanya _'Hei, apa kau seorang penyihir?'_ seperti itu. Tapi lupakan, yang kudapat hanyalah rasa kecemburuan besar. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu cemburu kepadanya, mengingat jika dia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun denganku. Seperti drama TV yang sering kutonton, selalu ada kenyataan bahwa.

'Kami hanyalah seorang teman, dan aku seharusnya tidak memiliki masalah dengan itu'

Tapi ini berbeda, perasaan ini.. Aku cemburu, benar itu memang benar dan kurasa aku tak perlu malu mengakuinya..

' _Ya, kurasa aku memang cemburu!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **.**

* * *

Benar, Lucy cemburu. Apa itu artinya dia mencintai Natsu? Entahlah aku tak yakin. Dan mungkin Gray akan marah pada Lisanna yang sudah merebut Natsu dari dirinya.

Gray: "AKU BUKAN SEORANG GAY!"

 **AN:**

Well selesai juga chapter ke empat ini, seharusnya ini selesai berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Tapi karena banyaknya hal, aku tidak bisa mempublikasi chapter ini dengan segera. Dan setelah kubuka lagi chapter ini, terasa banyak yang kurang, jadi ku ubah-ubah lagi ceritanya hingga menjadi seperti ini (dimana hal ini menurutku alurnya tidak rapi). Well, kuharap kalian bisa mengkoreksi kesalahanku disini, atau sekedar memberi saran.

*Terlalu panjang untuk sebuah penutup!*

Dan untuk review.. Terimakasih sebelumnya.

 **H3ndy.x:**

Ini bukan fic yaoi. Maksud dari Gray mencintai Natsu.. Hemm, aku sendiri tak tau, silahkan tanyakan sendiri pada Gray.

 ** **Ifadragneel92:****

Aku sudah mengetahui hal itu sebelum membaca tulisanmu, jadi kau kalah. Hahaha!

 **Fic of Delusion:**

Ya, begitulah Natsu, sebenarnya aku berencana membuat Natsu menyelesaikan tugas itu. Tapi entah angin apa yang merubahnya.

 **H3ndy:**

H3ndy lagi? Jangan-jangan.. Kau ini akun cloning?

 **Ntdragneel616:**

Update kilat? Sepertinya tidak mudah. -_-'

 **Nafikaze:**

Tentunya akan ku usahakan untuk semangat. Sepertinya aku juga suka bagian itu, mungkin.

 **Nao Vermillion:**

Hemm, kurasa akan lebih efektif jika kamu tidak baca lagi fic dengan kategori hurt.

 **Emilia Scarlett:**

Sudah lanjut.. :)

 **.**

 **"Well, Hope You Guys Enjoy It"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bye-bye**


	5. A False Hope

Sudah beberapa hari sejak saat itu, aku merasa jika Natsu sedikit menjaga jarak denganku. Kurasa itu wajar, mungkin gadis itu yang menyuruhnya. Lisanna, setelah mendengar jika dia adalah pacar pria pink ini hatiku merasakannya. Cemburu.

Dulu ketika aku menemani ibu untuk mengantar sesuatu ke kantor ayah di kota sebelah, aku selalu cemburu kepada anak-anak yang terlihat sedang bermain di taman bersama teman-teman mereka, aku cemburu tidak bisa memiliki kehidupan sebahagia mereka, selalu terjebak di rumah, tak boleh mendekati keramaian, aku merasa seperti di penjara. Mungkin bisa di bilang itu iri, bukan cemburu seperti yang kurasakan sekarang.

Apa cemburu dan iri itu berbeda?

Menurut pemikiranku, iri adalah saat dimana kita ingin menjadi orang itu sepenuhnya dan menikmati kehidupannya. Tapi cemburu, itu adalah saat dimana kau hanya menginginkan kehidupannya tanpa harus menjadi orang itu.

Itulah tepatnya yang kurasakan sekarang, benar-benar terasa sepi ketika Natsu sangat jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya itu lagi sejak hari itu, dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan menganggap aku orang asing. Beruntung aku bersama mereka, Levy, Cana, Juvia, dan Yukino. Aku baru saja dekat dengan Yukino selama beberapa hari yang lalu, dia anak baik yang berasal dari kelas yang sama dengan Sting Eucliff (aku sudah memanggilnya Sting sekarang).

Jika menurut penjelasan Natsu, bisa di katakan jika Lisanna memiliki ciri yang hampir sama dengan Yukino. Rambut putih pendek sebahu, wajah imut dan manis, dia memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama denganku, mata sempurna yang disertai dengan efek biru berkelip di pupil-nya. Setidaknya itulah yang di gambarkan Natsu. Lisanna sekolah di SMA Magnolia selatan, aku tidak tau bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu, tapi yang pasti sekarang. Natsu selalu terburu-buru pulang. Aku tau alasannya, pasti ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu.

"Lucy?" tanya Yukino yang membangunkanku di tengah lamunanku.

"Ee? Ada apa?"

"Kau melamun lagi? Aku tidak tau mengapa, tapi akhir-akhir ini kau selalu terlihat melamun tidak jelas. Mengapa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan papamu? Lihat kau bahkan tidak menyentuh makananmu" tanya Levy yang disertai dengan pernyataannya akan piringku yang masih penuh dengan makanan. Kami sedang di kantin sekarang.

"Tidak tidak, kondisi papaku baik-baik saja. Bahkan, dia bisa di pulangkan beberapa hari lagi."

"Oh benarkah?" sahut Juvia kemudian.

"Em" angguku tersenyum.

Ya, setidaknya aku masih memiliki mereka, biarpun terasa sedikit berbeda.

* * *

" **A False Hope** **"**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Chara: Lucy H,** **Sting E,** **Natsu D** **, Gray F, Lisanna S**

 **Pairing: He** **m** **m..**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor (Maybe)**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Update lama, dll.**

 **-Mind Reader-**

 **By**

 **Choki-003**

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, dan seperti biasanya Natsu terlihat terburu-buru saat pulang. Dia bahkan terlihat tak punya waktu lagi untuk ngobrol dengan kami. Ini hari Selasa, yang berarti sudah lima hari sejak saat itu, saat dimana Natsu mengatakan tentang dia yang memiliki pacar.

' _Tidak tidak, tidak boleh memikirkan si mesum itu lagi. Aku harus menghentikan perasaan ini'_ fikirku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Aku pun segera piket dengan yang lain yang telah sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Setelah piket aku membiarkan yang lain pulang duluan dan menunggu di kelas. Terdiam dan merenung, kurasa itu hobi baruku setelah mengetahui bahwa Natsu sudah memiliki seorang pacar.

' _Benarkan! Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengusir si mesum itu untuk beberapa saat dari kepalalku! Ah lupakan.. Lebih baik aku segera pulang.'_

Dengan itu, akupun segera mengambil tasku, dan melesat keluar kelas. Berjalan seperti seseorang tengah kesal pada sesuatu tapi tak ada yang bisa di lampiaskan.

' _AYOLAAH! Kami baru kenal dua minggu! Tidak mungkin aku bisa menjadi sesedih ini!'_ jeritku dalam hati akan kebodohanku yang sudah terjatuh ke dalam kehangatan orang yang sudah menodaiku. Entah bagaimana bisa, aku baru mengenalnya selama dua minggu dan jatuh cinta begitu saja?

' _YA! BENAR! AKU JATUH CINTA KEPADANYA!'_

Kurasa inilah yang mereka sebut sebagai cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tidak tidak tidak, kesan pertamaku kepadanya justru buruk. Lalu bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh kepada si pink itu? INI KONYOL!

SYUT

"Kyaaa!"

TAP

Untuk kedua kalinya aku terpeleset dan untuk kedua kalinya aku ditahan oleh orang yang sama.

"Sting!" ujarku.

"Kurasa kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya? Terpeleset di tempat yang sama lagi" ejeknya kemudian, itu hanya candaan biarpun sedikit menusuk.

"Hemm, kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Menungguku terpeleset? Kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang?"

"Aku mengikuti kegiatan klub. Apa kau tidak mengikuti klub atau kegiatan lainnya?"

"Hemm, tidak. Entahlah, aku tidak tau kegiatan apa yang cocok untukku" mendengar hal itu Sting langsung tersenyum, seakan baru mendapatkan ikan yang besar ketika memancing.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memasuki klubku saja?" tawarnya kemudian.

"Em.." aku melihat ke arah ujung koridor, berfikir sebentar. Sepertinya Capricorn-san akan terlambat seperti biasanya. "Baiklah, aku mau" jawabku kemudian.

Akupun mengikutinya sampai lantai 4, kemudian pergi ke ujung koridor disana. Hingga sampai di depan pintu paling terakhir.

"Disini?" tanyaku pada Sting.

"Em" angguk Sting sambil menggeser pintu tersebut.

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan ruangan klub ini. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup ramai oleh barang-barang. Dimulai dari buku yang tersusun rapi di lemari, papan tulis putih kecil dan spidol yang terletak di sudut. Terdapat satu meja persegi panjang di tengah yang menempel di ujung ruangan, kurasa memang di posisikan dekat dengan jendela supaya udaranya lebih terasa dan juga satu meja panjang memenuhi sebelah kiri ruangan, terdapat beberapa barang di atasnya seperti globe, buku-buku, beberapa figura dewa-dewa dan orang-orang penting zaman dulu.

Cahaya matahari yang mengelilingi ruangan ini terpapar dengan sangat rapi, di samping kiri kanan meja tadi terdapat empat kursi yang dua diantaranya sedang di duduki oleh seseorang. Kursi yang dekat jendela di duduki oleh lelaki berambut hitam polos yang menutupi mata kanannya, Rogue, saudaranya Sting. Disampingnya terlihat gadis berambut putih sebahu, tunggu..

"Yukino?" ujarku kaget sambil melihat ke arahnya.

"Lucy?" ujar Yukino sama kagetnya.

"Jadi kau mengikuti klub ini?" tanyaku ke Yukino. Dia menggangguk dengan senyuman terpampang disana.

"Jadi Sting.. Klub apa ini sebenarnya?" tanyaku ke Sting yang sedang menuangkan teh yang berada di atas meja panjang.

"Klub penyelidikan supranatural" jawabnya sambil memberiku secangkir teh yang kuterima dengan senyuman.

"Lalu, apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kami membahas tentang penyihir di sekolah ini" jawabnya kemudian sambil duduk di bangku depan Yukino berada.

"Penyihir? Maksudnya?" tanyaku sedikit heran, bagaimana dia bisa tau tentang penyihir di sekolah ini. Tunggu, jangan-jangan dia tau jika aku adalah seorang penyihir.

"Hem?" dengan ekspresi heran Sting kemudian tersenyum "Bukankah kau.. Seorang penyihir?" yang benar saja dia tau!

"HEEE? Tunggu, kau? Bagaimana kau bisa tau jika aku penyihir?"

"Kau kan baru saja sekolah sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, tidak mungkin kami tidak tau."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ahaha ha ha ha" Sting tertawa di ikuti oleh Yukino yang tersenyum melihatku.

"Apa? Mengapa kau tertawa?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Kami ini juga penyihir tau" ujar Yukino kemudian yang memberi titik terang di tengah kebingunganku tadi. Tapi tetap saja! MEREKA PENYIHIR!? KENAPA AKU TIDAK MENYADARINYA!?

"Aku tidak tau tentang hal itu, kufikir hanya aku satu-satunya penyihir di sini."

"Tidak tidak, kami memiliki daftar dua belas orang yang baru saja pindah dari sekolah privat. Enam diantaranya bukan penyihir, sedangkan sisanya sedang kami selidiki" ujar Rogue kemudian.

"Sampai sebanyak itu?"

"Ini belum pasti" jawab Sting di tengah tawanya tadi.

"Jadi bagaimana? Tertarik untuk bergabung?" tawar Sting yang mengingatkanku tentang tujuanku ke sini. Tentunya, tanpa berfikir panjang aku langsung menerimanya. Kufikir akan menyenangkan jika mengenal lebih banyak penyihir disini. Aku langsung pamit pulang begitu mendapat panggilan dari Capricorn-san.

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Besoknya, sepulang sekolah.**

Aku sedang menunggu di depan kelas 2-A sekarang. Ini kelas Sting, Yukino, dan Rogue tentunya. Seperti yang mereka katakan kepadaku kemarin, jika klub penyelidikan supranatural hanya memiliki tiga anggota karena tidak ada yang terlalu berminat mengikuti klub ini. Jika di tambahkan denganku, maka itu menjadi empat orang. Biarpun anggota dari klub ini hanya sedikit, klub ini selalu di usahakan untuk aktif hampir setiap hari. Ya, ini tergantung dengan Sting sih, karena dia ketuanya, dia yang menentukan klubnya akan beraktifitas atau tidak.

"Lucy!" ujar Yukino menyapa yang kubalas dengan senyuman.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Sting.

"Em, tidak.. Tidak terlalu" jawabku.

"Ayo kita ke ruangan klub" ajaknya kemudian

Kamipun sampai di depan ruangan klub. Sting pun mulai memegang gagang pintu tersebut kemudian menggesernya.

"Heng?" gumam Sting kemudian.

"kenapa?" tanya Yukino.

"Pintunya tidak mau terbuka."

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kau lupa mengambil kuncinya!" Rogue berteriak di ikuti dengan muka bersalah Sting yang di buat-buat. Yang benar saja? Dia melupakan kunci ruangan ini?

"Tak apa, biar aku yang mengambilnya" sahutku kemudian.

"Tidak, tidak perlu repot-repot.. Lagipula ini salah Sting" ujar Yukino mencoba menghentikanku. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Tak apa kok, lagipula aku tau kuncinya" ujarku sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Menuju ke lantai teratas, kantor.

Sudah sampai di lantai enam. Dengan segera aku membuka pintu kantor dengan perlahan, terlihat hanya tersisa beberapa guru di dalam dan..

' _Natsu!'_ fikirku ketika melihat Natsu yang sedang berdiri di depan meja Orland-sensei.

Aku terdiam melihat Natsu yang sedang di omeli oleh guru bahasa jepang tersebut. Dia hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum bersalah yang di buat-buat. Cukup lama aku melihatnya, sampai dia selesai mencatat apa saja tugas yang di berikan oleh Orland-sensei, kemudian memasukan buku itu kembali ke dalam tas.

Kemudian setelah itu, dia melihatku, tatapan sedikit heran dan kaget yang menembus melalui mataku, membuatku gugup dan salah tingkah. Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandangan dan mengambil kunci yang tergantung tak jauh dari situ, lalu keluar.

Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat menjauh dari situ. Sampai..

"Lucy!" teriak Natsu ketika aku hendak menuruni tangga. Dengan pelan aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"A-Apa?" ujarku pelan. Di ikuti dengan lari kecilnya mendekatiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kantor tadi?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

"Mengambil kunci ruangan klub" jawabku seadanya.

"Kau mengikuti klub?" tanyanya yang kubalas dengan anggukan.

"Hee, aku tidak mengetahuinya" lanjutnya, tak kujawab. Kemudian kamipun terdiam satu sama lain.

"Emm, bagaimana dengan tugas bahasa Inggris kemarin? Kau mengerjakannya?" tanyanya lagi mencoba kembali memulai percakapan.

"Tidak, aku lupa soal tugas itu" itu tugas yang diberikan minggu lalu, seharusnya kemarin tugasnya di kumpulkan. Beruntung Scarlett-sensei tidak masuk, jadi kami baik-baik saja.

"Ingin mengerjakannya?" tawar Natsu kemudian.

"Kurasa tidak perlu, aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri" tolakku. Bodoh! Padahal aku sangat ingin mengerjakannya, dengan Natsu. Entah apa yang membuatku menolaknya.. Mungkin kecemburuan dan rasa gengsiku.

"Um.. Oke, kalau begitu.. Sampai nanti" ujarnya pelan, hampir seperti berbisik. Kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga dan meninggalkanku disini.

 **-Skip Time (BETA Version)-**

"Ini dia Sting, kuncinya" ujarku sambil memberikan kunci ruangan tadi kepada Sting.

"Terimakasih ya.." balasnya. Dan dengan segera memasukan kunci ke lubang di bawah penyanggah dan memutarnya.

"Heng?" gumam Sting kemudian.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yukino.

"Lucy.. Sepertinya kau, mengambil kunci yang salah" ujar Sting sambil menatapku dengan tatapan kecewa konyolnya.

"He? Tapi tadi.." ucapanku terpotong ketika mengingat kejadian tadi. Aku mengambil kunci dengan terburu-buru ketika tau Natsu menyadari keberadaanku di sana. Bodohnya aku.. Bagaimana bisa mengambil kunci yang salah?

' _Tunggu, jika di fikir-fikir. Ini juga salah si mesum itu! Karena dia di sana, aku jadi salah tingkah! Gaaah, biarpun dalam keadaan ini.. Bisa-bisanya dia mempermainkanku!'_

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan klub berakhir dengan hasil kosong, kami berhasil menemui tiga orang yang pindah dari sekolah privat, tapi ketiganya bukan penyihir. Sisanya tinggal tiga orang lagi, yang kami putuskan untuk mencarinya besok ketika jam istirahat. Karena tiga sisanya tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub apapun.

"Haah, bosannya" gumamku sambil melihat jam yang mengarahkan ke angka 9:30.

Ini benar-benar sepi, hanya sendirian di rumah. Kapan ayah dan ibu akan pulang? Aku benar-benar bosan. Dengan itu aku segera mengambil handphoneku dan dengan segera menghubungi ibuku, sebelum sempat tersambung aku segera membatalkan panggilanku. Dia sudah menghubungiku beberapa menit yang lalu, jadi sekarang apa?

"Ah.."

Dengan segera aku mencari kontak nomor Natsu, kemudian menghubunginya. Tunggu, bagaimana jika dia sedang berkencan? Tidak tidak, lagipula dia memiliki pekerjaan. Kurasa dia tidak punya waktu untuk itu.

' _Apa dia sedang bekerja sekarang?'_

Hem.. Sepertinya aku memang akan mengganggunya. Kemudian aku pun mengangkat jariku dengan berat hati untuk menekan tombol merah di layar, membatalkan panggilanku yang sudah terhubung itu.

"Halo?" panggilanku diangkat! Akupun membatalkan niatku untuk membatalkan panggilan.

"Ada orang disana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Em.. Ya! Ini aku, Lucy" jawabku cepat, takut dia memutuskan panggilannya.

"Lucy!? Sungguh?" jawabnya kegirangan.

"Ya, ini aku."

"Ya ampun! Aku senang sekali kau menghubungiku sekarang."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Em.. Tentu saja!" jawabnya yang membuatku tersenyum.

"Apa.. Apa aku mengganggumu? Kau sedang bekerja sekarang?"

"Tidak kok, kau sama sekali tak menggangguku. Pergantian waktu kerja lima menit lagi jadi aku bebas sekarang."

"Ya, kau bebas selama lima menit."

"Aha ha, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Apa akan lama? Jika begitu aku bisa meminta sedikit waktu lagi."

"Ee.. Tidak tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang beberapa rumus bahasa Inggris yang tidak kumengerti. Bisa kau jelaskan?" tanyaku yang sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang ingin kukatakan.

' _Aku merindukanmu bodoh!'_

"Ya.. Tanyakanlah apapun" ujarnya kemudian, dan dengan begitu aku mulai bertanya.

Dia menjawab setiap pertanyaan dengan sangat baik, dan bahkan menjelaskan posisi dan pembahasaan ke bahasa yang berbeda yang sama sekali tidak kuketahui sebelumnya. Dia benar-benar paham dalam hal ini sepertinya. Tak terasa waktu sudah hampir lima menit, terasa benar-benar sebentar.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku sudah paham. Terimakasih.."

"Ya, kerjakan dengan benar mengerti!"

"Em.." anggukku, kemudian kami terdiam. Meskipun begitu aku tidak memutuskan panggilanku begitupula dengannya.

"Hei Natsu.." tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar-debar, mengetahui apa yang ingin kusampaikan.

"Ya?"

"Aku rasa aku merindukanmu" ucapku lirih, dan tentunya jantungku benar-benar sudah tak terkendali sekarang.

"Ha haha ha hha."

"M-Mengapa kau tertawa?"

"Kita kan satu kelas, kenapa harus bilang jika kau rindu."

"Ya, biarpun kita sekelas aku merasa kalau kau seperti berada di kelas yang berbeda, ruangan yang berbeda, kau bahkan tidak lagi menunjukan senyumanmu itu! Kau terlihat seperti menjaga jarak, aku ingin melihat Natsu yang kutemui pada awal aku masuk sekolah lagi-"

TUT TUT TUT

' _Natsu memutuskan panggilannya, kenapa? Apa dia kaget? Atau mungkin dia tak percaya aku akan mengatakan itu? Apa kata-kataku terlalu kasar? KENAPA? Apa dia akan membenciku hanya karna aku mengatakan itu?'_ pertanyaan pun mulai memenuhi kepalaku.

Antara rasa khawatir dan penasaran memasuki diriku. Ini benar-benar salah si mesum itu! Mengapa dia tiba-tiba memutuskan panggilannya!?

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sedang menuju ke loker sepatuku dan terlihat jika Natsu telah menunggu di sana. Mengapa? Ingin meminta penjelasan?

"Lucy!" ujarnya memanggilku, aku mendekat dengan rasa sedikit khawatir.

"K-Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kau benar" ujarnya dengan pelan, seperti merasa menyesal.

"Tentang apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku memang menjauhimu. Lalu mengapa?" ujarnya datar, aku hanya terdiam. Apa maksudnya dia bilang begitu? Apa dia benar-benar marah padaku?

"Kau merasa bermasalah dengan itu? Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa dan kau tidak harus peduli tentang itu. Mengapa kau peduli?" terdengar datar dan pelan suaranya seakan di bawa oleh angin hanya untuk tertuju ke telingaku.

Hal ini membuatku sadar, jika aku adalah orang yang salah di sini. Natsu benar, dia bukan siapa-siapa bagiku jadi aku tak pantas menyuruhnya untuk berubah atau kembali atau hal semacam itu. Aku seharusnya tidak peduli padanya karena bagiku dia bukan siapa-siapa, terserah apa yang dia lakukan itu sudah menjadi haknya untuk bertindak. Ya, itu yang seharusnya kulakukan.

' _Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Ada perasaan bodoh yang membuatku tidak bisa melakukannya!'_

"Kau benar! Aku tidak seharusnya peduli tentangmu! Tapi tetap saja, kau tiba-tiba muncul di kepalaku! Seakan menghantuiku kau tau! Aku tidak tau apa yang kurasakan pada awalnya, tapi sekarang aku tau! Kurasa aku men-"

TAK

Natsu menjitak kepalaku dengan pelan, dengan senyuman lebar yang terpasang di wajahnya. Aura ini, aku merasa jika dia..

"Hoooh, sepertinya oppai lembut memiliki perasaan spesial kepadaku?" nada itu, benar-benar sudah lama tak kudengar.

"K-kau.." aku benar-benar tercengang sekaligus malu, bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas.

"Aha ha, maaf maaf. Kau merindukanku kan? Inilah aku, Natsu Dragneel" ungkapnya sambil menampilkan cengirannya. Grins khas yang membuatku terdiam dalam rasa maluku, beruntung sedang tidak ada orang di sini.

"Maaf ya, tapi aku benar-benar lelah sehingga aku tak punya waktu lagi untuk mengobrol. Ketika pulang sekolah aku harus menemui Lisanna, dan jalan-jalan bersamanya setiap sore karena aku tidak punya waktu ketika malam. Setelah jalan-jalan dengannya aku harus segera menunggu kereta untuk pergi ke Crocus. Biarpun kota sebelah, masih membutuhkan waktu kesana. Aku selesai bekerja pukul 04:00 A.M jadi aku harus buru-buru ke kereta lagi untuk kembali ke Magnolia dan langsung menuju ke sekolah. Aku benar-benar merasa ngantuk. Biasanya sepulang sekolah aku akan langsung tidur, tapi sekarang aku menggantikan waktu sekolahku sebagai waktu untuk tidur. Jadi aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu" jelasnya panjang lebar kepadaku yang membuatku memahami kondisinya saat ini.

"Jadi kau tidak tidur sama sekali?"

"Aku tidur ketika istirahat, atau dikereta. Biarpun rasanya kurang nyaman aku sedikit heran bagaimana aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak"

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal?"

"Ya.. Bisa dibilang aku tidak pernah sempat mengatakannya kepadamu jadi ya.. Begitulah" ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa lain kali kau harus bertanya pada Gray supaya semuanya jadi jelas, aku selalu menceritakan masalahku kepadanya. Dan untuk malam tadi, handphone-ku habis baterai jadi itu terputus begitu saja he he maaf" lanjutnya dengan senyuman bersalah itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti kondisimu sekarang" ujarku yang dia balas dengan tersenyum.

"Jadi.. Kita baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Ya, tentu saja!"

"Tapi tetap saja.. Aku senang mendengar pernyataanmu" ujarnya dengan nada yang mulai terdengar main-main.

"P-Pernyataan apa?"

"Pernyataan seperti: Natsu, aku merindukanmuuu. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari kepalaku. Hanya kau yang ada di fikiranku. Ooh Natsu.. Kau lah pangeranku.." ujarnya menggodaku yang membuat wajahku memerah sempurna.

"B-BODOH! SEJAK KAPAN AKU MENGATAKANNYA?"

"Hee, bukankah kau barusan mengatakannya?"

"Tentu tidak! B-BODOH! J-JAUHI AKU!"

"Dan dengan itu kau akan kembali rindu padaku kan?" ujarnya sambil berjalan pelan meninggalkanku.

"Tentu tidak BODOH!"

"Ya baik.. Baik.." dia tetap berjalan tanpa melihat ke belakang.

 **-Skip Time (BETA Version)-**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Waktu Istirahat

Hari yang cerah di bawah sinar matahari yang menghangati rerumputan di samping sekolah. Tak jauh dari sana terdapat pohon yang cukup besar dan subur dimana di bawahnya terdapat dua orang tengah berbaring melihat langit. Gray dan Natsu. Sudah cukup lama terdiam dan membisu yang dihiasi dengan suara Natsu yang menguap, ia tak tahan dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Oi, Gray.." ujar Natsu mencoba membunuh kesunyian yang tak dipedulikan oleh temannya itu. Dia tau jika dia seharusnya tidur, tapi kepalanya sedang tidak bisa diam sekarang.

"Menurutmu Lucy sudah punya pacar?" tanya Natsu lagi yang masih di diamkan oleh Gray.

"OI ICE BOX-" suaranya terhenti ketika melihat temannya terbaring dengan mata terpejam.

"KAU TIDUUUR!?"

BUG

BUAK

BRAK

PTEK

"Aaaaaaa!"

"JANGAN DISANA BODOH!"

KRAK

SRING

"Apa-apaan, darimana kau mendapat pedang!?"

SLING

BUG

BRAK

Setelah lima menit pertarungan konyol antara Natsu dan Gray yang menghasilkan bengkak di masing-masing mata mereka, merekapun kembali terdiam satu sama lain di posisi duduk bersilanya. Gray menarik nafas, begitupula dengan Natsu.

"Hei.. Kau fikir Lucy sudah punya pacar?" ujar Natsu lagi mengatakan apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Gray yang di sebelah kirinya.

"Haah" Gray menghela nafas. "Entahlah, aku tak tau" lanjutnya sambil tetap melihat kedepan.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak ya" ucap Natsu kemudian. Masih melihat kedepan.

"Hem? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik dengan Lucy?" tanya Gray tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Mungkin karena.. Oppainya?"

"Tak kusangka ternyata kau ini cukup mesum juga."

"Aku bercanda bodoh."

"Aku tau itu.."

"Tapi kurasa memang tidak."

"Darimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Hemm.. Entahlah. Mungkin karena oppainya" jawaban Natsu yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya membuat Gray sweatdrop.

"Apa hubungannya ini dengan oppai Lucy?"

"Kelembutan Gray.. Kelembutan.." ujar Natsu mencoba terdengar puitis.

"Tapi belakangan ini Lucy sering terlihat dengan anak kelas 2-A."

"Sungguh, siapa?" ujar Natsu datar.

"Entahlah aku tidak tau namanya.. Hemm, dia berambut kuning."

"Kuning?" tanya Natsu sambil menoleh ke arah Gray.

"Ada apa?" ujar Gray menoleh.

"Entahlah, kurasa aku sedikit mengingat sesuatu" ujar Natsu yang kemudian membaringkan diri ke rumput hijau halus di belakangnya

 **Lucy P.O.V**

"Dia yang terakhir" ujar Yukino ke kami, melihat siswa dengan rambut yang hampir sama seperti Natsu hanya saja berwarna hitam. Dia sedang berjalan ke arah WC. Kami sudah mengikutinya sejak dari kantin tadi dan mencari kesempatan untuk memastikan bahwa dia penyihir atau bukan.

"Siapa namanya?" tanyaku ke Yukino yang memegang papan kertas yang berisi daftar siswa yang pindah dari sekolah privat.

"Gajeel Redfox" ujarnya.

"Hemm, jika yang terakhir ini juga bukan penyihir maka pencarian kita berakhir tanpa hasil" ujar Rogue sambil melihat ke arah target kami yang bersiap-siap memasuki WC itu.

"Dia sudah masuk. Rogue sekarang, ayo!" ujarnya bergerak seperti mata-mata ke dalam WC, Rogue hanya sweatdrop sambil berjalan pelan mengikuti tingkah saudaranya itu.

"Mereka masuk" ujar Yukino.

BRAK

GUBRAK

TING

"Besi? Apa-apaan itu? Kau memakan besi?"

BUG

DUAK

Pintu WC-pun terbuka di ikuti dengan keluarnya Gajeel terlebih dahulu, barulah Sting dan Rogue keluar dengan kondisi babak belur.

"Lemah.." ujar Yukino denganku bersamaan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Yukino.

"Dia bukan penyihir" ujar Sting.

"Dan pencarian kita berakhir sia-sia" ungkap Rogue kemudian yang pergi meninggalkan kami seakan kesal pada sesuatu.

"Biar aku bicara padanya" ungkap Yukino yang kami balas dengan anggukan. Dengan begitu menghilanglah Yukino dari hadapan kami.

"Benar-benar suatu kejutan" ujar Sting kemudian.

"Ya, tak kusangka tak ada satupun dari mereka yang merupakan penyihir."

"Tunggu dulu, aku teringat akan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"He he he.. Akan kuberitahu nanti sepulang sekolah" tak memberitahuku Sting kemudian berlalu dengan tawa konyolnya yang di ikuti dengan suara bel masuk kelas.

 **-Skip Time (BETA Version)-**

"Batu! Gunting! Kertas!"

"Lucy.. Kau kalah" ujar Yukino.

"Sekarang kaulah yang harus membeli minumannya" sahut Sting kemudian.

SREK

Pintu kembali tertutup dengan aku yang meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Mereka tak membuat teh seperti biasanya jadi kami harus membeli.. Aku! Lebih tepatnya harus membeli minuman itu terlebih dahulu. _'Sungguh merepotkan..'_

Tak lama setelah berjalan aku sampai di lapangan dan masih harus berjalan lagi menuju mesin minuman yang berada di samping gedung olahraga, posisi gedung olahraga berada sekitar 70 meter dari gedung utama dengan dua gedung di samping kanan dan kiri lapangan tengah sekolah. Jadi bisa dibilang jika gedung-gedung ini membentuk lingkaran.. Bukan! Tapi kotak.. Bukan! Tapi persegi panjang.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seseorang gadis tengah duduk di kursi panjang samping mesin itu, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Seragam yang dia kenakan pun berbeda dari seragam sekolah ini, rok pendek kotak-kotak dengan jas hijau gelap, dia membawa dua tas, satu tas yang sedang dia pakai dan satu lagi tengah dia peluk di kedua tangannya. Itu tas dari sekolah ini!

Setelah hampir lima meter di depannya, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Mata biru awan dengan rambut putih pendek, tampak cocok dan terlihat manis. Tapi terlihat jika dahinya tergores yang membuat darahnya mengalir memenuhi pipinya. YA BENAR! DIA BERDARAH!

' _Tunggu jika di fikir-fikir, gadis ini.. Mungkin saja.'_

"Sore.." ujar gadis di depanku ini ramah yang membuatku tercengang, entah bagaimana harus mengatasinya.

"S-Sore" jawabku gugup dan masih tetap pada perasaan tercengangku tadi.

"Ingin mengambil minuman?" tanyanya dengan tenang dan tetap ramah seperti sebelumnya.

"Y-Ya" aku terdiam kemudian memasukan uang ke dalam mesin ini lalu menekan nomor yang ada di atasnya, ada sekitar 15 minuman lebih dengan rasa yang berbeda yang kupilih sesuai pesanan Sting dan lainnya. Mereka benar-benar merepotkanku.. Ditengah kegiatanku ini gadis itu hanya menatapku dengan senyuman ramah. _'Oi oi apa kau tidak sadar jika dahimu itu berdarah?'_ fikirku melihat ekspresi polosnya.

Minuman telah jatuh kedalam kotak pengambilnya. Ingin segera ku ambil tapi tetap saja! Gadis di sebelahku ini menghentikan keinginanku untuk melakukannya, dari awal.

"Gaaah! Sebenarnya kau sadar atau tidak sih? Dahimu itu berdarah kau tau!? Berdarah!" setengah berteriak aku memberitahu gadis berambut putih ini yang entah sadar atau tidak jika dahinya tengah berdarah.

"Huh.. Ini?" ujarnya polos sambil menunjuk dahi kirinya yang tengah mengalirkan darah itu.

"Ya, yang itu" jawabku geram dengan sikap polosnya.

"Aku sudah tau" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu.. Kau tidak melakukan apapun?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang-"

"Lisanna!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba yang memotong perkataan gadis ini, aku tau ini siapa.

"Natsu!?" teriakku sambil kaget mengetahui Natsu yang sudah berada di belakangku entah sejak kapan.

"Natsu?" ujar Lisanna ke arahku.

"Oh, Lucy? Sebentar ya" ujar Natsu sambil menghampiri gadis itu.

Secara perlahan Natsu menyingkirkan rambut Lisanna untuk melihat dengan jelas darahnya "Ini akan sedikit sakit" ujar Natsu sambil meletakan plester luka itu di kursi.

Dengan perlahan kemudian kapas basah yang ada di tangan kanannya di sapukan ke wajah Lisanna dengan lembut, sangat hati-hati. Bisa kulihat tangan Natsu bergetar, Lisanna hanya memejamkan mata dengan tenang seakan hal ini sudah biasa baginya. Entah karena apa, mungkin suatu refleks kedua tanganku bergerak mengenggam jas-ku, dengan sangat erat. Bibir bawahku tergigit untuk beberapa alasan yang tak kuketahui.

"Aw.." Lisanna meringis ketika kapas kecil itu menekan sumber lukanya. Natsu hanya tersenyum dengan sedikit tawa kecil disana.

"Ehe he maaf, maaf" ungkap Natsu kemudian yang mengupas plester luka itu, kemudian menempelkannya di dahi Lisanna dengan sangat rapi.

DEG

Benar sekali. Aku merasakannya, lagi. Pemandangan di depanku ini benar-benar membuatku terdiam dalam rasa sakit. Jantungku mungkin berdetak normal, tapi bisa kurasakan jika setiap detakan terasa begitu kuat. Seakan seluruh tubuhku ikut berdetak yang di sertai dengan nafas yang perlahan menyesak. Mataku mulai terasa panas, kakiku terasa lemas. Ingin sekali aku pergi dari sini.

"Nah selesai" ujar Natsu sambil menggosok tangannya. Kemudian menoleh ke arahku, melihat tepat di mataku, kemudian tersenyum. Hal itu membuatku semakin sakit.

"Oh iya, Lucy ini Lisanna, Lisanna ini Lucy" Natsu memperkenalkan kami satu sama lain seakan tak tau apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Ya, dia memang tak tau.

"Oh, Lucy ya.. Maaf tadi lupa memperkenalkan diri. Lisanna, aku dari SMA Magnolia selatan" ujar Lisanna ramah sambil menatapku.

"O-Oh, aha ha aku juga minta maaf" balasku dengan suara bergetar yang kubuat senormal mungkin. Aku benar-benar ingin mejauh dari sini.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Natsu berbasa-basi. Bodoh! Cepat menjauh dari sini.

"Em.. Mengambil beberapa minuman" jawabku seadanya, sambil mengambil minuman agar mereka paham jika aku tengah terburu-buru. Bukan itu yang kuharapkan, aku hanya berharap agar mereka cepat pergi dari sini.

"Untuk klubmu?" tanyanya lagi yang kubalas dengan anggukan.

"Kelihatannya cukup banyak. Ingin kubantu?" tawar Natsu melihat minuman yang memenuhi tanganku ini.

"Aku juga akan membantu" sahut Lisanna semangat.

"Ah tidak tidak, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Ini akan merepotkan kalian" tolakku mencoba terdengar ramah.

"Tak apa, aku tidak masalah kok dengan itu" ujar Lisanna memaksa, sambil melangkah mendekat.

"T-Tidak usah. Sungguh!"

"Kau yakin dengan itu?" tanya Natsu. Aku hanya mengangguk. Natsu kemudian menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ujarnya sambil memegang tangan Lisanna. "Ayo" lanjutnya kemudian, mengajak gadis itu menjauh.

"Eeeh? Tapi kan.."

"Sudahlah, lagipula Lucy baik-baik saja kok. Benarkan?" tanya Natsu ke arahku.

"Em, aku tak apa" balasku pelan.

"Haah" Lisanna menghela nafas. "Baiklah kalau begitu.. Lucy, sampai bertemu lagi" ujarnya ramah, kemudian berlalu.

Cukup jauh mereka berjalan, aku kemudian meletakkan semua minuman di kursi panjang samping mesin minuman kemudian duduk disana. Menggenggam erat rok-ku, terdiam dan membisu. Ingin sekali aku menangis, tapi air mata ini tidak mau keluar. Menyedihkan..

' _Natsu bodoh! Dia baru saja memberiku harapan tapi kemudian harapan itu terhapus semudah itu? Apa kau tidak menyadari perasaanku? Biarpun kau menyadari perasaan itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa yang kumau?'_

' _Aku ingin dia hanya milikku.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya ampun.. Kufikir kau tersesat"

"L-Lucy? Hei, LUUCYYY?"

"Eh, apa?" aku bangun di tengah lamunanku. Terlihat seorang lelaki kuning melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. "Sting?" ujarku terheran.

"Kau ini lama sekali.. Ada apa memangnya?" pertanyaan Sting hanya kujawab dengan diam, tak tau apa yang harus kukatakan. Kemudian dia menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah lah, ayo kembali ke ruangan. Biar aku yang membawa minuman ini" ujarnya sambil mengumpulkan semua minuman yang tadi kuletakkan di kursi. Kemudian berbalik.

"Hei.. Daripada terus menerus menatap tanah lebih baik jika kita kembali ke ruangan" toleh Sting ke arahku. "Maksudku.. Ya, mungkin itu tanah yang bagus. Tapi kau tak akan mendapat apapun dengan merenung seperti itu, lagipula apa yang sedang kau renungkan sih? Tadi kau terlihat biasa saja" lanjutnya sambil berjalan menjauh.

Hal ini menyadarkanku. Sting benar, aku tak akan mendapat apapun dengan merenung. Akupun bangkit dari tempat duduk, kemudian mengejar Sting.

"Sting! Tungguuu!"

' _Mungkin aku harus berhenti berharap padanya.. Ya benar, aku harus berhenti mengharapkannya! dia hanya pria mesum yang suka mempermainkan wanita.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **.**

* * *

Oh tidak.. Sepertinya Lucy akan berhenti mengharapkan Natsu. Benarkah begitu? Jika benar maka Gray akan mendapatkan kesempatannya lagi.

Gray: "Kumohon, berhenti memperlakukanku SEAKAN AKU SEORANG GAY!"

AN:

Finally done. Jujur, benar-benar sulit menggambarkan karakternya secara tulisan, bukan Cuma karakter, tapi juga tempat. Itu benar-benar menghabiskan waktuku. Kuharap kalian mengerti terhadap penggambarannya disini (atau mungkin aku benar-benar harus menunjukan gambarnya?). Untuk karakter Gajeel, bisa dibilang jika dia memiliki rambut depan yang sama seperti Gajeel pada umumnya, hanya saja untuk bagian belakangnya dia memiliki rambut yang hampir sama seperti Natsu.

"TERLALU PANJANG!"

Dan untuk review.. Terimakasih sebelumnya.

 **Nao Vermillion:**

Just love for my fiction huh?

 **Dragneel77:**

Hemm.. Entahlah, aku tak yakin.

 **H3ndy.x:**

Oooowwwww. Untuk cerita kali ini sepertinya tidak begitu seru (menurutku).

 **IfaDragneel92:**

Sepertinya kamu benar-benar Nalu-fan ya? -_-.

 **Fic of Delusion:**

Jenis macam apa itu!? Dan lagi, apa itu plot twist? -_-.

 **Nafikaze:**

Kamu baper? Bagsus sekali. Aku senang mendengarnya. Untuk anak Natsu, itu bisa kamu baca di chapter sebelumnya ketika Natsu menceritakan kisah hidupnya di atas rumah sakit. Kuharap kamu mengerti setelah membacanya dua kali. Ingat, baca pelan-pelan dan resapi seperti mi instan. (Apa hubungannya?).

 **Veeie:**

Hooh, ini pasti akan terus next sampai selesai.

 **.**

" **Well, Hope You Guys Enjoy It"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **See You"**


	6. Who are You, Really?

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Yukino ketika melihatku dan Sting yang baru saja kembali ke ruangan klub.

"Haa, entahlah.. Kurasa Lucy baru saja di tolak oleh seseorang" jawab Sting asal yang membuatku memukul lengannya.

"Aduh.."

"Jadi bagaimana, soal orang terakhir yang kau temukan?" ujar Rogue sambil mengambil minumannya.

"Penyihir?" tanyaku ke Sting yang tengah menarik kursi ke ujung meja.

"Sting bilang dia menemukan satu orang lagi yang kemungkinannya seorang penyihir" jawab Yukino yang membuatku duduk di bangku depan Yukino (satu-satunya bangku yang tersisa).

"Benar, aku menemukannya, dan dia dari kelasmu" ungkap Sting sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"Kelasku? S-Siapa?" tanyaku ragu, aku sudah berfirasat buruk soal ini.

"Natsu Dragneel."

Dengan cepat dua kata itu mengalihkan fikiranku ke pria pink itu.

* * *

" **Who Are You, Really?** **"**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Chara: Lucy H,** **Sting E,** **Natsu D** **, Lisanna S, Wendy M**

 **Pairing: He** **m** **m..**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor (Maybe)**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Update lama, dll.**

 **-Mind Reader-**

 **By**

 **Choki-003**

"T-Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana kau bisa berfikir jika dia itu seorang penyihir?" tanyaku ke Sting.

"Bukankah kau sering bersama dengannya? Tidak mungkin kau tidak sadar jika dia itu seorang penyihir kan?"

"M-Maksudmu?"

"Kau ini berpura-pura tidak tau ya? Maksudku itu fikirannya.. Fikirannyaa.."

"Ada apa dengan fikirannya?" potong Rogue kemudian.

"Fikiran Natsu Dragneel.. Tidak bisa dibaca" jawab Sting dengan yakin. "Benarkan Lucy?" lanjutnya sambil menoleh ke arahku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi dia kan tidak mengikuti sekolah privat" ujat Yukino tiba-tiba.

"Ya, itu benar" sahutku cepat.

"Hemm.. Bagaimana jika kita pastikan besok" ujar Sting dengan senyuman antagonisnya yang di buat-buat.

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang telah berbunyi dari tadi yang menyisakan aku dan Natsu di dalam kelas.

"Jadi.. Dimana ruangan klubmu itu?" tanya Natsu kepadaku yang tengah memasukan semua catatannya ke dalam tas.

"Di lantai empat, ayo" jawabku pelan dan singkat.

Kamipun berjalan menuju ke ruangan klub, aku yakin Sting dan lainya sudah berada disana. Kemarin Sting bilang jika dia ingin membuktikan bahwa Natsu itu penyihir di depan kami semua. Dia terlihat sangat yakin akan hal ini.

"Jadi.. Apa yang kalian perlukan dariku?" tanya Natsu mengisi kekosongan.

"Sting hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal" jawabku seadanya.

Jika di fikir-fikir aku tidak pernah membahas masalah penyihir dengan Natsu, aku tak tau mengapa. Sudahlah.. Lagipula aku sudah tak peduli apapun lagi tentangnya. Dia sudah memiliki pacar, ingat. Tunggu! Apa hubungannya ini dengan pacarnya? Tidak, lebih tepatnya apa hubungannya hal itu dengan kecemburuanku.

' _GAAAH! LUPAKAN! BUANG DIA DARI KEPALAMU! BUANG DIA DARI KEPALAMU!'_

"Lucy? Kau tak apa?" tanya Natsu melihat tingkah anehku.

"Y-Ya.. Ah itu dia" ujarku menunjuk pintu ruangan klub yang berjarak beberapa meter di depan kami.

SREK

"Hooo akhirnya datang juga!" ujar Sting kegirangan sambil menuangkan teh ke cangkir kecil yang berada di atas meja itu, kemudian memberikannya Natsu. "Teh?" tawarnya ke Natsu, yang di terima oleh Natsu dengan ekspresi heran.

Natsu meminum teh itu sedikit lalu meletakkannya di meja tengah.

"Jadi.. Ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini?" tanya Natsu ke Sting.

"Ada apa?" ujar Sting kegirangan. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya beberapa hal.. Boleh?" tanyanya masih dengan nada seakan sedang memenangkan lotre itu.

"Y-Ya.." jawab Natsu masih dengan ekspresi herannya.

"Jadi, Natsu Dragneel.. Apa kau seorang penyihir?" tanya Sting kemudian, langsung menuju ke topik utama. Di ikuti dengan fokusnya tatapan Rogue dan Yukino ke arah Natsu.

"Penyihir? Apa maksudmu?" jawab Natsu tak mengerti.

"Heng.." Sting terdiam, lalu beberapa saat kemudian "Aha ha ha ha ha ha" dia tertawa tak jelas sambil memukul pundak Natsu.

"Kau benar-benar suka bercanda ya.. Natsu-kun."

"Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Hemm.." Sting menyelidiki Natsu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Apa kau sungguh tak mengengenalku? Mengingatku? Atau semacamnya?" tanya Sting mencoba meyakinkan Natsu.

"Tidak" jawab Natsu singkat dan datar.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sting lagi, Natsu mengangguk. Sting terlihat kesal.

"Baiklah begini saja. Bagaimana jika kau fikirkan sesuatu" ujar Sting yang membuat Natsu bingung.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Natsu polos.

"Apapun.. Apapun di sekitarmu" Dengan begitu Natsu segera melihat sekeliling, cukup lama, ini hampir seperti dia mengamati apapun di dalam ruangan itu satu per satu. Hingga akhirnya tatapannya terhenti ke satu objek, aku. Tidak lebih tepatnya DADAKU!

Dengan cepat aku menutupi dadaku dengan tas "OI JANGAN BERFIKIRAN YANG ANEH-ANEH MESUM!" dan dengan begitu diapun murung.

"Ya ampun fikirkan hal lain saja.. Seperti tanggal, nama, atau angka! Benar, fikirkan angka antara satu sampai sepuluh" ujar Sting dengan geram melihat tingkah laku Natsu yang membuatnya jengkel dari tadi. Aku sedikit heran kenapa dia bisa jengkel, padahal Natsu hanya berdiri diam disana.

"Baiklah... Hemm.. Tujuh!"

"JANGAN DIUCAPKAN!"

"Baik.. Baik.. Haah" setelah itu Natsupun diam.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Natsu kemudian.

"Kau barusan memikirkan angka?"

"Ya."

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Pintu kereta terbuka, memperlihatkan setiap orang berjalan keluar di satu sisi sedangkan di sisi lainnya bergerak memasuki kereta. Pintu kereta kembali tertutup, dan bergerak mengikuti arah rel kereta kemudian memasuki terowongan gelap. Terlihat seorang gadis masih terdiam melihat ke depan dengan tatapan kosong, di tempat turunnya penumpang tadi. Melamun dan memperhatikan setiap orang yang berada di lokasi pemberhentian kereta itu, sangat detail dan bertahap, sang gadis mengabsen satu persatu orang yang ada disana dengan tatapan datar dan dingin seakan memiliki niat tersendiri.

"Hei.. Lisanna!" sapa seseorang dari samping kanannya.

"Eh, Natsu?" dengan cepat tatapan datarnya teralihkan ke pemuda berambut pink yang menyapanya tadi, tatapannya menghangat secara perlahan.

"Maaf aku terlambat, kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Natsu kemudian.

"Tidak tidak, aku baru saja sampai kok" jawab gadis itu dengan ramah.

"Jadi, hari ini bagaimana?"

"Hemm.. Bagaimana kalau ke museum?"

"Bukan ide yang buruk."

 **Lucy P.O.V**

"Benarkan, dia itu penyihir" ujar Sting kepada kami semua.

"Tapi mengapa dia tidak mengakuinya?" tanya Yukino.

"Mungkinkah kita harus mengaku duluan supaya dia membuka kedoknya?" ujar Rogue ke Sting.

"Entahlah.." Sting menghela nafas.

"Tunggu, sebelumnya kau bertanya apakah Natsu mengingatmu. Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Yukino ke arah Sting. Sting terdiam sebentar sambil menutup matanya, mengingat sesuatu.

"Sebelumnya aku pernah bertemu dengan Natsu Dragneel. Ketika umurku sekitar enam tahun" ungkapnya yang membuatku sedikit tercengang.

"Sungguh? Lalu apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" tanya Yukino mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

"Ya, dan dia menyelamatkanku" ujar Sting pelan.

"Kenapa aku tidak mengetahui ini?" tanya Rogue ke Sting.

"Ya.. Aku hanya berfikir jika ini bukan hal penting untuk di ceritakan" ujar Sting lalu menatap kami satu persatu yang terlihat sangat ingin tau. Melihat ekspresi kami ini kemudian dia menghela nafas dan pasrah.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan.. Begini-"

DRRT DRRT DRRT

"Eh maaf, maaf" ujar Yukino sambil melihat handphonenya, mengutak-atiknya sedikit, lalu memasukan kembali kedalam tas. Sting berekspresi seakan mengatakan _'Serius?'_

"Jadi.." tanya Rogue meminta Sting memulai ceritanya.

"Baiklah, jadi-"

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Kini handphone Rogue yang berbunyi, Sting kini terlihat kesal dengan tatapan seakan berkata _'Lagi?'_ yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Lanjut.." ujar Rogue kemudian.

"Baik, jadi ini bermulai ketika-"

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Oh tidak! Itu handphoneku.

"LUCYY!"

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Ah disana!" ujar Natsu sambil menunjuk ke gedung besar yang berjarak kira-kira seratus meter di depannya.

"Benar, ayo" balas Lisanna dengan senyuman sambil memegang tangan Natsu, kemudian mempercepat langkah di trotoar itu.

DRRT DRRT DRRT

"Ha? Siapa yang menelponku sekarang?" gumam Lisanna kepada dirinya sendiri, sambil melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Natsu.

Lisanna melihat ke layar handphone-nya itu, "Sebentar ya" ujarnya ke Natsu yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan wajah kurang tidurnya itu.

Natsu hanya terdiam mendengarkan Lisanna yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang dari handphone-nya itu, setelah lebih dari lima menit pembicaraan Lisanna pun berakhir.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Natsu kepada Lisanna.

"Ini dari ayahku, dia bilang aku harus segera pulang."

"Ohh, begitu ya" ujar Natsu datar dengan nada sedikit kecewa, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan.

"Hee? Kau marah ya?" ujar Lisanna dengan senyuman manisnya, mencoba merayu Natsu. "Maaf maaf, kurasa untuk beberapa hari ke depan aku tidak bisa jalan-jalan denganmu untuk sementara. Ada banyak sekali urusan yang harus kuselesaikan" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Urusan? Urusan apa? Kau tak memberitahuku jika memiliki kesibukan?"

"RA HA SI A" ujar Lisanna mengeja setiap kata satu persatu.

"Hemm, jahatnya. Bahkan pacarmu sendiri tak kau beritahu" ujar Natsu membalik badannya mencoba terlihat kesal, tapi tidak bisa. Dia heran mengapa dia tidak bisa marah kepada gadis berambut putih ini. Lisanna hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku pacarnya ini.

"Kau benar-benar lucu ya, Natsu.. Apalagi ketika sedang terlihat kesal seperti ini" Lisanna berpindah ke hadapan Natsu yang tadinya membelakanginya dengan memutari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Tapi setidaknya.. Kau punya waktu untuk tidur kan?" ujar Lisanna masih dengan senyumannya.

"Em.. Benar sih, tapikan-"

"Hooh, si pinky tidak mau jauh-jauh dari pacarnya.. Padahal dia selalu di dekati oleh wanita lain di sekolahnya. Sungguh pacar yang jahat.." potong Lisanna dengan nada seakan sedang bernyanyi.

"Eh, itu tidak benar! Lagipula hal itu sangat jarang terjadi.. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak sepopuler itu aku hanya-"

TAK

Jitakan pelan Lisanna membuat Natsu terdiam, menatap dalam mata Lisanna yang seakan menghipnotisnya untuk terdiam dalam sensasi yang terasa aneh oleh seorang Natsu Dragneel. Jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat dan pipinya perlahan memanas. Padahal dia hanya melihat mata pacarnya sendiri.

"Jangan.. Lakukan itu.. kepadaku" ujar Natsu mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya sambil membuang muka dengan wajahnya yang telah memerah dari tadi. Lisanna tertawa pelan.

"Baik.. Baik.. Tapi setidaknya kau harus memakai ini" Lisanna memakaikan bando telinga kucing yang entah dia dapat dari mana, ini membuat Natsu kaget.

"D-Darimana kau mendapatkan ini?" tanya Natsu di tengah kegugupan dan wajah merahnya.

"RA HA SI A" ujar Lisanna lagi sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Sampai bertemu lagi.. Neko-kun!" teriak Lisanna dari kejauhan sambil melambai ke arah Natsu.

Natsu hanya terdiam di tempat dengan senyuman kecilnya. Melihat tubuh Lisanna yang perlahan menghilang terefleksikan oleh cahaya matahari sore. Jantung Natsupun perlahan mulai berdetak normal.

"Aku hanya heran.. Bagaimana bisa aku selalu dipermainkan olehmu" gumam Natsu sambil melihat ke depan, akan fakta bahwa selama ini tidak pernah ada wanita yang bisa mempermainkan dirinya selain Lisanna seorang diri.

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Handphone Natsu bergetar, dengan segera dia mengambil handphonenya yang berada di kantung celananya itu.

"Ah! Wendy!" ujarnya sambil melihat layar ponsel itu, kemudian menekan tombol hijau disana.

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, masih memikirkan tentang perkataan Sting tadi. Tidak kusangka dia pernah bertemu dengan Natsu.

 **Flashback**

"Handphone sudah kalian silent?" tanya Sting ke kami semua, karena sejak tadi bicaranya tidak pernah dimulai karena masalah handphone yang bergetar.

"Sudah" ujar kami bersamaan. Sting kemudian mengambil nafas panjang.

"Oke, jadi.. Ini dimulai ketika saat itu aku mendapatkan demam yang cukup parah, dokter bilang jika aku harus dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk perawatan yang lebih baik. Jadi ayahku memikirkan hal ini semalaman, tapi dia sudah tak punya pilihan lain selain membawaku pergi ke rumah sakit, aku dibawa kerumah sakit ditemani oleh ibu beserta salah satu dokter yang merupakan seorang penyihir juga, aku bisa melihat ekspresi ayahku saat itu yang tengah khawatir tapi mencoba tetap tenang. Dibawah hujan badai yang cukup kuat dia tetap fokus ke jalan, yah.. Harus kuakui dia terlihat keren saat itu" Sting kemudian meminum teh nya. Sedangkan Yukino dan Rogue memperhatikan dengan serius.

"Kau tidak diberi Troia?" tanya Yukino kepada Sting. Troia merupakan suatu sihir untuk memindahkan kemampuan seseorang secara sementara ke tempat lain, dengan kata lain kemampuan para penyihir termasuk kemampuan alami kami yaitu membaca fikiran, dihilangkan untuk sementara. Ini merupakan sihir yang langkah dan digunakan ketika situasi darurat saja. Dan sebagai alternatif ketika situasi seperti yang dialami oleh Sting terjadi.

"Dokter itu yang memberiku troia, aku yakin kalian tau jika troia merupakan sihir yang sulit untuk di gunakan, dan membutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi untuk bisa benar-benar memindakan kekuatan seseorang" kami mengangguk setuju mendengarnya.

"Tapi dokter itu melakukannya selama perjalanan kami menuju ke rumah sakit" ujar Sting pelan sambil melihat kebawah, ke arah cangkir tehnya.

"Jadi troianya tak berhasil?" tanyaku.

"Seharusnya itu berhasil, tapi kemudian kami mengalami kecelakaan, aku tak tau persis bagaimana kecelakaan itu bisa terjadi.. Tapi kami mengalaminya" ujarnya sambil mengangkat sendok teh itu, kemudian memasukannya lagi kedalam cangkir sambil mengaduknya.

"Troianya terhenti di tengah jalan, dan tentunya.. Sihir troianya gagal. Aku kemudian terbangun di rumah sakit, itu merupakan pertama kalinya aku berada dalam ruangan rumah sakit, baunya aneh dan terasa sedikit menakutkan. Jadi aku keluar ruangan itu dengan segera, mencoba keluar dari gedung rumah sakit itu dan aku berhasil.. Aku sampai di trotoar, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan bisingnya dunia luar, ribuan orang memandangku dengan tatapan beragam sambil lewat di depanku satu persatu."

"Tak terjadi apapun?" tanya Rogue.

"Karena troianya gagal, tentunya aku merasakan sesuatu" Sting menghela nafas. "Mungkin sedikit sulit jika dijelaskan."

"Kalau begitu permudah saja" ujar Rogue cepat, sepertinya dia benar-benar penasaran akan apa yang terjadi terhadap Sting saat itu.. Kurasa tidak hanya dia, kami semua penasaran tentunya.

"Baik.. Baik.. Sheeh, bagaimana ya.. Emm, kurasa secara perlahan suara-suara mulai muncul di kepalaku, tapi bisa kulihat jika setiap orang tetap fokus ke depan yang artinya mereka tidak sedang berfikir saat itu. Kufikir itu adalah suara hati mereka, sesuatu yang sudah tertanam didalam hati mereka, keinginan dan hal-hal lainnya. Awalnya suara-suara itu terdengar sangat baik, seperti hati nurani mereka. Tapi kemudian.. Haah.." Sting mengambil nafasnya, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah globe yang berada di belakangku kemudian menatap kami lagi.

"Tapi, kemudian pandangku mulai memburam, lalu terpudar begitu saja di iringi dengan suara-suara yang juga ikut memudar. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas saat itu, dan kemudian.. Dengungan keras muncul di kepalaku, benar benar terasa sakit.. Di tengah-tengah dengungan yang berbunyi itu, mulai muncul suara-suara lagi. Ini suara yang berbeda, ini adalah suara dari sisi gelap manusia, bisa kurasakan nafsu dan ke egoisan muncul, rasa iri dan dengki antar sesama manusia, nafsu untuk melakukan hal-hal buruk, semuanya terlihat begitu nyata, aku melihat kebencian."

"Kau.. Melihat kebencian?" tanya Rogue dengan wajah sedikit tercengang dan takut.

"Tidak bisa dibilang melihat sih.. Ini hampir seperti aku mendengarnya, bukan kurasa ini terasa seperti sebuah perasaan, atau tidak? Aaaaah, entahlah! Sudah kubilang jika ini sedikit rumit untuk digambarkan. Tapi yang pasti, itu sangat menyakitkan.. Dengungan keras beserta keinginan buruk manusia berada di dalam kepalaku, membebaniku, sangat banyak.. Aku bahkan tak bisa mendengar apapun lagi" bisa kulihat Yukino mengadu giginya, dengan ekspresi ibanya itu.

"Hingga pada akhirnya.. Dengungan keras itu mulai melukai kepalaku. Aku berteriak sangat kencang, meminta pertolongan, tapi orang-orang malah melihatku dengan tatapan itu, seakan ketakutan tapi bisa kurasakan jika mereka menganggapku sebagai anak yang aneh. Kurasakan sesuatu mengalir keluar dari telingaku, ya.. Itu darah, telingaku berdarah sangat banyak, aku terjatuh ke tanah sambil menggeliat tak jelas disana. Tapi orang-orang malah menghindariku seakan tak peduli dengan tatapan jijik dan ketakutan mereka, menjadikanku tontonan sambil melewatiku begitu saja."

"Ya ampun.." gumamku tiba-tiba, Sting hanya tersenyum kecil ke arahku.

"Untunglah saat itu orang itu datang" ujarnya sambil melihat ke arah Rogue. Rogue hanya membalasnya dengan ekspresi seakan bertanya 'Siapa?.'

"Dia orang dewasa, dengan anaknya disampingnya. Biarpun tak terlalu jelas tapi bisa kullihat jika orang itu mendatangiku, mendudukanku, kemudian menatap dalam mataku dengan senyuman hangatnya. Kedua tangan orang itu kemudian bergerak menutupi kedua telingaku, dengungan keras dan suara-suara tadi secara perlahan memudar di ikuti dengan pandanganku yang mulai jelas. Rambut merah gelapnya adalah hal pertama yang menarik perhatianku, lalu kemudian senyumannya, terasa hampir seperti di tolong oleh malaikat.. Kemudian dia mengisyaratkan kepada anaknya untuk mendekat, anaknya mendekat lalu mengeluarkan tisu dari kantung jaketnya, kemudian memberikan tisu itu kepada ayahnya. Orang tua itu kemudian membersihkan darah yang muncul dari telingaku. Setelah darah dari telingaku bersih, anak itu menghampiriku sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang terasa sangat hangat dan memberiku rasa aman, kemudian anak itu memberikanku permen lolipop besar ditengah senyuman lebarnya."

"Dan orang itu adalah.." tanyaku dengan ragu, mungkinkah itu.

"Benar, itu adalah Natsu Dragneel.. Setelah memberiku lolipop itu, mereka kemudian berlalu di ikuti dengan datangnya orangtuaku dari sebuah taksi. Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada mereka tapi aku tak pernah sempat, kufikir lolipop itu merupakan tanda jika dia ingin berteman denganku. Aku menganggapnya sebagai teman pertamaku saat itu, dan berharap jika aku harus membalas kebaikannya suatu saat nanti" ujar Sting dengan senyuman lembutnya itu.

"Kemudian aku memasuki sekolah ini, bertemu lagi dengan Natsu Dragneel. Dulu dia tak terlihat menggunakan syal panjang itu tapi ayolah.. Pria mana yang memiliki rambut pink lagi selain orang itu! Tapi sayangnya, Natsu Dragneel sama sekali tak mengenaliku. Heehhm, jadi kubiarkan begitu saja, menunggu hingga dia mengingatku lagi, barulah aku akan mengucapkan terimakasih.." dia meminum tehnya sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Tapi tetap saja. SAKITNYA TUH DISINIIIII... DISINIIIII…" teriak Sting tiba-tiba sambil berdiri di kursi yang dia duduki (entah sejak kapan dia berdiri disana) dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Tingkah lakunya ini membuat kami bertiga sweatdrop.

Tapi biarpun begitu, aku tidak menyangka.. Hal buruk yang sering dikatakan oleh mama, hal buruk ketika seorang penyihir mendekati keramaian sebelum waktunya. Mungkin saja Sting bisa mati jika orang itu tidak datang, tapi tunggu. Siapa orang tua itu? Atau mungkin itu ayah Natsu? Tapi apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh ayahnya Natsu? Bagaimana mungkin hanya dengan menutup telinga Sting semua kebisingan itu dapat hilang begitu saja? Ahhhh! Ini membingungkan!

 **Flashback End**

"Heartfillia-san.. Heartfillia-san.."

"…"

"Ya ampun.. Lucy, kau ini memikirkan apa sih?"

"Eh, m-mama? Tapi.. sejak kapan?"

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku, melihat ibuku yang tengah melihatku dari luar mobil dengan senyuman manisnya disana. Ibuku? BENAR! IBUKU!

"MAMA!?" teriakku kencang.

"He he" ibuku tertawa kecil, di ikuti dengan diriku yang keluar dari mobil menuju ke arah ibuku kemudian memeluknya, melepas rasa rinduku.

"Kau memikirkan apa sebenarnya?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tidak, tidak ada.." gelengku pelan, kemudian bertanya "Sejak kapan mama pulang?"

"Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam dulu."

"B-Baik."

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, kalau begitu.. Ayah berangkat" ujar ayahku sambil mencium kening ibuku TEPAT DI DEPANKU! Apa mereka tidak tau jika aku sedang dilanda kecemburuan sekarang!?

Ayahpun pergi keluar setelah memegang kepalaku seperti pertama kali dia melakukannya. Benar, orangtuaku sudah pulang dengan kondisi mereka yang terlihat lebih berseri. Ayah sudah sembuh sepenuhnya dari luka-lukanya dan tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan, mereka pulang sejak kemarin dengan paman Loke yang mengantarkannya. Jadi bisa di bilang jika Capricorn-san juga tak tau soal kepulangan mereka, tapi tetap saja.. Syukurlah.

 **-Skip Time (BETA Version)-**

 **SMA Magnolia**

Secara perlahan beban di pundakku menghilang, rasa tenang muncul entah darimana yang membuatku menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menikmati udara pagi ini sambil menuju ke gedung utama sekolah. Sebenarnya hari ini para pelajar tidak di wajibkan sekolah, kecuali untuk mereka yang memiliki remedial pelajaran atau semacamnya. Karena hari ini hari sabtu, jadi tidak ada jam pelajaran untuk hari ini.

Aku hanya akan terlalu bosan di rumah jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub hari ini, maksudku.. Ayolah! Siapa juga yang tidak bosan karena telah menghabiskan separuh hidupnya terdiam dirumah. Itu para penyihir! Dan aku merupakan salah satunya!

"Pagi, Lucy.." seseorang menyapaku dari belakang, aku terhenti dan melihat siapa itu.

"Gray! Dan.. Juvia?" ujarku kepada mereka yang berjalan berdampingan dengan pakaian olahraga mereka.

"Pagi, Lucy-san" Juvia menyapaku dengan panggilan khasnya yang menambahkan '-san' itu. Mungkin supaya terdengar sopan.

"Kalian pergi bersama? Atau baru saja bertemu di gerbang?" ujarku sedikit heran melihat mereka yang tidak pernah terlihat bersama itu. Juvia tersenyum, sedangkan Gray membuang mukanya yang merah itu.

"Gray-sama lah yang menunggu di depan rumah Juvia" ujarnya sambil memeluk tangan kiri Gray.

"Sungguh!?" tanyaku tak percaya. Gray hanya mengangguk malu-malu.

"B-Baiklah kalau begitu.. Kurasa akan lebih baik jika kami duluan" ujar Gray kemudian yang kubalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman ramah dimana disisi lain hatiku sedang teriris melihat pasangan romantis yang ada didepanku ini.

Dengan itu mereka pun berlalu, setahuku Gray mengikuti klub renang tapi bagaimana dengan Juvia? Mungkin saja dia juga mengikuti klub yang sama. Tapi biarpun begitu

' _Aku ingin seperti mereka…!'_

"Lu-chan!" seseorang memukul pundakku, aku tau ini siapa.

"Levy-chan!?"

"Kau sekolah hari ini? Kau memiliki remedial ya?" tanyanya ramah. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Ah, tidak.. Aku mengikuti kegiatan klub sekarang."

"Benarkah!" ujarnya semangat, aku mengangguk.

"Lebih baik kita bersamaan saja kesana kan?" tawarnya dengan senyuman tulusnya itu.

"Umm" anggukku cepat. Ya, setidaknya masih ada Levy disini. Aku benar-benar tidak berada dalam kesendirian sekarang.

"Levy-chan" seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Levy. Aku menoleh ke orang itu.

"Eve!" ujar Levy ke arah lelaki dengan rambut kuning itu. Eve Tilm, dia merupakan siswa kelas 2-C yang sering melakukan hal-hal konyol bersama dua temannya, Hibiki dan Ren. Bisa dibilang mereka adalah orang yang selalu mencari-cari perhatian dengan tingkah konyol mereka, jadi hampir setiap orang di sekolah ini mengenal mereka.

"Ingin keruangan klub denganku?" tawarnya yang membuat Levy menoleh ke arahku.

"Tapi kan aku sedang.." gumam Levy pelan.

"Tak apa Levy-chan, aku bisa pergi sendiri" ujarku dengan semangat, kurasa ini merupakan keadaan dimana seorang teman harus mengorbankan dirinya untuk kebahagiaan temannya sendiri. Ya, bisa di bilang aku pahlawan sekarang.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Levy kepadaku. Aku mengangguk. Levy hanya tersenyum kecil melihatku.

"Terimakasih ya" ungkapnya kepadaku. Dengan begitu merekapun berlalu, meninggalkanku dan membuatku sendirian lagi.

Gaah, ini benar-benar menyedihkan.. Aku bahkan tak tau jika Levy memiliki seorang pacar! Dan Gray dengan Juvia? Ayolah.. Apa hanya aku yang sendiri di sini? Kurasa sebaiknya aku mulai mencari pacar, tidak.. Tidak akan berhasil, terlebih hatiku sudah terkunci oleh si mesum bodoh itu! Kurasa aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain.. Mungkinkah ini karena takdir jika dia adalah suamiku? Karena itu hatiku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain lagi? Tunggu, mengapa aku memikirkan itu!? DAN KENAPA AKU HARUS MEMIKIRKAN SI BODOH MESUM ITU!?"

"Pagi, Lucy.." seseorang menyapaku. Itu Sting, dengan Rogue dan Yukino dibelakangnya. Syukurlah.. Mereka datang.

"Ingin keruangan?" tanya Yukino semangat yang kujawab dengan anggukan semangat juga.

 **Ruangan Klub Penyelidikan Supranatural**

Sudah lima belas menit kami terdiam saat ini, Rogue terlihat kesal sedangkan Sting hanya menampilkan cengiran bersalahnya itu.

"Maaf, ini salahku. Seharusnya aku membuat agenda kegiatan terlebih dahulu, dengan begitu semuanya akan lebih mudah."

"Jadi kita benar-benar tidak ada kegiatan hari ini?" tanya Yukino.

"Sepertinya begitu.." ujar Sting pelan.

Aku hanya terdiam melihat hal ini, tapi sebenarnya ada sih hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Haruskah kutanyakan sekarang? Sudahlah, kurasa memang harus.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan?" ujarku pelan yang membuat mereka menoleh kepadaku.

"Apa?" tanya Yukino.

"Apa kalian pernah mendengar.. Em, sejenis takdir akan pasangan kalian di masa depan?" dengan pertanyaanku ini, mereka bertiga pun memerah.

"M-Maksudmu? Orang pertama yang fikirannya tidak bisa dibaca?" tanya Sting gugup.

"Ya, ibuku bilang jika kita menemukan orang pertama yang fikirannya tidak bisa dibaca. Orang itu akan menjadi pasanganmu. Apa itu benar?"

"S-Sepertinya, itu hanyalah mitos" ujar Sting masih dengan wajah merahnya.

"Heng?" ungkapku bingung.

"Ya, lagipula itu tidak masuk akal" ungkap Rogue, ini membuatku curiga.

"Begini saja, Rogue.. Jika aku boleh tau, siapa orang pertama yang fikirannya tidak terbaca olehmu?" tanyaku lancar, Rogue kemudian membuang mukanya.

"I-Itu Yukino" ujarnya ragu-ragu, Yukino segera menoleh ke arah Rogue, dan aku memandang Yukino sekarang.

"Lalu Yukino?" ujarku menggodanya, Yukino semakin memerah.

"Ah itu.. Itu Rogue" ujarnya pasrah sambil tertunduk malu.

"Ah ha! Sepertinya kita menemukan satu pasangan disini?" ujar Sting tertawa. Tapi tidak secepat itu Sting, aku menoleh ke arah Sting dengan senyuman antagonis-ku.

"Lalu.. Sting" Sting merinding mendengarnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ya, bisa di bilang.. Punyaku sedikit tidak masuk akal! Em aku.." ucapanya terhenti.

"Siapa?" tanya Rogue cepat.

"I-Itu, Natsu Dragneel" ujarnnya lirih sambil membuang muka dengan wajah merahnya.

"Heee!" Yukino tak percaya, sedangkan Rogue hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"N-Natsu!? Tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku ke arah Sting.

"Ya, aku bertemu dengan Natsu di hari pertama karena kami sama-sama terlambat. Aku menyadari jika orang itu adalah anak kecil yang dulu memberiku permen lolipop besar itu yang secara tidak langsung membuatku tersadar.. Jika fikirannya tidak bisa dibaca" jelas Sting panjang lebar.

"Kan, sudah kubilang! Jika itu hanya mitos!" ujar Rogue lantang yang membuat Yukino sedikit marah dan memukulnya. Rogue hanya meringis.

"Kurasa tidak untuk sebagian orang.." ujarku pelan sambil terkekeh.

"Lalu.." sahut Sting menggoda. Aku berfirasat buruk soal ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu.. Lucy?" sudah kuduga dia akan menanyakannya.

"A-Aku.." aku tergugup dengan kepalaku yang mulai terisi oleh si mesum berkepala pink itu.

"Sting bukankah itu sudah jelas.." ungkap Rogue dengan senyuman antagonisnya.

"Ya.. Ya.." timpal Yukino kemudian.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah Natsu Dragneel satu kelas denganmu?" Sting mulai menggodaku dengan matanya yang di sipitkan.

"Baik.. Baik.. Itu Natsu Dragneel! Natsu Dragneel! Kalian puas" ujarku lantang. Sting hanya terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan Yukino dan Rogue tersenyum.

"Tapi.. Ngomong-ngomong soal Natsu Dragneel" ujar Yukino. "Apa kita akan menyelidikinya lagi?" lanjutnya.

"Entahlah.." Sting menghela nafas.

"Kita bahkan tak tau apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dengan Natsu Dragneel, apakah dia hanya tidak mengaku jika dia itu penyihir? Atau ada hal lain" ungkap Rogue yang mulai memperberat aura percakapan.

"Hal lain?" tanya Yukino tak mengerti.

"Ya, hampir seperti fikirannya dilindungi oleh seseorang atau dia memiliki kemampuan lebih" jawab Sting.

"Kemampuan lebih?" tanyaku tak paham.

"Fikiran Natsu Dragneel tidak bisa dibaca, jika dia memang penyihir seharusnya dia tidak boleh mendekati keramaian. Dia tidak mengikuti sekolah privat yang artinya dia memasuki SD dan SMP normal seperti kebanyakan orang pada umumnya. Belum pernah ada penyihir seperti Natsu Dragneel" jelas Rogue panjang lebar.

"Kurasa penyelidikan kita akan mulai terfokus kepada Natsu Dragneel" ujar Sting dengan semangat. Kami semua terdiam, berfikir.

"Begini saja, aku akan mengumpulkan buku tentang sejarah penyihir. Mungkin itu akan membutuhkan waktu sampai beberapa hari, mengingat langkahnya buku tentang hal ini" ungkap Sting kemudian.

"Kurasa memang sudah tak ada lagi Sting" Rogue meminum tehnya.

"Ah.. Tidak, aku mengenal beberapa orang yang sepertinya memiliki informasi akan hal ini. Jadi, serahkan saja semuanya padaku" ungkap Sting dengan semangat.

Aku ragu tentang ini, bagaimana jika identitas Natsu yang sebenarnya terungkap? Akankah itu berarti baik? Atau malah sebaliknya?

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jum'at, 08:35 A.M.**

"Apakah anda akan ada kegiatan klub hari ini, Heartfilia-san?" tanya Capricorn-san sebelum aku turun.

"Entahlah.. Sepertinya begitu" jawabku ragu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan sedikit lebih lama" ujarnya yang kujawab dengan anggukan.

Akupun turun dari mobil lalu berjalan menuju ke gedung utama sekolah. Sudah enam hari sejak Sting memutuskan untuk menyelidiki tentang Natsu, dan sejak saat itu kegiatan klub tidak dijalankan karena Sting yang sibuk mencari informasi soal penyihir dan hal semacam itu. Dia ingin membuktikan siapa Natsu sebenarnya. Entahlah, aku merasa ragu dengan rencana Sting ini. Bagaimana jika ini akan berakhir buruk.

TAP

Seseorang memukul pundakku pelan membuatku menoleh ke belakang.

"N-Natsu!" ujarku gagap. Aku bahkan tak tau harus merasakan apa lagi kepada orang ini, jika menyampingkan statusnya yang memberi banyak tanda tanya itu, aku..

' _Hanya ingin dia menjadi milikku..'_ bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Apa yang kufikirkan!

"Ingin ke kelas denganku?" tawarnya dengan lembut yang membuatku heran. Tak biasanya dia datang sebelum bel berbunyi, dan juga wajahnya.. Tidak terlihat seperti sebelumnya yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Kini wajahnya terlihat sedikit lebih semangat, ya mungkin masih terlihat kantung matanya yang samar itu tapi tetap saja.. Bagaimana dia bisa begini?

' _Atau jangan-jangan.. Hubungannya dengan Lisanna sudah berakhir? Benarkah? Tidak tidak tidak, tidak mungkin secepat itu, kemarin kemarin saja mereka masih terlihat mesra. Tapi bagaimana jika memang sudah putus?'_ fikirku panjang yang membuat Natsu memasang ekspresi herannya dalam diam, tapi lupakan saja. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti mengharapkan si mesum ini, dengan tegas akupun akan mengatakan.

"T-Tidak" jawabku pelan sekali. Apa-apaan! Berlainan dengan maksud awalku!

"Tidak?" ujarnya meyakinkanku.

"Hem, baiklah kalau begitu" jawabku ketus, kemudian berjalan duluan.

"Oi, tunggu! Lucyy!"

 **Waktu Istirahat**

"Lucy.. Ingin ke kantin denganku?" tawar Natsu kepadaku yang tengah memasukan buku ke dalam tas. Dia mengajakku ke kantin? Apa-apaan ini! Sebelumnya dia tak pernah melakukan ini. Apa ada rencana yang terselip disini? Seperti dia ingin meminjam uang atau semacamnya?

"Kurasa kau harus tidur" ujarku mencoba menolaknya dengan terlihat sedikit tak peduli dengan cara tetap melihat ke buku-bukuku.

"Heng?" Natsu melihatku dengan heran.

"Baiklah.. Aku yang bayar" ujarnya kemudian. Hoo, ingin menyuapku ya? Percuma, kau takkan berhasil, Dragneel-san.

"Aku tak lapar" jawabku tanpa menoleh.

GRRKK

Yang benar saja? Perutku berbunyi! Disaat-saat seperti ini? Bisa kurasakan pipiku memerah, malu. Natsu menyeringai.

"Hooh, kau yakin? Tuan putri?" ujarnya mengodaku yang membuatku pipiku semakin merah.

"Baiklah baiklah" ujarku ketus sambil berjalan duluan.

"Oi! Tungguu, Lucyy!"

 **Di Kantin**

Satu meja telah penuh dengan makanan, itu semua untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku kepada si mesum ini.

"Ya ampun Lucy.. Tidakkah beratmu akan bertambah?"

"Berisik, aku lapar tau" potongku ketus, dia hanya terkekeh pelan. Mungkin ini terlalu berlebihan kah? Sudahlah aku tak peduli, lagipula dia sendiri yang bilang akan membayarku.

Mangkuk Natsu telah kosong dari makanan, sedangkan aku masih memakan makananku. _'Masih tersisa delapan bungkus roti lagi, dan dengan ini menjadi tujuh'_ fikirku sambil membuka bungkus roti itu.

Aku tak peduli dengan pendapat siswa lain yang melihatku sedang makan sebanyak ini, kurasa ini semua salah si mesum ini karena telah mempermainkanku!

"Kau benar-benar lapar ya?" ujar Natsu di tengah senyumannya. Aku hanya diam dalam aktifitasku (makan).

 **Pelajaran Terakhir**

Orland-sensei tengah menjelaskan pelajaran, biasanya aku akan mudah fokus mendengarkan penjelasan para guru. Tapi sekarang aku tak bisa fokus sedikitpun, setelah bel masuk kelas tadi Natsu tak henti-hentinya menatapku yang mebuatku merasa sedikit kurang nyaman. Apa rencananya sebenarnya? Apa yang dia inginkan?

"Ah sensei!" ujar Natsu tiba-tiba.

"Ya, Dragneel-san?"

"Boleh saya ke toilet?"

"Em, ya silahkan" dengan begitu Natsupun berjalan keluar ruangan, kurasa ini kesempatanku untuk menanyakan tentang perubahan sikapnya itu.

"Sensei!" ujarku.

"Ya, Lucy?"

"Saya.. Saya juga permisi."

Dengan begitu aku segera keluar kelas, dengan cepat menyusul Natsu yang tengah menuruni tangga, tubuhnya masih terlihat sekilas. Aku mempercepat lariku dan menemukan Natsu dibawah tangga, dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Lucy?" gumamnya, ketika melihatku turun dengan cepat ke arahnya.

TEK

Kakiku tersandung tangga, dari atas aku bisa melihat akan mata Natsu yang melebar itu.

BRUK

Aku terjatuh tepat diatas pemuda ini, menindihnya. Bisa kurasakan jika wajahnya tertindih oleh.. dadaku! BENAR DADAKU! Aku kemudian mendudukinya, melindungi dadaku yang telah ternodai untuk kedua kalinya oleh orang yang sama. Bisa kurasakan kekesalanku memucak.

"NATSU BOD-"

"Ehem.." niatku untuk memarahinya pun seketika menghilang. Kepalaku dan Natsu menoleh ke sumber suara yang berada di tangga lantai dua dan ingin menuju kelantai tiga, yang benar saja! Itu Dreyar-sensei! Dan posisi kami yang seperti ini! Matilah aku!

 **Pulang Sekolah**

Dan disinilah kami, gudang samping gedung olahraga sekolah. Setelah banyaknya penjelasan yang kami berikan kepada Dreyar-sensei, diapun akhirnya memberikan kami hukuman ini.

"Oi, Mesum! Sebenarnya apa rencanamu ha?" tanyaku ketus kepada Natsu, ini merupakan pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan sejak pagi tadi, mengingat tingkah lakunya yang menjadi lebih perhatian.

"Mesum?" ujarnya akan cara panggilku yang berbeda. "Aku tidak mesum, Lucy.."

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting.. Yang terpenting kenapa kau jadi begini!?"

"Begini? Begini bagaimana?"

"Perhatianmu itu bodoooh.. Maksudku perhatianmu! Mengapa kau tiba-tiba perhatian begitu? Sebelumnya kau tak bersikap begini."

"Ya, aku memikirkan perkataanmu beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau bilang aku sedikit menjaga jarak denganmu kan? Aku hanya mencoba memperbaiki itu."

Mendengar itu aku teringat akan apa yang kukatakan kepadanya sebelumnya, itu membuaku sedikit memerah mengingat akan apa yang kukatakan kepadanya malam itu. Lalu paginya, aku hampir saja menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Jika saja dia tidak menghentikanku saat itu, aku tidak tau apa yag akan terjadi untuk kedepannya.

"B-Begitukah?" ujarku gugup. Natsu hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman kecilnya.

"M-Maaf, aku hanya.. Bingung harus merasakan apa sekarang" ungkapku pelan. Natsu terdiam, terlihat berfikir.

"Oh benar juga, kufikir-fikir Lucy.." ujarnya sambil menatapku.

"Apa?"

"Oppaimu terasa lebih lembut daripada terakhir kali aku merasakannya" ucapnya POLOS tanpa dosa yang membuat emosiku meninggi.

"NATSUUUUUUU!"

BUAK

KREK

"Gah!"

BUG

KRAK

"HENTIKAN! LUCY, JANGAN DISANA! HENTIKAAAAN!"

 **-Skip Time (BETA Version)-**

Akhirnya setelah satu jam menghabiskan waktu membersihkan gudang, kami pulang dengan pakaian yang kotor dan bau. Aku bahkan sampai tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub untuk hari ini. Tunggu! Bukankah kegiatan klub-nya masih dihentikan, atau tidak?

"Bodoh! Ini semua salahmu!" ujarku sambil menunjuknya.

"S-Salahku? Memangnya siapa yang terburu-buru menuruni tangga kemudian jatuh menimpaku?"

"Y-Ya, itukan.. Juga salahmu!"

"Haa? Bagaimana bisa itu menjadi salahku!?"

"Hemm.. Pertengakaran dalam hubungan ya?" seseorang tiba-tiba menyela, aku segera menoleh dan mendapati Sting disana.

"Sting? Ini tidak-"

"Natsu-kun, kurasa tidak baik bertengkar di tempat umum seperti ini" ujar Sting menggoda, bisa kulihat di sampingnya terdapat Rogue dan Yukino. Sedangkan Natsu hanya memandang Sting dengan tatapan mencurigai yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" tanyanya ke Sting, mengubah aura pembicaraan menjadi sedikit tegang. "Aku tak pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya" lanjut Natsu yang membuat Sting hanya tersenyum.

Kemudian Sting maju satu langkah mendekati Natsu, Natsu hanya diam di tempat. Kemudian dia maju satu langkah lagi hingga hanya tersisa beberapa milimeter jarak di antara tubuh mereka, bisa kulihat jarak antara wajah mereka yang sudah sangat dekat. Hal ini memungkinkan Sting untuk bisa mencium Natsu kapanpun dia mau, Yukino hanya memerah melihat kelakuan Sting yang berani ini sedangkan Rogue telah menyiapkan handphonenya.

' _Sepertinya dia akan memotret mereka'_ fikirku sweatdrop.

"Apa?" ujar Natsu kemudian. Sting hanya tersenyum, kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dengan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berbeda dari yang dulu ya" ujar Sting sambil membenarkan posisi tasnya itu.

"Yang dulu?" Natsu terlihat bingung.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana syal-mu itu, Natsu-kun?" tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Natsu, Sting memilih berbasa-basi. Kurasa dia mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan yang terasa sedikit berat itu.

Natsu hanya diam tak menjawab, kurasa dia masih memikirkan tentang perkataan Sting sebelumnya. Sting tersenyum kecil, kemudian berjalan menuju gerbang di ikuti oleh Rogue dan Yukino yang sempat tersenyum ke arahku sebelum pergi.

Setelah tubuh Sting dan lainnya tak terlihat Natsu kemudian terlihat menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau menyadari sesuatu? Mengingat atau semacamnya?" tanyaku melihat kelakuannya.

"Ya" Natsu mengangguk.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku cepat.

"Aku lapar."

"Sungguh?" ujarku sweatdrop, lalu mulai melangkah menjauhi orang ini.

"Tunggu, Lucy? Kau mau kemana?" ujarnya mengejarku.

"Pulang.." jawabku yang membuatnya diam, tak terdengar lagi langkah kaki. Aku kemudian membalik badanku, menoleh ke arahnya. Yang benar saja, mengapa dia memerah!?

"Natsu?"

"L-Lucy.." ujarnya tergagap-gagap. Apa ini? Apa dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya? Tidak tidak tidak, jangan berharap terlalu tinggi. Lagipula aku harus berhenti mengharapkan orang ini!

"A-Apa?" ya ampun! Mengapa aku menjadi gugup sekarang!

"A-Aku.." Natsu terhenti ketika mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakangku, aku ikut menoleh ke belakang. Dan benar saja! Itu Capricorn-san! Haah, mengapa dia datang disaat seperti ini sih!?

"S-Sepertinya.. Supirmu sudah datang ya.." ujar Natsu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ya, baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok" ucapku sambil berjalan menjauh.

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat jam dinding di kamarku menunjukkan pukul 09:25 P.M. Aku tengah membaca buku dengan serius sekarang, ini adalah novel komedi romantis yang sempat kubeli beberapa hari yang lalu karena saran dari Levy. Tapi lupakan itu.. Fikiranku sedang tidak fokus kesana.

Sejujurnya aku masih bingung dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Natsu kepadaku tadi. Haruskah aku menanyakannya? Tidak tidak, aku ini seorang wanita, seharusnya aku menunggu pria yang menyatakan perasaannya. Aku tidak boleh sampai ceroboh seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, hampir saja aku mengakui perasaanku padanya. Padahal waktunya sangat tidak tepat sekali.

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Handphoneku bergetar, dengan cepat aku menyambarnya. Melihat siapa yang sebenarnya sedang menelponku, benar saja! Itu Natsu!

"H-Halo?" ujarku, setelah menjawab panggilannya. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia bicarakan? Apa dia ingin membicarakan soal yang tadi?

"L-Lucy.. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu tadi, tapi supirmu sudah datang jadi aku tak sempat mengatakannya" benar! Dia ingin membahas itu! Tiba-tiba jantungku mulai berdetak dengan cepat sekarang.

"Y-Ya? A-Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"B-Begini, apa kau ada acara sabtu ini?"

"Kurasa tidak."

"Sungguh! Naah, jika memang begitu. Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke taman bermain, Kau mau ikut?"

"Ya! Sepertinya akan menyenangkan!"

"Baiklah! Akan kutunggu kau di depan taman umum Magnolia, pukul 10:00 pagi ya!"

"Em" angguku kemudian menutup panggilannya. Eh, tunggu dulu!

"APAAAAAAAA!" teriakku dari dalam kamar, sangat keras.

' _Dia mengajakku jalan-jalan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Lisanna? Apa-apaan ini!? Dan bagaimana bisa aku menerimanya begitu saja? Tidak hanya itu, sabtu yang dia maksud itu besok kan?'_ fikirku panjang setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bagaimana bisa semuanya terjadi begitu cepat? Haruskah aku menolaknya? Terlambat, aku sudah menerimanya! Jadi sekarang apa?

"Aaaaaa! NAAATSUUUU!"

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabtu, 09:30 A.M.**

"Waaah, Lucy.. Kau cantik sekali! Ingin kemana? Berkencan kah?" tanya ibuku dengan riang, aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak terlihat beremangat?" tanya ibuku akan kondisiku sekarang.

Benar! Aku lelah sekarang, aku tidak tidur semalaman karena memikirkan perkataan si mesum itu. Sudah kutelpon berkali-kali tapi dia tak mengangkatnya! Haah, ini konyol.

Dengan tidak semangatnya aku membuka pintu besar itu. Kemudian menarik nafas panjang, terlihat beberapa pembantu tengah membersihkan dinding air mancur yang berbentuk lingkaran itu dengan rajin sekali, aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

TIN TIN

Klakson berbunyi, aku telah memberitahu Capricorn-san untuk mengantarkanku ke taman umum Magnolia tadi pagi-pagi sekali. Jadi kurasa dia sudah mengosongkan jadwal untukku. Aku membuka pintu belakang mobil sedan hitam itu, tapi kemudian kaca depan terbuka yang menunjukkan ibuku disana. He? Ibuku!?

"Lucy.. Kurasa kau harus sedikit lebih bersemangat lagi" ujar ibuku yang entah sejak kapan berada di dalam mobil itu, dan dimana Capricorn-san!

"Mama? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanyaku mengubah topik pembicaraan sambil menutup kembali pintu belakang dan membuka pintu depan.

"Ayolah! Ini kencan pertama putri tersayang mama kan! Tidakkah mama harus berpartisipasi!?" ujarnya girang yang membuat semangatku semakin turun.

 **-Skip Time (BETA Version)-**

"Lucy.. Kau itu harus lebih semangat! Ayolah dimana semangat masa mudamu? Lagipula ini kan kencan pertamamu! Tidakkah menurutmu ini sesuatu yang spesial atau semacamnya!" dari tadi ibuku terus menerus menyemangatiku dengan cara yang sama tapi kalimat yang berbeda, berulang-ulang!

Mungkin jika Natsu tidak sedang memiliki pacar aku akan mudah menerimanya, tapi sekarang dia sedang memilikinya! Dan lagi aku sangat mengantuk sekarang! Mengapa juga dia harus mengajakku!?

"Ah, sudah sampai.." ujar ibuku masih dengan semangatnya yang tak pernah meredah itu.

"Akan kuhubungi jika aku sudah selesai" ujarku pelan kepada ibuku, kemudian keluar dari mobil itu. Ibuku masih sempat menyemangatiku sebelum aku pergi menjauh.

Sekarang tinggal aku sendirian, di tengah keramaian ini. Cukup bising juga rupanya, hampir sama seperti di sekolah. Setelah berjalan beberapa lama menyusuri trotoar ini akhirnya aku menemukan sosok Natsu Dragneel dengan penampilannya yang terbilang berbeda itu. Dengan kemeja tebal berwarna biru kehitaman itu dia terlihat tengah menunggu seseorang, sepertinya itu aku. Dengan segera aku mendekat.

"Natsu!" sapaku singkat, Natsu menoleh kebelakang kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah, Lucy.. Kau terlihat cantik hari ini" ujarnya akan penampilanku, aku tidak terlalu tau harus bereaksi bagaimana aku terlalu lelah untuk memberikan reaksi.

"Dan kau terlihat aneh" ujarku menyindirnya.

"Sungguh? Apakah pakaian ini tidak cocok?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke tubuhnya.

"Hei, Kita berjalan berdua seperti ini.. Apa pacarmu tidak marah?" tanyaku ragu.

"Lisanna? Hemm, kurasa tidak" ungkapnya dengan ekspresi polosnya itu. "Aku telah mengajaknya sebelumnya, tapi dia sibuk" lanjutnya yang membuatku tiba-tiba tersadar.

' _Jadi aku hanya pelarian ya?'_ fikirku kemudian yang secara tidak langsung semakin menurunkan semangatku, aku menunduk.

TAP

Natsu menjitak kepalaku membuatku mengangkat kepalaku, melihat ke arahnya yang tengah menampilkan grinsnya itu, terlihat tulus, seakan dia tak menjadikanku sebagai pelariannya.

"Kau terlihat lelah, kau tak apa?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir itu.

"Aku.. Aku tak apa" jawabku pelan.

"Sebenarnya ini rencana adikku, dia bilang dia ingin pergi ke taman bermain bersamaku. Kami sudah lama tak bertemu jadi dia ingin menghabiskan hari denganku. Kufikir akan bagus jika aku mengajakmu" jelas Natsu kepadaku mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"NATSUNIIIICHAAN!" teriak seseorang dari ke jauhan, Natsu berbalik dan melihat ke sumber suara.

"Ah itu dia" gumam Natsu. Akupun sambil bergerak ke samping kiri Natsu, melihat dengan jelas anak kecil berambut biru tua itu berlari ke arah Natsu.

"Itu Wendy, dia adik-"

SWOOSH

Belum sempat Natsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, anak kecil itu telah melompat ke arah Natsu. Menempelkan bibir kecilnya dengan bibir Natsu. YA BENAR! DIA MENCIUMNYA!

' _Apa-apaan!'_ fikirku tak percaya. Seakan semua bergerak melambat, bisa kulihat mata Natsu yang melebar melihat ke arah mata adik kecilnya yang tengah terpejam itu.

BRUK

Mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Natsu berada di bawah dan adiknya itu menindihnya. Terlihat ekspresi Natsu yang masih shock akan aksi adiknya tadi.

"Natsuniichan aku merindukanmu!" ungkap adiknya semangat.

"W-Wendy? Apa-apaan, itu tadi?"

"Heng.. Itu tadi, apa?" dengan polosnya adik kecil Natsu bertanya seakan tak terjadi apapun.

"Sebentar.. Biarkan aku berdiri" ungkap Natsu yang membuat adiknya menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Mereka berdiri dengan Natsu yang masih shock dan adiknya yang terus menatapnya keheranan.

Dari sudut pandangku bisa terlihat jika adiknya Natsu ini berumur antara 8 hingga 10 tahun, rambut biru tua yang di ikat twintail dengan pita merah imut itu, menggunakan rok hitam pendek dengan baju lengan panjang senada dengan warna rambutnya, dan dia sedang menggunakan syal Natsu yang beberapa hari ini tak terlihat.

' _Imutnya..'_ fikirku akan adik kecil ini.

"Wendy.. Apa kau sadar akan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan itu?" tanya Natsu masih shock dengan hal tadi sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, Wendy terdiam sebentar sambil mencerna apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan oleh kakaknya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian seakan mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi adiknya pun menampilkan senyuman itu, senyuman yang terbilang sama dengan senyuman Natsu dan ibuku ketika mempermainkanku.

"Ne.. Ne.. Natsunii.. Apakah aku, baru saja merebut ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Wendy menggoda yang membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah Natsu. Wendy hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi kakaknya ini.

"Sudahlah, sekarang ayo kita pergi ke taman bermain.. Jika tidak tiketnya akan habis loh" ujar Wendy sambil menarik tangan Natsu.

"T-Tunggu, Wendy.." ungkap Natsu menghentikan langkah Wendy. "Aku tidak sendirian, aku bersama seseorang disini" ujar Natsu sambil menunjukku dengan wajahnya, Wendy menoleh ke arahku.

"Hemm.." Wendy cemberut, sepertinya dia tak terlalu menyukai keberadaanku disini.

"Namanya Lucy, Lucy ini Wendy" ujar Natsu sambil memperkenalkan kami satu sama lain.

"Wendy Marvel" ucapnya ketus sambil membuang muka kemudian berjalan duluan meninggalkan aku dengan Natsu disini.

"Oi, Wendyy.. Tunggu!"

 **Normal P.O.V**

Seorang wanita dewasa tengah berada di toko kamera, mencari dan memilih kamera yang terpampang di lemari kaca toko tersebut.

"Sebenarnya nyonya ingin mencari kamera jenis apa?" tanya pemilik toko itu bingung akan sang wanita yang dari tadi tak kunjung menemukan kameranya.

"Kamera yang terbaik, tak masalah berapapun harganya akan kubayar" ujar wanita berambut kuning itu.

"Oh" seakan mengerti, sang pemilik tokoh segera mengambil satu kotak kamera dari lemari yang berada di belakangnya kemudian menunjukkannya kepada si wanita tadi.

"Ini dia, ini adalah kamera terbaru dengan bentuk yang sangat nyaman di pakai. Tak hanya itu, kamera ini juga lebih ringan daripada kamera pada umumnya, dengan pengaturan yang sangat mudah di setel. Jadi biarpun anda belum pernah menggunakan kamera sama sekali, anda pasti bisa mempelajarinya dengan cepat. Buku petunjuknya sudah ada di dalam kotak kamera ini" jelas sang pemilik toko panjang lebar, sang wanita hanya tersenyum panjang sambil mengangguk sesekali mendengarnya.

Setelah kamera itu dibayar sang pemilik tokopun segera membungkus dan memberikan kamera itu kepada sang wanita, wanita itu menerimanya dengan seringaian menyeramkan yang membuat sang pemilik toko sedikit takut.

"J-Jika boleh tau.. Sebenarnya untuk apa anda membeli kamera ini?" tanya pemilik toko ragu sebelum wanita itu melewati pintu keluar yang sekaligus pintu masuk itu. Sang wanita tersenyum manis ke arah pemilik toko.

"Aku ingin mengambil gambar akan momen kencan pertama anakku, he he" ungkapnya kemudian berlalu.

 **-Skip Time (BETA Version)-**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Sejak menaiki roller coaster dan cangkir berputar tadi bisa kulihat jika adiknya Natsu ini, Wendy. Memiliki sejenis perasaan yang mendalam terhadap kakanya, cinta kah? Bisa terlihat dari tangan Natsu yang tak pernah terlepas dari pelukannya sejak memasuki taman ini. Karena Natsu yang terlalu sibuk menanggapi Wendy yang tak pernah berhenti bicara inipun aku terlupakan, tapi aku merasa tak terlalu bermasalah dengan ini. Mungkin karena aku terlalu lelah, jadi aku tak begitu mempedulikan kencan ini.

' _Kencan?'_ fikirku kemudian.

Tidak tidak tidak, ini bukan kencan! Ini bukan kencan! Bahkan yang mengajak untuk bermain di taman inipun bukan Natsu, tapi adiknya. Bisa di bilang Natsu hanya menemani dan tak memiliki rencana sama sekali untuk berkencan atau semacamnya, dia bahkan tak menganggap jika ini adalah sebuah kencan. Mungkin aku yang terlalu lelah hingga berfikir aneh-aneh akan hal ini.

"Lucy?" tanya Natsu melihatku yang tengah berdebat dengan kepalaku sendiri.

"Ah.. Ya?" jawabku pelan.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya kemudian dengan ekspresi khawatirnya itu sambil memegang keningku, aku mundur perlahan.

"Aku tak apa, hanya sedikit pusing" ungkapku pelan sambil memegang kepalaku dengan tanganku.

"Lebih baik kita pergi kesana itu.. Membeli minuman, apa kau haus?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk gerai minuman yang berada tak jauh dari posisi kami berada, kujawab dengan anggukan pelan. Di tengah percakapan kami ini bisa kurasakan aura yang hampir sama dengan aura yang di pancarkan oleh Juvia keluar dari tubuh Wendy.

' _Sepertinya dia cemburu'_ fikirku sweatdrop.

 **-Skip Time (BETA Version)-**

SRUUP

Terlihat minuman Natsu yang telah habis dari cangkir plastik besarnya itu, dia kemudian membuangnya ke kotak sampah yang berada di dekatnya. Tak lama kemudian Natsu berdiri dari kursi panjangnya itu dan menoleh kesana kemari.

"Mencari apa?" tanya Wendy yang berada di sampingnya itu.

"Aku sedang mencari toilet.. Ah, itu dia" ujarnya sambil melihat toilet yang berjarak kira-kira seratus meter dari tempat kami itu.

"Kalian tunggulah di sini" ucapnya kemudian sambil berjalan menuju ke toilet disana, yang hanya menyisakan aku dan Wendy yang menatapku dengan sinis. Mungkin itu adalah tatapan sinis, tapi ketika Wendy yang melakukannya itu malah lebih terlihat lucu, entah apa yang harus kurasakan sekarang.

Wendy kemudian tersenyum manis yang membuatku jadi sangat tercengang, apa-apaan perubahan ekspresinya itu!?

"Ne.. Ne.. Lucyneechan" panggilnya masih dengan senyuman itu, senyuman yang sama seperti senyuman ibuku.

"Neechan?" tanyaku aneh akan panggilannya itu.

"Seperti kalian belum pernah berciuman ya?" tanyanya polos.

"Heee!? Ap-Apa maksudmu berciuman?"

"Bukankah kalian berpacaran? Jadi ciuman adalah hal yang wajar kan?"

"K-Kami tidak pacaran.. Kami hanya seorang teman, tak lebih."

"Heng?"

"Apa?"

"Kukira pada awalnya kau adalah pacar Natsuniichan, jadi aku tidak terlalu menyukai dirimu dan berencana untuk memutuskan hubungan kalian" ungkap Wendy datar, aku hanya sweatdrop. Serius? Sampai harus memutuskan hubungan orang lain karena rasa cinta kepada kakaknya sendiri?

"Tapi ternyata Lucynee bukanlah pacarnya Natsunii, jadi aku tak terlalu bermasalah dengan itu sekarang" ungkapnya lembut yang membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

"Jadi.. Dari tadi kau merencanakan hal buruk atau semacamnya?" tanyaku.

"Tentu tidak! Aku tidak sejahat itu kok.. Aku ini orang yang adil!" ucapnya sambil bergerak memelukku.

"Are? Sepertinya sesuatu baru saja terjadi" ucap Natsu tiba-tiba yang datang entah darimana.

"Natsuniichan!" teriak Wendy girang akan kedatangan kakaknya ini.

"Jadi sekarang kita akan mencoba apa lagi?" tanya Natsu kemudian.

"Semuanya!" teriak Wendy semangat.

"Baik.. Baik.." jawab Natsu sambil memegang kepala adiknya itu.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat hal ini, tapi tunggu.. Semuanya? APA MAKSUDNYA DENGAN SEMUANYA!? AKU SANGAT LELAH SEKARANG!

 **Normal P.O.V**

CKREK

CKREK

CKREK

Terlihat seorang wanita dengan topi jerami tinggi dan lebarnya itu tengah mengambil foto akan seseorang dengan antusiasnya, tepat setelah beberapa foto diambil kini dia melihat hasilnya yang terpampang di layar kecil kamera itu.

"Bagus, sekali.. Bagus sekali.. Dengan ini, Lucy.. Satu album foto akan tercipta ha ha ha" ucapnya sendiri dengan aura hitam dan senyuman antagonisnya yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merinding.

 **-Skip Time (BETA Version)-**

Ini merupakan wahana ke duapuluh yang telah di naiki oleh Lucy, Natsu dan Wendy. Lucy sudah terlihat sangat kelelahan karena dari tadi mereka tak beristirahat sama sekali setelah kejadian Wendy yang berbaikan dengan Lucy itu. Mereka terus mencoba wahana permainan satu persatu tanpa henti, bahkan mereka tak sadar jika waktu sudah malam sekarang.

"Natsu sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu!" ungkap Lucy menghentikan langkah Natsu dan Wendy menuju ke bianglala besar yang berjarak tak jauh dari mereka itu.

"Ya.. Sepertinya kau benar dan Whoaa! Sudah malam!?" ungkap Natsu yang baru sadar kalau hari sudah malam.

Lucy dan Wendy duduk di bangku kayu panjang kosong di bawah lampu jalan di taman bermain itu sedangkan Natsu berdiri di depan Lucy sambil menatapnya khawatir. Lucy tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung kursi kayu itu, memejamkan mata dan terlihat jelas jika dia sangat kelelahan. Natsu semakin khawatir.

"Lucy.. Kau tak apa?" tanya Natsu pelan, tak ada jawaban. Lucy tertidur.

"Heng.. Dia tidur? Lucynee jangan tidur! Lucynee!" ujar Wendy sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Lucy yang berada disampingnya itu.

"Wendy.. Sepertinya Lucy sudah sangat kelelahan, aku tak tau apa yang terjadi dengannya tapi kurasa sebaiknya kita pulang" ajak Natsu dengan nada lembutnya itu ke Wendy.

"Hemm.. Oke" jawab Wendy singkat sambil melihat Lucy, Wendy berdiri kemudian Natsu mendekati Lucy. Mendukungnya dari belakang.

' _Berat..'_ hal pertama yang muncul dikepala Natsu.

Merekapun akhirnya keluar dari taman bermain itu. Berjalan sepanjang trotoar menuju ke apartemen Natsu.

"Natsu.." gumam Lucy dalam tidurnya, Natsu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ne Niichan.. Apa kau juga akan membawanya ke apartemenmu?" tanya Wendy kepada Natsu di tengah perjalanan mereka itu. Natsu terlihat berfikir.

"Ya begitulah.. Lagipula rumah Lucy berjarak cukup jauh dari sini. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia pulang besok kan?" Wendy hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Mereka pun terus berjalan dengan tenang, tanpa menyadari jika ada monster pirang yang tengah mengambil gambar untuk setiap gerak-gerik mereka sambil menyeringai lebar.

CKREK

Gambar diambil lagi dari dalam mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir tak jauh di luar taman bermain itu. Sang wanita kemudian melepas kacamatanya lalu melihat ke layar kameranya.

"Apakah Lucy akan baik-baik saja?" gumam wanita pirang itu sambil melihat hasil gambarnya.

"Sepertinya dia akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula wajah anak itu terlihat seperti anak yang baik. Jadi itu tampangmu ya.. Natsu.."

Mobil hitam itu kemudian menyala dan berjalan memutar menjauh.

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apartemen Natsu**

Lucy bangun dari tidurnya, mengedipkan mata beberapakali untuk memperjelas pandangnya. Kemudian mendudukan diri diranjang dengan kasur putih polos itu.

"D-Dimana aku?" tanya Lucy kepada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan, mendapati disampingnya tengah tidur anak kecil dengan rambut biru tuanya dengan tenang, itu Wendy.

KREEK

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, seseorang masuk dari sana dengan handuk putih polos yang meliliti pinggangnya, terlihat jika dia baru saja mandi. Benar saja, itu Natsu!

"N-Natsu?" ungkap Lucy kaget dengan wajahnya yang perlahan mulai memerah memperhatikan tubuh setengah telanjang Natsu itu.

"Ah, Lucy.. Kau bangun ternyata, ingin makan?" tanya Natsu ramah, mengabaikan wajah Lucy yang mulai memanas itu.

"A-Aku" Lucy tergagap sambil memalingkan mukanya, mencoba menghindari melihat tubuh Natsu yang atletis itu.

"Heng?" Natsu bingung akan tingkah Lucy yang sedikit aneh menurutnya. Dia mendekat dengan kondisi tubuh yang masih setengah telanjang.

"Lucy, kau kenapa?" tanya Natsu yang membuat Lucy sweatdrop akan kebodohan temannya itu.

"PAKAI BAJUMU MESUM!"

 **-Skip Time (BETA Version)-**

SLRUUP

Lucy tengah memakan mi kemasan cup plastik besar itu, ini yang ketiga. Bagimana bisa ia tak lapar, dari pagi dia belum sempat sama sekali memakan apapun yang membuatnya melampiaskannya pada mi yang baru saja diseduh oleh Natsu itu.

"Kau ini lapar, atau memang kau selalu banyak makan?" tanya Natsu yang tengah menopang kepalanya itu dengan tangannya, memperhatikan Lucy. Natsu sudah makan tadi dengan Wendy ketika Lucy tertidur, jadi dia tak perlu makan lagi.

"Berisik!" ungkap Lucy lalu melanjutkan acara makannya, Natsu hanya terkekeh.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian..**

"Ah.. kenyangnya.." ungkap Lucy sambil menepuk perutnya pelan.

"Kurasa beratmu akan bertambah dengan cepat" ujar Natsu berbalik dari samping tempat Lucy duduk, membawakan sesuatu, sebuah minuman hangat.

"S-Susu?" ucap Lucy kaget melihat minuman yang di berikan oleh Natsu itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?"

"Tidak.. Hanya saja, aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi Natsu. Aku murid SMA!"

"Ya.. Ya.. Aku tau, jadi kau ingin meminumnya? Atau tidak?"

"B-Baiklah.. Baiklah.." ujar Lucy pasrah sambil menyeruput susu itu. Dalam seketika susu itu habis.

"Ini enak!" ungkap Lucy sambil berbinar, tak menyadari jika susu itu membekas di bibirnya. Natsu tertawa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lucy tak mengerti, Natsu pun mulai mengambil tisu yang berada di meja makan itu. Bergerak maju ke depan. Menyapukan tisu itu ke bibir Lucy.

"E?" Lucy terbelalak.

"Biarpun kau murid SMA, tapi kau masih meminum susu seperti anak SD" ungkap Natsu dengan senyuman, masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Tak menyadari akan Lucy yang menampilkan semburat merah akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Natsu ini.

"Nah selesai.." ungkap Natsu sambil menarik tisu itu. Kemudian membawa gelas Lucy menuju ke tempat pencucian piring. "Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar.." ujar Natsu yang di jawab anggukan pelan Lucy.

' _T-Tidakkah itu.. Terlalu romantis? Hampir sama seperti drama-drama yang sering kutonton'_ fikir Lucy sambil memegang bibirnya.

"Aaah! Tidak, tidak, tidak" Lucy menggeleng, salah tingkah akan apa yang baru saja Natsu lakukan tadi.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku segera tidur.." gumamnya kemudian.

 **Sementar itu, di WC.**

' _Ya ampun! Ya ampun! Ya ampun! Apa yang baru saja kulakukan!?'_ fikir Natsu sambil melihat dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

"T-Tidakkah itu terlalu romantis" gumam Natsu sambil melihat tangan kananya itu.

' _Gah! Lupakan!'_ dengan itu Natsu pun segera mencuci mukanya, menjernihkan kembali fikirannya, kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tetap terlihat biasa seakan tak terjadi apapun.

Lucy telah berada di dalam kamar Natsu, sedikit bingung tentang bagaimana mereka akan tidur nantinya. Apakah mereka akan tidur seranjang? Tiba-tiba hal itu membuat Lucy mengingat akan mimpi gilanya ketika memperkosa Natsu.

" _Kyaaa! Apa yang sebenarnya kufikirkan!? Eh?"_ Lucy terdiam ketika melihat buku yang terletak di atas meja bulat kecil di samping ranjang itu. Lucy mengambil buku kecil dengan cover berwarna coklat itu. Terlihat familiar.

"Ah Lucy, kufikir kau sudah tidur. Eh itu?" Ungkap natsu sedikit kaget melihat Lucy memegang bukunya itu.

"Natsu bukankah ini?"

"Ya, itu buku dongeng E.N.D."

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Sebenarnya buku itu adalah buku ayahku, dia selalu membacakanku cerita di dalam buku itu setiap malam sebelum aku tidur. Apa kau mengatahuinya?" Lucy mengangguk pelan.

"Ya.. Ayahku juga sering menceritakan kisah ini kepadaku" jawab Lucy kemudian.

"Ingin membacanya?" tawar Natsu ke Lucy.

"Tapi ini kan.." gumam Lucy ragu.

"Niichan.. Kenapa belum tidur?" tiba-tiba Wendy terbangun dari tidurnya, melihat ke arah Lucy dan Natsu yang masih terjaga.

"Sebenarnya kami akan segera tidur Wendy" ungkap Natsu sambil mendekati Lucy, kemudian mengambil buku itu dari tangan Lucy, segera mendudukan diri di kasur sambil bersender di punggung ranjang itu.

"Ingin kuceritakan kisah ini?" tawar Natsu ke Wendy sambil menunjukkan buku itu.

"Ah.. Ya! Sudah lama aku tak mendengarnya" ungkap Wendy yang tiba-tiba menjadi semangat, padahal dia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Lucy.. Ingin membacanya juga?" tawar Natsu di ikuti dengan Wendy yang bergeser ke kiri, kemudian Natsu bergeser kiri juga. Menyediakan ruang di samping kanannya.

Dengan malu-malu Lucy menaiki ranjang kemudian duduk di samping Natsu, tubuh mereka menempel. Semburat merah mulai muncul di pipi Lucy.

"Baiklah.. Akan kumulai" ungkap Natsu sambil membuka buku kecil itu.

"Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang penyihir jahat bernama Acnologia. Dia sangat jahat dan memiliki kemampuan melenyapakan suatu negara dengan sekali serangan. Semua orang tentunya takut terhadap Acnologia, tak hanya manusia biasa.. Tapi begitu juga dengan ras penyihir yang ada pada zaman itu. Dengan itu merekapun memutuskan.."

Natsu terus bercerita dengan merdunya, seakan dia adalah seorang pendongeng handal, Wendy telah tidur dari tadi sedangkan Lucy secara perlahan mulai mengantuk, suara Natsu secara perlahan memudar dari telinganya hingga tak terdengar lagi. Matanya yang tadi terkedip pelan kini tertutup sempurna, ya benar.. Dia tidur.

"Sudah tidur ya.." gumam Natsu pelan, kemudian menutup buku itu.

Dengan posisi Wendy sebelah kiri Natsu dan Lucy berada di sebelah kanannya, Natsu tak bisa bergerak sekarang. Dia memutuskan untuk diam, menunggu hingga dua wanita di samping kiri kanannya itu tidur dengan lelap atau mereka berdua akan bangun. Lucy menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kanan Natsu, sedangkan Wendy bersandar di tubuh Natsu dengan tanganya yang memegang lembut kepala wanita berambut biru itu.

"Natsu.." Lucy menggumam, Natsu tersenyum melihatnya bisa dirasakan olehnya Nafas Lucy yang terirama itu. Natsu mulai memerah.

"Hangatnya.." gumam Natsu sambil tersenyum.

Ya, mereka bagaikan sebuah keluarga yang bahagia sekarang, tanpa beban, terasa damai. Natsu selalu menginginkan hal seperti ini.

"Natsu.." gumam Lucy lagi, masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Aku tepat disini Lucy, aku ada di sampingmu dan akan terus begitu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **.**

* * *

 **AN:**

Untuk chapter ini sepertinya banyak bagian yang tak kudeskripsikan dengan jelas, seperti bagian dimana Lucy berkencan dengan Natsu.

Lucy: "AKU TIDAK BERKENCAN!"

Intinya untuk bagian itu kalian bisa menggunakan imajinasi kalian sendiri akan bagaimana penampilan Lucy saat itu, tak hanya bagian Lucy saja, tapi juga bagian lain yang terasa kurang terdeskripsi. Unleash your imagination!

Dan untuk reviewnya.. Terimakasih sebelumnya.

 **Dragneel77:**

Kurasa hampir semua orang baper karena Natsu telah memiliki anak dengan Erza, haruskah kutunjukan anaknya Natsu di chapter berikutnya? Ah baik, ide yang bagus. (Bicara sama diri sendiri) -_-

 **H3ndy.x:**

Sampai chapter berapa? Itu tak ku rencananakan. Mungkin sampai aku bosan atau kehabisan ide untuk alurnya barulah akan ku tamatkan ceritanya.

 **Kikoylogia:**

Kalau aku ganbatte, kamu juga harus ganbatte!

 **Fic of Delusion:**

Kuharap setelah kamu baca chapter ini kamu tau bagaimana cara Sting dkk membedakan orang itu penyihir atau bukan. Atau kamu belum tau? Kurasa kamu sudah.. Atau belum? Gaah!

 **Furuchina:**

Rasanya dicampur adukkan? Rasa? Ini bukan makanan.. Dan lagi, kamu ditampar sambil baca? Sungguh luar biasa! -_-.

 **Nafikaze:**

Ho ho ho (tawa antagonis). Kamu berfirasat jika Lisanna adalah adik Natsu? Itu firasat, atau keinginanmu ha?

 **.**

" **Well, Hope You Guys Enjoy It"**

 **.**

 **.**

" **BTW Ini masih tahun barukan? Jadi, selamat tahun baru!"**

 **.**

 **.**

" **See You"**


	7. Tomorrow, You Will Become You Are

Namaku Lucy Heartfilia, seminggu yang lalu umurku baru saja mencapai enam tahun. Tentu seperti biasanya, banyak hadiah yang kuterima dari ayah dan ibuku dan para pelayan di rumah ini. Semua hadiah memiliki beragam ukuran dan warna, ada yang buatan tangan sendiri ada juga yang di beli. Tentunya aku menerima semua hadiah mereka tanpa harus menyeleksinya terlebih dahulu, bagiku kado-kado dari mereka adalah kado yang terbaik.

"Haa!" teriakku kegirangan.

Aku melihat kado berbungkus kertas berwarna jingga polos, aku sudah tau itu kado dari siapa. Paman Loke, tak kusangka dia jauh-jauh menitipkan kado kepada ayah untuk diberikan kepadaku. Dengan cepat aku membuka kado terakhir itu, dan ternyata isinya adalah buku, buku dongeng tepatnya, terhitung ada sekitar lima buku dongeng yang cukup tebal di sana. Di buku yang paling depan terdapat sebuah kertas yang tertempel di sampul buku dongeng itu, sebuah pesan dari paman Loke.

 _Lucy, sepertinya paman tidak bisa berkunjung lagi ke perayaan ulang tahunmu, maaf._

 _Paman dengar kau sudah pandai membaca ya, jadi paman memberikanmu buku cerita terbaik pilihan paman, semoga kau menyukainya._

 _Paman Loke_

Kira-kira begitulah yang tertulis di kertas itu, aku tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Memang benar aku telah pandai membaca sekarang, terimakasih kepada ibuku yang telah mengajariku, dia mengajariku sejak aku berumur lima tahun. Dimulai dari huruf, kata, hingga menjadi sebuah kalimat, itu semua ibu yang mengajari, dan satu minggu setelah aku lancar dalam membaca, aku langsung menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan.

"Kurasa aku akan membacanya nanti" gumamku sambil mengumpulkan semua sobekan kertas kado dan merapikan kembali kamarku.

Setelah membersihkan dan merapikan kamarku aku segera mengambil empat buku dongeng dari paman Loke, dan menyisakan satu di kamarku untuk kubaca nantinya. Segera aku pergi ke perpustakaan untuk meletakkan empat buku yang kuambil tadi.

Rumahku memiliki sebuah perpustakaan panjang yang terletak dari bagian tengah rumah hingga ke belakang, tak hanya panjang, perpustakaan itu juga tinggi, ruang perpustakaan tak hanya mengambil satu lantai tapi juga dua lantai. Ruangan itu berbentuk persegi panjang dengan rak-rak buku yang menempel di dinding-dindingnya. Di tengah-tengah ruang perpustakaan juga terdapat rak buku yang memiliki tinggi yang sama seperti rak yang berada di samping kiri dan kanan. Untuk rak buku yang menempel di dinding tak di beri jarak antara satu rak dengan rak lainya, yang berarti raknya menempel satu sama lain. Sedangkan untuk rak tengah di beri jarak untuk mempermudah pindah ke sisi lain.

Jadi, terdapat empat rak buku di dalam ruangan itu yang membentuk dua lorong panjang hingga ke ujung ruangan dan juga terdapat dua tangga tinggi yang berada di masing-masing lorong perpustakaan itu. Di ujung ruangan terdapat satu meja dan kursi untuk membaca, ada juga peralatan tulis lainnya yang berada di atas meja itu. Seperti buku kosong, pena, pensil, penggaris, dan semua hal sejenisnya yang tak bisa di sebutkan satu per satu.

KREEK

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka, gelap. Dengan segera aku menekan saklar yang berada di belakang pintu. Enam lampu yang tergantung menyala, membeli penerangan di setiap sudut ruangan. Aku segera pergi ke rak buku cerita, terdapat tulisan di tengah-tengah rak buku untuk mempermudah mencari buku yang di inginkan. Di bagian rak buku sebelah kiri di dominasi oleh buku-buku yang bersidat pribadi, seperti album foto, dokumen-dokumen kerja, daftar no telepon umum dan pribadi, dan bahkan daftar pria yang pernah di tolak oleh ibuku, cukup aneh rasanya.

Sedangkan bagian rak sebelah kanan berisi buku pengetahuan umum, buku cerita dan buku semacam itu. Jika mengenyampingkan buku-buku yang bersidat pribadi, kurasa hampir separuh buku dari ruangan ini sudah kubaca dalam waktu kurang-lebih setahun setelah ibuku mengajariku membaca. Aku bebas memilih dan membaca semua buku di ruangan ini.

Ah! Terkecuali untuk satu buku. Yaitu buku kitab suci penyihir, itu adalah buku yang berisi semua hal tentang sihir, dimulai dari sejarah sihir, mantra sihir, darimana sihir itu berasal, dan bagaimana cara menggunakan sihir itu sendiri. Penyihir di haruskan mencapai umur delapan belas tahun barulah sang penyihir boleh membaca buku itu. Buku itu tidak menggunakan tulisan alfabet modern seperti sekarang, tetapi menggunakan alfabet fiore kuno, buku itu di tulis oleh para penyihir dari masa lalu. Dan untuk membacanya, penyihir harus mengucapkan mantra tertentu terlebih dahulu. Kira-kira begitulah menurut penjelasan ibuku.

Aku sampai di rak buku khusus buku cerita, menjinjit untuk mencapai baris rak yang terasa cukup longgar supaya aku bisa menempatkan buku-buku dari paman Loke disana.

PUK

Sebuah buku terjatuh menimpa kepalaku. Segera kuambil buku itu dari lantai kemudian melihat dengan jelas buku itu.

"END?" gumamku membaca tulisan yang berada disampulnya. Sepertinya buku itu berada di baris yang paling atas, sangat jarang aku melihat buku-buku di barisan paling atas, karena selain repot, itu juga berbahaya.

"Tapi sepertinya buku ini menarik!" ujarku dengan senyuman.

Dengan segera aku keluar dari ruang perpustakaan setelah mematikan lampu disana dan kemudian menutup pintu itu.

"Lucy?" ujar ayahku kaget ketika melihatku terburu-buru menaiki tangga.

"Oh, papa! Lihat apa yang kutemukan!" ungkapku kegirangan sambil mengangkat buku itu, menunjukkan ke arah ayah.

"Buku dongeng lagi?" tanya ayahku halus sambil mengambil buku itu dari tanganku.

"Em.." angguku semangat. Ayahku hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menatap ke arahku. Kemudian dia berlutut, menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggiku. Lalu memegang puncak kepalaku pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau ayah yang membacakannya untukmu?" tanyanya pelan, aku mengangguk.

"Yosh! Bagaimana kalau malam ini?" tanya ayahku lagi, lebih semangat. Akupun mengangguk dengan lebih lebih semangat.

Secara perlahan wajah ayahku terefleksikan oleh sinar matahari yang terasa semakin terang, menyilaukan mataku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..

* * *

" **Tomorrow, You Will become You Are** **"**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Chara: Lucy H,** **Natsu D** **, Lisanna S, Wendy M**

 **Pairing: He** **m** **m..**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor (Maybe)**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Update lama, dll.**

 **-Mind Reader-**

 **By**

 **Choki-003**

 **Apartemen Natsu, 09:00 A.M**

Mataku terbuka, melihat lurus ke langit-langit kamar Natsu ini, tubuhku di tutupi oleh selimut putih tebal yang barbau mint khas Natsu.

"Cuma mimpi ya.." gumamku pelan, akan mimpi tentang masa laluku tadi.

Sinar matahari dari arah sebelah kiri menghampiri wajahku, membuatku menoleh ke sumber cahaya tanpa bangkit dari posisi tidurku. Terlihat jendela dengan ukuran normal seperti jendela-jendela pada umumnya yang di pasangi gorden berwarna biru tua, mengingatkanku akan seseorang.

"Wendy?" ucapku datar, kemudian mengangkat selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuhku, mendapati gadis dengan rambut biru itu disana yang masih tertidur pulas. Segera mendudukan diri di kasur ini. Kemudian turun dari ranjang menuju ke arah jendela, melihat setiap orang yang tengah sibuk akan aktifitas mereka masing-masing melalui jendela geser itu.

Tunggu, jika di fikir-fikir, aku ini baru saja menginap di apartemen seorang lelaki!

' _ASTAGA! ASTAGA! ASTAGA! YANG BENAR SAJA!'_ fikirku sadar akan apa yang telah terjadi.

Ini bodoh, bagaimana bisa aku terjebak di kamar si mesum ini!? Jika di ingat-ingat, aku tengah duduk di samping Natsu, mendengar dia bercerita, kemudian.. Kemudian.. Astaga! Apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Apa aku tertidur? Apa Natsu memberiku semacam obat tidur kemudian memperkosaku? Jika di fikir-fikir tubuhku terasa sedikit lelah? Dan lagi, ketika aku bangun..

"Lucy? Sudah bangun ya?" sahut Natsu dari pintu kamar itu tiba-tiba, bajunya masih sama dengan baju semalam, kaos lengan pendek putih dan celana panjang berwarna abu-abu.

Aku tak menjawab, Natsu tersenyum, "Bagus, kalau begitu bangunkan Wendy. Sarapan sudah siap!" lanjutnya sambil berlalu dari pintu kamar itu.

Akupun segera membangunkan Wendy, menuju ke toilet yang berada tepat di depan kamar Natsu berada, setelah Wendy selesai mencuci mukanya dan melakukan hal yang sama, kemudian kami berjalan ke dalam menuju ke arah dapur yang bersebelahan dengan ruang tengah. Terlihat Natsu tengah menyiapkan piring beserta peralatan makan lainnya.

"Waah, Natsuniichan! Apa yang kau masak?" tanya Wendy semangat.

"Ah, ini.. Lihatlah sendiri" jawab Natsu semangat, bisa kulihat jika apa yang ia masak adalah makanan yang hampir sama dengan apa yang sering di sajikan di rumahku setiap pagi seperti nasi, sup miso, rumput laut tipis itu, omelet, dan beberapa makanan lainya. Hanya saja..

"Itu terlihat menyeramkan.." ucapku dan Wendy bersamaan.

"B-Begitukah?" Natsu tertawa hambar. "Ya, aku selalu makan di luar jadi aku tak terlalu ahli dalam hal ini. He he" ungkapnya masih dengan tawa datarnya itu.

"Niichan.. Jika memang begitu, mengapa kau tak membelinya dari luar saja?" tanya Wendy cepat, dan dengan segera mulut Natsu terbuka dengan tatapan datarnya mengarah ke depan dan jari telunjuknya yang di angkat, seakan ingin mengatakan suatu pembelaan tapi tak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Benar juga kau.. Wendy" ujar Natsu datar, kemudian melihat ke arah makanan yang ia siapkan lalu menghela nafas "Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Sepertinya aku harus membuang semua ini ya.." lanjutnya datar sambil bergerak mengambil mangkuk nasi disana, sepertinya dia benar-benar akan membuangnya.

Dengan segera aku menghentikan tangannya itu. "Yang benar saja! Kau ingin membuang semua ini?" tanyaku akan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Dia hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi tak bersalah.

"Jangan di buang begitu saja bodoh! Lagipula kau sudah susah memasaknya, sayangkan kalau dibuang."

"Tapi mungkin rasanya tidak enak."

"Kita kan belum tau jika belum di coba" dengan paksaanku, diapun pasrah.

Kini kami telah duduk dengan posisi Wendy yang berada di samping Natsu dan aku duduk di depannya. Natsu terlihat sedikit ngeri dengan makanannya itu, Wendy hanya melihat Natsu dengan polosnya, hingga Natsu akhirnya memasukan nasi itu ke mulutnya, mengunyah dengan ekspresi seakan tersiksa, kemudian menelannya.

BAK

Natsu memukul meja tiba-tiba, "Ya, ampun! Natsu, kau ini kenapa!?" tanyaku marah.

"I-Ini.. Ini.." Natsu terlihat berbinar dengan matanya yang mengluarkan air mata itu.

"SANGAT ENAK!" teriaknya lancar yang membuatku kaget, dengan segera aku dan Wendy mengambil nasi itu, kemudian memakannya.

' _Dia benar..'_

 **Kediaman Keluarga Heartfilia**

Kini piring dan mangkuk telah kosong dari meja makan, menyisakan sang pria pirang yang tengah merapikan dasinya, ayahnya Lucy, Jude Heartfilia.

"Sayang, apa kau yang akan menjemput Lucy nanti?" tanya pria itu.

"Ah, ya.. Dia bilang dia akan pulang pukul 10 nanti" jawab seorang wanita di depannya, ibunya Lucy.

"Begitu ya.." gumamnya sambil bergerak mendekati istrinya itu, kemudian mencium keningnya seperti biasa yang dia lakukan.

"Beritahu aku jika dia sudah pulang.." ungkap sang pria sambil pergi menuju pintu keluar.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum manis sambil menatap kepergian suaminya itu. Lalu berekspresi sedikit khawatir dalam sebuah seringaian yang menakutkan.

' _Lucy.. Kenapa lama sekali? Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan lelaki itu ha? Gawat, bagaimana jika anak itu melakukan hal yang buruk kepada Lucy. Aku kan belum tau pasti bagaimana karakter anak itu..'_ fikir sang ibu akan anaknya yang baru saja dia lindungi dari sang ayah.

Jude Heartfilia, selaku ayah Lucy telah menanyakan akan kemana pergi anaknya itu ketika dia pulang tepat pukul 09:00 malam tadi. Tentunya sang ibu tidak memberitahunya dengan mengatakan jika Lucy tengah berada di rumah temannya, yang merupakan seorang wanita. Tentunya hal itu adalah kebohongan. Sedikit penyesalan dan kekhawatiran mulai muncul..

 **Apartemen Natsu**

"Apa ini tidak akan dicuci?" tanyaku kepada Natsu sambil membawakan piring-piring kosong akan makanan tadi menuju ke tempat cuci piring yang berjarak sekitar dua meter dari meja makan.

"Ah, tidak perlu.. Aku bisa mencucinya nanti" jawab Natsu singkat sambil meletak piring dan cangkir yang ia bawa.

"Lucyneechan! Ada yang menelponmu!" teriak Wendy dari sebelah (ruang tengah).

Segera aku meletakkan piring-piring itu disana kemudian berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah di ikuti dengan Natsu di belakang ku. Wendy telah memegang handphoneku di sana sambil memainkan game playstation di sofa merah kecoklatan itu, melihat ke datanganku dia segera memberikan handphone ku.

"Siapa?" tanya Natsu.

"Ah, ini ibuku" jawabku sambil berjalan menuju ke balkon apartemen Natsu. Hal ini kemudian membuatku ingat jika dari semalam aku belum menghubungi ibuku terlebih dahulu.

"M-Mama?" sapaku dengan pelan.

"Lucy!? Darimana saja kau? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi mama?" tanya ibuku langsung dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Aku.. Aku sedang berada di.. Ee, berada di.." benar! Aku baru saja menginap di rumah seorang laki-laki! Apartemen Natsu! Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Apa yang harus kujawab? Akankah ibuku marah jika kubilang bahwa aku tidur di rumah Natsu?

"Rumah Natsu kah?" tebak ibuku dengan benar, tunggu.. Jika di ingat-ingat, kemarin aku pergi keluar untuk jalan-jalan dengan Natsu. Jadi, bisa dibilang ibuku sudah tau dari awal akan hal ini. Lagipula ini aneh, kenapa ibu tidak menghubungiku semalam?

"Iya.. Itu benar" jawabku pelan.

"Kau tidur di rumah seorang pria? Hanya berdua?" selidik ibuku, suaranya terdengar menyeramkan dari sini.

"Ah.. Tidak, ada Wendy di sini. Dia.. Dia adiknya Natsu, seorang anak SD" jelasku kepada ibuku.

"Kalian tak melakukan apapun?"

"Tidak mama! Natsu adalah lelaki yang baik.. Lagipula aku tidak akan mau melakukan sesuatu seperti itu" jawabku kepada ibuku, dia kemudian terdiam sebentar.

"Kapan kau akan pulang?" tanya ibuku mengalihkan topik.

"Ah.. Kira-kira sekitar 30 menit lagi" dengan begitu ibuku mulai melanjutkan pertanyaannya ke pertanyaan normal, sekitar 3 menit, percakapan kamipun selesai.

Aku kembali memasuki ruang tengah melihat Natsu kini telah menggantikan posisi Wendy di sofa itu.

"Wendy kemana?" tanyaku.

"Dia mandi" jawab Natsu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV. Akupun segera ikut duduk ke sofa itu.

"Kau juga mau mandi?" tanyanya masih tetap fokus ke TV.

"Ah tidak, ibuku akan segera menjemputku.." jawabku sambil melihat TV kemudian menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa kau tak bekerja semalam?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Tidak, aku meminta izin libur semalam.. Untuk menemani Wendy!" ungkapnya semangat sambil melihat ke arahku, kemudian kembali beralih ke permainannya.

"Kau sangat menyayangi adikmu ya.."

"Begitulah.."

Kami kemudian terdiam, hal yang sebenarnya mengusik fikiranku adalah buku dongeng E.N.D yang berada di kamar Natsu. Menurut apa yang ku tau, dongeng E.N.D hanya beredar antar penyihir, yang berarti orang biasa tidak tau. Tapi Natsu memilikinya, itu berarti dia adalah penyihir.. Ah, itu sudah jelas dari awal.

Yang menjadi pertanyaanya adalah.. _'Penyihir macam apa kau ini?'_

"Natsunii.. Aku sudah selesai, sekarang giliranmu" ujar Wendy yang baru saja datang dengan penampilannya yang berbeda, Natsu hanya membalasnya dengan 'baiklah' lalu stick game itu kembali berada di tangan Wendy dengan Natsu yang meninggalkan ruangan ini, kini hanya tersisa aku dan Wendy.

"Lucynee, apa kau tak mau mandi?" tanya wendy sama seperti apa yang di tanyakan Natsu sebelumnya.

"Ah, tidak perlu.. Aku akan segera pulang" jawabku ramah.

"Begitu ya.." gumam wendy kemudian.

Kemudian kami terdiam satu sama lain. Jika difikir-fikir, sepertinya fikiran Wendy juga tak bisa di baca. Sejak kemarin, seharusnya aku mendengarkan setidaknya satu kata dari anak ini, tapi aku tak mendengarkan apapun.

' _Atau mungkin dia hanya tidak sedang berfikir?'_ fikirku kemudian.

Ah, Tidak-tidak. Di momen sunyi dan terasa canggung seperti ini, seharusnya dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu, tapi aku tak mendengarkan apapun. Jadi bisa di simpulkan jika Wendy juga seorang penyihir. Tapi tidakkah, kemampuannya sedang tumbuh?

"Wendy, berapa umurmu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba, Wendy hanya mengangkat alis kanannya dengan tatapan bingung ke arahku.

"Sembilan tahun.." jawabnya kemudian. Lihat, sembilan tahun! Dan kemarin kami pergi ke taman bermain yang ramai akan banyaknya orang. Tidakkah hal yang buruk seperti yang dialami oleh Sting akan terjadi?

"Kau sangat menyayangi Natsu ya.." gumamku kemudian. Kini Wendy mengangkat ke dua alisnya, dan tatapan bingung kembali ia berikan kepadaku.

"Ya.." balasnya sambil melihat ke arah TV. "Seperti bagaimana Lucynee menyayangi Natsunii" ujarnya kemudian.

"Eh! Apa-apaan! Aku tidak-"

"Tidak…?" tanya Wendy mencoba meyakinkanku dengan tatapan polosnya yang terlihat membunuh itu.

"Lucynee.. Sebenarnya kau menyukainya.. Iyakan?" tanya Wendy datar, aku mengangguk.

"Kenapa tak kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu?"

"Aku hanya.." ucapanku terhenti.

"BIngung?" tebak Wendy kemudian.

"Entahlah.." gumamku berat.

"Kalau boleh tau.. Mengapa Lucynee menyukai Natsunii?"

"Hemm, aku.." aku terdiam, berfikir bagaimana caranya aku bisa jatuh cinta begitu saja kepada orang ini. "M-Mungkin.. Karena dia ada di saat aku benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang.." jawabku kemudian.

"Hemm?" Wendy mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti. Ya, dia memang tak mengerti jika tak kuceritakan tentang kejadian saat itu.. Saat dimana Natsu yang tiba-tiba memelukku dalam tangisku.. Saat dimana dia memanggilku Lucy untuk pertama kali.. Gaah! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku memerah!

"Tapi sepertinya Natsunii menyukaimu.." ucap Wendy tiba-tiba yang membuat wajahku semakin merah.

"E-Eeeh! D-Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkanya semudah itu?"

"Hengg… Tidakkah kau lihat bagaimana cara Natsunii memperhatikanmu?"

"M-Memangnya bagaimana?"

"Ya ampun Lucynee, ketika melihatmu yang kelelahan ketika di taman bermain kemarin saja dia sudah khawatir, padahal kau hanya tertidur."

"Aku? Tertidur? Di taman bermain?" tanyaku dramatis, bagaimana bisa aku tidur begitu saja?

"Hem!" angguk Wendy cepat. "Kau tau apa yang Natsunii lakukan?" tanyanya mulai menggoda, aku menggeleng dengan semburat merah yang masih terpampang di wajahku.

"Dia menggendongmu.."

"Me-Menggendong? Apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

"Maksudnya dia mengangkat tubuhmu dari taman bermain ke apartemen ini" Wendy memperjelas perkataanya, wajahku sudah sangat memerah sekarang. "Tak hanya itu.. Ketika di gendong oleh Natsunii.. Lucynee juga.. Sering mengigau.." lanjutnya.

"Me-mengigau bagaimana?" tanyaku semakin gugup.

"Mengigau seperti.. 'Natsu! Natsu! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!.. Natsu! Aku mencintaimu!'" yang benar! Sekarang kepalaku mengeluarkan asap.

"APA-APAAN ITU!"

 **-Skip Time (BETA Version)-**

 **Kediaman Keluarga Heartfilia**

Pintu kamar mandi di dalam kamar itu terbuka, memperlihatkan wanita berambut pirang dengan handuk yang meliliti sekujur tubuhnya. Setelah mengenakan pakaian yang terasa cukup remaja, sang wanita pun segera turun ke lantai bawah.

"Virgo-san, setelah aku pergi tolong jaga rumah ya.." ujarnya kepada seorang pelayan berambut pink yang tengah membersihkan debu-debu di lantai menggunakan mesin penyedot debu.

"Baik, nyonya Heartfilia" jawabnya singkat. Sang wanita kemudian pergi menuju pintu keluar.

"Ah, nanti jika ada orang yang mencariku tolong hubungi aku ya!" tambahnya sambil keluar.

"Baik, nyonya Heartfilia."

 **Kota Magnolia**

Kini aku tengah berjalan dengan Natsu menuju ke taman bermain Magnolia, apartemen Natsu berjarak kira-kira 500 meter dari sana. Wendy tidak bersama kami karena dia tengah berada di apartemen Natsu, masih sibuk dengan permainannya itu.

"Ne, Natsu?"

"Hn?" Natsu menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"A-Apa benar kau membawaku dari taman sampai ke apartemenmu? Semalam?" tanyaku menyembunyikan kegugupanku. Hal yang membuatku penasaran adalah apa yang dikatakan oleh Wendy tadi, apa benar aku mengigau sampai seperti itu? Jika benar, itu sangat.. Memalukan!

"Iya itu benar, dan kau cukup berat" ungkapnya.

"Ap-Apa-apaan? Aku ini tidak berat!" belaku sambil tetap berjalan. Natsu hanya terkekeh. Kemudian kami terdiam satu sama lain.

"Hey.." sahutku kemudian.

"Hn.."

"Apa benar aku mengigau ketika kau menggendongku?" tanyaku pelan, terlihat malu-malu.

"Ya, benar" jawab Natsu terlihat biasa. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian. Sepertinya dia tidak tau jika aku mengigaukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Atau mungkin dia lupa? Ah, tidak mungkin.. Lalu bagaimana caraku menanyakannya? Atau kutanya begitu saja kepadanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

"HA HA HA HA!" aku tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaan Lucy. Dia bilang jika dia menggumamkan kata-kata yang memalukan ketika aku menggendongnya menuju ke apartemenku tadi malam. Aku sudah bisa menebaknya, bagaimana dia bisa bertanya seperti itu.

"Apa Wendy yang mengatakannya padamu?" tanyaku dengan senyuman penuh arti itu. Dia mengangguk dengan gugupnya. Aku tertawa melihat reaksinya ini.

"Tidak, tidak.. Wendy membohongimu, kau tidak menggumamkan hal-hal semacam itu ketika kau tidur" jelasku sambil tetap tertawa.

"Heee!? Jadi, Wendy hanya berbohong kepadaku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Aku hanya menggangguk dengan senyuman membalasnya, kini dia terlihat depresi.

"AH! ES KRIM!" tunjuknya semangat ke arah toko es krim di depan kami, terlihat ada dua orang tengah mengantri di depan toko itu. Satu seorang anak kecil dengan ibunya, dan yang di belakangnya adalah seorang gadis berambut kuning..

' _Eh, tunggu! Lucy!?'_ fikirku sambil melihat ke arah samping kiriku yang sudah tak ada orang lagi, aku sweatdrop. _'Sejak kapan dia disana?'_

"Oi oi Lucy.. Kau sepertinya benar-benar suka makan ya" sahutku sambil mendekatinya, di ikuti dengan anak kecil di depan Lucy yang berjalan pergi.

"Aku lapar.." ungkapnya, kemudian memesan es krim kepada paman di sana, aku tidak bergitu memperhatikannya. Karena aku merasa dari tadi kami tengah di buntuti oleh mobil hitam yang berjarak sekitar 50 meter dari tempat kami berasal. Aku terus mengawasi mobil itu tanpa di ketahui Lucy, dan sepertinya supir mobil hitam itu juga tak menyadarinya.

"Hanya satu? Bagaimana dengan pacarmu?" tanya paman itu yang membuatku menoleh cepat ke arahnya.

"Ah tidak- Kami bukan.." Lucy tergagap mendengarkan tebakkan paman ini, ya ampun.. Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu Lucy.

"Hn?" paman itu memasang wajah bingung sambil menatap ke araku.

"Ah, saya juga pesan satu. Rasa coklat" ucapku ramah kepada paman itu, paman itu tersenyum kemudian berbalik, berjalan menuju ke arah mesin pembuat es krimnya. Tak sampai 30 detik, paman itu berbalik dan memberikan dua es krim bebeda rasa itu kepadaku. Aku segera membayarnya dengan uangku.

Aku melihat ke arah Lucy, kini dia tertunduk dengan wajah merahnya yang coba dia sembunyikan. Aku merasa Lucy tengah memerasku dengan kegugupannya itu, dasar dia ini. Aku tau apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Lucy sekarang, dia tengah tenggelam ke dalam dunia fikirannya, dia selalu melakukan itu belakangan ini. Aku tersenyum, kemudian berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Hime.. Jika kau tidak bangun dari lamunanmu, aku akan memakan semua es krim ini loh.." godaku sambil berjalan. Dan seperti biasa, dia tersadar dengan cepat dari lamunannya. Kemudian menyusulku dan dengan segera mengambil es krim strawberry ukuran besar miliknya itu.

Sekitar sepuluh menit setelah itu, kami sampai di depan taman bermain Magnolia, bisa terlihat taman itu sekarang tidak terlalu ramai. Biasanya taman itu akan ramai dari sore sampai malam hari. Sedangkan kami duduk di kursi taman panjang yang sengaja di sediakan di luar taman, kursi ini biasanya di gunakan sebagai tempat istirahat orang-orang yang biasanya joging pada pagi hari.

Lucy masih sibuk dengan es krim-nya, es krim coklatku sudah habis dari tadi karena masalah ukuran yang terbilang jauh dengan es krim besar milik Lucy itu. Dia menikmati es krim itu dengan sangat lahap, kurasa dia selalu kelaparan setiap waktu.

HAP

Potongan cone terakhir dari es krim itu masuk ke mulutnya. "Ini enak!" Komentar Lucy sambil menatapku dengan semangat, dia bahkan sampai tak menyadari akan es krim yang tersisa di bibirnya itu.

Aku menarik syalku.. Ya, syalku sudah kembali berada di leherku sekarang. Setelah beberapa minggu Wendy meminjam syal ini kepadaku, syal ini terasa lebih bersih dan harum sekarang. Aku tersenyum, kemudian menatap ke mata Lucy dengan tangan kananku yang menyapukan syal ini ke bekas es krim yang menempel di bibir hingga dagunya.

"Kurasa kau ini benar-benar anak SD ya.." ucapku pelan sambil tersenyum, fokus dengan pekerjaanku membersihkan sisa es krim itu.

Lucy hanya terdiam sambil tetap melihat ke arahku, perlahan kurasakan wajahnya mulai memerah.

' _Tunggu dulu- Ini.. Apa yang sedang kulakukan!?'_ fikirku sambil menarik tanganku cepat dari dagunya.

"Eh Lucy, m-maaf.." ucapku tak jelas, Lucy hanya membuang muka dengan wajah merahnya itu.

"Ne.. Natsu? Kenapa kau bersikap begitu baik padaku?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku bersikap cukup baik kepada setiap orang" ungkapku tersenyum. Dia tersenyum. Lalu kami terdiam tanpa melepaskan tatapan satu sama lain.

Entah kenapa aku merasa jika aura sekeliling kami menjadi semakin sepi. Kami tetap memandang satu sama lain, tapi kali ini Lucy tak memerah seperti sebelumnya, dia terlihat tenang. Tatapan Lucy yang menurutku terlalu tenang itu membuatku sedikit takut, terasa dingin dan menusuk, aku tak tau mengapa situasi ini terjadi tiba-tiba..

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku, perlahan hingga menyentuh pipi kirinya, dia masih tetap tenang. Aku merasa semakin takut sekarang, mengapa dia tiba-tiba terdiam begitu?

"Natsu.." gumamnya sambil memegang tangan kananku yang berada di pipinya, merasakannya.

"Aku.." aku tak tau apa yang ingin kukatakan, ini hanya terasa.. Berbeda, sangat aneh, aku merasa jika aku ingin Lucy-

TIIN!

Klakson mobil hitam keras tepat di depan kami, Lucy terbangun dari lamunannya. Kami melihat ke arah mobil yang berjarak dua meter di depan kami itu, kaca pintu depannya terbuka.. Dan memperlihatkan seseorang yang mirip dengan Lucy!

"M-Mama!?" Lucy kaget sambil berdiri.

"Mama?" tanyaku ke Lucy sambil ikut berdiri.

"Ehe he! Sedang bermesraan ya? Kurasa tak baik melakukannya di tempat yang terbuka seperti ini" canda ibunya. Dengan cepat Lucy langsung memerah dan menunduk. Aku hanya tersenyum canggung menatap ibunya Lucy yang sangat mirip dengannya, hanya saja.. Terlihat lebih dewasa!

"Ayo, cepat masuk.." ujar ibunya Lucy.

Lucy dengan segera membuka pintu depan yang menjadi penghubung untukku dan ibunya Lucy. Lucy masuk dengan mukanya yang masih memerah itu. Aku hanya memberikan senyuman terbaikku.

"Ne.. Natsu" panggil ibu Lucy sambil mengisyaratkan kepadaku untuk mendekat.

Aku mendekat dan sedikit membungkuk untuk memperlihatkan wajahku "Y-Ya, ada apa?" tanyaku gugup. Ibu Lucy hanya terdiam sambil menatapku dengan matanya yang di sipitkan itu, menyelidikiku.. Kemudian dia tersenyum manis setelah selesai menyelidikiku.

"Jadi begini ya, Natsu Dragneel.." ucap ibu Lucy sambil menoleh ke arah Lucy yang masih menunduk dengan wajah merahnya. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Kau tak melakukan apapunkan, terhadap Lucy?" pertanyaan ini, sudah kuduga akan ditanyakan.

"Aa.. Y-Ya, a-aku tak melakukan apapun" jawabku dengan gugup dan khawatir, itu benar! Aku baru saja membawa seorang wanita ke apartemenku!

"Bagus" ungkap ibu Lucy cepat. "Kalau begitu.. Kapan-kapan kau datang ke rumah bibi ya.." tawarnya kepadaku kemudian.

"Ah.. T-Tentu" anggukku cepat dengan senyuman ramah di sana.

Kemudian mobil sedan hitam itu pergi menjauh, tunggu! Mobil sedan hitam! Bukankah itu mobil yang tadinya terus mengikuti kami!? Jadi itu ibunya Lucy.

"Haah.. Lupakan" gumamku kemudian.

Akupun melangkah kembali menuju ke arah apartemen, melewati jalan yang sama seperti jalan yang kami lewati tadi.

' _Tapi jika di fikir-fikir ibunya Lucy cukup cantik! Dan tidakkah ibunya Lucy terlalu muda untuk seorang ibu, orang-orang bisa saja menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya Lucy daripada ibunya'_ fikirku sambil berjalan.

 **Dalam perjalanan menuju ke kediaman Heartfilia**

Sunyi.. Selama satu kilometer mobil berjalan, baik Lucy maupun ibunya terdiam satu sama lain. Sang ibu mulai merasa bosan dengan menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian dia menatap ke arah anaknya yang masih memerah sejak tadi.

"Ne.. Lucy.. Ceritakan pada mama apa saja yang sudah kamu lakukan dengan Natsu?" goda ibu Lucy kemudian.

"K-Kan tadi sudah ku katakan di telepon. Aku hanya menginap.. Lagipula ada adiknya Natsu disana."

"Hemm.. Tapi jika di fikir-fikir senyuman anak itu cukup menawan juga ya.."

"T-Tidak sama sekali!"

"Hoo, lalu bagaimana kau bisa tertarik dengannya?"

"Ibu sudahlah.. sebaiknya ibu fokus ke jalan saja.."

"Baik.. Baik.."

 **Kota Magnolia**

Sudah beberapa saat aku berjalan, dan bisa di lihat toko es krim yang tadinya kami lihat berjarak tak jauh dariku dan seseorang tengah membeli es krim disana. Tidak! Itu bukan seseorang! Itu Lisanna! Ya.. Dia tetap seseorang sih.. (-_-)

TEK

Langkahku terhenti ketika melihat gadis berambut putih itu tengah menunggu es krimnya datang. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arahku, dan mendapatkanku disini. Perlahan senyumannya terukir.

"Natsuuu!" panggilnya kepadaku sambil melambai. Aku segera berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Lisanna? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Aku membeli es krim" jawabnya sambil menunjuk toko es krim di samping kami dengan wajahnya.

"Nah, ini dia nona! Es krim vanilla!" sahut paman penjaga es krim itu sambil memberikan es krim vanilla itu kepada Lisanna.

"Paman satu lagi! Rasa coklat!" ujar Lisanna memesan es krim lagi, aku tau.. Dia sedang memesankan es krim itu untukku.

"Huh? Satu lagi?" tanya paman itu bingung.

"Ya, satu lagi. Untuk pacarku!" ungkap Lisanna sambil menunjukku dengan jempolnya.

"Pacar?" tanya paman itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Setelah melihatku dia segera mengernyitkan alisnya.

Aku tau maksud ekspresinya itu. Dia tadi mengira jika Lucy adalah pacarku jadi dia bingung ketika Lisanna mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pacarnya. Aku hanya menyengir seakan meminta kepada paman ini untuk tidak membahas tentang Lucy, hebatnya paman itu mengerti sambil tersenyum nakal ke arahku. Kemudian mengatakan sesuatu tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya. Dari gerakkan mulutnya bisa kutebak dia sedang mengatakan 'Selingkuhan ha?' sambil berkedip sebelah mata. Dengan segera paman itu berbalik dan menyiapkan es krim untukku.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanyaku kepada Lisanna.

"Oh.. Tadinya aku ingin mengunjungimu tapi aku lupa dimana apartemenmu, sudah kuhubungi berkali-kali tapi kau tak mengangkat.. Jadi aku putuskan untuk berkeliling" ungkap Lisanna datar, yang benar saja? Kau melupakan tempat tinggalku!?

"Ehe he, maaf ponselku sedang berada di apartemen jadi aku tidak tau jika kau menghubungiku" jelasku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku. Lalu paman itu datang, dan memberikan es krim coklat itu kepadaku. Lalu aku membayar es krimku itu beserta es krim Lisanna.

' _Aku merasa jika aku telah diperas dua kali'_ fikirku sweatdrop.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba berkunjung?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Hemm.. Mungkin karena aku merindukanmu" ungkapnya polos, semburat merah perlahan muncul di wajahku.

"K-Kau ingin ke apartemenku kan.. Ayo!" ajakku sambil berjalan duluan di ikuti dengan Lisanna di sampingku, entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati paman es krim itu tengah tersenyum sambil menunjukkan jempolnya kepadaku. Dugaanku, dia adalah seorang playboy maniak selama masa sekolahnya.

 **Apartemen Natsu**

"Aku pulang!" teriakku sambil menutup pintu.

"Ada seseorang di sini?" tanya Lisanna.

"Ah ya! Ada adikku Wendy!" jawabku semangat dengan senyuman terbaikku.

"Wendy?" gumam Lisanna, dia terdiam sebentar kemudian melihat ke arahku lalu tersenyum.

Kami segera berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah, dan melihat Wendy yang masih fokus dengan permainannya itu.

"Niichan sudah pulang.. Jadi bagaimana dengan Lu-" Wendy menghentikan kata-katanya ketika melihatku dengan Lisanna.

"Dengan apa?" tanya Lisanna tiba-tiba sambil maju satu langkah ke depan.

' _Gawat! Aku belum memberitahu Wendy soal Lisanna. Belum lagi tadi aku baru saja mengantarkan Lucy.. Jika Wendy sampai tak menjaga bicaranya, bisa-bisa kesalapahaman besar akan terjadi!'_ fikirku panjang sambil melihat Wendy sambil menggeleng pelan dengan ekspresi seakan mengatakan 'Jangan-katakan-apapun-soal-Lucy!'

"M-Maksudku bagaimana dengan makanan yang akan di pesan oleh Natsuniichan! Y-ya, begitulah kira-kira!" jelas Wendy sedikit gagap. Aku membuang nafas lega.

"Makanan?" Lisanna menoleh kearahku.

"Umm.. Ya, makanan! Tapi maaf Wendy.. Tokonya sedang tutup" ungkapku meminta maaf kepada Wendy, mengikuti dramanya. Lalu kami semua termenung diam.

"Ah, benar! Natsunii.. Paman bilang dia akan segera menjemputku jadi aku akan segera pulang" jelas Wendy kepadaku.

"Baik.. Baik.."

"Kau akan segera pulang?" tanya Lisanna. Wendy membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu, neechan?" Wendy bertanya ke Lisanna.

"Kau ingin tau namaku?" Lisanna bertanya balik sambil mendudukan diri disamping Wendy, kemudian memegang kedua bahu Wendy sambil menatapnya dalam dengan senyuman. "Beritahu aku siapa gadis yang baru saja di kencani oleh kakakmu, lalu akan kuberitahu namaku."

DEG

' _Apa-apaan? Bagaimana dia bisa tau?'_

 **Kediaman Heartfilia**

Lucy kini tengah berada di ruang perpustakaan panjangnya, sibuk mencari buku cerita yang tadi malam dia lihat. Buku cerita E.N.D. Itu adalah buku yang ditulis berdasarkan kisah nyata tentang para penyihir yang berjuang untuk menghentikan ancaman besar beratus tahun yang lalu.

"Sedang mencari apa Lucy?" tanya ibunya yang tiba-tiba datang ke dalam ruangan.

"Buku cerita, aku sedang mencari buku cerita E.N.D" jawabnya sambil mengabsen buku-buku itu satu persatu.

"Buku itu? Mengapa kau mencarinya?" tanya sang ibu.

"Tidak ada.. Hanya ingin membacanya lagi. Kufikir aku sudah lupa ceritanya" jawab Lucy seadanya, dia benar-benar sibuk mencari buku itu.

"Apa ingin mama bantu?" tawar ibunya kemudian.

"T-Tidak perlu, mama.. Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri" tolak Lucy halus, kali ini dia menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak dan menoleh ke arah ibunya.

"Baiklah.. Semoga berhasil!" ujar ibunya sambil berjalan keluar.

 **Diluar Apartemen Natsu**

"DADAAH NIICHAAN! SAMPAI BERTEMU LAGIII!" Wendy melambai dari dalam mobil yang semakin menjauh. Paman yang menjemputnya, terlihat tadi jika dia masih memakai jas kantoran lengkap. Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk sekarang, jadi kami tidak berbicara banyak. Tapi tetap saja, sekarang aku merasa sedikit khawatir mengingat interogasi Lisanna kepada Wendy tadi.

"Jadi.. Lucy hah?" tanya Lisanna dengan aura hitam.

"K-Kurasa lebih baik jika kujelaskan semuanya di apartemen" tawarku pelan kepadanya.

Setelah Lisanna menuntut Wendy untuk memberitahu soal Lucy, Wendy segera menceritakan semuanya tanpa wajah bersalah sedikitpun. Beruntung paman Gildart segera datang, jadi emosi Lisanna kurasa sudah sedikit mereda. Walaupun aku tau jika Lisanna bukan tipe orang yang mudah emosi atau semacamnya. Sesuatu yang menjadi pertanyaanku adalah.. Bagaimana dia bisa tau? Apa tanda-tanda dariku terlalu jelas. Sungguh, aku tak memiliki niat untuk selingkuh ataupun semacamnya.

"Jadi.." Lisanna menuntut penjelasanku sambil duduk di sofa merah itu, kami telah berada di dalam apartemen sekarang dan itu kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya?

"Sungguh, Lisanna.. Aku benar-benar tak memiliki niat untuk selingkuh atau apapun. Aku hanya membawanya ke apartemen supaya dia bisa menginap dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, lagipula kami tak melakukan apapun.. Aku bahkan tidak tidur satu kasur dengannya, aku tidur di sofa ini kau tau.. Dan juga, kau bilang kemarin jika kau tak bisa ikut ajakanku karena kau sibuk. Sebenarnya aku juga telah mengajak yang lain tapi yang lain juga sibuk dan hanya Lucy-"

TAK

Lisanna menjitak kepalaku pelan, menghentikanku bicara. Aku melihat ke arahnya, dia tersenyum? Kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Natsu.. Tidak perlu sekhawatir itu.." ungkapnya dengan tenang sambil memegang bahuku, mendudukanku di sofa belakangku.

"Aku tidak marah kok kau pergi dengan orang lain.. Bagiku tak masalah, lagipula aku tau jika perasaanmu hanya untukku. Benarkan?" ujarnya dengan tenang sambil pergi menuju ke balkon apartemen.

"Akan kuanggap kau sebagai sebuah apel, apel yang kujaga dari kecil" lanjutnya sambil memegang pagar pembatas balkon itu.

' _Apel? Apa maksudnya? Apa dia sedang bercanda?'_ fikirku sambil berdiri dari sofa.

"Semua tergantung cara memakannya" jelas Lisanna lagi, yang membuatku bingung sambil melangkah perlahan mencoba mendekatinya.

"Karena aku sedang kesal sekarang, jadi yang akan kulakukan adalah memotong dirimu menjadi beberapa bagian" ungkapnya tenang masih membahas tentang apel.

GULP

"M-Memotongku?" tanyaku kepadanya yang masih membelakangiku.

"Ya, akan kupotong dirimu menjadi beberapa bagian. Tapi tujuanku yang sebenarnya bukan merusak ataupun menyakitimu.. Aku hanya, ingin menikmatimu dengan lebih jelas" jawabannya ini masih membuatku kebingungan.

"Itu artinya, setiap potongan dari apel itu hanya miliku. Setiap hal yang ada pada dirimu hanyalah milikku, aku tak akan membaginya kepada orang lain karena aku tau jika apel itu hanya tertuju kepadaku. Karena aku tau apel itu hanya ingin aku yang memotongnya, kemudian merasakannya.."

Aku tercengang, langkahku terhenti, aku bisa merasakan ketulusan dari kata-katanya yang berjarak satu langkah di depanku. Kata-katanya sama sekali tak jelas, tapi entah kenapa.. Aku mengerti.

"Perasaanku hanya ada pada apel itu, aku tak akan menghianati apel itu, aku juga akan menjaga rasa dari apel itu. Biarpun aku kesal aku tetap tak akan melukai apel itu.. Karena rasa cintaku yang sangat besar terhadap apel itu. Karena perasaanku hanya untuk apel itu.." dia mengatakannya dengan tenang dan sebuah senyuman kurasakan terukir di wajah manisnya, biarpun dia membelakangiku aku bisa merasakan senyumannya.

"Nah sekarang.." Lisanna berbalik, menoleh ke arahku dengan senyuman kecil yang berada disana, dan juga tatapan hangat yang mengandung keseriusan di ekspresinya.

"Akankah kau menghianati perasaan itu?" tanya Lisanna yang membuatku terdiam, entah kenapa waktu terasa melambat. Dia bergerak mendekat ke arahku.

"A-Aku.." aku tak tau harus mengatakan apa. Aku hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya, tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

HUG

Dia memelukku tiba-tiba, pelukan hangat dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya. Kepalanya tersandar di dadaku, dan tangannya yang terlingkar di tubuhku. Terasa nyaman..

 **Kediaman Heartfilia**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Lucy duduk di kasurnya dengan buku cerita E.N.D di tangannya, dia masih melihat sampul buku itu.

"Sama dengan punya Natsu" gumamnya pelan, kemudian membuka buku itu. Membacanya.

Pada zaman dahulu kala di negara Fiore, hiduplah seorang penyihir jahat bernama Acnologia. Dia sangat jahat dan memiliki kemampuan melenyapkan suatu negara dengan sekali serangan. Semua orang tentunya takut terhadap Acnologia, tak hanya manusia biasa.. Tapi begitu juga dengan ras penyihir yang ada pada zaman itu.

Meskipun Acnologia tak pernah menunjukkan dirinya karena dia berada di pulau terpencil yang sangat jauh dari masyarakat, keberadaannya tetap saja meresahkan kehidupan. Setelah diskusi panjang antara manusia dan para penyihir, mereka memutuskan untuk membunuh Acnologia dan melenyapkan keresahan manusia pada zaman itu. Dengan itu merekapun memutuskan untuk membangun senjata perang terbaik untuk melawan satu orang.

Memakan waktu hingga satu tahun untuk menyelesaikan senjata tempur itu, sebuah busur dan anak panah yang takkan pernah meleset, yang mengandung ribuan sihir pemusnah yang dapat membunuh kehidupan apapun yang tersentuh, senjata paling ditakuti. Tapi tentunya, semakin bagus sebuah senjata semakin banyak pertaruhan yang muncul. Biarpun itu adalah senjata paling ditakuti, tetapi busur itu memiliki bobot seberat 100 kilogram, dengan anak panah seberat 50 kilogram, memerlukan energi yang sangat banyak dan tentunya.. Memiliki mantra khusus yang harus dibaca dengan fokus penuh. Senjata tersebut dipercayakan kepada seorang penyihir terhebat pada masa itu, Etherious Endee.

Mereka pergi ke pulau paling timur untuk mencari agnologia sebelum semuanya terlambat. Satu pasukan penyihir sebanyak seratus orang termasuk Etherious Endee sendiri di gerakkan untuk menghentikan penyihir jahat itu.

Setelah beberapa hari berlayar, mereka sampai di lokasi tujuan, menempatkan tiga kapal mereka di pantai pada pulau kecil itu. Segera membentuk empat kelompok untuk menyusuri hutan itu dibawah pimpinan komandan utama mereka, Zeref.

Dua minggu mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari Acnologia di hutan itu tapi hasilnya nihil. Karena pencarian yang tak jelas akan menemukan apa, Zeref memberikan tanda kepada semua kelompok untuk kembali berkumpul di pantai dengan menembakkan suar.

Kelompok Zeref sampai di pantai tempat berkumpul mereka paling terakhir dari tiga kelompok lainnya. Dan satu kelompok itu segera terdiam membeku di tempat ketika mendapatkan tiga kapal mereka telah hancur dengan ketiga kelompok pasukan yang sudah tak bernyawa.

 **Dini hari, beratus tahun yang lalu..**

"Ap-apa-apaan ini?" penyihir berambut hitam itu terdiam dengan mata yang membulat sempurna, 75 anggotanya telah tewas tanpa sepengetahuannya.

TEK..

TEK..

TEK..

Di lautan darah dan asap beserta api yang terbakar di sana-sini membuat 25 orang yang masih hidup bergetar mendengar langkah kaki itu. Dari kejauhan, perlahan bayangan hitam muncul dibalik asap, tidak terlihat jelas siapa itu, tapi semua orang di sana sudah tau siapa orang itu.

"A-Acnologia" salah seorang dari pasukan bergetar ketakutan, tak hanya dia tapi semua orang di sana bergetar ketakutan.

Zeref mengatur nafasnya, mencoba untuk tenang sebisa mungkin. Sosok di balik asap pun semakin jelas..

"Etherious!" teriaknya memanggil salah satu anggotanya, anggota kunci.

"Ya! Kapten!" Etherious bergerak pergi ke samping kiri kaptennya.

"Dengar.." Zeref mengambil nafas panjang, mencoba semakin tenang sambil terus menatap sosok dibalik asap yang semakin lama semakin dekat dengan sangat fokus. "Aku dan semua pasukan akan menghambat monster itu, kau tetap disini dan aktifkan busur itu.." perintah sang komandan mantap.

"Tapi kapten.." keraguan muncul di wajah Etherious.

"Tak ada waktu untuk ragu.. Jika kau tak mengakhirinya semua akan berakhir.." Zeref memegang pundak pria berambut merah itu "Aku percayakan padamu!"

Etherious menatap Zeref penuh keyakinan, dengan segera dia mengangguk "Baik! Kapten!"

Zeref tersenyum, dia kemudian melepaskan pegangannya dari Etherious lalu maju beberapa langkah ke depan. "Dengar semuanya! Prioritas kita adalah menghambat monster itu sampai Etherious mengaktifkan senjatanya! Kalian mengerti!" teriakan Zeref meyakinkan dan memberikan semangat kepada semua anggotanya.

"SIAP! KAPTEN!" semua anggota menjawab bersamaan. Di ikuti dengan sosok Acnologia yang muncul dibalik asap. Memberi seriangaian merendahkan kepada Zeref. Biarpun jarak antara mereka cukup jauh.. Zeref masih bisa melihat dengan jelas senyuman penyihir jahat itu.

"MAJUUUU!" teriak Zeref berlari di ikuti dengan semua orang di belakangnya yang berlari.

Etherious segera meletakkan kotak panahnya yang sedari tadi di bawa olehnya. Membuka kotak logam perak itu, cahaya ungu muncul dari anak panah sekilas. Etherious segera mengambil busur beserta anak panah itu. Berdiri tegak dan melihat ke depan, cahaya putih dan kuning kemerahan muncul beberapa kali di tengah pertarungan, gesekan pedang dengan tubuh sang Acnologia menciptakan percikan api dan listrik biru sekilas. Terlihat jelas jika anggotanya lah yang kewalahan, Acnologia bahkan terlihat tak bergerak sedikitpun, dia hanya melemparkan sihir hitam dari tangannya ke arah setiap orang secara acak.

"Semua terlihat jelas di mataku" gumam pria berambut merah itu sambil memasang ekor anak panah di busur itu.

Dia mengangkat lengannya, menggunakan tangan kanan sebagai penopang dan tangan kirinya menarik perlahan tali busur. Menutup mata kirinya untuk memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah sang target yang tengah membantai teman-temannya. Tapi kenyataannya hal itu tak semudah yang dia fikirkan, busur itu sangat berat. Tangannya bergetar luar biasa.

"Ya ampun.. Berat sekali.." gumamnya lagi sambil mengadu giginya.

Terlihat jika semua anggota di depannya telah habis terbantai, menyisakan satu orang yang telah tergeletak di tanah.

' _Zeref..'_ fikirnya khawatir, mencoba menstabilkan tangannya yang sedari tadi terus bergetar.

' _Sial! SIal! Sial! Ini sangat sulit!'_ Etherious terus menerus memarahi dirinya sendiri yang hanya bisa diam ketika melihat temannya di injak-injak tanpa kasihan oleh sang monster.

Tanah di bawah sampai retak dan hancur karena injakan Acnologia kepada Zeref. Etherious gelisah dengan nafas yang mulai tak teratur.

' _Sialan! Sialan! Sialan! Kenapa aku tak bisa mengangkat benda ini!?'_

"AKU PERCAYA PADAMUU!" teriakan dari Zeref terdengar jelas oleh Etherious membuatnya membulatkan matanya sempurna.

Bahkan di posisi itu Zeref masih sempat menenangkannya? Etherious menurunkan lengannya, menutup matanya kemudian menarik nafas panjang.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" teriakan Zeref membuat Etherious membuka matanya.

Dengan cepat dia mengangkat dan meluruskan lengannya beserta menarik ekor anak panah, kini busur itu diam tanpa gerakan sedikitpun. Mata Etherious yang penuh dengan aura keseriusan menatap ke arah Acnologia yang masih menginjak Zeref, padahal Zeref sudah tak bernyawa sejak tadi.

"Re- Bour- Kha- Shii- Kaa" bisikan Etherious membuat mata anak panah mengeluarkan cahaya ungu terang. Acnologia segera mengangkat kepalanya melihat ke sumber cahaya.

"Masih ada satu orang lagi rupanya.." gumam Acnologia sambil melangkah maju, mendekati Etherious.

"Fhooh!" Etherious membuang nafas pendek, menambah tarikannya.

Anak panah yang bercahaya ungu perlahan mulai bercahaya putih terang, di ikuti dengan busur panah yang juga bercahaya. Acnologia yang berjarak sekitar duapuluh meter di depannya menyipitkan matanya dan menghadang cahaya itu dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Apa itu?" gumam Acnologia.

CISS

Anak panah telah di lepaskan.

"Kena.." gumam Etherious melihat anak panah yang tertancap di kepala Acnologia, membuat Acnologia roboh dengan kedua lututnya yang masih menahannya. Etherious berlari mendekat, melihat Acnologia yang tersenyum di sana.

"Me-Mengapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Etherious sedikit bergetar, Acnologia tersenyum.

"Biar kutanyakan sesuatu.. Siapa namamu?" tanya sang Acnologia tenang.

"Et-Etherious.. Etherious Endee."

"Kalian.. Orang-orang yang hidup dengan normal.. Memang sangat egois.." kini Acnologia memberikan tatapan merendahkan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mengapa kalian ingin membunuhku?"

"T-Tentu saja karena kau itu berbahaya!"

Acnologia tertawa keras sebentar, lalu menatap Etherious dengan tatapan yang lebih merendahkan.

"Kalian memang rendahan.. Tidak hanya pasukan yang ada di pulau ini. Tapi juga semua orang! Semua manusia itu memang rendahan!" merasa terhina, Etherious segera memukul Acnologia.

BUAG

"Apa maksudmu ha? Manusia itu bukan rendahan! Kami bukan rendahan!" Etherious mencengkram kerah baju hitam Acnologia.

"Lihat? Begitu mudah terbawa suasana dan emosi.. Itu tidak membedakanmu dari hewan!" hal ini membuat Etherious menguatkan cengaramannya.

"Siapa yang akan menjaga emosinya.. Demi orang sepertimu ha!? Kau itu ancaman! Dan seharusnya kau itu mati!"

"Kau bukan tuhan! Kalian bukan tuhan! Biar kutanya.. Mengapa kalian berfikir jika aku adalah ancaman? Darimana kalian tau jika aku adalah ancaman? Apa kalian pernah melihatku menggunakan kemampuanku untuk menghancurkan dunia sehingga kalian seenaknya menganggapku sebagai ancaman!" cengkraman Etherious perlahan melemas dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kalian menganggapku sebagai ancaman karena cerita dari telinga ke telinga masyarakat yang menyebar luas tanpa mengetahui yang sesungguhnya. Sebenarnya kalian hanya iri terhadap kemampuanku, kalian tidak memiliki kemampuan sehebat yang kumiliki.. Jadi, kalian menganggapku sebagai sebuah ancaman hanya karena aku lebih kuat? Jika seperti itu.. Tidakkah lebih bagus jika kita menganggapnya sebagai sebuah rasa iri yang di sebarkan dengan fitnah?" cengkraman Etherious terlepas di ikuti dengan dirinya yang mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Aku.. Aku hanya.. Tapi tunggu! Jika benar kau bukan ancaman.. Mengapa kau membunuh semua anggotaku, teman-temanku?"

"Bayangkan jika kau sedang duduk diam menikmati pemandangan dari atas kapal.. Lalu tiba-tiba sekelompok orang datang menyerangmu, apa yang kau lakukan? Membiarkan dia membunuhmu?"

"I-Itu.. Tapi.." Etherious kehabisan kata-katanya. Acnologia berdiri, kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati Etherious.

"Maaf, aku terlalu bernafsu menginjak-injak temanmu. Itu karena dia menatapku dengan tatapan kebencian.. Tak ada yang suka terhadap orang-orang yang membenci dirimu. Oleh karena itu, aku sedikit berlebihan.."

"Aku.. Aku.." Etherious menarik nafasnya, mengatur nafasnya yang tak terkendali itu. Emosi bercampur antara kaget dan tak percaya di ikuti dengan sebuah rasa bersalah besar yang menghantuinya.

Sejak kecil dia sudah membenci Acnologia karena semua orang menganggapnya sebagai ancaman. Sejak kecil dia berada dalam keingingan untuk menghancurkan sang Acnologia, dia hidup dengan prinsip jika Acnologia adalah ancaman yang harus di musnahkan. Alasan mengapa Etherious mengikuti kemiliteran, alasan mengapa dia berlatih hingga menjadi penyihir terbaik di negaranya.. Itu semua hanya untuk membunuh Acnologia.

"Aku minta maaf" ungkap Etherious berbisik sambil menunduk.

TAP

Acnologia menepuk bahu Ethrious, membuat Etherious mengangkat kepalanya melihat ke arah Acnologia yang tersenyum kecil itu.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang berkata seperti itu.." gumam Acnologia sambil menurunkan tangannya.

"Tapi maaf, aku ini abadi.. Jadi aku tak bisa mati atau di bunuh oleh siapapun. Bahkan oleh benda ini.." ungkap Acnologia sambil mencabut anak panah yang ada di kepalanya, perlahan cahaya dari anak panah itu memudar.. Redup, kemudian cahaya itu menghilang.

"Tapi usahamu tidak sepenuhnya sia-sia.." Acnologia tersenyum, dahinya yang bolong tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya yang secara perlahan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Efek dari anak panah ini membuatku harus memecah diriku menjadi lima bagian dan bereikarnasi sebagai bentuk yang baru.." jelas Acnologia.

"B-Bentuk yang baru?"

"Benar.. Aku akan terlahir kembali tanpa mengingat semua hal ini, dan tentunya.. Aku akan terlahir sebagai seorang penyihir."

TAP

Kedua tangan Acnologia menepuk kuat kedua bahu Etherious "Sekarang aku berikan tugas ini kepadamu" lanjutnya dengan yakin.

"T-Tugas?"

"Kau harus menjaga agar reikarnasiku tidak bertemu satu sama lain.. Jika mereka bertemu dan kemudian ada seseorang yang menyatukan kelima diriku.. Bisa-bisa aku terlahir dengan kepribadian yang berbeda atau bahkan lebih buruk, semua tegantung terhadap siapa yang nantinya akan menyatukanku kembali" cahaya dari tubuh Acnologia semakin terang.

"M-Mengapa kau begitu yakin jika akan ada seseorang yang akan menyatukanmu?" Acnologia tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan ini.

"Hanya firasat.." ungkap Acnologia dengan cahaya dari tubuhnya yang semakin terang.. Sangat terang sehingga membuat Etherious memejamkan matanya.

"Oi Etherious?"

"Etherious?"

"Etherious!" teriakkan sang kapten menyadarkanya.

"K-Kapten?" tanyanya bingung ketika melihat Zeref masih hidup, dan kelompoknya yang tengah berjalan. "K-Kalian? Masih hidup?"

"Apa maksudmu sialan!" Zeref memukul lengan Etherious.

"Aha ha, maaf.. Maaf.." Etherious kemudian terdiam memikirkan segalanya dan mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"K-Kapten.. Jika boleh tau kita akan berjalan kemana?"

"Haah? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kita akan berkumpul kembali tentu saja.. Ingat, dua minggu kita di sini dan tak menghasilkan apapun?"

Etherious kembali terdiam sambil berfikir. Jika memang begitu.. Bukankah itu artinya jika dia kembali ke masa lalu? Dan nanti ketika sampai di pantai.. Dia akan melihat semua anggota yang lain telah tewas terbunuh!

"Kapten!?" teriakan seseorang, mereka telah sampai di pantai.

Etherious melihat ke depan, semua anggota yang lain masih hidup, kondisi kapal juga masih bagus.. Ini berubah, masa depan berubah. Etherious hanya tersenyum melihat hal ini.

"Sekarang.. Kupercayakan semuanya kepadamu.." bisikan terdengar di telinga Etherious, suara Acnologia.

 **Kisah E.N.D**

Etherious mengerti sekarang, Acnologia telah mengubah masa depan. Dia hanya tersenyum dalam diam, menyimpan semua rahasia itu sendiri. Tanpa memberitahu yang lain. Kemudian dia mengatakan kepada yang lain jika Acnologia telah tiada, setelah beberapa perdebatan kecil semuanya setuju jika Acnologia memang telah tiada.

Kemudian mereka kembali pulang dan Zeref segera menceritakan segalanya kepada raja di Fiore tentang yang dia tau. Raja yang awalnya ragu kemudian setuju dengan ceritanya. Tentunya semua pasukan mendapat bayaran biarpun mereka tak menghasilkan apapun.. Setiap pasukan kembali ke rumah masing-masing setelah di beri hari libur selama tiga hari. Setelah itu mereka akan kembali mengikuti pelatihan militer.

 **Rumah Etehrious, beratus tahun yang lalu**

"Aku pulang…!" teriak Etherious setelah sampai di rumahnya.

Dengan segera dari ruang dapur seorang wanita dengan rambut pink datang berlari memeluknya.

"Ya ampun.. Kurasa kau tak harus sampai berlari seperti itu.. Kau kan sedang hamil" Etherious membalas pelukannya.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu!" ungkap sang wanita.

"Baik.. Baik.. Aku paham.." Etherious melepas pelukannya sambil mengusap perut istrinya yang sudah besar itu.

"Kau sudah memikirkan sebuah nama?" tanya sang istri.

"Hemm.. Bagaimana dengan.. Endee Natsu Dragneel?" jawab Etherious asal.

"Heeh? Nama macam apa itu?"

"Ehe he, cukup aneh ya.. Nanti sajalah akan kufikirkan nama yang lebih bagus. Sekarang! Aku ingin mandi" ungkapnya sambil berjalan kedalam, sang istri hanya tersenyum.

TAP

Buku itu di tutup Lucy, dia kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan meletakkan buku itu di meja kecil yang berada di samping ranjangnya.

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Handphone Lucy kini berbunyi di atas kasur, segera Lucy mengambil handphone itu. Tertulis di layar 'Sting E,' Lucy segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo? Sting?" Lucy menyapa.

"Hai? Apa kabar?"

"Kau menanyakan kabar? Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Aha ha! Tidak-tidak.. Aku hanya mencoba membuat suasana tidak terasa begitu berat sekarang."

Lucy menghela nafas, "Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau beritahukan."

"Oh ya baiklah, begini.. Kau tau soal Natsu Dragneel yang kubilang akan kuselidiki?"

"Um" Lucy mengangguk.

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan beberapa teori tentangnya."

"Teori? Maksudmu?"

"Aku menemukan beberapa buku tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Natsu Dragneel! Dan ini kelihatan sangat menjanjikan!"

"B-Benarkah?" Lucy merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi setelah mendengar hal ini.

"Ya! Kalau begitu besok sepulang sekolah kegiatan klub akan kembali aktif.. Oke!"

"Emm, ya."

"Oke, hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan! Sampai bertemu besok."

"Ya, sampai bertemu besok!"

Lucy segera meletakkan handphonenya di atas kasur di ikuti dengan dirinya yang membaringkan diri disana, telentang menghadap langit-langit kamarnya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang ini.. Natsu.." gumam Lucy dengan kepalanya yang terisi oleh bayangan lelaki pink itu.

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apartemen Natsu 06:00 P.M.**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

"Ayo Natsu masukan.."

"L-Lisanna.. Ini sangat sulit. Lubangnya sangat kecil dan, terlihat sempit.."

"Kau cukup mendorongnya bodoh.. Kan kau sudah bilang sejak awal! Kau hanya perlu mendorongnya dengan perlahan!"

"T-Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tak apa.. Lakukan saja.."

"B-Baiklah! Aku mulai.."

"K-Kyaaa!"

TEET TOLEET

"Kau pecundang! Kembali ke level satu!"

"Natsuuu.. Kan sudah kubilang! Kau harus lebih cepat!"

"Iya maaf.. Maaf.."

Aku dan Lisanna kini tengah bermain game di ruang tengah, setelah pelukan dan momen dramatis tadi kami memutuskan untuk melakukan ini sebagai penghilang stres.

TING TUNG

SMS datang ke hanphone Lisanna, dia segera membuka handphonenya kemudian tersenyum singkat.

"Nee, Natsu.." panggilnya tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau mengetahui gadis ini?" tanyanya ke arahku sambil meyodorkan foto di handphonenya.

"Ah, ya! Itu Juvia! Dia teman sekelasku! Kenapa?" tanyaku. Dia hanya diam sambil memasang senyuman. Kami terdiam sebentar.

"Sebenarnya aku berharap Wendy merupakan salah satunya.." gumam Lisanna tak jelas, aku mengkerutkan dahiku tak mengerti.

"Wendy? Maksudmu?"

"Jika Wendy adalah salah satunya.. Maka tugasku akan lebih mudah" ujarnya memberikan senyuman.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

"Natsuu.." dia mendesah sambil medorongku hingga kepinggir sofa, lalu menindihku.

"L-Lisanna? Apa-apaan ini?" dia tak menjawab, kemudian kedua tangannya menangkap kepalaku.

"L-Lisanna?" aku sedikit khawatir, apa yang akan dia lakukan tiba-tiba mendorongku?

"Ne.. Natsu.. Tatap mataku" bisiknya sambil menatap mataku cukup dalam.

"Ap-apa yang ingin kau.." perkataanku terhenti.

Secara perlahan tubuhku mati rasa, pedengaranku perlahan semakin redup dengan detak jantungku yang mulai terpompa. Apa-apaan ini? Lisanna kemudian mengatakan sesuatu dengan berbisik, tak terdengar jelas apa itu..

"L-Lishhn" kucoba mengeluarkan kalimat dari mulutku tapi perlahan suaraku terasa habis.

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, melihat apa yang berada di depanku. Lisanna, matanya.. Matanya mengeluarkan cahaya!? ITU BENAR! MATANYA MENGELUARKAN CAHAYA!

' _Apa-apaan?'_

Cahaya dari mata Lisanna semakin terang, perlahan kesadaranku menghilang.. Mataku tertutup. Beban di tubuhku perlahan menghilang..

"L-Lisanna.." gumamku hingga kesadaranku benar-benar hilang.

"Selamat tidur, besok pagi.. Kau, adalah Natsu yang sebenarnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **.**

* * *

 **AN:**

Hooamm! (Menguap) *Plak!* (Tersadar dari uapan)

Yup, chapter 7 selesai..

Seperti yang kalian lihat, di sini aku menuliskan sudut pandang Natsu sedikit lebih banyak, mungkin untuk kedepannya sudut pandang Natsu akan lebih mendominasi. Mungkin.. (-_-)

Dan juga, di sini ada bagian di mana aku menceritakan tentang masa lalu (kejadian) yang ada di kisah dongeng E.N.D, nah.. Sebenarnya bukunya (yang di baca oleh Lucy) tidak menceritakan sampai sedetail itu, kalian bisa menganggap itu adalah kejadian yang kutulis untuk menggambarkan kejadian beratus tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan versi buku dongeng E.N.D memiliki gaya penulisan seperti bagian yang kutandai 'Cerita E.N.D.'

Kuharap kalian mengerti. (-_-)

Well, untuk review.. Terimakasih sebelumnya!

 **Dragneel77:**

Ha Ha Ha (tawa antagonis). Tidak akan! Aku akan menunjukkan anaknya Natsu di chapter berikutnya! Ha Ha Ha! (Tawa lebih evil!)

 **Mihawk607:**

Sebenarnya kata-kata itu juga membuatku sedikit merinding, entah kenapa ketulis kata-kata itu. Mungkin efek makanan kah? (-_-)

 **IfaDragneel92:**

Kamu akan tahu di chapter berikutnya.. Yang entah kapan akan selesai. Tungguin ajah! (-_-) 'Serius bahasa gaul?'

 **Lusy Jaeger Ackerman:**

Pertanyaan satu dan dua sebenarnya sudah terjawab jika kamu sedikit lebih fokus baca ceritanya. (-_-). Dan untuk pertanyaan ketiga, silahkan tanya pada Natsu sendiri. (-_-)

 **Furuchisa:**

Yeeay! Sebenarnya aku tau kalo kamu cuma mengkiaskan kalimat-kalimat itu.. Aku Cuma bercanda saat itu. I'm not that stupid.. (-_-).

 **Nagisa Fukomi:**

Entah kenapa aku juga kesal dengan misteri-misteri yang sering bermunculan sana-sini. (-_-?) Mungkinkah aku harus mengubah genrenya ke 'Misteri?' (-_-)

 **H3ndy.x:**

Well, setelah baca review kamu aku langsung tersedak sendok. (Whaat?). Menurutku, kamu itu mengerti ceritanya.. Cuma kamu tidak terima atau tidak setuju dengan alur yang kutulis. Untuk masalah anak Erza dan Natsu.. Ya, alasan aku tidak pernah memunculkannya ya karena saat itu Natsu cuma bercanda sama Lucy, jadi anaknya sama Erza itu tidak ada. (-_-). Kuharap ketika kamu review lagi.. Pastikan kamu sedang tidak lapar. (-_-)

 **Nafikaze:**

Playboy cap? Apa itu?

 **.**

" **Well, Hope You Guys Enjoy It"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **See You"**


	8. The Mastermind behind Everything

**Apartemen Natsu, 06:30 P.M.**

Aku bangun dari tidurku, segera mencoba berdiri dari sofa merah yang menjadi tempat tidurku itu, kepalaku terasa sedikit pusing dan berat.

"Aduh.." gumamku sambil memegang kepalaku dengan tangan kanan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku entah kepada siapa sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, aku mendapati televisi yang sudah di matikan.

' _Bukannya aku tadi bermain dengan Lisanna? Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Apa Lisanna pulang? Atau..'_ Seketika handphoneku yang ada berada di atas meja depan sofa bergetar.

Aku mengambil handphone itu segera sambil mendudukan diriku ke sofa, melihat segera layar handphone itu dan mendapatkan pengingatku yang menyala. Benar! Aku harus bekerja!

WUSHH

Dengan kecepatan angin aku segera mandi dan mengganti bajuku dengan kaos biru oblong yang di selimuti hoodie coklat dan celana jeans berwarna sama, tak lupa juga syal putih dengan kotak-kotak hitam yang sudah lama tak terlihat olehku karena di pinjam oleh Wendy, sekarang syal itu melingkar di leherku seperti biasanya. Setelah mengambil roti bungkusan dari dapur, aku langsung memasang sepatu dan berlari turun ke lantai satu (apartemenku berada di lantai 8).

Aku menunggu taksi untuk pergi ke stasiun kereta, jarak dari apartemenku ke stasiun sejauh tiga kilometer jadi akan lama jika aku berlari kesana. (-_-)

"Jika saja aku bisa terbang.." gumamku tak jelas hingga mobil taksi terlihat dari arah sebelah kanan, oh ya ampun.. Terimakasih!

"TAKSI!"

 **-Skip Time (BETA Version)-**

Suara gesekan roda kereta ini menjadi penghias hidupku setiap malam. Tentunya ini satu-satunya transportasi terbaik yang menjadi pilihanku untuk sampai ke kota Crocus. Seperti biasanya, kereta ini tidak penuh. Semua mendapat tempat duduk mereka, aku hanya tersenyum melihat hal ini. Pemandangan yang selalu kulihat setiap hari.

" _Apa yang nanti akan kukatakan ya?"_ suara seseorang menggema di kepalaku. Aku menoleh ke kanan, lalu ke kiri.

Aku mendapati seseorang pria berumur kira-kira 20 tahunan dengan sweater birunya tengah melihat ke layar handphonenya, wajahnya terlihat sedikit gembira. Dugaanku, dia ingin mengunjungi orang tuanya lalu memberikan kejutan atau semacamnya.

' _Sudah lama aku tak mendengar suara seseorang menggema di kepalaku sejak..'_ fikiranku tiba-tiba terhenti dengan ekspresi kagetku sambil melihat kosong ke depan, benar.. Aku memiliki kemampuan pembaca fikiran, tapi mengapa aku merasa seperti sudah lama tak menggunakannya?

Aku menggeleng pelan, sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lelah hingga aku tak menyadari kemampuan ini lagi.

* * *

 **"The Mastermind behind Everything"**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Chara:** **Natsu D, Gray F, Lucy H, Sting E**

 **Pairing: He** **m** **m..**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance,** **Supernatural, Tragedy**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Update lama, dll.**

 **-Mind Reader-**

 **By**

 **Choki-003**

 **Apartemen Natsu, 08:00 A.M.**

Kumatikan keran air itu dan dengan segera mengambil handuk yang tergantung di samping wastafel, keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju ke kamar untuk menggunakan seragam sekolahku. Kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil roti, lalu berjalan keluar.

Jarak antara tempat tinggalku dan sekolah kira-kira hampir sama dengan jarak dari taman ke sini. Jadi aku bisa berjalan saja ke sana, biasanya memakan waktu kurang lebih 20 menit untuk sampai ke sekolah. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini..

TIIN

Mobil merah terhenti di depanku, aku tau itu mobil siapa. Itu mobil milik Erza Scarlett, karena dia berhenti itu tandanya jika dia ingin mengajakku. Dengan segera aku membuka pintu depan mobil itu dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Pagi, Erza-san.." sapaku sambil menutup pintu mobil itu.

"Hn.. Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk hah?" tanya Erza dengan tampang seramnya.

"Heh?" aku bingung, biasanya jika dia membunyikan klakson mobil sebagai tanda kalau dia sedang ingin mengajakku.

" _He he he, wajahnya memang lucu jika begini"_ suara Erza kemudian menggema di kepalaku. Hooh, ternyata lelucon di pagi hari ya? Ingin mengerjaiku Erza-san?

Aku tersenyum. "Erza-san, aku tau rencanamu.. Sudahlah, tak usah bercanda pagi-pagi, ini tidak lucu" ujarku kemudian.

Erza mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, kemudian mengoper tuas transmisi dan melaju.

" _Tak kusangka dia tau.."_ fikir Erza-san kemudian.

"Tentu saja aku tau, aku kan bisa mendengar.." perkataanku terhenti.

"Mendengar? Mendengar apa?" tanya Erza bingung akan pernyataanku.

Benar, Erza tidak mengatakannya. Dia memikirkannya! Bisa gawat jika dia bertanya yang tidak-tidak. Aku heran mengapa aku merasa tidak terbiasa dengan kemampuanku ini, padahal aku sudah biasa menggunakannya. Ini terasa seperti aku sudah lama tak menggunakannya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, mengapa kamu bisa terlambat sensei?" tanyaku kemudian, mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ya.. Aku baru saja kembali dari Crocus tadi pagi, jadi aku terburu-buru" balas Erza sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

Biasanya Erza selalu datang pagi kesekolah, jika saja dia terlambat seperti hari ini dia pasti akan menyempatkan diri untuk mengajakku berangkat bersamanya. Dia sangat baik kepadaku setelah aku menceritakan tentang kisah hidupku. saat itu seminggu setelah aku bekerja di kafe Fairy Tail, dan dia datang berkunjung ke kafe untuk melihat apakah aku nyaman dengan pekerjaanku.

"Begitu kah.." balasku pelan.

"Oh, ya.. Tumben sekali kau memakai syalmu hari ini."

"Oh benar, Wendy kemarin mengunjungiku sambil mengembalikan syal ini."

"Wendy? Adikmu yang berumur lima tahun itu?"

"Umurnya sembilan tahun sensei.."

"B-Begitu yah.."

Percakapan terus berlangsung hingga sampai ke sekolah, seperti biasa aku turun di samping sekolah karena rasanya cukup aneh melihat guru dan murid datang ke sekolah bersamaan dalam satu kendaraan. Mungkin itu akan mendatangkan gosip yang buruk.

Aku melambai sebelum Erza mengendarai mobilnya menjauh.

"Sisanya aku tinggal berjalan kaki ke gerbang" gumamku kemudian sambil melihat jam di layar handphoneku, lalu berjalan.

Berkat Erza aku sampai ke sini lebih cepat, di tengah perjalananku ke gerbang mobil hitam tiba-tiba berhenti dari samping sebelah kananku, aku tau. Itu mobil Lucy, terimakasih kepada Erza yang telah mengajakku, jarang-jarang aku bisa bertemu Lucy pagi-pagi.

"Baik, nanti akan kuhubungi ketika aku pulang" suara Lucy terdengar dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Pintu itu kemudian terbuka, memperlihatkan Lucy dengan seragam sekolahnya yang berukuran pas itu. Mungkin bisa di bilang, sedikit ketat dan seksi.

"Pagi, Natsu" sapanya dengan senyuman di ikuti dengan mobil antar jemput Lucy yang berjalan menjauh.

"Pagi.." jawabku selembut-lembutnya.

"Ingin ke kelas bersama?" ajaknya sambil berjalan menuju gerbang dengan aku di sampingnya.

"Em" aku mengangguk.

Jika di fikir-fikir, ini sudah satu bulan lebih semenjak Lucy bersekolah di sini. Aku tiba-tiba mengingat hari dimana aku secara tak sengaja menindih oppainya yang lembut itu. Aku bahkan memanggilnya oppai lembut saat itu, bingung harus memanggilnya apa. Menurutku dia ini terlalu polos dan sedikit terang-terangan dalam beberapa situasi. Meskipun begitu dia tetap bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk menjadi sedikit tertutup, dia juga merupakan gadis yang pintar. Mungkin karena dia homeschooling ya?

Setelah sampai di lorong koridor sekolah, aku menemukan Gray yang terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang. Tebakanku, dia menunggu Juvia.

"Pagi Gray.. Menunggu Juvia?" tanya Lucy tepat sasaran, Gray mengangguk.

"Kalian tidak ke sekolah bersama seperti kemarin?" tanya Lucy lagi.

"Sebenarnya tadi malam aku sudah bilang jika aku akan menunggunya di depan rumahnya, tapi tiba-tiba tadi pagi dia menelponku dan menyuruhku pergi duluan" jelas Gray kepada kami.

" _Sepertinya dia akan terlambat"_ suara Gray menggema di kepalaku.

"Ya sudahlah.. Ayo kita ke kelas" ajakku kemudian.

Gray menoleh ke ujung koridor, kemudian kembali menoleh ke arah kami.

"Em" angguknya. Kamipun berjalan bersama menuju ke kelas.

Jika kuingat-ingat, Lisanna kemarin bertanya kepadaku soal Juvia. Aku tidak tau apa tujuannya tapi dia terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu.

' _Yah, dia selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku sih..'_

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perpustakaan SMA Magnolia, Waktu Istirahat**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Kini aku tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Gray. Aku sibuk membolak-balik buku tanpa membacanya, sedangkan Gray sibuk menulis. Kami mendapat kerja kelompok dua orang dari guru bahasa Inggris kami, Erza. Karena aku yang tidak memiliki waktu luang ketika diluar jam sekolah, Gray pun setuju untuk mengerjakannya pada jam istirahat.

" _Juvia.."_ suara Gray terdengar di kepalaku untuk kesekian kalinya, dan itu adalah satu nama orang yang sama.

Raut wajah Gray terlihat sedang tidak fokus, dia lebih menghawatirkan Juvia yang tidak masuk sekolah sekarang. Ayolah! Kau bahkan belum berpacaran dengannya! Kau itu masih pendekatan, PENDEKATAN!

"Memikirkan Juvia ya?" tanyaku dengan nada menggoda. Gray membuang mukanya yang menampilkan beberapa semburat merah itu.

"Tadi malam dia bilang jika dia bersemangat untuk bersekolah hari ini, jadi tidak mungkinkan dia tidak masuk sekarang" jelasnya menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya sambil menoleh ke arahku dengan ekspresi khawatirnya itu.

"Ayolah.. Jangan terlalu khawatir, mungkin dia memiliki urusan penting yang tidak bisa di tinggalkan."

"Urusan apa? Dia pasti bilang jika dia punya urusan."

"Hmm, entahlah.. Mungkin urusan mendadak atau semacamnya."

"Haah.. Entahlah, aku berfirasat buruk soal ini."

"Sudahlah, kerjakan saja tugasnya" ujarku sambil berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Toilet" jawabku sambil berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan aku menemukan Lucy yang terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang di depan toilet. Dengan segera aku mempercepat langkahku, sekedar untuk menyapanya.

"Lu-" kata-kataku terhenti ketika melihat Lucy yang tersenyum ke arah seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari pintu toilet.

Merekapun mengobrol beberapa saat, terlihat aura percakapan sedikit serius, tapi perlahan mulai mencair karena pria berambut kuning itu mulai mencubit pipi Lucy. Lalu berlari menuju lorong koridor ke sebelah kanan, membuat Lucy mengejarnya. Aku merasa sedikit tidak suka akan hal itu.

' _Stupid! What I'm thinking?'_ fikirku tiba-tiba.

' _No, am I je-'_

TAP

Seseorang menepuk pelan pundakku, aku segera menoleh ke belakang.

"Gray!?" ujarku kaget.

"Grruey?" tanya Gray akan aksenku tadi.

"Ah, no, I mean.. Gaah! Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku akan pulang" ungkapnya mantap.

"Pulang? Apa maksudmu pulang? Apa ini soal Juvia?"

"Natsu, firasatku sudah tak enak dari pagi" ujarnya dengan khawatir.

"Tapi kau tak bisa-"

"Dengar! Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah keadaannya baik-baik saja!" Gray terdengar sedikit marah sekarang, aku tau dia kesal dengan diriku yang mencoba menghentikannya terus menerus dari tadi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan tugasnya?" tanyaku kemudian, Gray sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Aku serahkan kepadamu, lagipula kau jagonya dalam bahasa Inggris. Besok akan kutraktir makan! Oke!?" dia mempercepat langkahnya.

' _Haah! Dasar dia itu..'_

 **Ruangan Klub penyelidikan Supranatural**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Aku sedang duduk di kursi tengah ruangan klub, Yukino disampingku dan di depan kami Sting dan Rogue. Setelah bel berbunyi Sting langsung mendatangiku di kelas dan bilang jika dia ingin membicarakan hal penting tentang Natsu.

"Jadi.." Yukino meminta Sting memulai penjelasannya.

Sting berdehem sebentar kemudian menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku sudah berdiskusi dengan Rogue selama pencarian informasiku soal Natsu Dragneel" ujarnya dengan tenang tapi terlihat serius.

"Lalu apa yang kalian dapatkan?" tanya Yukino lagi. Rogue menoleh ke Sting, lalu kembali menoleh ke kami.

"Kami berfikir jika ada seseorang yang mencoba untuk membangkitkan Acnologia" jawab Rogue sedikit takut tapi tetap dengan tampang tenangnya.

"Heh? L-Lalu apa hubungannya ini dengan Natsu?" tanyaku.

"Begini Lucy.. Emm, kalian sudah membaca dongeng E.N.D bukan?" tanya Sting kepadaku dan Yukino, kami mengangguk.

"Menurutku Natsu merupakan salah satu dari keturunan Acnologia."

"Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dia penyihir, tapi dia tidak mengetahuinya. Menurut kami seseorang pasti sudah mengetahui jika Natsu Dragneel adalah keturunan Acnologia, jadi orang itu menghapus fikirannya tentang penyihir dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan itu, jadi sekarang.."

"Natsu tak mengetahui apapun yang berhubungan soal sihir dan menganggap dia hanya manusia biasa" potongku datar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sangat yakin jika Natsu Dragneel adalah keturunan Acnologia?" tanya Yukino.

"Menurut salah satu buku yang kami baca, keturunan Acnologia adalah penyihir sempurna yang tidak memerlukan proses dalam menumbuhkan kemampuannya" jawab Rogue.

"Jadi dengan itu, dia tak harus menunggu hingga 17 tahun supaya kemampuan pembaca fikirannya siap. Kemampuan itu sudah siap dari awal sejak mereka lahir" lanjut Sting sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"Jadi karena itu Natsu tidak sekolah privat" ucapku dengan sedikit pelan.

"Lalu mengapa kalian harus memberitahukan ini sekarang?" tanya Yukino sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Itu karena.." Sting menahan kata-katanya. "Karena.. Karena.. Karenaaa.. Kare-"

"Karena apa Sting!?" tanyaku sedikit kesal, yang benar saja masih bercanda di situasi begini.

"Err.. Karena apa yah Rogue?"

BRUAK

Aku, Yukino dan Rogue jatuh dari kursi. APA-APAAN ITU!? DIA LUPA!?

"Ehem.. Alasan mengapa kami harus memberitahu kalian sekarang karena proses pembangkitan Acnologia membutuhkan suatu upacara khusus" jelas Rogue kemudian.

"Ah benar! Upacara khusus! Itu adalah upacara yang hanya bisa di lakukan selama seratus tahun sekali! Dan upacara itu dilakukan antara pukul 11 malam hingga pukul 1 pagi!" tambah Sting dengan aura seriusnya. Hal ini membuatku mengerti apa tujuan mereka memberitahukan ini secepatnya.

"J-Jangan bilang, k-kalau.." ucapanku terhenti.

"Benar, itu hari ini!" ungkap Sting dan Rogue dengan mantap.

 **Rumah Juvia, waktu yang sama.**

 **Gray P.O.V**

"JUVIA! INI GRAY! TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA!"

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

Aku tepat berada di depan pintu rumah Juvia, sudah beberapa kali aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan sedikit kasar. Tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam. Setelah mengambil tas dari kelas dan berlari kesini aku semakin yakin jika hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

"OI JUVIA! AYO BUKA PINTUNYA! AKU GRAY!"

' _GAAH! Ini membuatku muak! Apa harus kuhancurkan saja pintu ini?'_ fikirku dengan nafas tak sabaran.

"Gray-sama?" suara Juvia, dari arah belakang.

Dengan cepat aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapatkan Juvia dengan baju biru kesukaannya, aku melihat dia membawa dua kantong putih yang penuh dengan bahan makanan di kedua tangannya.

"Gray-sama, ada apa?" tanyanya medekat, setelah berada tepat di depanku aku segera melihatnya dari bawah ke atas dengan detail.

"Juvia.." gumamku tenang, terasa semua beban yang tadinya menimpa pundakku terlepas setelah melihat dengan jelas gadis ini. Dia baik-baik saja.

' _Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi..'_

HUG

Tubuhku bergerak memeluknya, sangat erat. Meskipun aku memejamkan mataku aku bisa merasakan Juvia yang kaget, dia tak membalas pelukkanku, hanya terdiam membiarkanku memeluknya dengan bebas.

' _Aku tak akan melepaskannya..'_

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SMA Magnolia, Pulang sekolah.**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

"Hash.. Hash.. Hash.."

Sudah sampai di lantai satu, aku berlari dari lantai teratas menuju ke lantai ini. Tadi selepas istirahat Lucy bilang jika dia ingin pulang bersamaku, jadi tentunya aku tak bisa membuatnya menunggu. Aku segera mempercepat langkahku untuk keluar dari gedung utama sekolah.

"Lucy!" teriakku sambil mendekatinya, dia menoleh.

"Lama sekali.." ungkapnya kesal, tapi ekspresi kesalnya itu terlihat cukup lucu dimataku.

"Aha ha, maaf.. Aku mengumpulkan tugas yang diberikan Dreyar-sensei kemarin, kau ingat?"

"Hem" Lucy mengangguk sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan itu membuatnya terlihat semakin lucu.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Aku perlu menemanimu sampai supir itu datang?"

"Tidak, kita akan pergi ke tempat lain."

"Kemana?"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja.." Lucy kemudian berjalan duluan.

"Oi, Lucyy! Tungguu!"

 **Rumah Juvia, Waktu yang sama.**

 **Gray P.O.V**

Aku tengah duduk di kamar adiknya Juvia sekarang, Romeo. Ternyata alasan Juvia tidak masuk sekolah adalah karena adiknya sedang sakit dan orangtuanya tengah bekerja di luar kota sekarang. Dia belum menyentuh handphonenya dari pagi karena repot harus membeli bahan-bahan makanan yang sudah habis dan mengurusi adiknya itu.

"Dia sudah tidur?" tanya Juvia dari luar kamar.

Aku beranjak keluar dari kamar Romeo dan memasuki kamar Juvia yang berhadapan dengan kamar adiknya itu, kutemukan dirinya tengah duduk di kursi meja belajar yang berada di pojok sebelah kiri kamar.

Jika diperhatikan kamar Juvia terlihat cukup feminim juga, warna pink yang terpadu dengan warna biru awan. Kasur yang berada di tengah kamar, lemari yang berada di samping pintu masuk dan meja kecil khusus alat-alat wanita dan cermin besar yang tertempel di dinding atas meja itu. Meja belajar berada di samping jendela, berseberangan dengan lemari dan meja kecil yang berada di sampingnya. Di samping kiri tempat tidurnya juga terdapat meja kecil dengan vas bunga dan jam weker bulat berwarna jingga.

Aku tersenyum melihat semua ini. Terlebih foto-foto yang terpasang di dinding tepat di depan kasur, tak kusangka ada foto ketika kami berdua. Ahh, senangnya.

"Ini foto ketika kita SMP ya?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk foto itu. Juvia yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan handphonenya sedikit kaget dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"E-Eh, i-itu.." dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di sandaran kursi. Aku terkekeh melihatnya.

"Tak perlu malu.. Lagipula aku senang kau memasangnya" ucapku sambil mendudukan diri di ujung kasur.

"B-Benarkah?" tanya Juvia sambil melangkah mendekat.

"Hem" aku mengangguk semangat.

"T-Terimakasih.." ucap Juvia masih malu-malu, lalu mendudukan dirinya di sampingku.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia terlihat tenang, lalu menoleh kepadaku dengan senyumannya itu. Kami terdiam, cukup lama kami saling menatap, aku merasa cukup canggung dengan ini tapi sepertinya Juvia baik-baik saja.

"J-Jadi teringat masa lalu yah.." ungkapku sambil menoleh ke foto-foto yang di pajang di dinding itu. Foto itu kebanyakan foto semasa kami SMP, itu saat dimana aku bertemu dengan Juvia. Tentunya semua orang menyadari perasaannya yang sedikit terang-terangan itu kepadaku. Awalnya aku merasa sedikit tak suka dengan hal itu, tapi lama-kelamaan aku jadi terbiasa, dan mulai menginginkannya.

"Ya.." balas Juvia singkat sambil memandang foto-foto itu.

"Itu ketika kita merayakan ulang tahun Levy kan?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk foto dimana aku dan Natsu terlihat sedang bersaing makan kue dengan Levy di tengah kami.

"Em" Juvia mengangguk.

"Dan itu ketika kita lomba lari kan? Ada Jet juga disana" tunjukku lagi ke salah satu foto.

"Em" Juvia mengangguk lagi.

"Dan yang itu, itu ketika malam pergantian tahun bukan?" tanyaku lagi ke foto lainnya.

"Ya.."

"Dan itu.." perkataanku terhenti, aku melihat foto dimana Juvia sedang tidur di kelas dan aku duduk menghadapnya sambil menatapnya dengan tangan kananku yang sedang menyandang kepalaku. "Em, itu.." aku mulai gugup.

"Itu ketika aku sedang tidur di kelas karena kurang tidur malamnya" sahut Juvia dengan tenang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto itu.

"Ya, itu ketika pertama kalinya aku menelponmu. Dan kita bicara banyak sepanjang malam" lanjutku sambil menatap foto itu.

"Karena itu aku jadi sangat mengantuk" tambah Juvia kemudian. Lalu kami tertawa pelan. Perlahan jantungku berdetak dengan cepat.

"Juvia.." ucapku sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya?" tanyanya masih fokus dengan foto itu.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Eh?" dia menoleh seketika.

 **-Skip Time (BETA Version)-**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Lucy tengah sibuk berbicara dengan ibunya melalui telepon, sudah 10 menit sejak Lucy menjawab panggilan dari ibunya tadi. Menurut dugaanku, ibu Lucy ingin dia segera pulang tapi Lucy menolaknya, sehingga terjadi rayu-merayu antara Lucy yang tak ingin pulang dengan ibunya yang ingin Lucy segera pulang. Setelah memakan waktu sampai lima menit, pembicaraan mereka pun selesai ditandai dengan Lucy yang menghela nafas sambil menutup menutup handphonenya.

"Kita akan kemana?" akhirnya, pertanyaan yang tertahankan olehku sejak aku memasuki mobil sedan biru ini.

Lucy tidak di jemput oleh supir berkumisnya kali ini, tapi oleh orang lain yang aku tak tau siapa. Dia terlihat berumur 30 tahun, menggunakan kemeja hitam dengan celana putih panjangnya. Dia tak memberitahu siapa namanya terlebih dahulu dan langsung menyuruh kami untuk masuk ke mobil, dan bilang jika dia akan mejelaskan semuanya kepada kami setelah sampai di tujuan.

Lucy menoleh kearahku, "Akan kujelaskan ketika sudah sampai" jawabnya singkat, lalu kembali menoleh keluar jendela.

"Nah itu dia.." ujar supir itu setelah lama menutup mulutnya, aku melihat ke sebelah kanan dan mendapati rumah berwarna jingga pudar.

Pria ini segera memasukan mobil ke garasi yang berada di samping rumah tersebut dan mengajak kami masuk ke dalam. Kami hanya menurut. Setelah sampai di dalam aku menemukan satu set sofa yang di pasang benar-benar untuk berdiskusi. Sofa panjang di arah kanan dan kiri meja, lalu dua sofa satu orang yang berada di ujung-ujung meja. Sofa berwarna coklat itu dibuat mengelilingi meja panjang yang diatasnya terletak beberapa cangkir teh.

Di sofa sebelah kanan meja aku mendapatkan lelaki berambut kuning, Sting, yang duduk sambil memandangku dengan manis, aku merinding melihat senyuman yang dia tunjukan ke arahku itu. Di sampingnya terdapat lelaki berambit hitam dengan rambutnya yang menutupi sebelah matanya, di depan mereka terdapat gadis berambut putih pendek yang membuatku mengingat Lisanna sejenak. Lucy segera mendudukan dirinya di samping gadis berambut putih itu dan aku mendudukan diriku di samping lelaki berambut hitam.

"Kenapa kau duduk disini?" tanya lelaki berambut hitam tak suka, ya.. Sofa ini tak terlalu panjang sih, jadi sepertinya mereka kesempitan.

"Emm, baik aku akan duduk disana saja.." ungkapku, lalu bergerak ke sofa satu orang yang berada di di ujung meja.

Supir yang tadinya pergi ke lantai atas turun dengan tiga buah buku yang terlihat sedikit tua di tangannya. Dia segera mendudukan diri di sofa yang tersisa sambil meletakkan tiga buku tua itu di atas meja, berhadapan denganku yang di batasi oleh meja yang panjangnya kurang dari dua meter ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit takut. Jika lebih kuperhatikan, rambut pria itu terasa jauh lebih panjang daripada ketika di mobil tadi, ah mungkin karena aku kurang memperhatikannya.

"Jadi.. Kau Natsu Dragneel, kan?" ucap pria itu perlahan, seperti tengah meminta pertanggung jawaban. Terlebih di posisi begini, aku merasa seperti tengah di sidang sekarang.

"E-Em, y-ya.." aku bahkan sampai sulit mengeluarkan kata-kata, merasakan situasi yang sepertinya mencekikku. Melihat caraku menjawab, pria itu memandangku dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau cukup tampan juga rupanya.." ujar pria itu dengan senyumannya.

"He? HEEEEHH?"

' _Dia bilang aku tampan? Apa-apaan maksudnya itu? Apa dia ini gay? Penyuka sesama jenis? Homoseksual? Oke itu sama saja'_ fikiranku sudah pergi entah kemana, tak biasanya aku berfikir sejauh ini. Seharusnya aku tetap terlihat tenang.

"Ne.. Ne.. Natsu-kuun.. Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya pria itu lagi.

GULP

"A-Apa maksudnya itu?" tanyaku sedikit takut.

Dia tersenyum, "Hemm, mungkin aku menyukaimu" jawabnya yang membuat seluruh tubuhku mati rasa.

' _Dia bahkan tak menutupinya..'_

"Sudahlah! Berhenti bercandanya, ingat ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dibahas mengerti!?" bentak Sting kepada pria itu.

"Baik.. Baik.." pria itu kini berdehem, mencoba kembali serius.

"Natsu-kun, namanya Mard Geer, dia ini orangnya selalu tak bisa serius dalam situasi apapun jadi maklumi saja" terang Sting kepadaku, aku hanya mengangguk-angguk pura-pura mengerti. "Orang inilah yang membantuku menemukan buku-buku tentang sejarah penyihir dan apa yang terjadi dengan Natsu-kun" lanjutnya sambil menoleh ke arah Lucy. Lucy hanya menggumam kecil tanda dia mengerti.

"Ah ya, ya.. Jadi, Mard Geer ya? S-Salam kenal" ungkapku kemudian. "Dan kau.. Sting bukan?" ujarku menoleh ke arahnya sambil terkekeh, memberi tanda jika aku tak terlalu mengenal beberapa orang di ruangan ini. Lucy mendapatkan tandaku.

"Ah, ya.. Dia Sting, ini Yukino, dan itu Rogue" Lucy memperkenalkan mereka satu per satu.

"Oi oi, padahal kau pernah bertemu kami beberapa kali tapi kau tak mengetahui kami sedikitpun" Rogue terdengar tak suka, Sting hanya memberikan tawa palsunya mendengar perkataan Rogue, aku tak tau apa tujuannya. Tapi tetap, itu tak menjelaskan apa tujuan mereka membawaku ke sini.

"Jadi jika boleh tau.." tanyaku berhati-hati, mencoba terdengar sopan di situasi yang terasa sesak ini. "Kenapa kalian membawaku kesini?" tanyaku kemudian.

Mereka diam, saling hadap satu sama lain. Terlihat keragu-raguan di wajah mereka, terutama Lucy, meskipun begitu Mard Geer tetap menunjukan senyuman manisnya itu di tengah situasi ini. Entah apa yang mereka fikirkan?

"Huh?" aku mendesah.

Itu benar, sejak awal aku sampai ke dalam rumah ini.. Aku tak pernah mendengar suara menggema di kepalaku, jangan-jangan mereka penyihir? Tidak, jika memang begitu bukankah artinya Lucy juga seorang penyihir? Selama aku mengenal Lucy aku merasa..

"Natsu" sahut Lucy tiba-tiba, terdengar serius. Aku mulai takut dan khawatir.

"Apa kau sadar kau sadar sebenarnya kau ini apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sudah kuduga, dia memang penyihir. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku bingung adalah mengapa aku bisa tak menyadarinya sejak aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali. Tak hanya Lucy, Sting dan yang lainnya juga penyihir.

"Em" aku mengangguk.

"Kau tau?" tanya Rogue tak percaya.

"Aku ini penyihir, begitupula dengan kalian" jawabku pelan. Semua orang terlihat kaget, aku tak tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Lalu mengapa saat itu kau tidak bilang?" tanya Yukino.

"Kalian pernah menanyakannya?" tanyaku kembali tak mengerti.

"Sudah kuduga.." sahut Sting tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" aku semakin tak mengerti.

"Menurut dugaan mereka, seseorang telah menyihir ingatanmu. Membuatmu tak menyadari jika kau adalah penyihir" Mard Geer menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi apa-apaan? Menyihir ingatanku? Kenapa?

"K-Kenapa?"

"Mungkin untuk menjaga agar kau tak melarikan diri. Karena kau adalah keturunan Acnologia" Rogue kini menjawab.

"Jadi maksud kalian, ada seseorang diluar sana yang ingin membangkitkan Acnologia?" tanyaku setelah memahami apa maksud mereka sebenarnya.

"Ya, karena itu kami menahanmu di sini" Lucy kini menjawabku. Aku memberikan ekspresi tak mengerti.

"Alasan kami menahanmu disini, karena malam ini adalah waktunya. Waktu dari upacara pembangkitan Acnologia" Sting menjawab ekspresi tak mengertiku itu.

"M-Malam ini?"

Mereka mengangguk pasti, kecuali Mard Geer yang tak pernah berhenti tersenyum itu. Entah kenapa, semua ini terasa sedikit banyak untuk dicerna. Bagaimana mereka bisa yakin jika ada penyihir yang menghilangkan ingatanku? Bagaimana mereka bisa yakin jika ada seseorang yang akan membangkitkan Acnologia? Jika memang benar begitu, bagaimana mereka bisa yakin tentang keturunan lainnya sudah di kumpulkan?

"T-Tapi, itu semua hanya dugaan kalian saja kan?"

"Aku harap begitu.." Sting menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

 **Rumah Juvia, 09:00 P.M.**

 **Gray P.O.V**

Aku tengah menunggu di depan rumah Juvia, sudah sekitar 15 menit sejak tadi. Setelah aku merasa tak ada yang salah dengan Juvia aku langsung pulang, setelah menyatakan perasaanku tentunya, entah apa yang membuatku tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu. Bagiku itu muncul begitu saja tanpa kurencanakan sebelumnya.

Anehnya, Juvia malah mengajakku minum kopi. Padahal adiknya sedang sakit di rumah, apa benar tak apa? Kurasa tak apa, lagipula dia yang memaksa kan.

CLEK

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan Juvia dengan jeans biru kehitaman panjang dan sweater coklat.. Ah tidak, itu hadiah dariku tahun lalu pada hari ulangtahunnya. Aku mulai merasa bangga sekaligus gugup melihat penampilan Juvia itu.

"Sudah menunggu dari tadi?" tanyanya kemudian, terdengar tenang, sangat tenang.

"A-Ah, tidak" jawabku mencoba sebisa mungkin tak terlihat gugup, biasanya aku tak pernah gugup seperti ini. Bahkan Juvia yang malahan sering gugup, entah mengapa Juvia terlihat sedikit berbeda malam ini.

"Baik, ayo kita pergi" ucap Juvia seraya memeluk tangan kananku tiba-tiba.

GULP

Bisa kurasakan wajahku yang mulai memanas, tapi tidak dengan Juvia! Dia terlihat biasa saja.

"A-Ayo.." ucapku kemudian. Lalu kami pergi menuju kafe.

Kafe berjarak kurang dari satu kilometer, sekalian keliling kota di malam hari aku memperlambat jalanku. Aku merasa sedikit tak nyaman dengan beberapa orang yang memperhatikan kami sedari tadi, kurasa ini terlalu lengket ya? Haah, terserahlah. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis ini!

 **Rumah Mard Geer, Waktu yang sama.**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Aku menatap bintang-bintang yang bersinar dengan indahnya dari balkon rumah Mard Geer, entah mengapa bulan terasa jauh lebih besar malam ini. Mungkin karena ini adalah malam pembangkitan Acnologia?

Bicara soal itu, mereka telah menjelaskan segalanya padaku. Ternyata alasan mereka membawaku kesini adalah untuk mencegah supaya upacara pembangkitan Acnologia gagal. Butuh lima penyihir yang merupakan keturunan Acnologia untuk melakukannya, jika kurang satu penyihir saja maka upacaranya tak bisa dilaksanakan.

"Haah" aku menghela nafas sambil memendamkan daguku di kedua tanganku yang terlipat di atas pagar pembatas balkon ini. Beberapa detik kemudian suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, malas menoleh. Aku tau itu adalah Lucy, sudah tiga kali dia melakukannya. Dia terlihat paling khawatir daripada yang lainnya itu, aku senang dia begitu.

' _Tapi, aku tak ingin membuatnya khawatir.'_

"Aku sudah minta izin Lucy.. Jadi berhentilah khawatir" sahutku mengingat apa yang dia sarankan sebelumnya, tentang pekerjaanku. Meskipun lebih terdengar seperti sedang memerintah sih.

"Lucy? Aku bukan Lucy, Natsu-kun" aku segera mengangkat kepalaku dan menoleh, mendapati Sting yang berdiri di samping kiriku. Aku menghela nafas, kemudian kembali menenggelamkan daguku lagi. Sting terdengar terkekeh, aku tak begitu peduli. Aku hanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan malas.

"Kau sepertinya menyukai Lucy ya?" tanyanya kemudian, aku tersentak kebelakang dengan pipiku yang perlahan memerah.

"HEEH!? Apa-apaan kata-katamu itu?" ucapku sambil menunjuknya. Dia ini, di saat seperti ini masih sempat menanyakan hal itu.

"Tidakkah kau mengharapkannya menemanimu disini?" tanyanya lagi, mencoba menggodaku.

"Sudahlah Sting, aku sudah punya pacar loh. Jadi tidak mungkin aku menyukainya.." ucapku kemudian, mulai membungkukkan tubuhku lagi. Menahan kepalaku dengan tangan kananku.

"Begitukah? Menurutku kau itu menyukainya, hanya saja kau tak bisa melakukannya karena kau sedang memiliki pacar sekarang. Benarkan? Lagipula menurutku kata-kata seperti, 'aku tidak mungkin menyukainya' atau 'aku tidak bisa menyukainya' terdengar konyol untuk digambarkan bukan?" jelasnya akan pernyataanku tadi, sepertinya dia orang yang cukup pintar berbicara.

"Aku ini setia Sting, aku tak akan berpindah hati begitu saja. Lagipula Lucy sepertinya tak menganggapku lebih dari sekedar teman.. Erza memperlakukanku sama seperti yang Lucy lakukan, Gray juga memperlakukanku begitu, meskipun caranya sedikit aneh. Jadi bisa dibilang jika Lucy sudah menganggapku sebagai teman yang sangat baik, hingga tak pernah terfikirkan untuk memiliki hubungan lebih" dengan cukup jelas aku mengatakannya, Sting hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan senyuman.

"Kau cukup pintar bicara rupanya.. Tidak kah itu tadi sedikit keras, bagaimana jika Lucy datang dan mendengar semua itu? Dan, Erza yang kau maksud? Apa itu.."

"Ya, itu Scarlett-sensei" potongku cepat, rasanya cukup merepotkan berbicara dengan orang seperti Sting ini. Dia tak akan berhenti bicara sampai aku mengalah, atau setidaknya sampai dia bosan.

"Tapi biarpun kau mengatakan itu, kau sebenarnya ingin dia menyukaimu kan?" kan, sudah kubilang! Jika dia tak akan berhenti!

"Menurutku begini saja sudah cukup" ucapku pelan.

"Aku yakin kau berharap lebih, jauh dari semua perasaan yang kau sembunyikan itu. Kau mengharapkannya untuk selalu ada di dekatmu kan?" aku menghela nafas mendengar perjuangannya itu. Kurasa lebih baik jika aku menyerah sekarang.

"Em.. Benar, aku ingin dia selalu di dekatku" ungkapku kemudian, semburat merah perlahan terlihat di pipiku. Sting terdiam cukup lama. Lalu terkekeh pelan setelah beberapa saat.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku sambil menoleh.

"Kurasa kau ini memang benar-benar bisa mengendalikan emosi orang lain ya?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dari awal aku masuk ke sekolah ini, aku sudah sangat sering memperhatikanmu.." ungkapnya yang membuatku merinding. "Kurasa kau bisa mengubah emosi orang lain seketika, apa kau menyadarinya?" lanjutnya memberikan pertanyaan itu kepadaku. Aku menggeleng sambil menatapnya.

"Seperti yang barusan kau lakukan kepadaku, kau menyerah dan membohongiku jika kau memiliki perasaan kepada Lucy untuk menghentikanku mengoceh bukan? Mungkin terlihat biasa, tapi bagiku yang merasakannya.. Aku merasa seperti emosiku tiba-tiba berubah, dan kau tau apa yang lebih hebat dari itu?" tanyanya lagi, seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup penting. Aku kembali menggeleng menjawabnya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya hanya dengan mengatakannya.." jelasnya lagi, aku mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti.

"Bayangkan jika kau juga menggunakan kontak mata dan suaramu untuk mengubah emosi orang lain. Itu bisa jadi sesuatu yang luar biasa" ucapnya dengan serius, aku sedikit takut mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu aku bisa menghipnotis orang lain?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Kira-kira begitulah.." ucapnya sambil berjalan menjauh, meninggalkanku di balkon sendirian. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sambil melihat kepergiannya ke lantai bawah itu.

"Heh" aku menyeringai mendengarnya.

 **-Skip Time (BETA Version)-**

 **Gray P.O.V**

Sedari tadi Juvia terlihat menyeruput kopinya, entah mengapa aku merasa Juvia tidak terlihat begitu bahagia sekarang. Tidak, lebih tepatnya setelah dia keluar rumah tadi. Ini tak seperti Juvia biasanya, dia jauh lebih tenang dan terlihat sedikit tertekan.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ah, ya? Ada apa?"

"Sejak masuk kafe tadi kau selalu melamun, ada apa? Kau tak suka di sini? Kopinya tak enak?" tanya Juvia panjang, melihat tingkah laku dan kopiku yang masih penuh itu.

"Tidak, hanya saja.." aku menatapnya, dia sangat tenang. Ini bahkan sudah tak terlihat seperti Juvia lagi.

"Ada apa?" hanya itu yang dia keluarkan, melihat reaksiku ini.

Biasanya ketika aku menatapnya saja ataupun berbicara dengannya dia akan menjadi salah tingkah dan sejenisnya. Tapi sekarang, dia tak mereaksikan apapun. Sebenarnya ini bagus sih, tapi aku merasa tak terbiasa. Apa karena dia berpacaran denganku sikapnya menjadi berubah? Dia terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa kau senang berpacaran denganku?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Heng? Tentu" jawabnya singkat, dan tenang.

"Kurasa kau memang tak nyaman di sini, ayo kita keluar" ajak Juvia sambil beranjak dari tempatnya, aku segera mengikutinya.

Beberapa menit setelah kami keluar kafe itu, tak tau kemana Juvia membawaku aku hanya mengikutinya. Di tengah ramainya jalan dengan kendaraan tapi tidak dengan pejalan kaki, kami berjalan dalam diam, sampai akhirnya Juvia berhenti di depan sebuah toko buku yang sudah tutup.

"Gray-sama? Apa kau ingat toko ini?" dia menunjuk toko buku itu dengan dagunya, tapi masih membelakangiku. Aku melihat toko buku itu, terlihat rapi dan bersih. Perlahan kenangan masa lalu di toko itu terputar di kepalaku, benar.. Ini tempat pertama kali aku dan Juvia berbicara, hanya pembicaraan ringan mengenai sekolah dasar saat itu, tapi bisa kulihat jika Juvia sangat senang.

"Em, saat itu kau membeli buku dongeng bukan?" ucapku mencoba mengingatkannya pada hari itu.

"Ya, kejadian yang cukup memalukan rupanya" dia tersenyum manis, meskipun dari belakangnya aku dapat merasakannya.

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Handphone Juvia bergetar, dia segera mengambilnya dari kantung sweaternya itu. Melihat pesan entah dari siapapun itu, setelah kembali menutup handphonenya dia menoleh ke arahku dengan tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku melangkah mendekat.

"Hemm.." Juvia terlihat berfikir. "Orangtuaku bilang jika dia pulang, aku akan kembali kerumah dan pergi menuju bandara dengan Romeo" jelasnya kemudian.

"K-Kalau begitu, aku ikut!" tawarku cepat, Juvia tertawa pelan. Lalu dia melangkah mendekatiku.

"Tidak perlu, Gray.." ucapnya lembut.

Cup

Dia mencium pipi kananku, mataku membulat tak percaya. Bagaimana dia bisa seberani itu? Dia menarik kembali kepalanya seraya tersenyum kearahku.

"Nah, Gray.. Sebaiknya kau pulang" ucapnya masih tetap lembut, dimana suffix 'sama' yang selalu dia pakai. Apa yang terjadi di sini? Dan lagi, dia menyuruhku pulang?

"Taksi!" teriak Juvia kemudian, mobil taksi mendekat dan Juvia memasuki mobil itu.

"Selamat tinggal Gray.." ucapnya dari dalam mobil, mobil kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Aku mematung di tengah kebingungan. Sudah jelas sekali jika tadi dia itu berbohong tentang orangtuanya yang pulang. Kenapa dia tak ingin aku mengikutinya? Ada yang dia rahasiakan dariku? Dan bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkanku begitu saja seperti ini? Kamikan sedang berkencan!

Aku menghela nafas berat, tetap saja..

' _Tadi itu ciuman yang manis'_ fikirku dengan senyuman.

"Juvia.. Tak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku" gumamku sendiri, kemudian memberhentikan taksi lainnya dan mencoba untuk mengikuti Juvia diam-diam.

 **-Skip Time (BETA Version)-**

 **Rumah Mard Geer, 11:00 P.M.**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

"Sudah dimulai.." ucap Yukino sambil melihat jam di handphonenya.

"Tinggal menunggu hingga pagi di rumah ini dan Acnologia tidak akan bangkit" timpal Rogue dengan Sting yang mengangguk bangga. Berbeda dengan Lucy yang sedari tadi tetap terlihat khawatir.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa sangat yakin jika aku adalah orangnya? Maksudku, bagaimana jika aku bukan keturunan Acnologia? Bagaimana jika itu adalah orang lain?" tanyaku panjang kepada mereka. Keragu-raguan yang terus mengangguku sejak tadi membuat mereka terdiam, terlihat berfikir.

"Jika itu orang lain, maka 'Wizard Supervision' yang akan menghentikan mereka?" sahut Mard Geer kemudian, kami semua langsung menoleh kepadanya dengan ekspresi tak mengerti Mard Geer memahami raut wajah kami ini lalu menghela nafas. "Seharusnya kalian belum boleh mendengar soal ini karena kalian belum memenuhi syarat penyihir. Tapi aku akan memberitahu kalian sekarang.." lanjutnya sambil meminum tehnya.

"Begini, penyihir juga memiliki organisasi rahasia untuk mengatur ketertiban. Setiap tahunnya ras penyihir selalu berpotensi membahayakan umat manusia, bahkan ada beberapa negara yang setuju menghilangankan keberadaan penyihir di muka bumi ini" jelasnya panjang, tentunya kami semua kaget.

"Membahayakan bagaimana? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rogue kemudian, terlihat sedikit tak setuju.

"Kau akan tau, setelah kalian mempelajari tentang mantra penyihir maka kalian akan sadar tentang seberapa berbahayanya para penyihir itu" jawab Mard Geer dengan tenang.

"Tentu saja begitu, kemampuan dasar para penyihir saja sudah bisa membahayakan dunia. Bagaimana jika dia membaca fikiran orang-orang penting, seperti mungkin kode nuklir? Atau semacam itu, keberadaan penyihir memang tidak memberikan keuntungan apapun" ucap Sting sambil menatap dalam cangkir teh Yukino yang berada di depannya.

"Karena itu penyihir yang memiliki posisi politik di pemerintahan dan posisi penting lainnya dikumpulkan, mereka setuju untuk membangun organisasi keamanan penyihir yang berfungsi untuk meredakan bahaya yang dibuat oleh ras penyihir lainnya. Mereka membangun 'Wizard Supervision' sebagai badan pusat nya, lalu membagi tugas ke beberapa divisi. Seperti divisi pengawasan, divisi pencegahan, dan divisi penindakan yang nantinya memiliki fungsi masing-masing. 'Wizard Supervision' tersebar di seluruh dunia, untuk lebih mudahnya kalian bisa menganggap jika 'Wizard Supervision' adalah polisi versi ras penyihir" Mard Geer menerangkan kepada kami dengan lancar, aku curiga bagaimana dia bisa sampai tau sebanyak itu.

"Apakah semua penyihir di dunia ini tau mengenai organisasi ini?" Sting kembali bertanya, yang lain hanya memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Hanya orang-orang penting yang tau soal ini, tapi mungkin kalangan masyarakat mengetahuinya dari rumor-rumor yang tersebar" jawab Mard Geer dengan santainya.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti salah satu dari mereka? Bukan begitu?"

"Hemm, kau bisa menyebutnya begitu."

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Handphoneku bergetar, segera aku berdiri untuk mempermudah mengambil handphoneku dari celanaku itu. Aku mendapatkan Gray yang menelponku, segera kutekan tombol hijau di layar.

"Hal-"

"Natsu! Tolong aku!" Gray memotong sapaanku, aku mendengar perkataan cepat setengah teriaknya itu. Terdengar khawatir dari nafasnya.

"Err, ap-apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku kemudian, nadaku terdengar khawatir. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini segera menoleh ke arahku, mencoba menyimak apa yang sedang kubicarakan.

"Juvia.." dia mengambil nafas. "Dengar, aku sedang berlari menuju ke atap Magnolia High Tower. Juvia tadi masuk kesini, ada cahaya putih yang muncul dari atas sana. Kau harus kesini! Sepertinya hal yang buruk sedang terjadi!" teriak Gray dengan nafasnya yang terdengar tak teratur itu.

"Gray.. Bisa kau-"

"Cepat kesini!" teriaknya cepat.

"Apa maksudmu? OI GRAY!"

TUUT TUUT TUUT

Panggilan itu di tutup oleh Gray, aku mengumpat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lucy dengan khawatir.

"Entahlah, aku tak mengerti. Gray bilang ada cahaya putih dari Magnolia High Tower."

"Ha?" Mard Geer sontak berdiri sambil menatap dalam diriku, tapi wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang. Segera dia berjalan cepat menuju keluar pintu di ikuti kami di belakangnya.

"A-Apa itu?" Yukino kaget melihat cahaya putih kebiruan yang dari kejauhan terlihat menembak ke langit. Apa ini yang di maksud oleh Gray?

"Sepertinya mereka telah memulai prosesnya" sahut Mard Geer, kami mendengarnya.

"Apa-apaan? Tanpa Natsu?" Lucy melihat ke arahku. Aku segera menoleh ke Mard Geer menyadari hal ini.

"Oi! Mard Geer! Jangan bilang jika aku ini bukan keturunan Acnologia!" bentakku kepadanya, Sting dan Rogue ikut menoleh ke arah Mard Geer. Mard Geer tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari cahaya itu.

"Tidak, ini berarti.. Mereka telah memulai prosesnya tanpa dirimu" gumam Mard Geer, aku mendengarnya.

"Apa itu akan berhasil?" tanya Sting cepat.

"Kemungkinan besar itu akan gagal, dan tentunya.. Keturunan Acnologia yang sedang di satukan akan mati" jawab Mard Geer datar.

"Kalau begitu ayo kesana bodoh!" aku mencengkram kerah bajunya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tetap terlihat tenang di keadaan yang seperti ini ha!" dia hanya menatapku datar. Lalu kemudian matanya bergulir ke sebelah kiri, melihat ke arah mobilnya.

"Mobilku hanya bisa mengangkut lima orang kesana! Butuh sampai 20 menit untuk sampai kesana" ucapnya sambil menggenggam pergelangan tanganku, aku langsung melepaskan cengkramanku dengan kasar.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang pergi! Ayo cepat!" teriakku sambil berjalan menuju ke garasinya.

"Aku ikut!" sahut Lucy tiba-tiba, aku segera menoleh ke belakang melihat ke arahnya.

"Lucy.. Ini mungkin berbahaya" ucapku dengan lembut, mencoba menghentikannya.

"Aku tak peduli.. Lagipula Gray dan Juvia juga temanku!" dia membentakku kali ini, raut mukanya terlihat serius.

' _Haah! Keras kepala sekali dia iniiii!'_ fikirku sambil mendengus.

"Baik-baik" ucapku pasrah.

"Aku juga!" kini Sting menyahut, aku segera menoleh ke arahnya. Percuma jika aku menolaknya, dia punya seribu alasan untuk tetap ikut. Aku menghela nafas.

"Baiklah.. Siapa lagi yang ikut?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke Rogue. Rogue merangkul Yukino.

"Kalian pergi saja duluan, mobilnya hanya cukup lima orang! Kami akan menyusul!" ucapnya sambil menatap ke arah Sting.

"Baik.. Ayo cepat!"

 **-Skip Time (BETA Version)-**

 **Magnolia High Tower**

 **Gray P.O.V**

"Hash.. Hash.. Hash.." nafasku tak teratur, semua listrik di kota tiba-tiba mati tepat setelah cahaya itu muncul.

Lift tak bisa di jalankan, terpaksa aku menggunakan tangga. Ini merupakan gedung tertinggi di Magnolia, memiliki tinggi sampai lebih dari 600 meter dan 100 lantai. Aku tak peduli sampai kakiku berdarah atau semacamnya, aku akan sampai kesana dan menyelamatkan Juvia! Perasaanku yang seharusnya tenang kini kembali menjadi khawatir kembali. Sesuatu yang buruk benar-benar terjadi!

"Empatpuluh!" ujarku melihat angka di tangga itu, tinggal 60 lagi.

' _Tunggu aku, Juvia!'_ fikirku sambil mempercepat langkahku yang perlahan melambat.

 **Di luar Magnolia High Tower**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Semua Listrik di kota mati, itu yang aku dapatkan ketika sampai di sini. Bagus, jadi sekarang apa? Bagaimana cara untuk sampai ke atas sana dengan cepat? Bagaimana dengan Gray? Apa dia menggunakan tangga? Mard Geer menyadari kegelisahanku ini, dia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Natsu.." dia memanggilku tenang. Aku menoleh.

"Kau itu keturunan Acnologia, jadi kau sudah siap melakukan sihir yang sebenarnya" ucapnya kemudian. Aku mengerti, maksudnya dia ingin aku membaca mantra sihir yang mungkin bisa membuatku pergi ke atas sana dengan cepat.

"Aku tak tau mantra apapun" ucapku sambil menggeleng, dia melangkah mendekatiku.

"Tapi aku tau.." bisiknya kepadaku.

Dia kemudian memberikan mantra sihir yang cukup pendek kepadaku, Sting dan Lucy membicarakan tentang bagaimana kami akan ke atas sana nantinya.

"Sudah hafal?" bisik Mard Geer lagi, aku mengangguk sambil mundur beberapa langkah. Menjaga jarak antara aku dan mereka.

"Kalian akan melihat sihir yang sebenarnya.." ucap Mard Geer seraya tersenyum ke arahku, Sting memperhatikanku dengan seksama, Lucy terlihat berharap jika aku akan baik-baik saja nantinya.

"Yosh!" teriakku bersemangat, aku melihat kepuncak gedung itu. Sumber dimana cahaya itu berasal.

"Natsu.." Lucy bergumam, aku dapat mendengarnya. Segera aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya yang berada di belakangku. Memberikan senyuman terbaikku sebagai tanda jika aku akan baik-baik saja.

"Dengar Natsu, itu akan terasa sedikit aneh beberapa saat setelah kau menggunakannya" Mard Geer memberiku peringatan tentang sihirnya, aku mengangguk. Sihir yang dia ajarkan memungkinkanku untuk melompat ke dalam dimensi lain dan muncul melalui dimensi yang sama. Dengan kata lain itu adalah teleportasi dengan menggunkan dua portal sebagai syaratnya. Aku melihat kaca pintu Magnolia High Tower, akan kugunakan itu sebagai portal satu dan kaca dilantai teratas sebagai portal dua.

"Segera susul aku!" ucapku kepada mereka seraya berlari cepat menuju ke pintu kaca itu, mengangkat kedua tanganku untuk melindungi kepalaku jika saja sihirnya gagal.

5 meter menghantam kaca.

2 meter..

1 meter..

BRAK!

PRANG!

Kacanya pecah, apa-apaan ini tak berhasil?

"OI MARD GEER!" segera aku menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapatkan langit malam di hadapanku.

' _Tidak, ini tidak gagal. Ini berhasil!'_ fikirku sambil berdiri dan berlari menuju ke arah tangga. Kepalaku sedikit pusing, sepertinya ini efek sampingnya.

"Kacanya pecah? Tapi kemana Natsu?" tanya Lucy kepada Mard Geer.

"Tenang.. Tenang.. Memang begitu caranya. Aku yakin salah satu kaca di lantai teratas juga pecah sekarang" balas Mard Geer dengan sangat tenang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita?" tanya Sting cepat.

TZEP

Semua lampu di kota perlahan menyala, listrik kembali menyala! Tak hanya itu, cahaya dari atas gedung juga tiba-tiba menghilang. Sting yang bingung akan hal ini segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada gedung-gedung yang perlahan menyala dan kembali menoleh ke arah Mard Geer.

"Sudah kubilang, Wizard Supervision tak hanya akan diam saja" ucap Mard Geer sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat!" ajak Sting seraya berlari kedalam di susul oleh Lucy dan Mard Geer.

BRAK

Aku mendobrak pintu atap. Medapati atap yang gelap tanpa cahaya putih tadi, sepertinya cahaya itu menghilang. Aku segera melihat kondisi atap seraya berjalan sampai tiga langkah ke depan. Terlihat di bawah terangnya bulan malam ini, disana terdapat empat orang mengelilingi antena tinggi gedung ini.

Yang arah pojok sebelah kiri bawah itu adalah Juvia, di sampingnya terdapat gadis berambut pirang dengan piyama tidur berwarna pink yang dihiasi dengan bintik-bintik hitam. Di arah sana (pojok kanan atas) terlihat gadis kecil, berambut pink dan di pojok lainnya terdapat gadis kecil dengan rambut biru tua..

' _Tidak itu.. Wendy?'_ Fikirku sambil maju mendekati Juvia, mereka semua terlihat menunduk. Apa ini? Mereka tak sadarkan diri?

SWUASH

Garis lingkaran muncul tiba-tiba di hadapanku, garis ini menghadangku mendekati mereka semua. Aku memukul-mukul garis tak terlihat itu, tapi itu tak memberikan efek apapun. Perlahan di bawah kaki Juvia terlihat cahaya putih yang perlahan terang. Tak hanya dia, tapi yang lainnya juga. Ada satu cahaya kosong antara Juvia dan gadis berambut pirang yang berjarak 4 meter di sampingnya. Kurasa itu tempat untukku.

"Hooh, lihat? Siapa yang datang?" suara ini, segera aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Ha?" gumamku secara refleks, mataku membulat tak percaya.

' _Itu.. Lisanna?'_ fikirku tak percaya melihat sosok di hadapanku ini. Bajunya terlihat sobek di beberapa bagian, wajahnya, tangannya, dan kakinya juga terdapat beberapa luka goresan. Dia seperti baru saja di serang oleh sesuatu.

"Fyuuh! Aku benar-benar senang kau datang" ucapnya seraya berjalan mendekatiku, aku hanya terdiam. "Tadi ada beberapa penganggu yang datang, mungkin 30 orang atau lebih.." ucapnya lagi, aku mengernyitkan alis. "Tapi aku berhasil mengalahkan mereka.." ucapnya lagi, jaraknya kini satu kaki di depanku. Percuma aku mundur, ada penghalang transparan di belakangku.

HYUNG

Penghalang di belakangku terasa menghilang, aku segera terjatuh ke belakang. Kurang dari satu detik kemudian cahaya penghalang itu muncul lagi. Dia mengunciku di dalam lingkaran ini. Aku kebingungan tak mengerti menatap seseorang yang sangat kucintai itu. Dia masih tersenyum, senyum seperti yang biasa dia tunjukan. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan semua ini?

"Lisanna! Kenapa!?" bentakku seraya memukul penghalang itu dengan kedua tanganku.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya mengikuti perintah seseorang.." ucapnya dengan lembut. "Dia memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku, jadi aku melakukan tugasku dan dia melakukan tugasnya" lanjutnya tenang.

"Ap-apa maksudnya itu!?"

Dia menunduk, "Maaf, aku menghilangkan ingatan penyihirmu untuk sementara" ucapnya sambil mengangkat kepalanya, terlihat senyum yang dipaksakan. "Ketika pertama kali kita bertemu.. Saat itulah aku mengambilnya" lanjutnya bicara, pertama kali kami bertemu? Bukankah itu? Saat aku masuk kelas 1 SMA?

"Kenapa kau kembalikan?" tanyaku mulai mengikuti alurnya, aku bisa merasakan jika dia tersentak saat ini. Akan coba kutenangkan, lalu mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menghentikan semua ini.

"Tak ada gunanya menjawab itu.. Sekarang.." Lisanna membuka matanya yang perlahan bercahaya itu, apa itu sejenis sihir? Apa dia ingin menghipnotisku? Jangan bilang jika dia ingin membuatku tak sadarkan diri juga?

"NATSU!" teriakan Gray, dia sampai juga.. Tapi tetap saja, sepertinya sihir Lisanna sudah mempengaruhiku. Perlahan penglihatanku memudar, tubuhku lemas dan kemudian..

BRUKK!

 **Gray P.O.V**

Natsu ambruk, aku tak tau apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba gadis yang tadinya membelakangiku membalik badannya, menghadap ke arahku. Rambut putih pendek dengan sweater berwarna hitam dan rok pendek senada dengan warna sweaternya.

' _Tunggu aku tau gadis ini, Natsu pernah menceritakannya. Dia bahkan menunjukkan fotonya padaku! Dia adalah Lisanna, pac-'_

"Benar! Aku pacarnya Natsu!" potongnya cepat, apa-apaan? Aku kan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Dan kau pasti Gray bukan? Natsu juga pernah menceritakan tentangmu kepadaku" ucapnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya perlahan.

' _Apa ini? Apa dia membaca fikiranku?'_ fikirku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya, dan benar saja! Aku mendapatkan Juvia yang sedang berdiri dan tertunduk. Poninya menutupi matanya yang sedang terpejam, apa yang terjadi?

"Ternyata kau cepat tanggap juga ya.. Gray" ujarnya kemudian, membuatku menoleh cepat ke arahnya. "Itu benar, aku bisa membaca fikiranmu. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, aku tau jika kau memiliki hubungan dengan Juvia" lanjutnya yang membuatku mengkerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku segera, bukannya menjawab dia malah mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Mengarahkan tangannya ke arahku, perlahan tubuhku terasa sedikit terangkat, tidak.. Aku benar-benar terangkat! Bisa kurasakan kakiku yang tak lagi menyentuh lantai, apa ini? Apa ini karena gadis ini?

Lisanna kemudian mengayunkan tangannya ke kanan, tubuhku mengikuti ayunan tangannya itu dan terhempas sampai ke pinggir gedung. Dia kembali mengarahkan tangannya ke arahku.

BRAK!

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Sting mendobrak pintu itu, padahal pintunya sudah tak terkunci lagi.

"NATSU!" teriakku segera, tapi bukan Natsu yang pertama kali kudapatkan.

Itu adalah seorang gadis berambut putih yang sedang mengarahkan tangannya ke arah sisi gedung di sebelah kiri kami. Aku mengikuti arah tangannya dan mendapati Gray disana.

"Gray!" teriakku kemudian. Gray terlihat meringis, apa yang baru saja terjadi? Tapi tunggu, gadis berambut itu, dia?

"Lisanna?" ujarku sambil menoleh ke arah gadis itu, perlahan dia menurunkan tangannya. Kemudian menunjukkan senyuman ramah ke arahku.

"Ohh, Lucy yah? Tak kusangka kau masih mengingatku. Wendy bilang kau pernah selingkuh dengan Natsu? Apa itu benar?" apa-apaan pertanyaannya itu.. Masih bisa bercanda di saat seperti ini.

Mard Geer melangkah satu langkah kedepan. "Bagaimana dengan pasukan Wizard Supervision? Dimana mereka?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Heeh? Sekumpulan badut penari itu? Ara-ara, kurasa mereka sudah mati" jawab Lisanna dengan nada candaan.

"Dia mengalahkan semua pasukan Wizard Supervision?" Sting menggumam. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan menemukan Natsu yang tergeletak tak berdaya, aku juga mendapatkan Juvia disana.

"Kalian hanya akan menghalangi proses ini.. Jadi, MATI SAJA!" ke dua tangan Lisanna di arahkan ke arah kami bertiga, tubuhku perlahan terasa ringan dan kemudian terangkat.

SYUNG

"Mantra untuk menggerakkan objek? Begitu?" ujar Mard Geer, di iringi dengan tubuh kami yang kembali menyentuh lantai.

"Hemm.." Lisanna tersenyum.

"LHYY! KERN! SHIHH!" Lisanna berteriak! Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kami sedikitpun.

Perlahan tubuh Natsu yang sedari tadi tergeletak terlihat terangkat, dia berdiri sambil tertunduk. Kemudian cahaya putih kemerahan menembak dari antena tower itu ke langit, tubuh Natsu dan beberapa orang lainnya tertutup oleh cahaya itu! Seiringan dengan itu, angin terasa seperti terhisap ke sumber cahaya, semakin lama anginnya terhisap semakin kuat.

"Proses pembangkitan Acnologia hanya membutuhkan waktu sembilan menit. Tadi, terlalu naif bagiku mencoba untuk memulainya tanpa Natsu. Tapi sekarang, ini akan berhasil!" sahut Lisanna masih dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Mard Geer tetap tenang, dia memang selalu terlihat tenang. Mard Geer kemudian melepaskan jaket model kerah drakulanya itu lalu menoleh ke arah kami.

"Kalian harus menghentikan penyatuan Acnologia!" teriaknya kepada kami di tengah angin yang semakin kencang terhisap ke lingkaran cahaya itu. "Aku akan menahan gadis ini.." lanjutnya sambil kembali menoleh ke Lisanna.

"Sepertinya kau memang bukan gadis biasa, ya kan?" ucap Mard Geer seraya membisikan mantra di mulutnya, sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Lisanna.

SRING

Mereka berdua menghilang dengan cepat, aku tak tau mereka pergi kemana.

"Mard Geer sedang bertarung melawan gadis itu, sekarang giliran kita untuk menghentikan lingkaran ini" teriak Sting kepadaku, aku masih bisa mendengarnya jelas di tengah keributan angin ini.

"Lucy!" Gray berjalan mendekatiku, seraya menahan tubuhnya agar tak terhisap oleh angin ini.

"Gray? Kau tak apa?" tanyaku kepadanya, dia hanya mengangguk. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah cahaya itu.

 **Gray P.O.V**

"Lucy? Bagaimana cara kita menghentikannya?" tanya pemuda itu kepada Lucy, Lucy menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung, lalu menggeleng pelan.

Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke cahaya itu, berjalan mendekatinya di dorong oleh angin yang sedari tadi terlihat terhisap oleh cahaya itu. Tapi sebenarnya angin ini tak terhisap, angin ini mengikuti kemana arah cahaya itu menuju. Karena cahaya itu tertembak ke langit, maka angin ini juga ikut terdorong kelangit. Terbukti dari rambut Lucy yang terangkat-angkat ketika sampai di dekat cahaya itu.

Lucy mencoba memukul suatu penghalang di cahaya itu, tapi itu sepertinya tak berhasil. Lucy kembali memukulnya beberapa kali, kali ini dia juga meneriakkan nama Natsu.

"NATSUUU! NATSUUU! NAATSUUU!" teriaknya terus menerus seraya memukul penghalang transparan itu, tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Entah Natsu bisa mendengarkannya atau tidak.

"NATSUU! KUMOHON! JAWAB AKU!"

"NATSUU! JAWAB AKU!" perlahan isakan tangis terdengar.

"Lucy.." pemuda pirang yang berada di sebelah kananku bergumam.

Dia kemudian menatap tak suka ke arah atas, ujung cahaya itu. Perlahan pemuda itu bergerak mendekati Lucy, dia berdiri di sampingnya! Dan..

"OII! NATSUU-KUUN! KAU MENDENGARKU KAN!? JAWAB BODOH!" dia melakukan aksi yang sama seperti yang Lucy lakukan.

Memukul dan berteriak.

Memukul dan berteriak.

Lagi dan lagi.

Terus menerus, tanpa ada hasil yang pasti. Aku ingin menangis melihat ini. Perlahan aku tertunduk, aku tak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja di luar perkiraanku.

Aku bahkan tak tau cahaya apa itu, untuk apa orang-orang di dalamnya, dan mengapa Lucy ingin menghentikan ini? Satu hal yang kuketahui. Ini hal yang buruk, dan mungkin membahayakan. Orang-orang yang kusayangi ada di dalam sana dan aku tak mau mereka berada di dalam bahaya tak jelas seperti ini.

"NATSUU! HENTIKAN INI! AKU PERCAYA PADAMUUU!" Lucy sudah tak memiliki cara lagi untuk menghentikan semua ini, pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengatakan itu dengan tubuhnya yang terjatuh ke bawah, lututnya menahannya agar tetap tegak, tetap memukul penghalang apapun itu.

"Aku mempercayaimu.. Mesum.." Lucy berbisik, aku mendengarnya.

' _Dan, kata-kata itu.. Mengingatkanku terhadap pesan Juvia!'_

 **Flashback**

"Pak, tolong ikuti mobil itu. Bisa?"

"Ah, ya.. Serahkan saja padaku."

Aku terus memandang lekat mobil taksi Juvia yang berjarak sekitar 10 meter di depan mobil taksi yang kutumpangi. Hampir kehilangan dia di beberapa belokan, tapi tetap saja.. Supir ini selalu bisa menemukannya.

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Gawat Juvia menelpon.

"Ah, ya.. Halo?" sapaku dari mobil.

"Gray.. Berhenti mengikutiku" ucapnya dari seberang sana, ya ampun dia sadar.

"T-Tapi kau berbohong! Kau bilang kau ingin pulang, tapi nyatanya kau malah pergi entah kemana" ucapku sebagai pembelaan. Dia terkekeh pelan, terdengar manis.

"Baik-baik, akan kubilang aku akan turun dimana. Tapi pertama, kau harus turun dari mobilmu" ucapnya kemudian.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Juvia kembali menelpon. Aku sudah turun dari mobil taksi.

"Lama sekali kau menelpon?" ucapku mencoba terdengar kesal. Tapi dia malah terkekeh pelan. Dari suara di teleponnya ini bisa terdengara suara ting kecil berkali-kali. Sepertinya dia sedang ada di dalam lift.

"Maaf, maaf.."

"Jadi?"

"Well, aku sedang berada di Magnolia High Tower, menuju ke atapnya" ucapnya terdengar manis.

"Kenapa kau kesana?"

"Apapun yang kulakukan di sana, aku pasti akan selalu mendengarmu" dia tak menjawab dengan benar, dan malah mengatakan hal yang aneh.

"Aku akan mendengarmu, dan kau akan menyelamatkanku, benarkan?"

Aku bingung. "Eee, y-ya.." jawabku tak mengerti.

"Baiklah.. Gray, aku mempercayaimu" suaranya terdengar lembut terasa sampai ke daun telingaku. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, meskipun aku tak mengeti apa yang sedang dia bicarakan.

"Bye-bye" ucapnya kemudian, lalu sambungan terputus.

"Bye-bye?" gumamku tak paham.

SWOASH

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya putih kebiruan muncul dari Magnolia High Tower bersamaan dengan matinya listrik di seluruh kota.

"Juvia!" teriakku sambil segera berlari menuju ke Magnolia High Tower.

 **Flashback Off**

"Mungkin aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.." gumamku pelan melangkah mendekati mereka, Lucy dan pria pirang itu menoleh ke arahku.

"Tapi Juvia mempercayaiku" lanjutku pelan.

Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku, membuat dorongan angin ini lebih terasa sambil menahan agar tubuhku tak ikut terdorong sedikitpun.

"Gray? Apa yang kau coba lakukan?" tanya Lucy melihatku tak mengerti.

' _Tak hanya Juvia, di sana juga ada Natsu'_ fikirku menatap cahaya itu tajam.

' _Aku perlu mencapai cahaya itu, lalu menyadarkan Juvia disana. Aku yakin dengan begitu semua ini akan selesai'_ fikirku lagi.

Aku menekuk lututku, bersiap untuk melompat. "Percaya saja padaku!" ucapku kepada Lucy.

WUSH

Aku melompat, angin kencang ini mengangkat lompatanku menjadi setinggi tiga meter. Aku akan memasuki cahaya itu!

"JUVIAAA!" teriakku menabrak cahaya itu. Menyilaukan, membuat mataku terpejam secara refleks.

BRUK

Tubuhku jatuh, perlahan aku membuka mataku. Mengerjapkannya beberapa kali, dan apa yang kudapatkan?

"Dimana? Ini?" tanyaku entah kepada siapa.

Aku berada seperti di ruangan tak berujung, seluruh pemandangan berwarna putih. Aku kembali mengedipkan mataku. Meyakinkan diriku jika aku benar-benar berada di ruangan aneh ini. Tak ada apapun di sini, hanya warna putih yang tak berujung sejauh mataku mengawasi.

Tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan orang, jaraknya sekitar seratus meter dariku. Aku berlari ke arah orang-orang itu. Benar saja! Itu Juvia! Natsu juga ada di sana!

"Juvia.." gumamku melihat Juvia yang tertunduk di hadapanku.

Selain Juvia dan Natsu, terdapat tiga gadis lainnya yang berada tak jauh dari posisis mereka. Di lantai terdapat garis berwarna merah yang menghubungkan mereka antara satu sama lain dalam bentuk lingaran.

' _Sudahlah, Jangan buang waktu!'_ fikirku cepat.

"Juvia, apa kau bisa mendengarku?" tanyaku lembut kepada Juvia, tak ada jawaban.

"Oi Natsu! Otak api!" aku menoleh ke Natsu yang juga tak menjawab.

Aku mengangkat tanganku, ingin menyentuh pipi Juva. "Juvia.. Kau bilang jika-"

HYUNG

Tanganku menembus wajahnya. Apa ini? Hologram? Aku kesal. Aku kembali menarik tanganku dan kembali mencoba menyentuh pipi Juvia. Hasilnya sama, tanganku menembusnya. Aku semakin kesal dengan ini.

"Oi! Juvia! Kau bilang akan mendengarkanku! Jadi jawab aku!" teriakku panjang.

"JUVIAA!"

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Sudah dua menit sejak Gray masuk ke dalam sana, aku tak tau bagaimana cara dia masuk tapi sekarang kami hanya bisa berharap padanya. Enam menit lagi, dan Acnologia akan bangkit. Sesuatu yang mengejutkan adalah Juvia yang merupakan seorang penyihir, bagaimana aku bisa tidak sadar? Bukannya aku bisa membaca fikirannya?

"Bagaimana cara orang itu menghentikan ini?" tanya Sting kepadaku. Aku menggeleng.

"Kita hanya perlu percaya padanya" balasku singkat.

"Tak ada kah sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan?" Sting kembali bertanya.

"Berharap.."

BRAK

Seseorang jatuh dari atas, menciptakan retak di lantai. Itu Mard Geer! Dia jatuh dua kaki di depan kami, lalu Lisanna tiba-tiba muncul melalui gesekan cahaya di dekat pintu tempat kami datang. Sesuatu yang paling mengejutkan dari semua kejadian ini, adalah Lisanna. Ribuan pertanyaan sudah membanjiri kepalaku sejak tadi. Siapa Lisanna sebenarnya? Mengapa sihirnya bisa begitu kuat? Bahkan Mard Geer sampai terlihat tak berdaya menghadapinya.

"Mard Geer-san!" Sting mendekati Mard Geer, aku hanya menatap Lisanna tajam.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyaku datar, Lisanna menyeringai mengejek.

"Aku hanya mengikuti perintah seseorang" jawabnya santai.

Perintah seseorang? Berarti masih ada seorang dalang di balik semua ini? Ini konyol. Aku menggenggam tanganku, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Mungkin berikutnya dia akan menghabisi kami semua yang ada di sini.

"Setelah Acnologia bangkit, semua tubuh fisik keturunannya akan terbakar menjadi debu. Dan itu akan menyisakan satu tubuh untuk di tempati" Lisanna melangkah pelan ke arah kami. "Dan itu adalah tubuh Juvia" lanjutnya.

"Juvia?"

"Kau tidak menyadarinya? Jika Juvia adalah penyihir? Hemm, tentu kau tak sadar. Juvia merupakan tubuh utama Acnologial. Dia memiliki kekuatan dan sihir yang lebih banyak dari pada keturunan yang lain, dia bahkan bisa memberikan troia mutlak pada dirinya sendiri" jelas Lisanna panjang.

Troia mutlak? Apa maksudnya?

TAP

Sting berdiri, mencoba menghalangi jalan Lisanna.

"Cih! Setelah Acnologia bangkit! Apa tujuanmu? Untuk apa kau repot-repot menuruti perintah seseorang ha!?" Sting membentaknya, Lisanna hanya menatapnya dengan datar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mard Geer yang sedang meringis kesakitan, lalu Lisanna kembali menatap Sting dengan datar.

"Biarpun kukatakan tujuanku, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun.." ucap Lisanna seraya mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkannya ke arah Sting.

"Kalian tetap akan mati!" ucapnya tajam seraya mengangkat Sting dengan sihirnya Sting terlihat tercekik.

BOOM

Cahaya di belakang kami meledak, angin ledakan dari cahaya itu mendorong kami semua hingga terlempar ke beberapa sisi atap. Dengan segera aku berdiri memfokuskan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru. Pinggir sebelah kiri atap, di kananku terdapat Mard Geer yang tergeletak lemah, di samping kiriku terdapat Sting yang berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sting cepat.

"Em!" aku mengangguk.

Di bagian tengah, terdapat Natsu yang sedang meletakkan adiknya dari gendongannya ke lantai di samping anak kecil berambut merah muda itu. Dibelakang Natsu terdapat Gray yang menggendong Juvia, Juvia terlihat tak sadarkan diri.

"Natsu!" teriakku, dia tak merespon. Dia lebih fokus menatap Lisanna yang sedari tadi tak berpindah dari posisi awalnya dengan serius.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Sesuatu yang tak ingin kupercayai tapi itu adalah kebenarannya. Rasa tak percaya sekaligus kesal mengelilingiku sekarang. Aku tak pernah mau menganggap ini sebagai kenyataan. Orang yang sangat kusayangi, melakukan sesuatu semacam ini.

"Lisanna.. Apa kau berpacaran denganku hanya untuk ini?" tanyaku pelan, sambil berharap Lisanna mengatakan 'tidak,' atau 'aku terpakasa melakukan ini,' atau hal semacam itu.

"Kau benar-benar tak pernah bisa membaca situasi ya? Setelah apa yang terjadi dan kau mau membahas tentang masalah percintaan?" jawaban yang sangat tak kuharapkan, dari nada bicaranya aku sudah tau jika Lisanna mendekatiku hanya untuk menjaga agar diriku tak hilang dari pengawasannya. Supaya dia bisa menggunakanku untuk upacara ini.

"Benar, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu.. Natsu" ucapnya dengan tenang.

Dadaku terasa sedikit sesak, mendengar kenyataan itu. Aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkannya untuk sesaat, bahkan pernah terbesit di benakku untuk menikahinya. Terlalu sakit untuk di terima, tak ada yang bisa kuekspresikan lagi sekarang.

"Haah! Karena rencanaku telah gagal jadi tak ada lagi hal yang tersisa untuk di lakukan. Aku akan membunuh kalian semua sekarang" Lisanna perlahan menutup matanya.

Semua orang kaget mendengarkan pernyataannya, begitupula dengan diriku. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan membunuh dengan semudah itu?

"Natsu" ucap Gray cepat, memberitahuku untuk waspada.

Mata Lisanna yang terpejam perlahan terbuka, cahaya putih terang keluar dari matanya. Apa yang coba dia lakukan? Sihir ledakan? Sihir laser?

"Kauuu!" Sting berteriak sembari berlari ke arah Lisanna dengan cepat, entah apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

Lisanna menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Sting, memberikan senyuman. "Percuma.. Ingin melawanku? Itu tidak akan berha-"

KISS

Sting membungkam mulut Lisanna dengan mulutnya, sontak semua orang terbelalak termasuk Lisanna sendiri. Minus Mard Geer, dia hanya tersenyum sambil memasang muka tenang.

"Mmmpphh.."

Aku melihatnya dengan jelas, bagaimana cara Sting memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan kiri Sting menahan kepala Lisanna agar dia tak menjauh, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pinggang Lisanna dengan kuat dan elegan, bisa kutebak dia menggunakan lidahnya sekarang. Secara perlahan cahaya yang keluar dari mata Lisanna meredup, kemudian menghilang di ikuti dengan Lisanna yang terbuai dengan ciuman Sting itu.

"Haa.." Sting melepaskan tautannya, Lisanna yang masih terbuai oleh ciuman Sting hanya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali dengan pipinya yang merona itu.

"Mard Geer-san!" Sting berteriak, Mard Geer hanya merepon dengan menunjukan senyuman.

SRING

Tubuh Sting dan Mard Geer bertukar tempat.

"Pertahananmu lemah sekali, tak seperti tadi" bisik Mard Geer seraya membacakan mantra. "Kini tidur.." lanjutnya kemudian, Lisanna pun kehilangan kesadaran.

Tragis sekali, setelah mendapat pengakuan bahwa orang yang sangat kusayangi sama sekali tak menyayangiku. Melihat dengan jelas ciuman panas setelah hatiku remuk mendengar pengakuan Lisanna.. Aku bahkan belum pernah mencicipi bibir Lisanaaa sedikitpun! Teganya dia (Sting) melakukan itu kepadaku!

"Haah.. Syukurlah" Sting hanya mendesah dengan wajah tak bersalahnya. Melihat Lisanna yang sudah pingsan karena sihirnya Mard Geer.

' _Apa-apaan reaksinya itu!'_

"Aku akan mengurus gadis ini, kalian tangani sisanya" ucap Mard Geer seraya memasuki pintu atap itu.

"Ayo, Natsu" ucap Gray cepat.

 **Beberapa saat kemudian..**

TUNG TUNG TUNG

Suara lift turun menghiasi sunyinya situasi sekarang. Di dalam lift terdapat Gray yang sedang menggendong Juvia di punggungnya, aku sedang menggendong Wendy, sedangkan Lucy menggendong anak kecil berambut pink itu. Mard Geer dan Sting menggunakan lift yang lain. Ribuan pertanyaan memenuhi benak kami masing-masing, terlebih Gray yang sedari tadi suaranya tak berhenti berdengung di kepalaku, tapi kami tetap diam, terlalu lelah untuk menanyakan suatu hal.

TING

Kami telah sampai di lantai satu, pintu lift perlahan terbuka. Kami segera keluar dan mendapatkan Mard Geer yang tengah menggendong Lisanna, sedangkan Sting menggendong seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tak kuketahui siapa.

Sesampainya kami di luar gedung, kami mendapatkan Rogue dan Yukino di sana yang berdiri sambil terlihat khawatir. Mereka berdua tak sendirian, aku mendapatkan ada dua orang pria dewasa disana. Yang satu berambut pirang pendek dan yang satunya lagi berambut coklat kehitaman.

"Sting!" sahut Rogue dan Yukino seraya berlari mendekati Sting.

"Lucy.." ucap pria berambut pirang itu.

"Ayah?" Lucy tampak bingung, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu. Benar, itu ayahnya. Tapi wajahnya tak terlihat se-menderita saat itu, saat dimana dia dirawat dirumah sakit.

"Ayah!" Lucy berteriak dengan senyuman.

"Cherria.." kini pria berambut coklat itu yang mendekati Lucy. Menggambil anak berambut pink itu dari gendongan Lucy.

Lucy yang berniat memeluk ayahnya terhenti ketika ayahnya sedikit kaget ketika melihat ke arahku, tidak tapi ke arah Wendy.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lucy seraya mengikuti arah pandang ayahnya itu.

"Anak itu.."

"Pak maaf, saya tak bisa menghentikan ini lebih cepat" sahut Mard Geer santai seraya memasukan Lisanna ke dalam mobil sedan birunya. Lucy terlihat bingung, bagaimana Mard Geer bisa mengenal ayahnya? Dan lagi, dia memanggilnya pak? Dugaanku, ayah Lucy sepertinya juga salah satu anggota dari Wizard Supervision.

Sebuah mobil hitam datang mendekat, dari sana keluar dua orang dari kursi depan dan dua orang dari kursi belakang yang terlihat sedang mengeluarkan seseorang dari sana dengan paksa.

"Paman?" gumamku tiba-tiba ketika melihat dengan jelas wajah orang yang sedang di dorong secara paksa itu. Bagai perilaku kriminal, tangan paman di borgol dan mulutnya di sekap dengan kain. Melihat reaksiku ini Gray dan Lucy segera menoleh ke arahku.

"Itu pamanmu?" Rogue tiba-tiba bertanya, sepertinya dia mengetahui sesuatu.

"Ya, ada apa ini?" tanyaku kepada Rogue segera, sambil menurunkan Wendy di bangku depan mobil Mard Geer.

"Mard Geer mengirimku pesan ketika aku dan Yukino di perjalanan menuju ke sini, dia bilang jika ada seorang dalang di balik semua ini dan dia ingin kami mencari orang itu di sekitar Magnolia High Tower" jelasnya kepadaku, Sting terlihat menurunkan gadis berambut pirang yang sedari tadi di gendongnya.

"Kami kesini dengan ayahnya Lucy, dia mencari Lucy di kediaman Mard Geer tadinya" Yukino menambahkan.

Tapi tetap saja, itu tak menjelaskan apapun kepadaku. Kenapa sampai paman Gildart yang di tangkap?

"Pak! Kami telah menangkapnya!" ujar orang yang menahan pamanku itu kepada ayahnya Lucy.

"Oi! Mard Geer! Apa-apaan ini!?" aku segera mencengkram kerah Mard Geer, meminta penjelasan.

"Natsu!" Gray berteriak ke arahku, tak kupedulikan. Aku butuh penjelasan sekarang.

Mard Geer tersenyum, "Ketika aku melawan gadis itu, dia bilang jika dia hanya menuruti perintah seseorang. Mendengar hal itu aku segera menyempatkan diri untuk memberitahu Rogue tentang ini melalui pesan teks" Mard Geer memegang tanganku, memerintahkanku untuk melepaskan cengkramanku.

"Di atas gedung kita hanya melihat gadis itu (Lisanna) seorang diri yang melakukan tugasnya, aku langsung berfikir seseorang yang memerintahkannya pasti sedang mengawasi jalannya pekerjaan gadis itu. Awalnya aku berfikir jika dia mengawasi menggunakan kamera CCTV, tapi mengingat ini hanya satu-satunya kesempatan selama seratus tahun.. Dia pasti akan mengambil resiko dengan mengawasi proses penyatuan Acnologia dari dekat. Jika prosesnya berhasil, maka dia dapat memerintahkan Acnologia secara langsung. Tapi jika prosesnya gagal, dia pasti akan terburu-buru kabur dari tempat persembunyiannya" jelas Mard Geer panjang lebar kepadaku.

Aku melepaskan cengkramanku pelan, tanpa di beritahu lagi. Aku tau selanjutnya apa, selanjutnya Rogue memberitahu ayahnya Lucy tentang informasi itu. Ayah Lucy segera menggerakkan pasukan Wizard Supervision untuk mencari keberadaan paman, dan mereka berhasil mendapatkannya.

' _Tapi tetap saja.. Ini tak masuk akal!'_

Segera aku mendekati pamanku yang sedang duduk dengan posisi kakinya yang di tekuk itu, melepaskan kain yang ada di mulutnya. Tak mempedulikan orang-orang Wizard Supervision yang sudah waspada dan siap menyerangku dengan sihir mereka, beruntung ayahnya Lucy membiarkanku untuk berbicara dengan paman.

"Paman.. Apa itu benar? Apa kau.." aku bertanya seraya berharap jika ini tidak seperti itu.

Pamanku menunduk, "Itu benar.." ucapnya pelan. Mataku membulat tak percaya di ikuti dengan tubuhku yang perlahan mati rasa.

"L-Lalu.. Lalu, apa tujuanmu mengurusku? Merawatku dari SD sampai sekarang? Kau bahkan memperlakukanku layaknya seorang.. Seorang anak.." ucapku pelan.

Pamanku terdiam, lalu secara perlahan dia tertawa kecil yang semakin keras, sangat keras. "HUAA HA HA HA HA" tawanya terdengar seperti orang gila, aku bergetar sedikit ketakutan.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sarkatis. "Tentu saja karena aku membutuhkan tubuhmu untuk membangkitkan Acnologia BODOOH! Kau fikir aku menghidupimu dan adik sialanmu itu hanya murni karena kasih sayang? KARENA KETULUSAN!? Ha ha ha! Jangan bercanda! Kalian para penyihir hanya menyebabkan keresahan di dunia ini KALIAN LEBIH PANTAS BINASAA!" ucapnya seperti orang gila.

SRET

Aku menarik kerah kemeja putihnya refleks, bersiap untuk memukulanya..

" _Natsu.. Kau tidak boleh bekerja, ingat sekolah dulu! Percayalah kau ditakdirkan untuk hal yang besar!"_

" _Tak suka makan steak ya? Baik.. Kita akan makan ayam pedas!"_

" _Kau itu.. Padahal sudah sebesar ini, tapi masih saja suka berkelahi. Itu boleh-boleh saja sih.."_

" _Lihat? Seorang adik? Kau suka bukan? Namanya Wendy?"_

" _Selamat ulangtahun.. Natsu.."_

Semua kenangan-kenanganku dengan paman perlahan terputar di kepalaku, tanganku yang tadinya terangkat kini melemas. Air mataku perlahan menetes. Tidak pernah kufikirkan sesuatu seperti ini akan terjadi. Orang yang sangat kusayangi..

"Menangis? Dasar bocah lemah! Sebaiknya kau mati saja BODOHH!" maki pamanku keras dengan diriku yang hanya tertunduk, kemudian dia membuka mulutnya lebar dan mengadu giginya dengan keras, lalu tersenyum kepadaku.

"Paman?" ucapku melihat mulutnya yang perlahan mengeluarkan busa, sepertinya dia menggigit semacam pil bunuh diri.

"Paman!?" tidak! Tidak! Ini konyol!

Aku mundur beberapa langkah dengan nafasku yang bergetar ketakutan. Dua orang yang sangat kusayangi di dunia ini.. Perlahan meninggalkanku dengan memberiku penghianatan.

"Aku.." nafasku tak terkendali, sesak di dadaku semakin menjadi-jadi. Emosi di dalam kepalaku perlahan memuncak, aku ingin sekali menyalahkan seseorang sekarang! Menyalahkan seseorang karena semua hal konyol ini terjadi kepadaku.

' _Tapi siapa? Ini salah siapa?'_

"Natsu.." Lucy menggumam, bisa kurasakan semua orang menatapku kasihan.

"Ini.." aku tak tau apa yang harus kurasakan sekarang, aku juga tak tau siapa yang harus disalahkan karena ini, semua kekesalan di kepalaku benar-benar terasa ingin keluar sekarang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To be Continued-**

 **.**

* * *

Ooooo! Pamannya Natsu mati! Pamannya Natsu mati! Pamannya Natsu mati! (Menari tak jelas bagai orang gila). -_-

Natsu: "Karyuu no tekken!"

 **AN:**

Entah kenapa aku merasa di chapter ini ada hal yang kurang (banyak). Kuharap kalian bisa memberitahuku apa saja yang kurang di chapter ini supaya aku bisa berhenti hidup dari dunia ini! -_-

Dan untuk reviewnya, terimakasih sebelumnya!

 **Lusy Jaeger Ackerman:**

Siapa Lisanna? Dia adalah penyihir. Apa tujuannya? Entahlah, dia mengikuti perintah seseorang.

 **Mihawk607:**

Dan tebakanmu benar! Yeey!

 **Ifa Dragneel92:**

Lisanna itu apa? Dia adalah manusia.

 **Dragneel77:**

Ha ha ha! (Tawa antagonis). Kurasa aku akan berhenti menambahkan misteri di ceritanya, ceritanya terasa semakin tidak jelas dan tak masuk akal. -_-

 **Nafikaze:**

Seperti yang sudah kamu baca, ingatannya tak hilang tapi kembali.

 **H3ndy.x:**

Baguslah jika kamu sabar menunggu, padahal aku sendiri tak sabaran menunggu cerita ini update. Author, update kilat dong! (-_-)

 **(Unmamed):**

Kamu penasaran, aku juga.. Kita sama-sama penasaran sepertinya ya. (-_-)

 **.**

" **Well, Hope You Guys Enjoy it"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **See You"**


	9. New Trouble

**Pemakaman umum Magnolia, 12:00 P.M.**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Sudah tiga jam sejak pemakaman itu sepi dari orang-orang, tapi Natsu tetap berdiri diam disana tanpa berpindah sedikitpun. Hanya gerakan kecil seperti menyapu hidungnya dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sedari tadi terlihat olehku, setelah itu dia kembali memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

Cuaca yang sedari tadi memang tidak bersahabat kini menjadi semakin buruk saja, hujan menjadi semakin deras, bahkan di beberapa waktu terdengar kilatan petir yang mengagetkan hampir setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Tapi tidak bagi Natsu, tatapan kosongnya yang terarah ke makam pamannya membuat hari ini semakin suram untukku. Dia seperti orang mati semenjak tiga hari yang lalu, setelah melihat pelaku di balik semua misteri dan masalah yang terus menerus mendatangiku.

Satu masalahpun selesai, tapi masalah lain tentunya kembali muncul. Seseorang tengah mencoba mencegah agar masalah baru ini tak menjadi lebih parah. Gray, dia tetap menunggu temannya itu dari gerbang pemakaman. Menyandarkan lengan kirinya di tiang kiri gerbang, tatapan iba terus menerus dia tujukan kepada lelaki pink yang berdiri di sana. Tak tau pasti sampai kapan dia akan menunggu temannya itu pulang.

"Lucy.." ibuku menggumam dari kursi di sebelahku.

"Em" aku mengangguk, tanda jika aku sudah ingin pulang.

Mobilpun bergerak menjauhi pemakaman itu, menyisakan dua lelaki seumuran di bawah derasnya hujan dan gelapnya hari.

* * *

" **New Trouble** **"**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Chara:** **Natsu D, Gray F, Lucy H, Sting E**

 **Pairing: He** **m** **m..**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance,** **Supernatural, Tragedy**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Update lama, dll.**

 **-Mind Reader-**

 **By**

 **Choki-003**

 **SMA Magnolia, Waktu istirahat.**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Sudah seminggu sejak pemakaman paman Natsu. Kenyataan pahit yang harus di terimanya, membuatnya menjadi sangat pendiam. Hanya mengatakan apa yang dia perlukan dengan tatapan kosong, jika seseorang menanyakan keadaanya dia akan memberikan senyuman kecil sambil mengatakan jika dia baik-baik saja. Semua orang tau jika itu adalah kepalsuan, dia sedang depresi. Pamannya meninggal, dan Wendy masih belum sadarkan diri sejak saat itu.

Tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan untuk menolongnya, bahkan Gray yang dari awal terus berada di sampingnya kini terlihat menyerah mengembalikan keceriaan di dalam diri Natsu. Tak ada lagi grins khasnya yang selalu menghangatkan suasana, tak ada lagi lawakan bodohnya, godaannya hingga membuatku memerah malu. Sekarang aku merindukan semua itu.

"Dia butuh waktu sendiri" teringat aku akan ucapan Gray tadi pagi. Aku tak setuju sama sekali dengan pernyataan itu. Bukan waktu sendiri yang dia butuhkan sekarang, tapi seseorang untuk terus berada di sampingnya. Untuk melelehkan hatinya yang tengah membeku itu.

Ting Tang Tong

Bel kembali berbunyi, saatnya kembali ke kelas. Aku berdiri bersamaan dengan Levy, lalu berjalan menuju ke arah perpustakaan karena ada beberapa buku yang perlu dipinjam. Levy tak tahu apapun soal kejadian itu, dia hanya tau jika pamannya Natsu meninggal karena penyakit. Lebih dari itu dia tak mengetahui apapun, lebih baik begini.

"Ini Natsu-san!" seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam ponitail (pengurus perpusatakaan) memberikan sebuah kertas kepada Natsu.

Natsu menerima kertas itu dengan senyuman kecil, lalu membawa beberapa buku dari meja itu. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering meminjam buku dari perpustakaan, dia selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di kelas, menulis. Sepertinya dia mencoba menyibukkan diri untuk mengalihkan kesedihannya. Tapi tetap saja itu tak membuatnya terlihat kembali ceria lagi, dia malah terlihat semakin dingin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Natsu sepertinya menjadi semakin rajin ya?" sahut Levy sambil melihat-lihat buku.

"Em" aku hanya menggumam kecil, tak mengalihkan pandanganku dari Natsu yang mulai berjalan keluar. Sepertinya dia tak menyadari kami.

"Lucy"

"Oh Sting?"

"Mencari beberapa buku?"

"Ah, tidak.. Aku hanya menemani Levy disini. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku disini untuk. Heh?" dia terlihat seperti kehilangan sesuatu, dia mengedarkan kepalanya ke sekeliling.

"Ada apa?"

"Dimana Natsu-kun?"

"DIa baru saja keluar" ucapku pelan. "Mengapa kau mencarinya? Atau jangan-jangan kau.. Mengawasinya?"

"Em, Mard Geer bilang dia bisa saja melakukan hal yang bodoh seperti menggunakan kekuatannya di tempat seperti ini. Jadi sampai Natsu-kun kembali seperti biasa, aku akan terus mengawasinya" Sting menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah, aku duluan" ucapnya kemudian, seraya berjalan keluar.

Itu benar, bisa saja Natsu melakukan kejahatan atau hal semacam itu dengan kekuatannya. Mengingat betapa depresinya dia sekarang.

"Aku sudah mengambil beberapa buku, ayo ke kelas" Levy menyahut.

 **-Skip Time (BETA Version)-**

Kesunyian perjalanan pulang sudah terbiasa kurasakan, tapi tidak kali ini. Ini canggung.

"P-Papa? Sebenarnya kenapa kau menjemputku hari ini?" tanyaku dengan nada yang kubuat sesantai mungkin.

"Hemm, tidak boleh ya?" dia berbalik bertanya tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"He?" aku sedikit tercengang dengan jawaban itu. "B-Bukan itu maksudku.. Aku hanya sedikit tak terbiasa dengan ini" jelasku masih dengan nada yang lembut.

"Cukup canggung ya?" ayahku masih tetap melihat kedepan.

"Ya.. Maksudku, ini sudah cukup lama sejak.. Waktu itu" ucapku pelan sambil menunduk, mengingatkannya tentang hari dimana dia mulai menghindar dan tak mempedulikanku.

' _Bodoh! Apa yang kulakukan? Ini malah membuat situasi semakin canggung!'_

"M-Maaf!"

"Tidak, papa yang seharusnya minta maaf" ucapnya pelan, sudah kuduga aku hanya memperparah situasi ini!

"P-Papa.. Maaf aku.."

"Lucy.. Sebenarnya Papa ingin menceritakan hal ini kepadamu sejak lama. Tapi kurasa kau masih belum terlalu memahami hal ini.." papaku menoleh, aku mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti.

"M-Maksudnya?"

"Kau melihat anak kecil berambut biru kemarin? Ketika kejadian itu?" ayah menanyakan tentang malam pembangkitan Acnologia. Kurasa yang dia maksud itu Wendy.

"Em.." aku mengangguk.

"Sebagai salah seorang anggota Wizard Supervision, papa pernah di berikan tugas untuk menangkap salah satu keturunan Acnologia" papaku mulai bercerita, aku mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Menangkap keturunan Acnologia? Untuk apa?"

"Setiap keturunan Acnologia memiliki kemampuan unik mereka sendiri, kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki satu sama lainnya. Grandine, itulah namanya. Ibu dari anak berambut biru kemarin, dia memiliki kemampuan untuk menjatuhkan meteor raksasa ke suatu wilayah hanya dengan menyebutkan satu paragraf mantra."

"Ha?" aku tercengang, menjatuhkan meteor? Kematian massal bisa saja tercipta. Tak hanya itu, orang itu adalah ibunya Wendy!?

' _Setelah kalian mempelajari tentang mantra penyihir maka kalian akan sadar tentang seberapa berbahayanya para penyihir itu'_ tiba- tiba aku teringat perkataan Mard Geer saat itu.

"Karena itu, papa beserta beberapa orang dikirim untuk menangkapnya."

"Ap-apa itu berhasil?"

"Itu gagal, penangkapan itu terjadi ketika kau berumur enam tahun. Penangkapannya terjadi di kota Hargeon, di sebuah gedung tua yang tak lagi dihuni oleh siapapaun.." kedua mata ayahku terlihat menyilaukan. "Uh.." gumamnya kecil sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia menangis?

"Papa.."

"Ehem! Baiklah jadi.. Sampai dimana kita?" ayahku mencoba terdengar riang, sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk terjadi ketika penangkapan itu.

"Papa kurasa tak perlu-"

"Oh ya.. Penangkapan yang gagal!" ayahku memotong perkataanku, sepertinya ini benar-benar penting sehingga harus dia sampaikan padaku sekarang. "Penangkapan itu seharusnya menjadi penangkapan yang mudah, tapi ternyata wanita itu mengetahui rencana kami. Kami gagal, dan itu menewaskan rekan-rekan papa."

"Heh?" aku sudah menduga sesuatu seperti itu pasti terjadi, pasti mereka adalah teman dekat ayah. Karena itu ayah bisa sampai sesedih itu.

"Hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi dalam pekerjaan papa, dan papa sudah terbiasa dengan ini" ayahku menoleh ke arahku. "Tapi bagaimana cara teman-teman papa mati, itu sangat.. Tidak manusiawi.." nada ayahku merendah.

"Ada suatu mantra dimana kau bisa mengubah seseorang menjadi sesosok monster, mantra yang luar biasa dan tentunya.. Sangat sulit untuk dikuasai. Tapi wanita itu berhasil menguasai mantra itu, dia mengubah dua rekan papa menjadi sesosok monster.."

 **Flashback**

"Wakaba! Makao!" Jude berteriak ketika melihat kedua rekannya yang berdiri 20 meter di depannya. Dua rekannya menggeliat tak jelas sambil bergetar dengan darah yang keluar tak terkendali dari mulut mereka.

Jude beserta ketujuh rekannya membelalak melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang, melihat wanita berambut pink yang tengah memegangi perutnya yang sedang berdarah.

SRING

Seseorang muncul di samping wanita itu, pria berambut biru, Jude tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu. Tapi yang jelas pria itu merangkul sang wanita dan menghilang membawanya pergi melalui gesekan cahaya.

"JUDE!"

CLAP

Tusukan tepat mengenai perut Jude, dia membelalak ketika melihat apa yang tengah menusuknya itu. Gupalan daging yang dipenuhi dengan darah. Jude mengangkat kepalanya, mengikuti asal gumpalan daging itu.

"Wakaba.." Jude menggumam dengan mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Rasa tak rela dan tak percaya memenuhi dadanya, ketika melihat temannya yang telah menjadi monster. Tak ada lagi iris mata hitam, hanya bola mata putih yang terus mengeluarkan darah cair yang segar. Mulut yang berbusa dengan gigi yang membesar, kedua tangan lain tumbuh dari bahu mereka.

' _Astaga..'_

Kelima rekannya yang sedari tadi mematung mengeluarkan serangan dari tangan mereka, bola api. Selama kelima rekannya menyerang kedua rekannya sendiri yang telah berubah menjadi monster, rekannya yang lain menariknya menjauh.

 **Flashback Ends**

"Tetap disini.. Itu yang kedua rekan papa katakan. Membiarkan papa terbaring sambil melihat mereka membunuh satu sama lain. Monster itu membunuh semua rekan papa, menusuk, bahkan memakan mereka" ayahku mengatakannya dengan datar sambil fokus kedepan.

"Ha?" aku menutup mulutku refleks.

"Hanya tersisa satu rekan papa lagi, Reduss. Dengan tubuh yang penuh darah, dia menghalangi monster itu mendekati papa. Itu percuma, dan papa tau bagaimana itu akan berakhir. Kami akan mati.." ayahku menarik nafas. "Tapi ternyata keajaiban terjadi.. Dua tubuh monster itu perlahan retak sambil menggeliat tak jelas, dari retakkan itu keluar cahaya dan Reduss tau jika monster itu akan meledak, dia segera mengangkat tubuh ayah. Membawa kami sejauh mungkin dari monster itu.." ayahku mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Kami selamat, tapi tim Wizard Supervision terlalu lama datang untuk menjemput kami. Reduss mati, hanya papa sendiri yang selamat. Dan bagian terburuknya, kejadian itu membuat papa dipenuhi dendam" ayahku menghela nafas, seraya menggeleng pelan.

"Semua teman papa mati, dan mereka semua memiliki keluarga yang mereka tinggalkan, ini semua salah papa.. Papa terus menerus menyalahkan diri papa saat itu, perlahan dendam papa semakin menjadi-jadi. Papa mulai memfokuskan diri papa untuk mencari wanita itu, terus menerus setiap hari. Siang dan malam tanpa henti papa terus bekerja melacak wanita itu.. Dan tanpa sadar, papa telah mengabaikanmu.." ayahku menoleh kearahku.

Aku melihat sorot pandang matanya yang penuh rasa bersalah, penyesalan dan hal semacam itu. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana.. Tentunya ini menjelaskan padaku mengapa ayahku tiba-tiba bersikap dingin dan tak peduli padaku saat itu. Aku sekarang merasa sedikit bersalah karena pernah mencoba untuk membenci ayahku sendiri. Tapi semuanya terasa cukup jelas sekarang.

"T-Tapi bagaimana papa bisa tau jika gadis berambut biru kemarin adalah anak dari wanita itu?" pertanyaanku membuat ayahku sedikit berfikir.

"Ah.. Kira-kira sekitar empat sampai enam minggu yang lalu. Pria berambut biru itu datang ke kantor papa.."

 **Flashback**

Ruangan rapat di kantor perusahaannya membuat Jude mencoba terlihat sedikit ramah, mengingat rapat kali ini di hadiri oleh beberapa direktur dari perusahaan asing. Jude memasang posisi duduk tegap yang terlihat berwibawa.

"Baiklah semuanya.. Ku ucapkan selamat datang di Heartfillia's Corp. Aku-"

"Maaf tapi rapatnya harus ditunda terlebih dahulu" seorang pria yang tiba-tiba saja masuk dengan santai ke dalam ruang rapat membuat semua yang berada di dalam sana menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau.." geraman Jude membuat sekertaris di samping kirinya menoleh ke arahnya.

Jude tau persis siapa itu, pria berambut biru yang telah menyelamatkan wanita yang dulu membuat temannya menjadi sesosok monster. Tangan Jude mengepal.

BRAK

Dia memukul meja kasar, semua mata sontak teralih kerahnya.

"Ada apa Heartfillia-san?"

"Anda mengenalnya?"

"Salah satu CEO di perusahaan lain?"

"Salah satu pekerjamu."

Jude menahan dirinya untuk menyerang pria berambut biru itu mengingat semua orang penting yang berada di tempat ini, dia tau konsekuensi yang akan terjadi jika dia menggunakan sihir sekarang. Semua pekerjanya akan tau jika dia adalah seorang penyihir, dan ini akan menimbulkan hal yang buruk bagi dirinya beserta keluarganya.

"Lheer friz khan zen khaa.."

Mantra dari pria berambut biru itu membuat semua orang diruangan itu tiba-tiba terdiam dan membisu. Pria itu melayangkan dirinya ke depan meja Jude dengan sihirnya.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan semua ini kepadamu, seseorang sedang mengincarku sekarang-"

BUG

TAP

Pukulan Jude yang sedari tadi tertahan dengan mudah ditangkap pria itu.

"Dengar.. Aku tak punya waktu untuk ini."

SRING

Pria itu membawa Jude berteleportasi ke atap gedung perusahaannya, efek pertama yang Jude rasakan ketika berteleportasi ialah kepalanya yang pusing dan sensasi bergejolak di perutnya.

"Uwweeek" Jude muntah, semua makanan dan minuman mahal yang telah masuk kedalam mulutnya kembali keluar dari tempat yang sama, seakan semua benda yang telah di masak itu tak pernah masuk kedalam mulutnya dan menemui lambungnya. (-_-)

"Dengarkan aku!" selesai Jude memuntahkan semua makannya pria itu segera mencengkram kerah jas hitam Jude. Menatap dengan tatapan serius sambil memberikan ancaman.

"Apapun kesalahan yang di buat oleh istriku.. Maafkanlah, kumohon.." pria itu melepas cengkramannya dengan nada bicara memohonnya.

"Kau fikir aku bisa melupakan semua itu? Semua teman-temanku-"

"Semua itu salah kalian!"

Jude menatap kaget sekaligus tak mengerti ketika melihat raut muka dendam pria itu.

"Saat itu dia sedang mengandung.. DAN KALIAN MENYERANGANYA! DIA SAMPAI KEGUGURAN SAAT ITU SIALAN!"

"Ha?" Jude berbisik refleks, ekspresi tak mengerti dia pancarkan. Jika memang benar begitu bukankah itu berarti dia telah membunuh seorang anak manusia? "T-Tapi.. Dia memiliki kekuatan penghancur massal. Dia berbahaya, karena itu kami harus menangkapnya" Jude mengatakannya sebagai suatu pembelaan, masih ada keegoisan yang menutupi hatinya.

"Grandine tak pernah berniat untuk membunuh siapapun. Kalianlah yang membuatnya menjadi seorang pembunuh. Kalian menakutinya hingga dia harus melawan dengan hal semacam itu.. Menciptakan monster" pria itu tertunduk, lalu sedetik kemudian tatapan tajam dia berikan kepada Jude. "Kalian sendirilah yang menciptakan monster kalian.."

' _Apa-apaan?'_ fikir Jude yang mencoba untuk tak percaya dengan perkataan pria di depannya itu, bagai pukulan keras yang membuatnya membisu.

"L-Lalu.. Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Anak kami diculik empat tahun yang lalu.. Kami mencari kesana kemari tapi tetap tak menemukan apapun. Kami tak tau bagaimana cara orang itu bisa melakukannya, tapi saat ini kami membutuhkan bantuannmu" nada memohon kembali terdengar dari pria itu.

"Pertolongan?"

"Bantulah kami menemukan Wendy.." ucap pria itu seraya memberikan foto anaknya, Jude menerimannya dengan sedikit ragu.

DUAR

Ledakan besar membuat mereka terdorong hingga terjatuh dari gedung itu. Pria berambut biru itu dengan cepat menteleportasikan mereka ke rumah sakit di Crocuss. Kondisi keduanya yang penuh luka membuat pria itu dengan segera menyampaikan poin pentingnya.

"Jika kau menemukan anakku segera hubungi aku, tolong jaga dia sampai kami menjemputnya.." pria itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan di rumah sakit itu.

"DOKTER! DOKTER! ADA PASIEN DI DALAM SANA!" teriakan samar pria itu berakhir dengan Jude yang tak sadarkan diri ketika para perawat datang ke ruangannya.

 **Flashback Ends**

"Pria itu menyelamatkan papa, semua dendam papa entah kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang. Papa merasa bersalah terhadap istrinya.. Dan tentu saja, papa merasa bersalah kepada kalian" kembali nada sedih dan bersalah dari ayahku terdengar.

"Lalu mengapa pria itu tak datang ketika malam pembangkitan Acnologia terjadi kemarin?" aku bertanya.

"Papa tak tau.." jawaban yang sudah jelas, ayahku hanya bertemu dengan orang itu sebanyak dua kali.

"Lucy.." papaku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, terdengar cukup ragu tapi aku tau jika dia ingin meminta maaf.

"Aku maafkan.." aku dengan segera mengatakannya, berharap bisa meringankan sedikit beban di hatinya.

"Ah.." papaku menoleh cepat, senyuman terpampang di wajahnya dengan air matanya yang mengalir. Kurasakan waktu mulai perlahan untuk sepersekian detik hingga mobil terasa bergetar.

"Papa! Kau keluar jalur!" dengan sigap ayahku mengendalikan setir mobil, membawa kembali mobil ke jalan yang tepat.

"Haah.." papaku mendengus lega. Kami saling menoleh satu sama lain. Terasa kehangatan disana..

"HA HAHA HA AHA HA HA!"

 **Magnolia Hospital Center, 05:00 P.M.**

Wendy beserta beberapa orang lainnya tidak sadarkan diri setelah kejadian itu, termasuk juga dengan Juvia. Ini semua terjadi karena efek samping dari penyatuan tubuh yang tak lengkap. Tak ada luka fisik apapun di tubuh mereka, tapi mereka tetap saja tak sadar.

"Wendy.." gumamku pelan mengingat cerita ayahku kemarin.

Dia memiliki keluarga? Tapi mengapa dia terlihat seperti tak menyadari hal itu? Atau mungkin ingatannya diambil seperti yang terjadi pada Natsu. Dia memiliki keluarga diluar sana, keluarga yang sebenarnya. Hanya saja dia tak mengetahuinya.. Aku kasihan sekali.

"Dia hanya tertidur.."

"Heh?"

Aku mendapatkan Natsu yang bersandar di dinding tembok di belakangku dengan kedua tangannya yang menyilang di depan dada. Dia menatap Wendy dengan tatapan yang sama, terlihat tanpa tujuan, tanpa niat untuk hidup, tak ada cahaya apapun lagi di dalam dirinya.

' _Natsu..'_ fikirku melihat kondisinya.

"S-Sejak kapan kau berada disana?" tanyaku terdengar ramah.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu" jawaban yang singkat dan datar, terkesan dingin. Lalu berakhir dengan kesunyian.

"K-Kenapa kau kesini?" pertanyaan konyol itu membuat Natsu mengalihkan pandangan datarnya kearahku. Menatapku dalam.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Eum.. Aku.. Aku hanya berfikir untuk datang kesini" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku, tak tau apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Begitu.." dia menghela nafas pelan.

Lalu berikutnya dia membuka pintu masuk ruangan ini dan pergi keluar tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

"Ha?" apa-apaan sikapnya itu!?

Dengan segera aku menyusulnya yang tak terlalu jauh dari pintu keluar. Berlari kecil kearahnya, dia menoleh ke arahku bersamaan denganku yang mencengkram bahunya.

"SUDAH CUKUP NATSU! BERHENTI BERSIKAP SEPERTI INI!" aku membentaknya, tapi dia tak bereaksi apapun. Dia hanya diam.

"Pamanku meninggal.. Dan Wendy masih belum sadarkan diri mungkin dia tak akan pernah bangun.." Natsu mengatakannya dengan datar sambil menunduk. "Aku tak punya siapapun lagi.." ungkapnya lemah, mataku membulat. Segera aku menangkap wajahnya untuk menghadap kearahku, mata kami bertatapan.

"Ada aku disini.. Kau punya aku.." aku berbisik, matanya mengedip beberapa kali dengan pelan. Perlahan tangannya melingkari pinggangku. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya.. Mata kami menutup bersamaan dengan pelan. Lalu..

Kiss

 **Pinggiran Kota Crocus, Markas Wizard Supervision.**

 **Lisanna P.O.V**

Sudah 14 menit aku menunggu diruangan ini. Ruangan putih polos dengan satu meja dan dua kursi yang saling berhadapan, di sebelah kananku terdapat cermin persegi panjang dimana di belakang cermin itu terdapat beberapa orang yang tengah mengawasiku. Tanganku di ikat dengan menggunakan sejenis borgol khusus, benda sialan ini menghentikan sihirku bekerja. Aku tak dapat menggunakan sihir apapun lagi sekarang.

"Cih.."

Klek

Pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pria dewasa berumur 23 tahun dengan rambut panjang aneh. Aku tau dia, dia adalah seseorang yang bertarung denganku di atap ketika pembangkitan Acnologia berlangsung. Tatapan matanya yang menyiratkan banyak misteri, membuat otaknya sendiri bahkan tak bisa menjelaskan tatapannya itu, seperti biasa aku memberikan senyuman manisku.

Tap

Dia meletakkan berkas dengan ketebalan kurang dari 2 cm itu, berkas yang sedari tadi di bawanya. Dia membuka berkas itu secara perlahan, mengambil lima lembar kertas. Dia melihat kertas itu sebentar lalu menyusunnya secara vertikal di depanku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari pria ini ke kertas yang dia susun di depanku, berisi data diri tentang lima orang keturunan Acnologia yang sempat coba kusatukan kemarin.

Dikertas paling sebelah kiri terdapat foto Natsu beserta data lengkapnya, sedangkan di samping sebelah kanannya terdapat gadis berambut kuning pucat, Michelle. Lalu disamping Michelle terdapat data diri Juvia, dan setelah itu Cherria, dan yang terakhir adalah Wendy.

Pria itu menarik nafas dengan lembut, matanya yang sedari tadi menatapku membuatku kembali menatapnya. Dia mengedipkan matanya sebanyak dua kali dengan pelan, masih tetap menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Biarpun begitu aku tau jika sekarang kepalanya sedang dipenuhi ribuan pertanyaan.

"Aku ingin kau menceritakan semuanya.. Dengan detail" dia mengeluarkan suara, memerintahku. Aku bisa saja menolaknya dengan mengatakan 'jika itu tak ada gunanya', atau perkataan seperti 'kejadian itu sudah berlalu' tapi sepertinya itu tak akan merubah apapun. Dia akan tetap bertekan teguh pada pertanyaannya.

"Ini sudah direncanakan sejak lama oleh Gildart-san.. Ketika pertama kali dia menemukan Natsu. Dia tak ingin kehilangan jejak, diapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membunuh ayahnya yang saat itu kebetulan adalah rekan kerjanya. Dengan menggunakan racun gas yang dia buat, itu terlihat seperti sebuah serangan jantung, dan itu membuatnya tak dicurigai sedikitpun. Setelah menyelesaikan tugas awalnya, dia segera merenggut Natsu dengan mengaku jika dia adalah teman baik ayahnya. Natsu kecil hanya menurut, dan terus seperti itu."

"Mengapa Natsu tak sadar akan rencana pamannya?" maksud dari pertanyaannya sudah jelas. Mengapa Natsu tak mengetahui fikiran dari Gildart-san? Padahal dia sudah bisa membaca fikiran orang lain.

"Gildart-san adalah seorang psikiater yang sangat handal, dia dapat mengendalikan fikirannya penuh sehingga dia bisa memikirkan apa saja yang dia mau. Dia dapat menutupi semua fikiran jahatnya dengan mudah."

"Hem.." dia menggumam seraya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, senyuman kecil nampak disana, dia kagum. Aku menarik nafas ringan.

"Tujuh tahun setelahnya, dia mendapatkan Wendy. Dia tau semua informasi tentang Wendy, dimulai dari orangtuanya, orang-orang terdekat, kemampuan sihir, bahkan jadwal Wendy setiap harinya. Itu membuatnya mudah mencuri Wendy. Enam bulan setelah dia menangkap Wendy, dia menyadari jika dia membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama hanya untuk menemukan satu orang penyihir. Dia secara tak sengaja bertemu denganku dan berfikir jika aku adalah salah satu keturunan Acnologia yang dia cari.." aku menjedakan kalimatku.

"Tapi ternyata dia salah, alasan mengapa kau sudah berada di luar rumah padahal kau masih belum mencapai umur 17 adalah karena kau.." dia berhenti karena dia tak tau alasannya, sudah jelas.

"Karena aku menahannya.." penjelasanku tidak memberikan reaksi apapun padanya. Dia masih terlihat tenang, orang-orang seharusnya kaget mendengar penjelasanku ini. Lalu mengapa dia terlihat biasa saja?

' _Atau mungkin dia bisa menahan ekspresinya?'_

"Kurasa kau berfikir jika aku memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai seorang aktor atau semacamnya.. Iya kan?" dia bertanya dengan nada sarkatis, tapi ekspresinya tetap sama. Entah kenapa sekarang aku yang merasa kaget, efeknya terasa menyerangku kembali. Kenapa orang ini terasa menyimpan begitu banyak hal?

' _Atau mungkin jangan-jangan dia?'_

"Benar sekali.. Aku sama sepertimu.." aku kaget mendengarnya, bisa-bisa orang ini membuatku merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Aku hanya tersenyum.. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan kaget yang sesungguhnya.

"Jadi kau juga keluar rumah sebelum umurmu mencapai 17? Begitu?" aku bertanya dengan nada ramah.

"Ya, kita merasakan hal yang sama. Aku tau persis jalan pemikiranmu, aku juga sudah memiliki beberapa gambaran akan apa yang terjadi berikutnya" dia menatapku dalam, seperti mencoba memberikan pesan. Tapi aku tau jika penjedaan kalimatnya ini sangat-sangat tidak berarti, dia tidak sedang memberiku sebuah pesan atau semacamnya karena ini merupakan pembuktian. Dia ingin membuatku takut, dengan memperjelas perbedaan kedudukan kami.

"Mari kita lihat apakah gambaran dalam kepalamu itu memang benar.." aku kembali mengucapkan sesuatu, sekedar memberitahunya jika semua ancaman yang dia berikan secara tak langsung kepadaku itu hanya akan menjadi sia-sia.

"Silahkan.." satu kata yang menjelaskan satu hal, dia menerima tantanganku.

"Akhirnya aku dan Gildart-san bekerja sama setelah mengenal satu sama lain, dia tau jika aku tak akan bisa menolak tawarannya saat itu karena tujuan kami memang sama.. Yaitu pemusnahan penyihir" aku memberikan tatapanku ke arah cermin persegi panjang di sebelah kananku.

"Tak ada siapapun disana" sahut orang didepanku ini. Aku sudah menduganya. Aku kembali menoleh ke arahnya dengan ramah.

"Setelah aku mendapatkan buku tentang pembangkitan Acnologia dari Gildart-san, buku itu menjelaskan jika sebenarnya ada satu keturunan yang memiliki kemampuan persis seperti yang kami butuhkan. Juvia Lockster, dia memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat segalanya. Dia dapat melihat materi, dia dapat melihat emosi dan perasaan, dan juga kemampuannya ini dapat digunakan untuk melihat keturunan Acnologia yang lain, biarpun mereka berada di planet yang berbeda."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah? Jika memang kemampuannya sehebat itu, seharusnya dia mengatahui apa tujuan kalian" dia bertanya, tak kusangka akan hal itu. Ini membuktikan jika tebakkannya sudah salah setelah aku menceritakan soal Juvia. Aku tau jika dia memang tak sejenius itu.

"Perasaan.." jawabku, pria dihadapanku ini sedikit memiringkan kepala tak mengerti. Aku tersenyum akan itu.

"Juvia memiliki orang yang sangat dia cintai, dan orang itu bukanlah penyihir. Dia sangat tidak ingin melihat apa yang difikirkan oleh orang yang dia cintai. Dia takut jika orang itu memiliki perasaan yang berbeda, hal ini menciptakan suatu pemikiran di kepalanya.. Yaitu dia tak ingin menjadi seorang penyihir. Kondisi ini membuatku dengan mudah memanfaatkannya, setelah aku menggunakannya untuk mencari keturunan Acnologia yang lain. Aku membantunya mengikuti keinginannya, yaitu merubahnya menjadi seorang manusia biasa."

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" dia kembali bertanya kepadaku, dan ini pertanyaan yang cukup mengejutkan. Dia tak tau caranya? Dia terlihat cukup ahli dalam hal sihir tapi tak tau akan hal semacam ini? Kurasa dia sedang memberiku tes.

"Troia mutlak" jawabanku membuat dia kembali memiringkan kepala.

"Troia mutlak mencabut kedudukannya sebagai penyihir tapi tidak sebagai keturunan Acnologia, dia tetap keturunan Acnologia dan karena itu tubuhnya masih bisa digunakan untuk pembangkitan Acnologia. Itu merupakan suatu keberuntungan bagi kami, ditambah lagi dengan Juvia yang sudah berteman dengan salah satu keturunan Acnologia lain.. Natsu Dragneel."

"Kau yang melakukannya? Troia mutlak? Kau menguasai sihir itu?"

"Bukan aku.. Tapi Juvia sendiri yang melakukannya" aku menatap ke kertas data diri Juvia. " Setelah itu aku menyuruhnya untuk tetap mengawasi Natsu sampai SMA, setahun berikutnya aku mendapatkan Cherria. Dan dua tahun setelahnya, yaitu tahun ini. Aku berhasil mendapatkan Michelle, bagaimana aku mendapatkannya?" aku mengambil kertas berisikan data diri Michelle, melihatnya.

"Sesuai dengan yang tertulis di sini, dia merupakan siswa pindahan dari Inggris yang secara kebetulan pindah ke Fiore-"

"Kurasa itu bukan kebetulan.." dia memotong perkataanku, aku tetap pada senyumku seraya meletakkan kertas tadi.

"Yap, aku pergi ke Inggris untuk beberapa waktu. Setelah menemukannya aku segera mengendalikan fikiran semua orang yang berpengaruh baginya, dan setelah itu.. Dia pindah karena alasan pemerintahan. Cukup mudah bagiku untuk melakukannya, dan beruntungnya lagi.. Dia pindah ke sekolah elit yang berjarak tak terlalu jauh dari sekolahku. Aku mengawasinya sampai hari pembangkitan tiba.. Sangat mudah, kami bahkan tak membuat tangan kami menjadi kotor karena darah. Semuanya terjadi bagai takdir memang menginginkannya."

"Benarkah begitu?" dia melihatku dengan tatapan yang sedikit berbeda sekarang, terlihat sedikit kesombongan disana. Dia mengambil kertas berisikan data diri Juvia. "Apa kau tau, alasan kenapa pembangkitan Acnologia bisa gagal?"

Aku diam, tak ada yang bisa kujawab disini.

"Itu karena kau lengah oleh gadis ini.." dia menunjukkan kertas yang tadi dia ambil. Senyumku perlahan memudar mengingat bagaimana upacarannya gagal saat itu, kepalaku perlahan tertunduk. Dia benar, aku terlalu lengah.

"Kau berhasil membuatku kagum, kau bilang kau mengikuti perintah dari seseorang? Menurutku kau sudah mengambil alih perintah itu sendiri. Kau berperan besar dalam rencana itu, dan kau tau apa yang lebih menarik?" aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatapnya.

"Kau melakukan semua ini ketika kau masih SMP, hingga sekarang.. Tidakkah kau tau ribuan organisasi kejahatan diluar sana masih sibuk membicarakan soal kebangkitan Acnologia? Tak satupun dari mereka yang pernah berhasil mengumpulkan lima keturunan Acnologia dalam waktu sesingkat itu.." nadanya terkesan datar, tapi saat ini sebenarnya dia sedang memujiku, hal ini juga menjelaskan seberapa berat hukuman yang akan kudapat nantinya.

"Karena mereka bukanlah anak SMP, itu masalahnya.. Ketika aku SMP, aku tak pernah memikirkan resiko apapun yang akan kudapat ketika aku melakukan keburukan. Karena untukku, semua resiko itu sudah ada sejak awal. Mereka yang masih sibuk merencanakan kebangkitan Acnologia hanyalah orang bodoh yang tak berani mengambil langkah sehingga mereka dikalahkan oleh anak kecil" ucapku pelan.

"Kurasa bukan itu alasannya.."

 **Magnolia High School, 06:00 P.M.**

Aku bangun dari tidurku, kepalaku terasa sedikit sakit. Aku mengerjab seraya mengedarkan pandanganku.

' _Aku berada dikelas?'_ fikirku ketika menyadari di mana aku berada. Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini? Bukankah tadi aku berada di rumah sakit? Lalu.. Lalu apa yang terjadi?

Brak

"Lucy!" Sting yang baru saja menerjang pintu kelas, berteriak dengan khawatir entah karena apa.

"Sting?"

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya seraya mendekat, aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku.

"Ada apa? Mengapa aku bisa sampai disini?"

"Itu Natsu, aku mengikutinya sampai ke rumah sakit. Saat itu baru saja keluar dari toilet dan mendapatkan Natsu yang memindahkanmu entah kemana. Beruntung aku menemukanmu disini" Sting menyandarkan diri di dinding. Tapi hal yang mengejutkan tetaplah ada pada Natsu.

"Dia menguasai sihir yang baru?"

"Tak hanya itu, kurasa dia belajar banyak soal mantra sihir sejak kematian pamannya."

Aku hanya diam, tak menjawab apapun. Kami tau jika kondisinya tak akan membaik apapun yang akan terjadi. Biarpun Wendy telah sadar, kurasa dia akan tetap begitu.

 **Magnolia Hospital Center, 09:00 A.M.**

Semalam aku mendapat kabar yang cukup luar biasa dari Gray, dia mengatakan jika Juvia telah sadar jadi kami memutuskan untuk melihatnya bersama-sama.

"Baiklah, nanti akan kuhubungi jika aku sudah akan pulang" aku membuka pintu.

"Jaga diri anda Heartfillia-san" ucapan itu kujawab dengan anggukan.

Setelah mobil itu berjalan menjauh bergegas aku menuju ke lantai tiga, lantai dimana Juvia dan yang lainnya dirawat. Ketika aku membuka pintu, aku sudah mendapatkan Gray dan Sting di dalam beserta Juvia yang telah sadar.

"Juvia.." aku tersenyum lebar sambil melangkah mendekat, mencoba untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus dan masih lengkap dengan selang yang menempel di lengannya. Sejak kejadian itu Sting menjelaskan segalanya ke Gray, aku heran mengapa Mard Geer tak menghapus ingatannya. Beruntung Gray dapat menerima semua hal itu.

"Dimana Yukino dan Rogue?" tanyaku ke Sting seraya mendudukan diri di kursi yang tersisa.

"Mereka sepertinya memiliki urusan, karena itu mereka tak datang."

"Dan Natsu?" kini aku bertanya ke Gray, tiba-tiba mereka terlihat murung.

"Dia sempat datang tadi.."

"Lalu?"

"Sepertinya dia kecewa" kini Sting yang menjawab.

"Kecewa? Kecewa bagaimana?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Setelah Juvia sadar semalam, dua orang lainnya juga bangun pagi ini. Tapi tidak dengan Wendy, dia masih tertidur" Sting memberiku penjelasan tambahan.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? Maksudku, kenapa yang lain sadar sementara Wendy tidak?"

"Kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan sihir ditubuh Wendy" Juvia kini menjawabku, membuatku menoleh kearahnya.

"Bagaimanapun.. Ini juga merupakan kesalahanku" Juvia menunduk. Aku dan Sting saling melirik tak paham.

' _Juvia menggunakan kata aku? Dia tak memanggil namanya sendiri lagi?"_ suara Gray berdengung dikepalaku, jika difikir-fikir itu juga benar. Selama ini Juvia selalu menggunakan namanya sendiri dan sekarang dia menggunakan aku?

"Saat itu Lisanna datang kepadaku, dia tau bagaimana cara menghapuskan kekuatanku" ucapan Juvia membuat Sting kaget.

"Menghapus kekuatanmu? Maksudmu sihir spesialmu? Sihir yang hanya ada pada keturunan Acnologia begitu?" Juvia mengangguk pada pertanyaan beruntun Sting.

"Kemampuan untuk meliahat segala hal, itulah kemampuanku. Kemampuan ini hampir menjadi seperti kutukan bagiku, terkadang aku melihat apa yang tak ingin kulihat. Aku melihat niat jahat seseorang, aku melihat seseorang berada di dalam bahaya, aku melihat teriakan pertolongan yang datang entah darimana di depan mataku. Kau tau apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya diam dan menganggap semua yang kulihat adalah ilusi, aku tidak mempedulikan semua itu. Dan kufikir itu akan membantuku tapi ternyata aku salah, aku malah dihantui oleh mimpi buruk dan rasa bersalah" wajah Juvia terlihat ketakutan.

' _Astaga.. Apa yang sebenarnya telah kau lalui?'_ kembali suara Gray mendengung di kepalaku.

"Dan dari semua itu yang paling ku khawatirkan adalah apa yang sangat tak ingin kulihat" kini Juvia menatap Gray dalam. Gray hanya terdiam. Aku tak tau apa maksudnya, mungkinkah ini ada hubungannya dengan Gray?

"Aku tak berani melihat kenyataannya" ucap Juvia lirih.

"J-Juvia.. Jika kau tak ingin membahasnya tak apa" Gray mengatakan sesuatu, sekedar untuk membuatnya tenang.

Kini Juvia menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Setelah diam beberapa detik, Juvia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat itu Lisanna datang pada saat yang tepat, dia tau bagaimana cara menghilangkan sihirku. Yaitu dengan menggunakan teknik kuno yang sudah dilarang penggunaannya, Troia mutlak."

"Troia mutlak?" Sting bertanya tak mengerti.

"Teknik itu dapat menghapuskan semua sihir dalam tubuh manusia. Dengan kata lain teknik itu dapat mengubahku menjadi manusia biasa" penjelasan Juvia yang ini membuatku tercengang, dia sampai melakukan hal seperti itu? Maksudku, tidakkah itu sangat berlebihan. "LIsanna memberiku buku untuk menguasai teknik ini, lalu sebagai gantinya aku harus menemukan keturunan yang lain" lanjutanya kemudian.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tetap bisa mengikuti upacara pembangkitan Acnologia? Bukankah saat itu kau sudah bukan penyihir lagi" Sting kembali bertanya.

"Ya itu benar, tapi aku masih salah satu keturunan Acnologia. Dan itu cukup untuk mengikutsertakan diriku di upacara."

Sting diam, terlihat berfikir.

"Aku menghabiskan waktu satu bulan hanya untuk mempelajari sihir itu, dan setelah aku menemukan keturunan lain aku segera menggunakan troia mutlak pada diriku sendiri. Dan setelah melakukan itu aku berada diambang penyesalan dan rasa lega, aku tak tau apa yang kurasakan sebenarnya. Tapi satu hal yang ku tau, Lisanna ingin membangkitkan Acnologia."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan berikutnya?" Sting kembali bertanya.

"Sebelum aku menggunakan troia mutlak, aku memberikan sejumlah sihir kepada Gray" Juvia menatap Gray, sedangkan Gray mengerutkan dahi tak paham.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Gray.

"Alasan mengapa kau bisa memasuki penghalang yang dibuat Lisanna saat itu adalah karena sihirku" ucapan Juvia membuatku teringat malam itu, saat dimana Gray melompat langsung kedalam lingkaran cahaya itu.

"Hanya untuk itu? Untuk melewati penghalang Lisanna? Lalu bagaimana caranya kau menghentikan penyatuannya?" Sting menanyai Gray sekarang.

"Em.." Gray sedikit membuang muka. "Aku.. Aku mengatakan beberapa hal" ucap Gray dengan nada bergetar. Sting mengernyitkan alis bingung.

"Dia melamarku" jawaban Juvia membuat kami semua menoleh cepat kepadanya, termasuk Gray yang sudah melotot tak percaya.

' _Juvia apa-apaan..'_ suara Gray mendengung sekarang.

"Pfft- Ha ha ha ha!" Sting tertawa lepas, lalu di ikuti dengan kami semua. Minus Gray, dia menyipitkan matanya ke Juvia, berpura-pura kesal.

Aku sangat senang Juvia telah sadar.

 **Apartemen Natsu, 09:30 A.M.**

Duar!

Duar!

Duar!

Suara keras dari headshet yang sedari tadi menempel di kepalaku berhasil membuatku teralih dari dunia ini. Jika saja pesan ini tak muncul di pojok layar komputerku, aku akan melanjutkan permainan ini hingga selesai. Aku segera membuka pesan yang baru saja sampai tiga detik yang lalu itu, berasal dari Yamamoto. Isi pesan itu tak terlalu panjang tapi itu sudah cukup untuk menampakkan seringaian di wajahku.

Aku segera melepas headsetku dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, seluruh tubuhku terasa cukup letih mengingat sudah berapa lama aku tak tidur. Dan nanti aku akan segera menemui Yamamoto untuk membicarakan beberapa hal yang sangat penting untukku, setidaknya aku harus bisa menjaga fikiranku tetap waras hingga saatnya tiba.

Aku mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan jeans coklat tua yang terasa sangat nyaman, setelah beberapa saat menatap cermin aku segera berteleportasi ke gedung parkir apartemen ini. Aku bisa saja langsung berteleportasi ke kafe yang diminta oleh Yamamoto tapi kurasa aku harus menikmati terlebih dahulu Lamborghini Veneno silver ini. Bagaimana aku mendapatkannya? Ternyata kematian paman Gildart yang luar biasa mengejutkan itu membuatku mendapatkan semua hartanya yang sama mengejutkannya dengan kematiannya itu.

Hartanya yang sangat banyak itu membuatku bisa hidup selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun kedepan tanpa harus bekerja lagi di kafe menyedihkan itu lagi, aku juga sudah menginap di apartemen baru tanpa harus memindahkan barang-barang dari apartemen lamaku.

' _Semuanya benar-benar terasa sangat lengkap sekarang'_ eh? Lengkap? Konyol sekali, aku tak memiliki siapapun sekarang dan aku bilang jika ini lengkap!?

"Agh.." refleks aku memegang kepalaku yang mulai berdengung itu, ini seringkali terjadi tempo hari. Semakin lama terasa semakin memburuk.

"Hahh, sudahlah.." aku menghela nafas sambil membuka pintu mobil itu. Lalu mengendarainya menuju ke kafe yang kami setujui.

Tak sampai lima menit aku sudah sampai di depan kafe yang sedari tadi di janjikan, Blue Pegasus Cafe. Memang aku yang menyuruhnya untuk memilih kafe tapi ayolah.. Kenapa harus kafe biasa dengan lahan parkir yang sangat sempit seperti ini!? Seharusnya memang aku yang melakukan hal ini sejak awal.

Segera aku keluar dari mobil dan menuju ke dalam kafe itu, aku segera melihat sekeliling dan mendapatkan Yamamoto dengan jas hitamnya yang sangat rapi. Aku segera duduk di depannya.

"Capuccino? White Coffe?" dia menawarkanku salah satu kopi dari dua gelas yang sedari tadi berada di depannya.

"Tak keduanya, segera berikan padaku kode aksesnya dan semua akan selesai.." aku menatapnya dalam. Dia juga begitu, perbedaan besar dari kedua tatapan sejenis ini adalah aku yang memegang kendali.

Biarpun dia tetap pada watak aslinya, orang argoan pintar dengan sejumlah misteri. Dia tak akan bisa menang dariku, Sting benar. Aku dapat melakukan hipnotis kepada orang lain dengan sangat mudah. Bahkan sebelum orang itu sendiri sadar jika dia telah dihipnotis olehku. Sama seperti Yamamoto ini.

Yamamoto tersenyum seraya memiringkan kepalanya, dia mengambil sesuatu dari kantung bajunya. Flashdisk berisikan semua yang aku butuhkan. Dia menyodorkannya kepadaku melalui meja bulat ini. Aku mengambil flasdisk itu, kutatap dalam benda itu lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke Yamamoto.

"Tak ada yang tertinggal, semua yang kau butuhkan disana" ucapnya dengan senyuman anehnya itu. Aku tak mendengar fikirannya mengucapkan sesuatu, ini menandakan jika dia memang sedang serius.

"Terimakasih, untuk uangnya akan segera ku kirimkan ke rekeningmu" ucapanku membuatnya tersenyum.

"Senang berbisnis denganmu" aku berdiri, dia mengambil capuccino-nya sambil menyeruputnya dengan senyuman yang dia arahkan kepadaku.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu, semua urusanku sudah selesai di sini.

BUG

"Aduuh.. He, Natsu?" Lucy, dia menabrakku tepat di depan pintu.

' _He, suatu kebetulan yang luar biasa. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan gadis ini sekarang'_ fikirku mengingat pentingnya posisi ayahnya dalam organisasi Wizard Supervision itu.

"Lucy, kau tak apa?" seorang lelaki dengan rambut kuningnya muncul. Aku menatapnya intens, mengingat sikapnya akhir-akhir ini. Dia fikir aku tak sadar jika aku sedang di ikuti oleh seseorang? Bodoh.

"Ah Sting, tak apa.. Aku baik-baik saja" Lucy memberikan senyuman kecilnya ke Sting. Melihat mereka yang hanya datang berdua ke sini membuatku mencoba menggoda Lucy.

"Berkencan ya? Hime?" aku berbisik, hal ini membuat Lucy menoleh sigap dengan ekspresi heran. Dia kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berfikir. Aku tau persis apa yang dia fikirkan, dia memikirkan sikapku yang berubah ini.

' _Kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengendalikan emosinya..'_ aku kemudian mengambil tangan kanannya, menatap matanya dalam.

"Kau tau, aku merindukan kencan terakhir kita" nafasku terdengar berat, Lucy sedikit kaget.

CUP

Aku mencium tangannya yang sedari tadi kupegang. Sontak matanya melebar. Sting hanya menatapku dalam diam dan ketenangan, aku tau ada yang sedang dia fikirkan sekarang.

"Na-Natsu.." ucapnya seraya melihat sekeliling, orang-orang di dalam kafe memperhatikan kami di ikuti oleh suara-suara mereka yang mulai menggema.

"Aku harap kita bisa berkencan lagi kapan-kapan.." ucapku kemudian sambil berjalan keluar kafe.

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Heartfillia, 10:00 P.M.**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Aku terus menatapi tanganku sejak 15 menit yang lalu, tak bisa ku lupakan kejadian di kafe tadi. Natsu tiba-tiba kembali menggodaku dan bertingkah sedikit lebih hangat daripada sebelumnya, aku tak tau mengapa. Menurut Sting Natsu memiliki semacam rencana berbahaya jadi untuk sekarang, aku tak boleh terpengaruh terhadap apa yang dia lakukan.

 **Flashback**

Sting datang sambil membawa dua cup kopi di tangannya, setelah memberikan salah satunya kepadaku dia kemudian duduk tepat di depanku.

"Sting.. Menurutmu apa yang coba Natsu lakukan?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, dia memiliki rencana yang mungkin sangat berbahaya. Kurasa ada alasannya mengapa dia bersikap seperi itu."

"Tapi apa alasannya? Apa yang dia butuhkan dariku?"

"Entahlah.. Setidaknya jangan sampai kau terpengaruh olehnya."

 **Flashback Ends**

Aku membaringkan tubuhku ke kasur, menatap langit-langit kamarku. "Tidak adakah sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolongnya?" gumamku pelan.

"Ya, ada.."

"Heh?" Natsu tiba-tiba muncul di atasku. "Natsu? Apa-apaan?" ucapku setengah teriak sambil melindungi tubuhku, karena memang APA-APAAN POSISI INI! Dia ada di atasku dengan kedua tangan yang menahan tubuhnya, secara tak langsung kedua tangannya ini juga mengunci pergerakanku.

"Hem.." Natsu malah tersenyum nakal, aku sedikit takut sekarang. Dia mulai mendekatkan kepalanya hingga aku bisa merasakan nafasnya, sontak tanganku bergerak menutupi wajahku yang perlahan mulai panas.

GREB

Tubuhku terasa terangkat. Sepertinya Natsu menggendongku dengan kedua tangannya. Bukan hanya itu yang kurasakan, aku juga merasa jika suhu di ruangan ini menjadi lebih dingin. Hembusan angin sangat terasa di sini. Astaga? Sihir apa yang dia gunakan?

"Lucy.. Bukalah matamu" ucapnya pelan. Perlahan tanganku kusingkirkan dari wajahku dan..

"APA-APAAN NATSU!" yang benar saja, dimana ini? Dia membawaku ke atas sebuah gedung dan berdiri tepat di pinggir gedung tersebut.

"Natsu turunkan aku sekarang! Apa yang coba kau lakukan bodoh!" aku meronta-ronta dari gendongannya ini.

"Kau yakin?" Natsu melayangkan pandangannya ke bawah, menatapku. "Gedung ini cukup tinggi loh" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Baiklah kalau begitu katakan saja apa yang kau mau? Kenapa harus sampai di atas gedung ini? Kan kita bisa melakukannya di kamarku?"

"Peluk aku.." bisiknya pelan.

"Eh?"

"Kau bilang aku tinggal mengatakan apa yang ku mau jadi silahkan.. Peluk aku.." jelasnya seraya menatapku dalam.

"Nggh.." aku menggigit bibirku pelan, berfikir. Kemudian perlahan aku menggerakkan tanganku, melingkarkan mereka di leher Natsu yang tertutup dengan syal putihnya itu.

"Siap?" tanyanya.

"Siap? Siap untuk apa?" astaga aku mulai takut sekarang.

"Ini.."

SRING

Dia memindahkanku lagi, sontak aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Rasanya sedikit pusing di kepalaku sekarang.

"Hei, lihat itu" Natsu menunjuk sesuatu dengan menggerakkan kepalanya. Aku menoleh ke arah yang dia maksud.

"Astaga itu.." aku sangat kagum melihatnya.

Bulan purnama, aku tak pernah melihat bulan sebesar ini dengan refleksi cahaya berwarna pink. Bulatan sempurna tanpa bintang-bintang yang membuatnya tampak menonjol, awan-awan yang tertata sempurna membuat cahaya bulan itu tampak berliku-liku.

"Sangat indah bukan.." Natsu menggumam seraya menurunkanku, tanpa kusadari ternyata Natsu saat ini sedang..

"Kau terbang?" tanyaku cepat, ketika melihat ke bawah. Dia meminjak awan, begitupula denganku. Kurasa dia memberikanku semacam sihir untuk terbang atau semacamnya. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil. Kemudian mengajakku untuk duduk di atas awan ini.

"Rasanya sedikit aneh" sahutku setelah duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Apa yang aneh?"

"Maksudku rasa awan ini.. Ini sangat empuk bagaikan kasur. Bukankah awan memiliki kandungan air? Lalu kenapa ini tak terasa basah sedikitpun?" tanyaku pelan, dan dia tertawa karena itu.

' _Akhirnya Natsu.. Kau tertawa'_ fikirku sambil memandangnya.

"Kurasa kau tak harus memikirkan itu sekarang, cukup nikmati saja apa yang ada di depanmu" ucapnya lembut. Rasanya sangat hangat, dan perlahan kehangatan itu menjalar ke pipiku.

"Natsu.." ucapku seraya menyadarkan kepalaku ke bahunya.

' _Kyaa.. Tak bisa kubayangkan betapa merahnya wajahku sekarang!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To be Continued-**

 **.**


	10. Plan is Going on

**SMA Magnolia, Jam istirahat.**

Suara langkah kakiku tersamarkan oleh keramaian koridor sekolah, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantin setelah selesai mengantarkan beberapa tugas yang diminta oleh Dreyar-sensei. Dan seperti biasa, Natsu ada disampingku. Sudah seminggu ini Natsu memutuskan untuk mulai kembali berbaur dengan kami semua, meskipun dia lebih sering terlihat bersamaku sih.

Sting bilang jika dia masih belum mempercayai Natsu sepenuhnya, dia yakin jika apa yang sedang Natsu lakukan memiliki maksud lain. Meskipun dia masih belum mengetahui apa rencana Natsu, dia terus memperingatkanku untuk tetap waspada. Tapi biarpun begitu aku lebih suka Natsu begini daripada harus kembali menjadi orang yang suram seperti sebelumnya.

Kami sudah sampai di kantin, kutemukan meja dimana Sting dan yang lainnya berada. Juvia juga berada di sana, dia segera kembali sekolah setelah dua hari dia bangun dari tidurnya.

"Baik.. Jika kau mencariku kau tau harus kemana" sahut Natsu dengan nada yang terdengar semangat.

"Kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan kami?" tanyaku seperti biasa.

"Aku sudah makan.." dan seperti biasa, itulah jawaban yang kudengar. "Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa" ucapnya kemudian sambil berjalan menjauh.

* * *

" **Plan is going on** **"**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Chara:** **Natsu D, Sting E, Lucy H, Mard Geer**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance,** **Supernatural, Tragedy**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Update lama, dll.**

 **-Mind Reader-**

 **By**

 **Choki-003**

 **Apartemen Natsu, 04:00 P.M.**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

Suara detikan jam dinding terus menerus mengisi kesunyian apartemen ini. Suasana gelap di dalam sini membuat aura terasa semakin mencengkam, aku hanya merasa malas untuk menghidupkan lampu-lampu itu jadi kubiarkan begitu saja. Ini membantuku berfikir.

' _Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu terlalu banyak dengan gadis itu, seharusnya semua ini sudah selesai berhari-hari yang lalu.'_

"Tidak-tidak-tidak" aku mengeleng pelan.

"Justru karena itu aku harus menikmati masa-masa ini selama yang kubisa.."

 **Rumah Mard Geer**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Mard Geer menatap kertas tiga lembar yang di berikan Sting sejak tadi, berisi tentang pengawasannya terhadap Natsu belakangan ini. Sting tau persis reaksi apa yang akan Mard Geer berikan.

"Haah" Mard Geer menghela nafas panjang, kecewa. Lalu kemudian dia mengambil handphonenya dan membaringkan dirinya di sofa panjang itu, dan Sting hanya bisa menatapnya datar.

"Sudah kubilang ini memang tak akan berhasil, maksudku ayolah! Dia bisa berteleportasi kesana kemari dengan sihirnya sedangkan aku harus berjalan kaki entah kemana untuk mengetahui kemana dia berpindah. Jika kau ingin mengawasi seorang penyihir seharusnya kau juga gunakan seorang penyihir!" ucap Sting penuh penekanan.

"Kau kan juga penyihir" jawab Mard Geer tak peduli sambil tetap fokus pada handphonenya. Dan itu membuat Sting kesal.

"Dengar, kurasa dia sudah menjalankan suatu rencana- Tidak! Kemungkinan dia sudah menyelesaikan rencananya itu" ucap Sting kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Jika kau memang yakin akan hal itu, bisakah kau tulis rencananya di kertas laporanmu" Mard Geer tetap fokus pada handphonenya dan hal itu membuat Sting semakin kesal.

"Aku hanya masih belum yakin."

"Ah sial.." sahut Mard Geer tiba-tiba, kesal karena game di handphonenya.

"Oke cukup.." Sting beranjak dari tempat duduknya, merebut handphone Mard Geer segera, lalu membanting benda itu ke dinding terdekat sehingga membuatnya rusak dan hancur.

"Ah.." Mard Geer hanya melihat ke arah handphonenya yang sudah rusak itu dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, lalu dengan santai dia mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celanya. Handhonenya yang lain.

"Kurasa kau harus membersihkan itu nanti" ucapnya santai sambil kembali bermain game.

' _Sungguh?'_ tatap Sting datar dan malas.

"Menurutmu rencana apa yang dia jalankan?" tanya Mard Geer kemudian, dengan pandangan yang masih mengarah ke handphonenya.

"Hemm.." Sting berfikir.

"Begini, bagaimana jika kau berada di posisinya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Mard Geer kemudian, membuat arah fikiran Sting lebih terbuka.

"Kurasa aku akan melakukan.. Mungkin aku akan membalaskan dendam pamanku" ucap Sting dengan nada tanya.

"Lalu kepada siapa kau akan membalas dendam?"

"Ke.. Seseorang yang membunuhnya? Tapi siapa? Pamannya kan bunuh diri."

"Kemungkinan besar dia akan membunuhku, atau mungkin Heartfillia."

"Dia akan membunuh Lucy?"

"Bukan dia tapi ayahnya."

"Kurasa memang ayahnya Lucy. Dia tidak mungkin akan membunuhmu tapi jika ayahnya Lucy.. Kurasa itu memungkinkan."

"Jude Hearfilia bukanlah penyihir yang lemah Sting, kurasa anak itu akan kehabisan tenaga terlebih dahulu sebelum berhasil melukainya" pernyataan Mard Geer membuat Sting terdiam. Kesunyian dari Sting membuat Mard Geer mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sting.

"Lalu bagaimana jika dia menggunakan Lucy sebagai sanderanya?" tanya Sting pelan.

 **SMA Magnolia,**

Terlihat Sting yang sedang berlari keliling lapangan karena terlambat di pelajaran Laxus Dreyar, dia terlambat bukan tanpa sebab. Ini karena dia sibuk memikirkan tentang teman pirangnya, Lucy.

"Hash.. Hash.. Hash.." terdengar suara hembusan nafas dari orang disebelahnya yang mebuatnya tersadar jika dia tak sendirian berlari, terdapat seseorang di sampingnya. Seseorang yang dia waspadai.

"Natsu?" ucap Sting pelan.

"Yo.." jawab Natsu santai tanpa menoleh ke arah Sting.

' _S-Sejak kapan dia di situ?'_ fikir Sting.

"Kau juga di hukum oleh Dreyar-sensei?" tanya Natsu datar.

' _Mencoba sok akrab sekarang? Dari semua yang dia rencakan?'_ Sting diam.

"Apa kau mendengarku?" ulang Natsu.

"Em.. Ya, aku juga terlambat" jawab Sting seadanya.

"Kau orang yang sering meng-stalking ku belakangan ini ya kan?"

' _Dia tau? Ah.. Kurasa itu sudah jelas'_ Sting tak mengatakan apapun.

"Dasar gay.." ucap Natsu seraya mempercepat larinya.

"Heh? Tunggu apa? Aku tidak- Aaaghh" Sting tetap pada larinya, tak mempedulikan Natsu yang sudah berada jauh di depannya. Tapi perlahan kemudian wajahnya memerah di iringi dengan larinya yang semakin melambat.

' _Tunggu dulu bagaimana jika dia benar? Bagaimana jika aku memang seorang gay? Maksudku orang yang ku-stalking belakangan ini adalah Natsu (seorang lelaki) dan kemudian aku juga tak bisa berhenti memikirkan apapun lagi selain memikirkan Natsu (yang sekali lagi, merupakan seorang lelaki)!'_

"Ah tidak-tidak apa yang kufikirkan sebenarnya?" Sting menggeleng-geleng.

 **-Skip Time (BETA Version)-**

Waktu istirahat, semua siswa di kelas 11-B sudah keluar kelas. Hanya tersisa Lucy yang tengah memasukan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"LUCY!" Sting menyambar entah dari mana.

"A-Ada apa?" jawab Lucy kaget.

"Dengar! Aku tau rencana Natsu.. seharusnya aku segera memberitahumu semalam tapi aku masih kurang yakin."

"Apa?" tanya Lucy untuk rencana Natsu.

"Dengar.. Natsu akan balas dendam, dia akan membunuh ayahmu" pernyataan Sting membuat Lucy terdiam dalam bingung.

"Ap-Apa maksudmu dengan itu?" tanya Lucy kemudian.

"Dengar.. Dia akan balas dendam akan kematian pamannya. Orang yang menangkap pamannya sebelumnya adalah ayahmu. Jadi kemungkinan besar jika dia akan menghabisi ayahmu terlebih dahulu, dan setelah itu mungkin Mard Geer.. Dan mungkin, kita semua" ucap Sting dengan serius.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Maksudku Natsu.."

"Lucy! Tidakkah kau lihat betapa depresinya dia ketika hari pemakaman pamannya? Menurutmu mengapa dia menguasai semua sihir-sihir itu?"

"Dia.. Dia akan bertarung?"

"Ya! Dan kemungkinan besar kau akan dijadikan sebagai sanderanya" ucap Sting penuh hati-hati.

Lucy terlihat berfikir dalam kebingungan. "T-Tunggu dulu Sting, hanya karena Natsu menguasai sihir-sihir. Itu bukan berarti jika dia ingin menggunakan semua sihir itu untuk bertarung bukan? Apalagi membunuh?" tanya Lucy pelan.

"Lucy! Menurutmu mengapa dia mendekatimu belakangan ini? Kau anak baru.. Kau baru berada di sekolah ini selama beberapa bulan. Natsu punya banyak teman di luar sana, dia bisa saja mendekati Gray atau mungkin Scarlett-sensei jika dia memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk bercerita atau semacamnya" ungkap Sting menatap mata Lucy dalam, mencoba meyakinkan temannya itu.

"Eh.." Lucy terlihat berfikir. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya! Dia tahu jika Sting tak berniat melakukan apapun, dia tau jika Sting hanya mencoba untuk melindunginya. "E-Entahlah Sting.. Menurutmu aku harus apa?" tanya Lucy dengan ragu.

"Jauhi dia.. Tetap di dekatku" ucap Sting penuh keyakinan.

"Apa yang lain telah mengetahui soal ini?"

"Entahlah, aku tak yakin mereka akan membantu jika kita beritahukan soal ini. Kita akan hadapi sendiri" ucap Sting ke Lucy yang dijawabnya dengan anggukan. Lucy menyadari jika memberitahu teman-temannya hanya akan terjadi hal buruk seperti terakhir kali mereka mencoba menghentikan Lisanna.

"Dan juga, jangan beritahu ayahmu soal ini. Aku masih belum yakin sepenuhnya.."

"Em.." Lucy mengangguk paham.

 **Apartemen Natsu**

"Jadi hanya satu orang yang dapat melakukannya?" ucap Natsu kepada seseorang di handphonenya.

"Begitu ya.. Sepertinya ini tak akan mudah bukan?" seringaian licik terpampang di wajahnya. Segera dia mengambil hoodie hitam dan jeans hitam dari lemari, setelah memakai keduanya segera dia berteleportasi entah kemana.

Aku menatap lampu kamar apartemen Natsu yang berada di lantai lima itu. Baru saja mati, menandakan jika sekarang dia telah berteleportasi entah kemana.

' _Atau mungkin dia tidur?'_ fikirku sekalian melihat layar smartphoneku, sekedar mengecek jam.

' _08:15? Mustahil dia tidur pada jam segini kan?'_ fikirku kemudian.

Dari pengawasanku selama ini dia sering kali keluar ketika malam. Ketika siang sepulang sekolah dia sering mengunjungi perpustakaan pusat Magnolia, jika tidak disana dia akan pergi ke kafe untuk menemui seseorang. Pernah beberapa kali aku melihatnya pergi ke rumah beberapa orang dengan jas lengkap, orang-orang yang dikunjunginya ini beberapa dari mereka merupakan menteri pemerintah Fiore dan beberapa orang penting dalam urusan pemerintahan. Selain itu aku tak tau pasti karena dia lebih sering berteleportasi daripada berjalan kaki.

Entah apa yang persisnya dia rencanakan aku tak begitu tau, tapi ini pasti berhubungan dengan hal-hal resmi yang mungkin tak bisa ditangani oleh anak-anak SMA sepertiku, kemungkinan besar Wizard Supervision juga tak bisa ikut campur dengan hal semacam ini. Dia ingin menyingkirkanku dari rencana jahatnya, dia ingin menyingkirkan semua penghalang.

Hal ini selalu membuatku khawatir, bagaimana jika rencanannya bukan hanya menghabisi nyawa ayah Lucy? Bagaimana jika dia ingin menahan ayah Lucy terlebih dahulu? Mempermalukannya di depan umum? Membuatnya tersiksa? Karena jika memang dia ingin membunuh ayah Lucy.. Dia bisa saja berteleportasi ke gudang militer mengambil bom atau semacamnya lalu meledakkan rumah Lucy seketika dan membunuh semua orang disana.

' _Aku masih tak menemukan pola apapun dari apa yang dia lakukan selama ini... Aku tak menemukan kemajuan apapun.. Dan lagi, dia selalu seratus langkah di depanku.'_

"Ini akan segera berakhir Sting" secara tiba-tiba Natsu muncul di sampingku. Duduk dengan santai di kursi panjang ini.. Jarak kami hanya beberapa cm tapi dia tak menoleh ke arahku, dia memandang lurus ke depan.

Aku terdiam, dan merasa hal buruk akan segera terjadi. Perlahan aku menulis pesan di handphone yang sedari tadi berada di tanganku, pesan kepada Mard Geer. Kemudian aku memasukkan kembali handphoneku ke kantung celanaku.

"Haah.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, kemudian dia kembali terdiam. Situasi perlahan sepi, dan itu bertahan selama beberapa puluh detik. Hingga akhirnya satu orang anak SMP lewat di depan kami.

' _Aku bosan dengan dunia ini..'_ suara seseorang terdengar di kepalaku, hal ini membuat Natsu mengendus dalam senyuman. Itu suara anak tadi, aku menoleh pelan ke anak itu yang perlahan menjauh dari tempat duduk kami.. Menghasilkan situasi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Natsu datar, aku hanya diam. Itu membuatnya menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, bosan.." ucapnya pelan.

Kami bertatapan dalam diam selama sepersekian detik. Lalu dengan segera Natsu memegang bahuku dan memindahkan kami ke suatu gang. Kepalaku terasa sedikit pusing karena efek perpindahannya.

"Haah" nafasku keluar berat. "Apa maumu?" tanyaku pelan dalam ringisan.

Tapi Natsu hanya menatapku dengan dingin, perlahan aku menegakkan diriku. Mengambil nafas panjang karena aku tau persis apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Hah" aku membuang nafas cepat.

Lalu dengan segera aku melayangkan pukulan dengan tangan kananku ke arah Natsu.

TAP

Dia menahannya dengan mudah.

' _Sial..'_ fikirku dalam diam, menatapnya dalam seperti yang dia lakukan.

"SIALAAN!" segera aku berlari menjauh darinya, mencoba menelurusuri lorong gang ini secepat yang aku bisa.

SRING

Terlambat! Dia sudah muncul di depanku dengan tatapan mengerikannya itu. Membuatku menghentikan kakiku. Perlahan detak jantungku menjadi cepat. Entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali bergerak sekarang, tubuhku memberat disertai dengan rasa khawatir tinggi menimpa dadaku.

Natsu bergerak dengan cepat, menerjangku dengan kuat.. Sangat kuat hingga membuatku terlempar sejauh beberapa meter.

"A-Aah" suaraku parau, perutku terasa sakit yang di ikuti dengan darah yang perlahan keluar dari mulutku. Aku mengalami pendarahan dalam.

SRING

Natsu kembali berteleportasi di depanku, kali ini dia mencekikku dengan tangan kanannya. Bisa kurasakan leherku seperti terjepit di antara pintu. Lalu kemudian dia menteleportasikanku ke atas gedung.

"Akh.. aaakkhhrr!" suaraku terasa sangat sulit di keluarkan. Kucoba untuk memegang tangan kanannya.

Dia menggantungku dari atas sini dengan cekikkannya. Dia menginjak gedung sedangkan aku akan terjatuh ke bawah sana.

"Gk-Gaakkh" masih meronta kedua tanganku hingga akhirnya kepalaku mulai mati rasa.. Bisa kurasakan tanganku melemas. Dan perlahan Natsu melepaskan cekikkannya, membuatku terjatuh.

SRING

 **Normal P.O.V**

Sting menghilang dari pandangan Natsu sebelum menghantam tanah, seseorang memindahkannya melalui sihir teleportasi. Natsu tau persis siapa itu.

"Mard Geer.." gumam Natsu pelan. Lalu kemudian dia berpindah entah kemana.

Lalu di rumah sakit umum Magnolia, Sting tengah ditangani oleh beberapa dokter disana. Sedangkan Mard Geer hanya melihatnya dalam diam dari luar jendela. Terbesit sedikit emosi disana.

"Bisa-bisanya si Dragneel itu.." gumamnya pelan, lalu kemudian dia pindah ke markas Wizard Supervision.

Memasuki ruangannya, lalu mengambil borgol anti-sihir disana. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju ke ruang pengawasan, terdapat beberapa layar 8 inci yang menampilkan semua kamera CCTV di kota Magnolia. Matanya mencari kesana kemari keberadaan Natsu dalam tenang.

Tiba-tiba dua orang yang bekerja di ruang pengawasan masuk.

"Ah.. Mard Geer-san" sapa salah seorang disana.

"Malam Nanase-san" jawab Mard Geer seadanya sambil tetap fokus ke layar-layar itu.

"Mencari seseorang?"

"Ya, Yang satu ini cukup berbahaya.. Bisa kau pindahkan ke kota Crocus" ucap Mard Geer kemudian.

"Ah baik.." dengan segera semua layar berubah ke CCTV yang berada di kota Crocus.

"Mard Geer-san, kurasa seseorang yang kau cari tidak berada di dalam jangkauan kamera."

"Kurasa juga begitu.." ucap Mard Geer tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dia tau ada yang Natsu lakukan malam ini. Mengapa sekarang? Mengapa baru malam ini Natsu menyerang Sting?

"Hmm.." Mard Geer merasa seperti sudah cukup untuknya mencari tanpa hasil yang jelas, dia merencanakan hal lain. "Baiklah terimakasih.." ucapnya seraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Mard Geer-san!"

Panggilan ini membuat Mard Geer terhenti.

"Jika memang pelakunya cukup berbahaya.. Kurasa kau bisa pertimbangkan untuk meminta bantuan beberapa orang, ada beberapa orang yang masih bebas pada jam ini."

"Tidak.. Seperti yang kalian tau" Mard Geer menoleh pada dua rekannya.

"Aku bekerja sendiri" lanjutnya dengan tenang dan terkesan memburu.

 **Kediaman Heartfillia, 08:24 P.M**

Sebuah gesekan cahaya membuat seseorang yang berada di ruangan besar itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Seseorang muncul dari gesekan cahaya itu, Mard Geer. Segera Jude Heartfillia melepaskan kacamata dan bukunya lalu berdiri mendekati Mard Geer.

"Mard Geer-san?"

"Heartfillia-san.. Dengar, seseorang akan membunuhmu dan kita harus mengamankan diri segera" jelas Mard Geer dengan sangat tenang sambil menatap sekeliling.

"Apa maksudmu seseorang? Siapa?" sedikit khawatir. Jude bertanya tanpa gentar.

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Dragneel? Salah satu dari keturunan Acnologia?"

"Em.." Mard Geer mengangguk.

"Aku khawatir jika dia sekarang sudah berada disini.." ucap Mard Geer yang membuat Jude semakin khawatir.

"Lucy! Layla!" Jude berteriak memanggil istri dan anaknya segera. Layla muncul, tapi tidak dengan Lucy.

"Astaga sayang ada apa ini?" tanya Layla dalam kebingungan.

"Dimana Lucy?" tanya Jude ke istrinya, terpampang ekspresi khawatir disana.

"Lucy? Bukannya dia ada di-" perkataan Layla terputus setelah melihat anaknya sekarang sedang di todongkan senjata.

"M-Mama.." Lucy meringis dari lantai atas, ketiga orang di bawah dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kau.." Jude segera menampilkan tatapan kebencian ke seseorang yang sekarang menyandera anaknya.

"Natsu Dragneel.." gumam Mard Geer sambil menatap Natsu yang berada di belakang Lucy, tangan kirinya mencengkram bahu kiri Lucy sedangkan tangan kanannya mengarahkan pistol ke kepala Lucy.

"Hem.." Natsu menyeringai, menatap Mard Geer kemudian Jude.

"Ha syi-"

"Wou, wou, wou.." Natsu menyela. "Dengar, teleportasi membutuhkan setidaknya satu detik untuk berpindah. Jika aku melihat ada sedikit saja pergerakan maka dia akan mati" ancam Natsu kemudian dengan dingin dan arogan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" kini Layla membuka mulutnya, bertanya dalam getaran rasa takut.

"Ah.. Dia belum mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" ucap Natsu dengan sinis. "Kau tau.. Suamimu itu telah mengambil nyawa pamanku" ucapnya sambil bergerak menuruni tangga dengan Lucy di depannya.

"Pamanmu bunuh diri, kau melihatnya kan?" ucap Jude.

"Ya.. Terserah bagaimana caramu menganggapnya. Tapi bagiku itu tetaplah seperti itu" Natsu dan Lucy sampai di lantai bawah. "Kalian membunuhnya" ucap Natsu menatap Jude.

"Oi.." Mard Geer menantang, membuat Natsu menoleh ke arah Mard Geer. Menatap mata Mard Geer yang mengeluarkan cahaya hitam kebiruan.

"Heh.." Natsu terkekeh pelan, membuat Mard Geer menghentikan sihirnya. "Aku tau bagaimana cara menangkal sihir itu" lanjut Natsu dengan sombong karena Mard Geer gagal membuat Natsu pingsan dengan sihirnya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Layla kemudian.

"Heng.." Natsu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Layla kini.

"Mudah.."

 **Rumah Sakit Umum Magnolia, 08:40**

"Aaa!" Sting terbangun dengan gips yang melingkar di lehernya. Sedikit kesulitan bernafas, mencoba menyesuaikan posisi gips yang ada di lehernya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Sial.. Tak kusangka Natsu benar-benar berencana membunuhku" ucap Sting dengan suara tak jelas ditengah rasa sakit di lehernya. Jelas sekali karena tadi Natsu mencekiknya dengan kuat. Setelah menyadari sesuatu Sting tiba-tiba mulai panik.

' _Bagaimana sekarang? Jika aku menjadi dia? Apa yang akan aku lakukan? Bagaimana caraku menghabisi Paman Heartfillia sedikit demi sedikit?'_ fikiran tak karuan Sting kemudian terhenti ketika dia melihat keluar jendela. Magnolia High Tower terpampang dari kejauhan tapi menonjol, memberikan sedikit pertolongan kepada Sting.

' _Kemana aku akan pergi?'_ fikirnya sambil bangkit dari ranjangnya.

 **Kediaman Heartfillia**

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?" tanya Mard Geer akan permintaan Natsu.

"Kalian tidak memberikan hukuman mati padanya kan?"

"Mengapa kau ingin menemuinya?" tanya Mard Geer sekali lagi. Natsu hanya diam, muak dengan Mard Geer.

"Akan kuberikan waktu 3 menit.. Bawa dia ke Magnolia High Tower dan aku akan menukar Lucy disana" ucap Natsu secukupnya. Kemudian dia menghilang dari tempat itu.

' _3 Menit? Tidak kah itu terlalu lama?'_ fikir Mard Geer.

' _Atau jangan-jangan..'_ Mard Geer menyadari sesuatu.

"Heartfillia-san segera keluar" ucap Mard Geer perlahan mencoba mengendalikan situasi.

Jude menoleh ke arah Mard Geer dengan tampang bingung.

"Anak itu pasti telah memasang bom di dalam rumah ini" Jude dan Layla kaget.

"Ada berapa orang di rumah ini?" tanya Mard Geer lagi.

"V-Virgo! Virgo dan Pisces! Mereka berada di dapur" jawab Layla.

SRING

Segera setelah Mard Geer menghilang, Jude dan Layla segera berlari keluar dari rumah mereka dengan cepat.

SRING

DUAR

Mard Geer Muncul bersamaan dengan meledaknya rumah keluarga Heartfillia. Ledakkan yang sangat kuat, ledakan besar yang menciptakan dorongan angin yang kuat. Cukup kuat untuk mengayunkan rambut Layla. Api besar tercipta dari ledakan itu. Layla shock melihat tempat tinggalnya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Astaga.." gumam Layla pelan. Terasa semua kenangan yang tercipta di rumahnya itu, semua kehangatan yang tercipta disana, hilang dalam sekejap. Tak tertahankan air mata pun menetes.

"Kemarilah.." ucap Jude merangkulnya.

Capricorn datang dari gerbang sendirian dengan wajah khawatirnya yang penuh keringat.

"Tuan? Nyonya? Kalian tak apa?" tanya Capricorn dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kami tak apa.. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Jude.

"Tidak.. Penjaga yang lain masih berada di gerbang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?"

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Handphone Jude bergetar tanda panggilan.

"Siapa?" tanya Layla.

"Ini Leo.." ucap Jude mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

Mard Geer hanya dapat memperhatikan Jude selagi memikirkan langkah yang tepat untuk mengatasi masalah ini.

"Benarkah begitu?" Jude kaget.

"Ya.. Ya.. Baiklah" ucap Jude mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Leo di seberang sana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mard Geer.

"Gedung Perusahaan Heartfillia juga telah di-bom" ucap Jude dengan pasrah.

"Jika begitu dia pasti juga menghancurkan rumahku.." ucap Mard Geer menatap kejauhan, berfikir. "Heartfillia-san.. Waktunya tinggal sedikit, jika ingin menyelamatkan putri anda kita harus melepaskan anak itu" Lanjutnya kemudian dengan serius.

"Baiklah aku ikut.." ucap Jude.

"Aku juga.." timpal Layla.

"Tidak.. Dengar, ini hanya akan membahayakan dirimu dan juga Lucy" ucap Jude meyakinkan istrinya.

"Kau harus membawanya kembali.." ucap Layla seakan memohon.

"Em.." Jude mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah Heartfillia-san.." Mard Geer memegang bahu Jude kemudian berteleportasi ke markas Wizard Supervision.

 **Magnolia High Tower**

Lucy terikat di kursi dengan kuat, sedangkan Natsu masih sibuk dengan handponenya.

"Baiklah bagus jika semua sudah siap, kau harus tunggu perintahku. Jika dalam satu jam aku belum memberikan perintah apapun itu berarti kau yang harus menjalankannya saat itu juga mengerti!" ucap Natsu dengan nada mengancam.

Lucy hanya terdiam sambil memandang Natsu, matanya memerah karena tangisan yang telah berhenti sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Dia tak mempercayai jika orang yang dia sayangi akan melakukan ini.

"Natsu.. Ini tak akan mengubah apapun" ucap Lucy kembali mencoba membujuk Natsu. Tapi Natsu hanya diam, dia tau jika menjawab semua itu tak akan ada gunanya.

SRING

Tiga orang muncul dari kilasan cahaya. Mard Geer beserta Jude Heartfillia, dan satu tahanan yang di inginkan oleh Natsu. Lisanna Strauss.

"Aku cukup senang melihatmu begini.." ucap Lisanna dengan lembut seperti biasanya, tangannya masih terborgol. Dan di wajahnya terdapat bekas luka. Melihat itu Natsu tersenyum sambil tetap mengarahkan pistolnya ke Lucy.

"Kurasa kau berada di dalam penjara yang bagus ya.."

"Cukup brutal di sana harus ku akui" ucap Lisanna dengan santai.

"Kau menderita?" tanya Natsu sambil melangkah maju mendekati Lisanna yang berjarak lima meter di depannya.

Jude dan Mard Geer menatap Natsu dengan intens. Natsu hanya tersenyum kecil menatap Lisanna.

"Akan kuhilangkan penderitaanmu" bisik Natsu sambil mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Lisanna.

DOR

"AAAGGGRRRHHH!" Natsu berteriak, sebuah tembakan jarak jauh mengenai tangannya yang membuat pistolnya terlempar cukup jauh.

SRING

Dengan cepat Mard Geer berteleportasi ke arah Lucy, sedangkan Jude menahan dan membawa mundur Lisanna beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Kalian.." Natsu memandang geram ke arah Jude dan Mard Geer.

"Kau gagal.." ucap Jude sambil mengarahkan tangannya yang mengeluarkan cahaya ke arah Natsu.

"Laser dari tangan? Heh? Kau tak bisa berteleportasi tapi menguasai sihir semacam itu.." ucap Natsu dengan darah yang menetes dari tangan kanannya.

"Ini berakhir, tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan.." ucap Mard Geer kemudian, sambil melepaskan ikatan Lucy.

"Begitukah?" Natsu mengambil langkah mundur perlahan.

"Tetap di tempat!" Jude memberikan ancaman. Bersamaan dengan itu Lucy dan Mard Geer mendekati Jude.

' _Bagus.. Sudut pandang yang pas. Jika melihat arah snipernya.. Bisa dikatakan jika dia berada di antara gedung-gedung di depanku'_ fikir Natsu sambil mengambil handphonenya yang terletak di saku belakangnya. Mengetik pesan dengan tangan kiri di belakang tubuhnya.

"TUNJUKKAN TANGANMU!" perintah Jude kali ini.

TING

Lift berbunyi, muncul Sting dari dalam sana. Natsu tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sting?" ujar Lucy.

"Mard Geer.." ucap Sting mengatakan sesuatu dengan suaranya yang terdengar habis. Tapi kemudian dia menyadari keberadaan Natsu disana.

"Natsu.." Sting membisikan suara kecilnya sebisa mungkin.

"Ah.. Aku membuat suaramu jadi seperti itu, cukup menyakitkan ya?" Natsu menyeringai kejam.

"Kau.. Rencanamu sebenarnya bukanlah Lucy, jika memang begitu seharusnya kau sudah menyerang Lucy sejak awal. Awalnya kufikir tujuanmu mendekati Lucy adalah untuk membunuh ayahnya tapi bukan begitu.. Bisa kulihat tujuannya sekarang" ucap Sting menatap Lisanna yang tersenyum simpul. Benar, tujuan Natsu mendekati Lucy adalah untuk Lisanna.

"Tapi kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu, mengapa kau sampai harus melakukan pertemuan dengan seseorang dari kemiliteran" ucap Sting yang membuat Jude menoleh ke arahnya. "Tak hanya itu, kau juga mendatangi beberapa rumah pemerintah Magnolia.." Sting menjeda bicaranya, menarik kembali nafasnya.

"Menurutmu sendiri mengapa.." ucap Natsu menantang.

"Tujuanmu bukan hanya Mard Geer dan paman Heartfillia.. Tapi juga Wizard Supervision" jawab Sting kemudian.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sting?" tanya Mard Geer masih tak paham.

"Kurasa dia memiliki semacam kode peluncuran bom nuklir.." ucap Sting yang membuat Jude kaget tak percaya.

"Lalu mengapa belum terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Lucy kemudian.

"Entahlah.. Kurasa dia belum menekan tombol pengaktif atau semacamnya, dan karena itu-"

"Ha ha.. HA HA HA AHA HA HAHA HA" Natsu tertawa bagai orang gila. Jude dan Mard Geer semakin waspada.

"Heh.." Natsu menatap tajam Sting.

"Hah?" Sting mulai cemas.

"Sting.." ucap Natsu dalam senyum kejamnya. Lalu kemudian dia menunjukkan handphone di tangan kirinya. Dalam senyuman Natsu membisikan. "Kau terlambat" dua kata dari Natsu membuat mata Sting membulat tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa.."

Pesan yang telah sampai ke Sakamoto, diterimanya dengan senyuman puas.

"Perintah baru dari President, segera luncurkan nuklirnya.." ucap Sakamoto kepada dua orang di depannya.

"Masih dengan koordinat yang sama?" tanya salah seorang disana.

"Tak ada perubahan.." ucap Sakamoto.

Dua orang yang telah menerima perintah segera mengambil dua kunci dari suatu koper. Memasukan kunci-kunci itu bersamaan, kemudian tombol merah peluncuran terbuka dan aktif.

"Luncurkan.."

Satu roket nuklir bawah laut meluncur, menuju koordinat yang telah di tentukan. Markas Wizard Supervision.

Di sisi lain Mard Geer terlihat cemas, dan sedikit ketakutan. Tak dapat bersembunyi di balik ketenangannya. Lalu menatap Natsu dengan tajam.

"Jaden, tembak dia.."

DOR

Tembakan jarak jauh tepat ke arah perut Natsu.

"A.." tak sempat bereaksi, Natsu terjatuh dengan perutnya yang mengalirkan darah.

"Ha?" Lucy kaget melihatnya.

SRING

Segera Mard Geer berteleportasi ke markas Wizard Supervision yang berada di pinggiran kota Crocus. Dia mendapati sebuah roket mengarah kesana. Semua orang telah berada di luar Markas untuk melihat jelas roket itu. Roket Nuklir yang menerangi langit malam, kembang api besar yang dapat meratakan apapun disana.

' _Entah bagimana dia bisa mendapatkan lokasi Markas ini.. Tapi yang terpenting adalah bagaimana cara menghentikan roket itu'_ fikir Mard Geer.

"Berapa lama menuju tabrakan?" tanya Mard Geer ke salah satu rekannya disana.

"17 detik.."

"Tak ada waktu untuk menteleportasikan semua orang satu persatu.. Berapa banyak yang dapat melakukan teleportasi!?" tanya Mard Geer kepada semua orang disana.

"Saya pak.." salah satu dari 70 orang di sana mengangkat tangannya. Dari wajahnya yang masih muda Mard Geer dapat menyadarinya.

' _Seorang anak baru? Dimana yang lain? Sialan.. Tak ada yang dapat diandalkan sekarang! Mereka semua pasti telah melarikan diri'_ fikir Mard Geer kesal.

"Bagaimana?" ucap orang itu mendekat.

' _Sial.. Biarpun aku meledakkan bom itu di atas sana dampaknya masih akan menghancurkan markas'_ fikir Mard Geer menatap semua orang di sana.

"11 detik menuju hantaman!"

"Mard Geer-san!"

"Sial! Semuanya berpegangan tangan!" perintah Mard Geer yang di laksanakan dengan cepat kepada semua orang di sana. Berpegangan tangan sambil memejamkan mata tegar.

"Hei! Kita akan berpindah ke lapangan baseball Crocus kau paham!" teriak Mard Geer kepada rekannya yang dapat berteleportasi tadi.

"Ya!"

SRING

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah lubang hitam yang gelap menangkapku. Semua ini terasa cukup menyiksa untukku. Melihat Natsu terbaring dan belum bangun dari tidurnya. Setelah semua yang terjadi, kufikir aku telah menutupi lukanya. Tapi tidak, tak terjadi apapun.

"Natsu-nii.." Wendy mengigau dari tidurnya.

Membuatku menoleh kesamping, dia masih tertidur nyenyak di pelukan Juvia. Sedangkan Gray hanya menatap temannya yang tengah terbaring dengan tatapan tak percaya, bahkan fikirannya tak mengeluarkan sepatah-katapun. Sting berada di sampingku, terdiam tanpa suara.

Aku merasa sangat kasihan ke Wendy. Dia telah bangun dari tidurnya kemarin, dan hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah buruk semacam ini.

"Natsu kau bodoh.." gumamku tiba-tiba. Membuat Juvia menoleh.

"Eh.. M-Maaf aku-"

"Tidak kau benar" potong Gray. "Dia ini bodoh! Sangat bodoh!" tambahnya lagi.

"Dengan begini.. Bagaimana dengan Wendy? Maksudku.. Bukankah Natsu akan di tahan nantinya?" ucap Juvia.

"Serahkan padaku.." balasku dengan senyuman.

"Lucy.. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah soal ini" sahut Sting kemudian.

"Tidak.. Ayahku pasti akan senang" timpalku dengan senyuman.

' _Benar.. Papa sendiri merasa bersalah soal Wendy. Setidaknya ini yang terbaik yang dapat kulakukan untuk Wendy dan juga Natsu.'_

"Hei.. Sting? Menurutmu hukuman apa yang akan di berikan kepada Natsu?" tanya Gray menatap Sting, di ikuti denganku dan Juvia yang ikut menoleh.

Sting terlihat ragu dan tak yakin. Menilai dari apa yang telah Natsu lakukan, kurasa hukuman yang paling tepat adalah penjara seumur hidup atau mungkin.. Hukuman mati.

"Entahlah, semoga itu bukan hal yang buruk" ucap Sting kemudian.

 **.**

 **-Skip Time-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Markas Wizard Supervision, bawah tanah kota Hargeon.**

Sudah tiga jam Natsu menunggu di ruang interogasi itu, duduk dalam diam dan tertunduk. Dia menggunakan pakaian serba putih lengkap dengan borgol anti sihir yang menahan tangannya. Setelah enam hari di rawat di rumah sakit dia segera di pindahkan ke Hargeon.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka, membuat Natsu menatap orang yang datang. Itu Mard Geer, dia memakai jas dengan rapi dan membawa satu berkas di tangannya. Dapat di lihat dengan jelas sedikit memar dan luka gores di tangan dan wajah Mard Geer. Melihat itu Natsu kembali tertunduk.

"Cukup kecewa?" tanya Mard Geer sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Natsu.

"Jujur aku benar-benar tak menduga dengan ide nuklir itu. Tapi ya, Kau benar-benar berhasil meratakan sebagian kota Crocus. Dan menghancurkan markas Wizard Supervision di sana" ucap Mard Geer menatap Natsu yang tak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tak hanya itu. Ratusan orang tak berdosa mati, dan beberapa penyihir juga tak berhasil selamat" tambah Mard Geer, yang tak di jawab apapun oleh Natsu.

"Ya.." Natsu kini mengangkat kepalanya. "Mereka yang tak berhasil selamat berarti tak layak untuk menjadi seorang penyihir. Setidaknya aku menunjukkan siapa saja yang layak kan?" lanjutnya dengan sombong.

 **Flashback Starts**

"Hei! Kita akan berpindah ke lapangan baseball Crocus kau paham!" teriak Mard Geer kepada rekannya yang dapat berteleportasi tadi.

"Ya!"

SRING

Mard Geer membuka matanya, berfikir jika mereka telah berpindah tapi tidak sama sekali. Mereka tetap di tempat yang sama.

"Apa ini? Kita tak berpindah?" tanya salah seorang rekan disana.

"Mard Geer-san!" seorang rekan yang lain bertanya dengan panik.

"Bebannya terlalu berat. Dan kami hanya berdua.." ucap rekan Mard Geer yang dapat berteleportasi.

"Sial, jangan lagi.." ucap Mard Geer seakan kehabisan harapan.

"Jika memang begitu biarkan aku tinggal" ucap salah seorang melepaskan pegangannya dari yang lain.

"Kalau begitu aku juga.." anggota yang lain kemudian ikut berpartisipasi.

"Aku juga.."

"Aku.." semakin lama semakin banyak yang melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka. Membiarkan yang lain selamat sedangkan mereka harus merasakan hantaman besar yang akan datang.

"Tunggu dulu, Pasti ada suatu cara!" ucap Mard Geer menatap rekannya seakan memohon.

"Tak ada waktu! Segera pergi dari sini!" teriak rekannya, tapi Mard Geer masih terdiam dalam fikirannya sendiri.

"Cepat pergi!" kembali teriak, rekannya menyadarkan dirinya.

"B-Baik.."

SRING

Dengan itu hanya 19 orang yang berhasil selamat dari ledakan itu. Sedangkan sisanya.. Harus mati dengan pengorbanan. Api besar dapat terlihat dari tengah-tengah kota Crocus. Mard Geer hanya terdiam sambil menatap kekalahannya.

 **Flashback Ends**

Mard Geer kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya, dia memberikan tatapan tak suka kepada Natsu. Ekspresi dan emosinya keluar kali ini.

BUAK

Mard Geer menerjang Natsu hingga menabrak dinding. Seakan belum cukup, Mard Geer menggengam kerah baju Natsu dan memukulnya berkali-kali.

"Oi.. Tidakkah kau lihat itu?" ucap salah seorang di balik cermin yang mengawasi jalannya interogasi.

"Ya, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Mard Geer sampai se-emosi itu" ucap rekannya.

Mard Geer terus memukul Natsu tanpa henti, entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya yang terkenal sangat tenang itu.

TAP

"Hah?" Mard Geer kaget ketika melihat Natsu menahan pukulannya dengan kedua tangannya yang terborgol itu.

"Kau puas?" tanya Natsu datar tanpa ekspresi. Dengan segera Mard Geer sadar akan tindakannya, lalu menarik kembali pukulannya.

Mard Geer membetulkan kembali posisi kursi dan meja, lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya seakan tak terjadi apapun disana.

"Oh ya.. Temanmu dari kementrian fiore juga telah di tangkap. Sakamoto bukan?"

"Emosi merupakan kelemahan terbesar manusia, itu dapat mengendalikan mereka tak peduli itu tindakan yang baik atau buruk" ucap Natsu sekaligus duduk kembali di tempatnya, seakan tak mendengar ucapan Mard Geer. Biarpun begitu Mard Geer hanya diam dan menatap Natsu dengan seksama.

"Benar sekali, aku pengendalinya. Aku dapat mengendalikan emosimu.." ucap Natsu sambil mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan borgolnya. "Tak peduli apa kau telah memasang perangkat anti-sihir atau sejenisnya. Ini berbeda, kau tak dapat menangkal kekuatan ini" lanjut Natsu kemudian.

"Itu hanya keberuntunganmu sebagai keturunan Acnologia kan?" pertanyaan Mard Geer hanya membuat Natsu memberikan ekspresi tak peduli.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau membawaku kesini untuk di tanya-tanya hal yang tak penting. Untuk apa kau menanyaiku jika akhirnya aku tetap akan mati" ungkap Natsu pelan.

Mard Geer mengeluarkan kertas dari berkasnya, lalu menunjukkan setumpuk foto kepada Natsu. Hasil dari foto itu cukup untuk membuat Natsu tercengan.

"Aku.." ucap Natsu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Yang melakukan ini?" lanjutnya pelan ketika melihat foto-foto itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Natsu merasa tak berdaya, dadanya sesak di penuhi oleh rasa bersalah.

"A-Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Natsu bergetar.

"Sesuatu yang besar.." Mard Geer menatap mata Natsu dalam.

"Apa kau percaya pada kesempatan kedua?"

 **Flashback Starts**

"Kau berhasil membuatku kagum, kau bilang kau mengikuti perintah dari seseorang? Menurutku kau sudah mengambil alih perintah itu sendiri. Tidak kah kau tau ada ribuan organisasi kejahatan diluar sana? Tak satupun dari mereka yang pernah berhasil mengumpulkan lima keturunan Acnologia dalam waktu sesingkat itu.."

"Itu karena aku tak pernah memikirkan resiko apapun yang akan kudapat ketika aku melakukan keburukan. Karena untukku, semua resiko itu sudah ada sejak awal. Mereka yang masih sibuk merencanakan kebangkitan Acnologia hanyalah orang bodoh yang tak berani mengambil langkah sehingga mereka dikalahkan oleh anak kecil" ungkap Lisanna dengan ramah, meski terdengar sombong di telinga Mard Geer.

"Kurasa bukan itu alasannya.." ucap Mard Geer pelan.

"Lalu apa?"

"Karena mereka mengetahui hal yang lebih baik daripada hanya sekedar melakukan pembangkitan Acnologia. Mereka tidak melakukannya karena itu adalah hal kecil yang tak akan begitu membawa pengaruh besar" jawab Mard Geer dengan datar.

"Gildart adalah seorang psikiater, dokter, sejarawan yang sangat berbakat. Dia tak akan bersusah payah melakukan pembangkitan Acnologia jika memang hal ini dianggap sepele."

"Tapi kau melupakan hal pentingnya.."

"Hal penting apa?"

"Fakta jika Gildart bukanlah penyihir" ucap Mard Geer terdengar menantang, Lisanna hanya diam. "Ya, mungkin dia fikir jika pembangkitan Acnologia sangat penting. Tapi jika dilihat dari sudut pandang para penjahat di luar sana. Mereka tau apa yang jauh lebih penting dan berbahaya, karena mereka merupakan seorang penyihir yang sebenarnya" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Lalu mengapa kau menceritakannya padaku? Bukankah kau akan memberiku hukuman mati dan sejenisnya?" pertanyaan yang membuat senyum kecil terpampang di wajah Mard Geer.

"Apa kau percaya pada kesempatan kedua?" tanya Mard Geer menantang.

 **Flashback Ends**

"Apa yang coba kau katakan?" tanya Natsu menatap Mard Geer dengan ragu.

"Ini.." Mard Geer menunjukkan suatu berkas kepada Natsu.

"Volunteer Project?" tanya Natsu pada judul yang tertera di berkas itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To be Continued-**

 **.**


	11. Second Chance

Aku berjalan menelusuri sepanjang lorong tahanan dengan tangan kiriku yang di berikan gelang anti-sihir dan tak lupa dengan pakaian serba jingga kecoklatan yang menyatakan diriku sebagai tahanan. Ya, cukup bagus juga.

' _Tapi tetap.. Aku masih sedikit ragu untuk melakukan apa yang Mard Geer perintahkan kemarin'_ fikirku sambil memegang pipiku, tak kusangka aku benar-benar berhasil membuatnya marah. Itu merupakan suatu pencapaian bagiku.

"Ah, ini dia" gumamku sambil melihat pintu no sel: 724. Sama seperti yang di katakan Mard Geer.

 **Flashback Starts**

"Volunteer project?"

"Ya. Ini project khusus yang telah ku kembangkan" jelas Mard Geer. Aku mulai membuka berkas itu. "Idenya adalah dengan mengirimkan beberapa penyihir terlatih ke seluruh dunia. Untuk mengawasi perkembangan sihir di luar sana" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Perkembangan sihir?" tanyaku meminta keterangan lebih spesifik, Mard Geer menatapku diam.

"Maksudnya organisasi jahat, orang-orang jahat. Para penyihir di luar sana yang berpotensi atau bahkan sudah menjati ancaman untuk keselamatan dunia" ucapnya serius.

"Dan aku tidak termasuk?"

"Kau sudah di tangani."

"Jadi kau ingin aku pergi ke seluruh penjuru dunia, lalu memberantas kejahatan di luar sana?"

"Ya, singkatnya begitu" jelasnya terlihat santai.

"Kau sudah mengirim seseorang sebelumnya?"

"Cukup banyak.." ucap Mard Geer santai.

"Aku tak mengerti. Mengapa mengirimku jika kau punya banyak pasukan terlatih?"

"Aku tak punya begitu banyak pasukan terlatih. Karena tentunya ini misi yang berbahaya, tak ada operasi penyelamatan. Jika kau punya masalah atau bahkan terbunuh, tak akan ada seseorang yang datang untuk mengambil jasadmu. Kau sendirian" jelasnya panjang lebar. Yang membuatku mengerti jika ini tak jauh berbeda dari eksekusi mati.

"Dan sebagai balasannya?" mendengar ini Mard Geer tersenyum simpul.

"Sebagai balasannya, semua catatan kriminalmu akan dibersihkan. Kau akan mendapatkan hidup baru. Ya, daripada membusuk di sel tahanan. Bukankah lebih baik jika kau pergi keliling dunia?"

Aku meletakkan kembali berkasnya, lalu melirik kembali ke arah foto-foto korban yang di tunjukkannya. Korban-korban yang mati karenaku, karena tindakan bodohku yang tak bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Ya.. Setidaknya itu lebih baik" ucapku menerima tawarannya.

"Bagus sekali. Sisanya kau akan mengikuti pelatihan keras selama 18 bulan, setelah kau siap. Kau akan mulai pergi-"

"Tunggu? Apa aku akan pergi sendirian? Atau berkelompok?"

"Berkelompok. Setiap kelompok terdiri dari dua orang" ucapnya dengan bangga.

"Hanya itu?" tanyaku meyakinkannya.

"Satu lagi, kau harus membujuk pacarmu terlebih dahulu."

"Pacar?"

"Siapa lagi? Kau tau bukan."

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

" **Second Chance** **"**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Chara:** **Natsu D, Lisanna S, Lucy H**

 **Pairing: He** **m** **m..**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance,** **Supernatural, Tragedy**

 **Rate: T**

 **-Mind Reader-**

 **By**

 **Choki-003**

Aku menarik nafasku sambil menatap pintu berwarna putih kebiruan yang ada lubang persegi panjang di tengahnya, setahuku lubang itu untuk memasukan makanan kedalam ruangan.

"Gila! Apa yang sebenarnya kufikirkan?"

"Haah" aku menghela nafas. Sepertnya aku gugup, kurasa akan kumulai dengan meminta maaf karena telah mencoba membunuhnya.

CKLEK

Kunci kumasukan, lalu aku membuka pintu dengan pelan. Terlihat disana, gadis berambut putih tengah tertidur di atas ranjang putih dengan wajah yang tertutup oleh novel yang bersampul putih dengan judul White Snow Princess.

Perlahan ku angkat buku itu dan terlihat jelas wajah Lisanna, masih terlihat manis meskipun ada sedikit luka gores dan memar bekas pukulan. Mereka bilang ketika waktunya makan siang para tahanan akan saling serang satu sama lain dengan brutal, dan luar biasanya.. Para pengawas penyihir hanya membiarkan semua itu begitu saja.

Kuletakkan buku yang tadinya menutupi wajah Lisanna di lemari kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Kemudian aku mendudukan diriku di kasur. Aku masih tak paham mengapa Lisanna mau saja melakukan semua itu, menuruti apa yang diperintahkan pamanku, mencoba membunuh kami semua.

Aku menatap lurus ke depan, mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah tembok. _'Dia bahkan telah menyakiti Wendy'_ fikirku kemudian.

"Hei.. Coba lihat siapa yang akhirnya tertangkap" suara Lisanna yang datang tiba-tiba membuatku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Um.. Kau sudah bangun?" apa-apaan sapaan itu?

"Kenapa kau disini? Ingin meminta maaf?" balas Lisanna datar, terkesan dingin untukku.

' _Sepertinya dia masih marah..'_ fikirku pelan.

"Jelas sekali ya.." ucapku melihat ke bawah.

"Kau ingin minta maaf? Begini, kenapa tidak kau bunuh salah satu penjaga. Lalu lepaskan aku dari sini, dan kemudian.. Kita buat identitas baru dan hidup bahagia selamanya" ucap Lisanna sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"Semua uangku sudah di bagi rata kepada korban-korban. Dan jika memang menyerang penjaga disini semudah itu, seharusnya kau sudah keluar dari sini kan?" tanyaku yang membuat LIsanna diam.

"Baiklah, apa Mard Geer yang menyuruhmu kesini? Mencoba membujukku untuk berkeliling dunia?" tanyanya akan project volunteer yang kemarin kami bahas.

"Ya.." jawabku pelan sambil tersenyum kecil, dan menunduk.

"Heh.. Kau telah meledakkan suatu markas kepolisian penyihir dan meratakan hampir sebagian kota Crocus. Aku penasaran bagaimana cara si rambut panjang itu mengubahmu" ucapnya yang mengingatkanku akan foto-foto korban yang ditunjukkan oleh Mard Geer kemarin.

"Dia menunjukkan beberapa foto kepadaku. Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba aku teringat akan ayahku ketika itu. Orang penting yang kulupakan selama ini" ucapku jujur kepada Lisanna. Dalam suatu cara yang aneh, aku kembali mengingat kata-kata yang seringkali di ucapkan oleh ayahku ketika dia masih hidup. Kata-kata biasa yang mungkin pernah dikatakan oleh seluruh ayah di dunia ini.

' _Jadilah anak yang baik..'_

"Hiks.. Hiks.." perlahan aku mendengar isak tangis dari Lisanna.

' _Heh? Apa salahku?'_ fikirku sambil melihat kearahnya.

"Lisanna? Kau.." ucapku mencoba menyentuhnya.

"Kau beruntung.. Kau pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orangtua. Sedangkan aku?" ucapnya dalam tangisnya. Aku tak mengerti, bukankah dulu dia mengatakan padaku jika dia tinggal bersama ibu dan adiknya.

"Semua yang kukatakan padamu.. Ketika kita pacaran. Semua itu kebohongan! Aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah menyuruhku bekerja dan menyiksaku! Aku tak tahan dengan itu Natsuu!" ungkapnya terisak-isak.

' _Ya, ampun..'_ fikirku melihatnya. Jadi itulah mengapa dia setuju dengan rencana pamanku.

"Biarpun telingaku mengeluarkan darah! Biarpun aku sekarat! Mereka tetap tak peduli!" Lisanna masih belum berhenti menangis, semua pengakuannya ini. Alasannya melakukan tindakan jahat hanya karena..

' _Dendam.. Sama seperti yang kulakukan'_ fikirku sambil merangkul Lisanna.

"Setidakknya kau dapat menangis di bahuku.." ucapku mencoba menenangkannya. Aku tau tekanan yang dia rasakan di tempat ini.

Selama itu, di ruangan CCTV. Dimana Mard Geer mengawasi mereka.

"Apa-apaan mereka? Drama sekali.." ucap Mard Geer melihat Lisanna yang menangis di pelukan Natsu melalui monitor besar itu.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Huweee!" biarpun begitu, kedua rekan Mard Geer yang kebetulan wanita malah menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Kembali ke sel tahanan, dimana Lisanna masih menangis di pelukanku. Selang beberapa detik kemudian perlahan tangisnya mereda. Lalu benar-benar terhenti.

"Hiks.. Maaf, sepertinya beberapa ingus-ku tersisa disana" jelas Lisanna sibuk membersihkan matanya.

"HEEEH!" aku shock.

"Eheh.." dia tersenyum melihatku. Hah, kurasa itu memberikan semacam efek kehangatan di hati ini.

"Baiklah.. Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Jika kau tertarik untuk mengikuti misi ini besok adalah hari pemindahan. Dan kita mulai akan di latih di tempat yang berbeda" ucapku sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

' _Aku ingin itu..'_ suara Lisanna kemudian berdengung di kepalaku. Itu bukan fikirannya, melainkan emosinya. Ini merupakan kemampuan khususku sebagai keturunan Acnologia. Memanipulasi emosi.

"Lisanna?"

"Ya?"

"Perlu kau ketahui jika itu memang keinginanku. Bairpun jika Mard Geer tak menyuruhku membujukmu, aku tetap akan melakukannya. Aku.." aku menjedakan kalimatku di ikuti dengan detak jantungku yang berdetak sedikit kencang sekarang.

"Apa?" tanya Lisanna mencoba meyakinkan.

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah.. Maksudku adalah.. Mengelilingi dunia bersama, membasmi kejahatan. Jika itu bersamamu kurasa aku akan lebih senang melakukannya.." ucapku setulus mungkin. Lalu kemudian aku meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Dan tanpa disadari hal itu malah menyebabkan banjir air mata di ruangan pengawas CCTV. Mard Geer hanya memasang tampang datar tak peduli.

Keesokan harinya, aku telah bersiap melakukan pemindahan. Dan tak kusangka, ternyata Lisanna juga ikut. Aku senang sekali tentang ini. Ya, setidaknya aku memiliki orang yang kukenal selama pelatihan.

"Hei.." sapaku kepadanya.

"Hai.." balasnya dengan senyuman ramah. Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil datang ke hadapan kami.

"Baiklah.. Silahkan masuk ke dalam tuan-tuan" ucap Mard Geer dari jendela depan mobil.

Kami pun akhirnya membuka pintu belakang mobil dan pergi menuju ke tempat pelatihan. Beberapa jam kami habiskan hanya untuk pergi kesana, itu hampir seperti pergi dari ujung kota ke ujung kota. Lumayan jauh.

Tempatnya memiliki satu jalan keluar dan satu jalan masuk, yaitu gerbang depan. Mard Geer menggiring mobilnya menuju pos disana, menunjukkan lencananya kepada seseorang yang berjaga dan dengan segera garis batas penghalang terbuka. Mard Geer kembali menggiring mobilnya ke gedung besar yang berada tak jauh dari gerbang depan.

Setelah selesai membuat Id Card. Kamipun akhirnya pergi menuju ke gedung teratas, Mard Geer mengatakan jika seseorang ingin menemui kami.

"Jadi siapa orang ini?" tanyaku sambil menatap angka-angka yang berganti di dalam lift.

"Mystogan, dia adalah direktur dari Volunteer project" jelas Mard Geer pelan.

"Direktur? Kau bilang kau yang menciptakan project ini."

"Ya, dan karena aku terlalu malas menjalankannya. Maka dari itu aku memilih orang yang tepat" ucap Mard Geer yang membuatku terdiam. Orang yang tepat dia bilang? Bukankah itu berarti jika Mystogan ini adalah seorang penyihir yang benar-benar terlatih.

' _Apa mungkin dia lebih hebat dari Mard Geer?'_

Kami sampai di gedung teratas, dan berjalan menelusuri lorong sebelah kanan. Terdapat seorang wanita yang tengah duduk dan memainkan komputernya disana, kemudian dia sedikit kaget ketika melihat Mard Geer.

"Pak.." ucap wanita itu sambil menunduk.

"Mystogan? Dia ada di dalam?" tanya Mard Geer ke wanita itu yang di balasnya dengan anggukan.

Kamipun masuk kedalam ruangan yang berada berseberangan dengan meja wanita itu. Pintu dibuka, aura mencengkam mulai terasa ketika kami melangkahkan kaki kedalam sana. Bisa kurasakan asupan oksigen yang mulai menipis.

Terdapat seseorang disana, dia tengah duduk dalam diam. Terlihat dia memejamkan mata, berfikir dengan keras.

"Apa dia sedang tidur?" sahut Lisanna kemudian.

' _Oi.. Lisanna! Berani sekali!'_

"Umm.. EHEM!" Mard Geer membuat orang itu kaget. Dan benar seperti apa yang Lisanna katakan.

' _Dia tertidur..'_ fikirku sweatdrop.

"Oh! Ah! Mard Geer!" ucapnya kemudian. Terlihat akrab. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit kesal dengan tampang orang ini.

' _Rambut biru? Dan wajahnya itu? Entah kenapa dia mengingatkanku kepada seseorang'_ fikirku menahan kesal.

"Aku membawa mereka.." ucap Mard Geer datar.

"Ah! Jadi mereka orang yang kau sarankan itu" ucap Mystogan sambil memperbaiki dasi dan jasnya.

"Natsu dan Lisanna ya?" ucapnya sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Harus kuakui aku terkesan dengan aksi terakhir kalian. Terutama kau.. Natsu Dragneel. Kau berhasil menghancurkan satu markas Wizard Supervision tak lupa dengan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar situ. Ah, tak lupa dengan para tahanan yang telah kau bakar hidup-hidup. Benar-benar luar biasa.." ucapnya terdengar kagum. Aku hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar.

' _Sampah..'_ suara Mystogan berdengung di kepalaku. Suara dari ungkapan hati terdalamnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku muak.

"Hooh.. Tatapan yang menyeramkan" ungkapnya sambil bergerak mendekatiku. Menatapku di mata sambil tersenyum kecil akan kesombongan.

"Dan kau.." Lanjutnya kemudian sambil menoleh dan mendekat ke arah Lisanna. "Menurut Laporan yang kubaca kau berhasil mengalahkan sekitar 24 penyihir terlatih ya?" ucapnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke Lisanna. Secara refleks tangan kananku mengepal.

"Benar-benar suatu kemampuan yang luar biasa. Tapi yang mengherankan untukku adalah mengapa?" dia menjedakan kata-katanya.

"Mengapa aku melakukannya dibawah perintah orang lain?" ucap Lisanna melengkapi kata-kata Mystogan.

"Ya.. Mengapa? Apa dia memuaskanmu?" ucap Mystogan yang membuatku semakin marah.

' _Murahan..'_

Dengan suara yang berdengung itu sudah cukup membuatku melakukan tindakan. Dengan segera aku mencekikknya dan menghempaskannya hingga ke dinding.

"Natsu!" teriak Mard Geer kepadaku. Aku tak peduli sama sekali, sekarang yang terpenting adalah orang ini.

"Dengar.." Desisku pelan ke arahnya. "Aku tak peduli siapa kau atau apa posisimu.. Tapi jika kau mengganggunya. Aku akan menghancurkanmu" ucapku mengancamnya.

Dia hanya tersenyum dengan sombong. Lalu perlahan tangan kirinya menggenggam pergelangan tanganku yang mencekiknya. Dia memutar tangan kananku dengan mudah.

"Kau mengancamku?" tanyanya dengan sombong. Aku hanya diam, menatapnya matanya dalam seakan memberikan pesan, jangan ganggu dia.

"Ow ya.. Aku mengancammu. Mard Geer pasti belum memberitahukanmu tentang ini kan?" dia melepaskan tangan kananku dari genggamannya. "Tapi aku dapat mendengarnya.." ucapku kemudian.

"Heh.." dia memberikan senyuman sombong.

"Bagus.. Karena kalian telah selesai saling ancam mengancam" sahut Mard Geer dengan santai. Sekarang aku akan membawa kalian berdua ke ruangan masing-masing" lanjutnya kemudian untukku dan Lisanna.

Kami kemudian di bawa kelantai empat oleh Mard Geer.

"Lisanna, ini kunci kamarmu. Dan Natsu, kau harus ikut aku ke lantai dua terlebih dahulu" ucapnya sambil memberikan kunci kamar kami masing-masing.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku kepada Mard Geer yang sedang mengambil handphone dari kantung jasnya.

"Lihat gelangmu" ucap Mard Geer membuatku mengangkat tangan kiriku dan melihat gelang anti-sihirku yang sudah rusak.

"Apa ini berarti sesuatu?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Itu berarti gelang itu tak cukup kuat untuk menampung sihir yang ada di dalam tubuhmu. Dan kita akan membutuhkan gelang baru yang lebih kuat" jelasnya sambil mengotak-atik handphonenya.

 **Kediaman Heartfillia, Pinggiran kota Magnolia.**

"Whooaah.. Aku boleh tinggal disini" ucap Wendy akan rumah kayu yang di desain seindah mungkin dengan foto-foto keluarga Heartfillia di sepanjang dinding.

"Ya.. Setelah rumah di kota Magnolia selesai di bangun ulang. Kita akan pindah kesana" ucap Lucy sambil meletakkan kardus berisi barang-barangnya di suatu kamar.

"Ini hanya tempat tinggal sementara" timpal Layla yang tengah membuka pintu panjang menuju balkon rumah yang cukup Luas.

"Whoaah! Indah sekali.." ucap Wendy kagum dan kemudian berjalan menuju balkon di ikuti dengan Lucy.

"Ya.. Memang indah sekali" sahut Lucy kemudian.

Melihat ke arah matahari terbenam dari dataran tinggi, semua gedung-gedung di kota terlihat menggelap akan sisi bayangan yang nampak dari matanya. Perlahan satu dan dua jendela mulai terlihat menyalakan lampu masing-masing. Lampu-lampu jalan dapat terlihat dari kejauhan, yang membuat senyum hangat terukir di wajahnya. Angin senja yang mendayungkan rambut kuningnya melengkapi sore hari itu.

"Bagaimana kabarnya ya?" gumam Lucy kemudian.

"Eh?" sahut Wendy akan gumaman Lucy. Yang membuat pipinya memerah.

"Eumm.. Kau tak mendengar apapun" ucap Lucy salah tingkah.

"Ha?" Wendy semakin tak paham.

"Ma-Maksudku.. Ap-Apa kau lapar?"

"Ya.. Apa kita akan segera makan?"

"Lucy! Wendy! Makanan sudah siap" teriak Layla dari lantai bawah.

"Kau dengar itu? Ayo cepatlah kesana" ucap Lucy menggoda Wendy. Yang di balas Wendy dengan anggukkan semangat. Lalu kemudian berlari-lari ke bawah. Lucy hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

DRRT DRRT

Handphonenya bergetar. Itu Sting, akhir-akhir ini dia mulai sering berhubungan dengan Sting. Setelah membuka pesan yang hanya bertuliskan 'Apa kabarmu?' Lucy tiba-tiba tersenyum.

 **Markas Pelatihan Wizard Supervision, Pinggiran kota Hargeon.**

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 02:00 A.M. Tapi aku masih belum tidur, aku tak bisa. Mengingat semua perbuatanku minggu lalu.

' _Tenggelam dan dikendalikan oleh dendam'_ fikirku takut.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka, aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatkan Lisanna yang membawa dua gelas minuman hangat di tangannya. Aku tersenyum.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya berbasa-basi sambil menutup pintu dan mendekat.

"Aku tak bisa tidur" jawabku singkat sambil kembai menatap keluar jendela yang memperlihatkan gedung-gedung kota Hargeon yang tertata rapi.

"Ini" dia memberikanku salah satu minumannya dan kemudian duduk di sampingku. "Kenapa lampunya tak di hidupkan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku lebih suka begini.." balasku singkat sambil melihat ke arah gelas yang kupegang.

Dia memberikanku susu hangat ternyata. Entah bagaimana dia mendapatkan susu di tempat seperti ini? Aku penasaran. Dengan semangat yang entah datang darimana tiba-tiba aku meminum semua susu itu hingga tetes terakhir.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Lisanna.

"Rasanya cukup aneh" ucapku sambil mengernytkan dahi dan melihat ke arah cangkirku.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhku mengejang. Jantungku berdebar kencang sekali, dan darah mulai keluar dari mata dan hidungku. Perlahan-lahan cairan putih keluar dari semua pori-pori kulitku. Aku menatap ke arah Lisanna dengan pandanganku yang sudah memburam dari tadi. Lisanna! Dia meracuniku.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang kufikirkan!" ucapku sambil menggeleng-geleng tak jelas. Lisanna hanya menatapku sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lisanna.

"I-Ini bukan racun kan?" tanyaku berhati-hati.

"Haah" Lisanna menatapku datar. "Baiklah.. Kita tukar" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan cangkirnya.

"E-Eeeh! Tidak perlu!" ucapku sambil menarik kembali cangkirku.

"Haah.. Dasar" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, lalu kemudian dia menatap keluar jendela yang membuat suasana menjadi sunyi.

"Apa kau tak mengalami apapun?" ucapku kemudian tiba-tiba.

"Mengalami apa?" balasnya dengan bertanya.

"Ya.. Maksudku, setelah semua kejahatan dan hal-hal buruk yang telah kau lakukan. Kau tidak mengalami trauma atau apapun?" ucapku memperjelas pertanyaanku yang tiba-tiba saja membuatku teringat akan Lucy. Dia seorang gadis yang baik, sangat baik bahkan kepadaku.

' _Dan dari semua yang dia lakukan untukku aku malah menyakitinya…'_

"Aku telah terbiasa dengan itu" ucapnya menoleh ke arahku. "Maksudku, aku bahkan telah melihat kebencian dan semua nafsu manusia sejak aku kecil. Hal seperti trauma dan semacamnya sudah terlalu sering kurasakan hingga akhirnya aku terbiasa dengan itu" jelasnya kemudian sambil kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Melihat nafsu dan kebencian orang lain lalu tersiksa dengan itu. Kurasa ada banyak penyihir diluar sana yang pernah mengalaminya. Memasuki keramaian sebelum waktunya" ucapku melihat ke arah Lisanna yang masih fokus dengan pandangannya.

' _Entah apa yang telah kau lalui selama ini? Lisanna?'_

"Ya.. Terlepas dari semua itu? Bukankah itu berarti jika aku tak tau apapun tentangmu?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Kau ingin aku menceritakan hidupku? Memangnya kau ini siapa hah?" ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi yang terkesan lebih natural. Bukan ekspresi ramah yang dipaksakan seperti selama ini, ini adalah ekspresi aslinya. Dan jujur..

' _Itu membuatnya terlihat lebih manis..'_ fikirku dengan senyuman.

"Aku siapa? Aku ini mantan pacarmu?" balasku dengan semangat.

"Heeh? Kita berpacaran? Itu hal yang konyol" candanya dengan semangat.

"Begitukah? Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku teringat akan jeruk" ucapku kemudian yang membuat pipi Lisanna memerah.

' _Kena kau! Tak kusangka dia punya sisi semacam ini!'_

"K-Kau.." ucap Lisanna sedikit marah dan memukulku pelan.

"Sekarang aku jadi penasaran bagaimana itu rasanya" ucapku melihat ke arah bibirnya. Basah dan terlihat bersinar oleh cahaya luar.

"Kau penasaran?" tanya Lisanna mendekatkan wajahnya. Menantangku.

"C-Cukup penasaran" entah bagaimana. Tapi tiba-tiba aku gugup. Kurasa ini karena perasaan dan emosi yang masih tertinggal.

' _Emosi yang perlahan semakin kuat..'_

"Kurasa aku.." ucapku seakan terhanyut kedalam sungai yang begitu tenang.

KISS

Lisanna mencium dahiku lalu tersenyum setelah itu.

"I-Itu tadi.."

"Segera tidur.." ucap Lisanna kemudian bergerak keluar dari kamar.

"Dasar.." gumamku sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang perlahan pudar ketika Lisanna keluar dari ruangan ini. Entah bagaimana, kehadiran Lisanna membantuku lebih fokus dan menjauhkan fikiranku dari hal-hal yang buruk.

 **Keesokan harinya, 08:05 A.M**

"Dalam divisi kita, sihir dibagi kedalam dua tingkat. Tingkat dasar dan tingkat lanjutan. Tingkat dasar terdiri dari sihir serangan dan pertahanan. Meskipun ini tingkat dasar, sihir-sihir ini tak dapat di kuasai hanya dalam beberapa minggu kecuali jika kau benar-benar seorang penyihir yang terlatih. Tapi ya, rata-rata semua orang yang dikelas ini baru saja berumur 18 dan 19. Dimana itu berarti kalian masih belum memiliki pengalaman dalam mengendalikan sihir sama sekali, dan itu akan menjadi hal pertama yang kalian perlajari.." suara Jura selaku pembimbing materi di kelas ini terdengar sayup-sayup di telingaku.

Aku benar-benar kesulitan untuk fokus dengan apa yang dia jelaskan. Karena di satu sisi aku sangat mengantuk, dan di sisi lain entah mengapa aku merasa bosan dengan suasana tempat ini. Semua orang duduk dengan rapi tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun seakan mereka sedang berada di dalam kelas.

Berbeda denganku, Lisanna yang duduk di sampingku terlihat sangat fokus pada penjelasan Jura. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa sesantai itu. Lalu tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka, seseorang masuk dan menyampaikan sesuatu dengan berbisik kepada Jura. Tepat setelah orang itu keluar, kini Jura melihat ke arahku dan Lisanna.

"Kalian berdua akan berlatih di tempat lain. Segera ganti jas kalian ke baju latihan, dan temui Freed-san di gedung latihan" jelasnya kepada kami.

"Baik.."

"Terimakasih.."

Aku dan Lisanna berada di depan gedung Latihan, gedungnya berseberangan dengan gedung yang tadi kami gunakan untuk belajar teori. Sebenarnya tempat ini memiliki lapangan yang sangat luas untuk praktek. Entah kenapa orang ini lebih memilih tempat dengan luas sebesar lapangan bola basket.

Kami memasuki ruangan, dan melihat seorang pria dengan rambut hijau panjang dengan jas lengkap tengah duduk dengan tangan di silangkan. Dan kepala yang menghadap ke atas tertutup oleh buku.

' _Jangan bilang jika dia sedang tidur..'_ fikirku sweatdrop.

"Permisi! Ada orang disini!?" sahut Lisanna tiba-tiba sedikit kencang, mencoba membangunkan pria itu. Dan ya, itu berhasil.

Pria itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan setelah melihat kami berdua segera dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kami.

"Ah Dragneel-san? Strauss-san?" ucapnya sambil menjabat tangan kami bergantian lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar di ikuti dengan kami di belakangnya.

"Aku telah membaca laporan kalian, dan dapat kulihat jika kalian pasti telah memahami tentang dasar-dasar sihir. Benar kan?" ucapnya tanpa henti sambil berjalan entah kemana, dan kami hanya menawabnya dengan 'Ya'.

"Strauss-san telah menguasai dua sihir dasar, satu sihir perlindungan dan satu sihir penyerangan sedangkan kau Dragneel-san. Daripada menguasai sihir dasar kau lebih memilih untuk menguasai sihir lanjutan. Teleportasi? GB Out? Dan beberapa sihir penangkal?"

"Ya, aku tak begitu memiliki banyak waktu untuk menguasai sihir dasar. Lagipula saat itu aku tak terlalu tau yang mana sihir dasar dan bukan. Aku hanya menguasai apa yang bisa di kuasai dan apa saja yang kuperlukan" balasku kepadanya.

Hingga kamipun akhirnya berhenti di pinggir lapangan latihan, terdapat hampir 50 orang di tengah lapangan yang tengah menjalani latihan fisik yang di pimpin oleh 5 orang pelatih.

"Kalian mungkin telah menguasai sihir tingkat lanjut, tapi tetap saja. Fisik kalian masih belum terlalu siap. Terutama kau Dragneel-san" ucap Freed memandang kami.

"Apa yang akan kami lakukan?" sahut Lisanna.

"Mudah, pertama kalian akan melakukan latihan fisik sembari menguasai sihir dasar. Jadi.." Freed melihat keliling lapangan dalam diam. "Kalian akan mulai dengan mengelilingi lapangan ini sebanyak 70 kali" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang membuatku ngeri.

"T-Tunggu? 70 kali? Kau bercanda? Lapangan ini luasnya tiga kali melebihi lapangan sepak bola!"

"Kalau begitu untuk menghemat waktu segera berlari.." ucap Freed sambil mundur beberapa langkah dan duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang sedari tadi sudah ada di sana.

"Bagaimana dengan gelang anti-sihir? Ini tidak akan di lepas?" tanya Lisanna lagi. Sepertinya dia tak begitu bermasalah dengan lari sebanyak 70 kali.

"Tidak akan di lepas. Tujuan dari latihan fisik ini adalah untuk menyiapkan tubuh manusia kalian agar terbiasa dengan tekanan sihir" ucapnya sambil menulis beberapa hal di kertas yang terlapisi oleh papan. Entah darimana dia mendapat benda itu.

"Lisanna? Apa kau?" heh! Dia sudah lari duluan! Dengan cepat aku mengejarnya yang berjarak 20 meter di depanku.

"Oi! Tunggu!" ucapku menyamakan posisiku dengannya.

Dan akhirnya kamipun berlari hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 03:15 P.M. Freed tertidur dan setelah bangun dia langsung protes akan waktu lari kami yang begitu lama. Satu jam setelahnya kami kembali melakukan aktifitas fisik yang lain. Di mulai dari push-up, squat jump, back up, sit up dan lain sebagainya.

Latihan baru selesai pukul 06:30. Tepat jam 07:00 semua orang tak peduli itu pria atau wanita yang tinggal di gedung ini pergi ke lantai satu di gedung utama untuk mengambil makan malam. Kami mengambil tempat paling pinggir, dan bisa kurasakan hampir semua orang di sana menatap tak suka ke arah kami.

' _Sampah..'_

' _Mengapa mereka menempatkan kriminal disini?'_

' _Jalang..'_

Suara-suara yang muncul di kepalaku benar-benar cukup untuk membuatku panas. Terlebih ketika mereka mengejek dan merendahkan Lisanna.

"Sial.." bisikku pelan. Sambil mengepalkan tanganku. Lisanna yang reaksiku ini berhenti makan sebentar. Lalu menatap ke depan, ke arahku.

"Hei.." ucap Lisanna lembut yang entah bagaimana membuatku sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku mendengarnya kau tau? Perasaan mereka" ucapku kemudian.

"Tenang, tarik nafasmu dan tak usah pedulikan perasaan orang lain" jelasnya dengan sangat lembut. Terasa benar-benar berbeda dari Lisanna yang ku tau.

'Tenanglah' dalam ketenangan suaranya dapat kudengar berdengung dikepalaku dengan halus.

"Haah.. Latihan disini benar-benar gila" seseorang tiba-tiba mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku. "Benar kan?" tanyanya kemudian kepadaku.

"Y-Ya.." jawabku pelan.

"Jadi kau ya orangnya. Aku sudah mendengar tentang perbuatanmu di Crocus, dan itu cukup luar biasa" ungkapnya dengan santai. Tak terdengar perasaan apapun dari orang ini.

"Aku juga tak menyangkanya" balasku seadanya.

"Ha ha ha! Kau cukup Lucu Dragneel. Ngomong-ngomong kau dapat memanggilku Jackal" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri sembari memasukan makanan itu kemulutnya. Entah bagaimana caranya dia tidak tersedak. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan dan terpaksa melihat tingkahnya, sedangkan Lisanna tetap melanjutkan makannya dengan wajah tak peduli.

"Kau tau ada satu hal yang membuat kalian sedikit tak disukai disini" ucapnya kemudian.

"Benarkah begitu?"

"Ya, yaitu fakta bahwa Mard Geer sendirilah yang merekomendasikan kalian."

"Mard Geer? Kurasa dia hanya memanfaatkan kami" balasku asal yang membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kau belum tau apapun ya? Volunteer Project merupakan misi tingkat atas dan tak sembarangan orang bisa masuk kesini. Ada beberapa tes terlebih dahulu yang harus di lakukan untuk memasuki project ini."

"Mengapa sampai begitu banyak orang ingin memasuki Project ini?"

"Tentunya pertama karena project ini akan memberikan jumlah gaji yang luar biasa. Dan kedua jaminan seumur hidup, itu sangat penting. Tapi yang terpenting adalah, kehormatannya. Setelah kau berhasil mengumpulkan dan memberantas kejahatan di luar sana, kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau di Organisasi ini" jelasnya sambil terkagum-kagum.

"Hanya itu?"

"Tidakkah kau lihat Mard Geer? Menurutmu daripada anggota kepolisian dia lebih terlihat seperti apa?"

"Pengangguran?"

"Benar sekali! Kau bahkan tak perlu bekerja! Uang akan datang kepadamu dengan sendirinya."

"Wow, kurasa aku perlu memperhitungkan hal itu" ucapku kemudian.

"Jika memang imbalanya sebesar itu. Kurasa misinya sangat berbahaya kan?" sahut Lisanna tiba-tiba.

"Ya, project ini masih dalam tahap pengembangan. Dan baru dikeluarkan dua tahun lalu. Mereka Mengirimkan 100 penyihir terlatih tetapi yang berhasil selamat hanya Mard Geer seorang" ucapnya kepadaku.

"Waw, kedengarannya berbahaya.." ucapku pelan, sedikit bergetar. Sepertinya Lisanna menyadarinya.

 _09:30 P.M._

Aku masih menatap langit malam dalam diam sambil memikirkan Wendy. Entah apa yang dia lakukan sekarang.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka, aku menoleh kebelakang dan mandapatkan Lisanna disana dengan dua gelas susu di tangannya. Meski dalam kegelapan, karena lampunya kumatikan. Asap dari gelas itu dapat terlihat jelas di mataku.

"Oh.. Lisann-"

BRAK

Aku terjatuh, kepalaku berdengung. Dengungan yang sama seperti yang terjadi terakhir kali, hanya saja kali ini terasa lebih sakit.

"Natsu!" Segera Lisanna berlari ke arahku dengan wajahnya yang khawatir.

"Akh.." Tiba-tiba aku merasa kesulitan bernafas. Lisanna segera datang dan membimbingku bernafas.

"Tenang.. Tenang.. Aku ada disini" ucapnya sambil terus membimbing pernafasanku hingga kembali normal. Segera setelah nafasku kembali normal dia menuntunku untuk duduk di kasur sambil menghidupkan kembali lampu kamar ini.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Sekarang lebih baik.. Kurasa lain kali jika hal yang sama terjadi. Pertimbangkan untuk memberiku nafas buatan" ucapku setengan bercanda yang membuatku mendapatkan tamparan keras di bahu.

"Kurasa itu karena tekanan sihirnya" jelas Lisanna tiba-tiba.

"Tekanan apa?"

"Kau tak mengetahuinya? Tekanan sihir itu adalah beban kekuatan yang dapat dibawa oleh tubuh penyihir. Semakin terlatih tubuhmu maka tekanan sihirnya akan semakin ringan" jelasnya yang membuatku memberikan ekspresi tak paham.

"Dengar.. Salah satu efeknya yaitu seperti yang kau alami tadi. Dan jika kau bukan keturunan Acnologia, efeknya bisa saja lebih buruk."

"Kan sudah di jelaskan. Karena tubuhmu belum siap untuk melakukan sihir."

"M-Maaf, aku tak menemukan info apapun soal itu."

"Sebagai keturunan Acnologia seharusnya kau sudah di latih dari kecil untuk terbiasa dengan sihir, karena tubuhmu sudah cukup matang. Tak ada batasan umur bagimu." Jelasnya yang membuatku memandangnya dalam.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga mengalami itu?" tanyaku pelan.

"Lebih buruk" balasnya tanpa menghadap ke arahku, perasaan sedih terpancar darinya.

"Lupakan semua itu.." ucapku membuatnya menoleh. "Setelah semua ini berakhir kita akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik bukan?" lanjutku menghiburnya.

"Atau mati.." jawabnya singkat dengan wajah tak berdosa yang membuatku menatapnya dengan datar. "Apa? Maksudku itu pilihan yang masuk akal kan?" lanjutnya sebagai pembelaan.

Keesokan harinya kami kembali melakukan latihan fisik seperti sebelumnya bersama Freed. Waktu selesai latihan terkadang tak menentu bisa saja antara jam enam atau mungkin jam tujuh. Seringkali kami terlambat untuk makan malam, atau bahkan ketika kantin sudah tutup barulah kami datang kesana.

Enam minggu setelah kami melakukan latihan fisik di iringi dengan penguasaan sihir dasar. Semua orang di kumpulkan di dalam ruangan latihan untuk pertarungan satu lawan satu atau bahkan dalam bentuk kelompok. Latihan ini dilakukan sebanyak dua kali setiap minggunya, dan di setiap kesempatan seringkali aku melihat Mystogan mendatangi ruangan untuk sekedar melihat jalannya latihan. Meskipun aku merasa jika dia lebih sering mengawasiku secara diam-diam sih.

 **Kantin 08:30 P.M**

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri selepas latihan kami segera ke kantin. Dan seperti biasa, tak ada siapapun di sana. Bahkan bibi-bibi kantin pun juga sudah pulang.

"Sepertinya kita harus memasak makanan kita sendiri lagi" gumamku pelan sambil berjalan menuju ke dapur kantin.

"Kita? Aku yang memasak! Dan kau, hanya melihatku sampai masakannya selesai" ucap Lisanna mendahuluiku.

"Ya, terserah kau saja.."

Dan seperti biasa, setelah masuk ke ruang dapur segera dia menyalakan kompor dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan di dalam kulkas. Mengambil apron yang tergantung dan segera memotong, merebus, menggoreng dan menyiapkan semuanya dalam nampan. Aku? Seperti yang dia katakan. Aku hanya diam sambil menunggu masakannya selesai.

"Selamat makan.." ucapnya semangat. Lalu segera memasukan nasi itu kedalam mulutnya dan kemudian kami melanjutkan makan hingga selesai dalam kesunyian karena Lisanna sangat tidak suka diganggu ketika makan.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya.." ucapku pelan. Biasanya Lisanna akan menjawab 'sama-sama' sebagai candaan karena kami telah selesai makan. Tapi sekarang dia malah terdiam sambil melihat ke arah meja, melamun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan di malam natal nantinya? Mereka bilang kita diberikan waktu libur selama tiga hari.." sahutnya tiba-tiba.

"Ah benar" ucapku tersadar. "Sudah akan natal ya? Berarti sudah tiga bulan kita disini" lanjutku sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Ya?" nada tanya Lisanna, dia tak mengerti apa yang kukatakan.

"Maksudku, aku hanya tak paham mengapa Mard Geer menawariku pekerjaan ini" ucapku yang membuat Lisanna semakin bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku itu aneh. Normal jika dia menawarimu, kau penyihir terbaik di tempat ini. Tapi aku-" tiba-tiba ucapanku terhenti sambil menatap Lisanna dalam. Ya, aku sudah tau mengapa.

' _Itu karena dia gagal membujuk Lisanna untuk masuk ke tempat ini. Karena itu dia menggunakanku yang lebih memungkinkan untuk membujuk Lisanna. Dan aku berhasil_ ' fikirku menyadarinya, Lisanna sepertinya juga sudah bisa menebak apa yang kufikirkan sekarang.

"Tidak Natsu.." ucap Lisanna menatapku, aku hanya menunjukkan senyum pasrah. "Hei! Lihat aku! Kau fikir dia bodoh? Dia telah melihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan! Dia telah melihat seberapa kuat dirimu. Bahkan gelang anti-sihir tak bisa menahan sihirmu. Itu berarti kau jauh lebih kuat dari yang kau fikirkan tidakkah kau sadar!?" jelasnya mencoba menaikan kembali semangatku. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil

"Kurasa itu sedikit masuk akal" balasku yang membuatnya lega.

"Lagipula kau melewatkan pertanyaanku. Tadi kutanya kemana kau akan pergi ketika natal besok?" ucapnya menanyakan ulang pertanyaan utamanya.

"Kurasa aku akan pergi ke Magnolia, menemui Wendy" jawabku sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Begitu ya.. Kau pasti merindukan anak itu" ucap Lisanna yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu lirih.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Entahlah, kurasa aku hanya akan.. Berkeliling kota Hargeon, mencari apa saja yang kubutuhkan" ucapnya mencoba menyembunyikan keinginannya. Tapi percuma, aku dapat mendengar keinginanmu yang terdalam.

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku?" tawaranku ini membuatnya sedikit kaget.

"Eh? T-Tapi mereka kan?"

"Mereka tak membencimu, lagipula aku belum sempat meminta maaf kepada mereka. Begitu juga denganmu" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Apa mereka akan memaafkanku?" tanyanya ragu.

"Semoga begitu.." jawabku seadanya.

"Semoga begitu? Kau tidak yakin ya?"

"Sudahlah, intinya kau akan ikut atau tidak?"

"Em" angguknya pelan, terlihat ragu.

Keesokan paginya dapat dilihat koridor utama yang benar-benar ramai. Hampir semua orang memutuskan pulang untuk natal malam ini. Begitu juga denganku, sudah siap dengan jaket dan beberapa baju di dalam tas. Aku tak membawa begitu banyak pakaian karena sepertinya aku tak akan lama disana.

Setelah membuka pintu kamarku aku medapatkan Lisanna yang sudah menunggu disana.

"Ah, Lisanna! Kau sudah menunggu dari tadi?" tanyaku sambil mengunci kembali pintu.

"Tidak begitu lama sih.." jawabnya lembut. Lalu kemudian mataku menangkap kain putih bercorak kotak yang dipeluknya.

"Eh, itu?"

"Ya, ini syalmu. Aku mengambilnya dari bagian penyimpanan barang" jelasnya sambil memberikan syal itu kepadaku.

"Benarkah? Kufikir mereka telah membuangnya" balasku sambil melingkarkan syal ini kembali ke leherku.

' _Hangat..'_

Karena gelang anti-sihir yang kami pakai masih belum boleh dilepas. Terpaksa kami harus menggunakan cara lama. Transportasi umum.

 **-Skip Time-**

"Masih berapa lama?" ucapku memasukan tanganku ke dalam kantung jaket, karena udaranya benar-benar dingin.

"Hei, kita baru berjalan selama lima menit.. Apa-apaan semangatmu itu?"

"Ya, itu sebelum aku tau jika gelang konyol ini tidak boleh di lepas."

"Haah, ayolah! Cobalah sedikit lebih semangat!" ucap Lisanna sedikit berteriak, menyemangatiku. "Tidakkah ini sedikit menyenangkan? Kapan terakhir kali kau naik kereta?" ucapnya sambil melompat-lompat kecil, aku cukup iri dengan semangatnya itu.

Akhirnya kami harus berjalan selama satu kilometer lagi untuk sampai di stasiun kereta. Sepanjang jalan Lisanna benar-benar semangat, dia menikmati perjalanan ini. Kurasa itu wajar setelah apa yang dia alami, kekerasan dipenjara lalu kemudian latihan gila yang benar-benar menyiksa.

' _Lisanna benar, aku harus menikmati ini. Lagipula kapan lagi aku bisa berkencan-'_

"Tunggu, kencan?" gumamku tiba-tiba yang membuat Lisanna berhenti.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Lisanna sambil menoleh ke arahku, dan tiba-tiba rasanya hal konyol itu datang lagi. Perasaan yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Jika di fikir-fikir sekarang Lisanna jauh lebih manis daripada yang kuketahui dulu.

"Lisanna?"

"Ya?"

Segera aku menciumnya saat itu juga. Entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin sekali melakukan itu.

"N-Natsu" ucapnya sambil menarik kepalanya. Aku tak suka itu, segera kutangkap kepalanya dengan kedua tanganku dan kembali menciumnya. Lisanna yang sedari tadi kaget kini perlahan memejamkan matanya dan terhanyut kedalam emosinya. Ciuman itu membuat suasana menjadi hangat.

 **-Skip Time-**

Ya, biarpun begitu.. Setelah menaiki kereta.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Apa yang tadi kau lakukan hah? Menciumku dikeramaian seperti itu!? Apa kau gila!?" entah sudah sejak kapan Lisanna berteriak dan memukul-mukul ku seperti itu. Kurasa sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke Magnolia dia tak akan berhenti.

 **Rumah Gray 07:00 P.M.**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Untuk natal kali ini aku tidak melakukannya di rumahku. Tapi dirumah Gray, semua orang datang kesini dan situasinya jauh lebih ramai daripada natal yang biasa kurayakan. Aku juga membawa Wendy bersamaku.

"Lucynee? Dimana Natsu?" tanya Wendy kemudian, sebenarnya aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama. Sting mengatakan jika Natsu bisa datang ke sini. Tapi sejak tadi aku tak mendapatkannya.

"Tenang, dia pasti datang" ucapku mencoba untuk tidak menghancurkan harapannya. Karena memang sejak dari rumah tadi dia tak pernah berhenti mengharapkan kedatangannya. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya Wendy saja yang mengharapkan kedatangan Natsu, semua orang disini juga begitu.

TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, obrolanpun terhenti seraya semua orang menatap ke arah pintu. Wendy segera bergerak, membukakan pintu dan setelah mengetahui siapa yang berada di balik pintu itu senyuman lebar terukir di wajah mungilnya.

"Na-" belum sempat Wendy menyelesaikan kata-katanya tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik keluar. Pintu yang terbuka sedikit hanya menghalangi apa yang sedang terjadi disana. Tapi biarpun begitu semua orang tetap terdiam dan mematung di tempat.

KRIEET

Pintu yang perlahan terbuka memperlihatkan sedikit demi sedikit seluruh tubuh lelaki berambut pink itu, senyuman perlahan terbentuk di wajah setiap orang disini. Mereka merindukannya, begitu juga denganku.

"Hai.." ucapnya dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya, memegang tangan Wendy dan menatap kami semua secara bergiliran dan ketika matanya menangkap mataku perlahan senyuman diwajahku juga terbentuk.

BUAK

Gray tiba-tiba memukulnya dengan kuat, cukup kuat hingga membuat Natsu terjatuh.

"Gray? Apa-apaan?" ucap Natsu pelan sambil memegang pipinya.

"Itu pukulan yang tertahan selama tiga bulan" ungkap Gray sambil tersenyum, Natsu yang melihat senyuman Gray tumbuh perlahan ikut tersenyum

"Ya, aku pantas mendapatkannya" ucap Natsu sambil mendekat dan memeluk Gray sebentar, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. "Maaf aku terlambat" ucapnya kepada kami semua dengan senyuman yang masih terpampang disana.

"Ya.. Bukankah kau selalu terlambat?" Gray mengomentari seraya masuk kedalam. Komentar paling umum yang selalu deberikan oleh seorang sahabat.

"Ayolah kau tau aku, apa orangtuamu tak ada dirumah?" tanya Natsu kepada Gray.

"Mereka pergi keluar kota satu jam yang lalu. Ya, kufikir itu ada untungnya juga" ucap Gray bangga.

"Oh ya, aku kesini bersama seseorang" ucap Natsu sambil beranjak keluar.

"Seseorang?" tanya Yukino kepada Sting yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ya, mungkin saja itu-"

"P-Permisi.." seorang wanita masuk dengan malu, tak berani menatap ke arah kami. Ya, itu Lisanna.

"K-Kau?" Juvia menatap Lisanna tak percaya.

Lisanna masih menunduk malu sedangkan Natsu hanya menatapnya dalam ketenangan, lalu perlahan tangannya memegang tangan Lisanna. Hal itu berhasil membuat Lisanna mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ke arah Natsu. Natsu hanya mengangguk pelan dalam senyuman, menenangkan Lisanna. Lalu kemudian mereka menatap ke arah kami semua.

"Semuanya, kami belum sempat meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi terakhir kali. Semua hal yang kami lakukan sepertinya telah membuat beberapa orang berada dalam masalah" ucap Natsu menatap Sting dengan wajah menyesal.

"A-Aku menyesal, Kami.. Kami menyesal" sahut Lisanna dengan ragu.

"Jadi maafkan kami" ucap mereka sambil menunduk.

Aku merinding melihat apa yang mereka lakukan, semua orang terdiam sesaat untuk menimbang-nimbang apa balasan yang tepat.

"Kami maafkan.." sahut Juvia dengan lantang. Membuat semua orang menoleh kearahnya, bahkan Natsu dan Lisanna itu sendiri.

"Tentu kami maafkan" timpal Gray kemudian dengan senyuman hangat. Natsu tersenyum melihat kearah Gray, kemudian dia memalingkan pandangannya kearah Sting dan aku yang kebetulan duduk berdekatan.

"Tentu.." ucap Sting.

"Ya.." timpalku pelan.

"Terimakasih, semuanya.." ucap Natsu terlihat senang.

Setelah itu mereka bergabung dengan kami dan menceritakan pengalaman mereka selama pelatihan di Wizard Supervision. Kebanyakan Lisanna yang bercerita, entah bagaimana aku merasa dia sedikit berbeda daripada terakhir kali yang kutahu. Dia seperti terbebas dari beban, dan wajahnya jauh lebih menghangatkan, dan benar-benar sangat ramah.

Entah mengapa aku merasa ingin keluar dari perbincangan ini. Melihatku yang beranjak pergi, Sting menanyakannya dan aku hanya beralasan ingin mencari udara segar.

Aku pergi keluar rumah Gray dan hanya berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Menatap salju yang turun semakin banyak, entah apa yang kuharapkan sekarang. Kufikir aku hanya senang melihat semua orang bahagia didalam sana.

Pintu kemudian terbuka, mebuatku menoleh dan melihat siapa pelakunya. Itu Natsu.

"Oh, ternyata kau.." ucapku pelan.

"Hei, mengapa dingin begitu? Apa kau tak merindukanku?" ucapnya santai sambil berdiri disampingku.

"Kurasa aku cukup merindukanmu" balasku pelan, dia tertawa akan itu.

"Sepertinya Wendy cukup senang berada dirumah mu?"

"Tapi biarpun begitu dia tetap tak henti-hentinya mengatakan jika dia merindukanmu."

"Begitu ya" ucapnya sangat pelan. Entah mengapa terdengar seperti tak berniat mengatakannya.

"Lucy, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Setelah semua yang kau lakukan dan aku malah.." ucapnya kemudian, ternyata benar dugaanku dia masih merasa bersalah tentangku.

"Tak apa.." ucapku menenangkannya.

"Ini" ucapnya memberikanku sesuatu. Sebuah kado yang terbungkus kedalam kotak kecil.

"Apa ini?" ucapku sambil membuka kadonya, dan aku mendapatkan sebuah kalung disana. Kalung yang menggantungkan sejenis kunci berwarna emas.

"Aku ingin kau selalu memakainya" ucap Natsu. "Dengan itu, aku akan tau jika kau sedang berada di dalam masalah" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi ini sejenis kalung sihir ya?" ucapku sambil memakainya.

"Seperti itulah kira-kira" ucapnya menarik nafas.

"Ini cukup bagus.."

"Dengar Lucy, kali ini.. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan ada disana untuk melindungimu. Itu janjiku untukmu. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu terluka apapun yang terjadi.." aku merasakan keseriusan di setiap kata-katanya. Aku cukup mengerti, tentang apa yang dia rasakan.

Aku senang mendengarnya, meskipun itu terasa sedikit berlebihan. Dia belum memalingkan tatapannya kepadaku dan entah kenapa semakin lama itu semakin membuat momen ini terasa canggung.

"Jadi bagimana dengan Sting?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

' _Sekarang dia membahas Sting? Tunggu, apa dia tau tentang kedekatan kami? Apa Sting yang memberitahunya?'_

"B-Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya? Kau baru saja datang sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu dan kemudian sekarang kau.. Maksudku, bagaimana?" tanyaku tergagap-gagap.

"Aku medengarnya, di kepalaku" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kepalanya dan hal ini membuatku mengernyitkan dahi tak paham.

Lalu kemudian dia mendekatkan kepalanya kepadaku. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan tapi terasa sedikit menakutkan. Aku menutup mataku sambil sedikit menunduk. Dan kemudian..

CUP

Dia mencium pipiku pelan dengan penuh perasaan, membuat mataku terbuka seketika.

"Selamat natal, Lucy Heartfillia.."

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Setelah satu malam panjang kemarin hari ini segera aku habiskan waktu berdua hanya dengan Wendy. Melepaskan semua rasa rindu dengan penuh tawa dan hiburan di tengah-tengah dinginnya kota Magnolia. Kenangan yang cukup bagus untuk dibuat dan tentunya itu tak akan pernah terlupakan baik untukku juga untuk Wendy.

Setelah kembali mengantarkan Wendy pulang aku bertemu dengan orangtua Lucy, kesempatan yang hanya terjadi sebentar itu kumanfaatkan untuk meminta maaf kepada mereka semua. Beruntung ayahnya Lucy orang yang pemaaf, jadi semua masalah kami juga terselesaikan tanpa hambatan.

Kereta sore Magnolia telah berhenti didepanku dan akan berangkat beberap detik lagi tapi Lisanna tak kunjung datang. Pagi tadi ketika aku menawarkannya untuk menghabiskan hari dengan Wendy dia menolakku dengan mengatakan jika dia harus pergi kerumahnya yang lama. Rumah yang belum pernah kukunjungi sama sekali biarpun kami pernah pacaran.

' _Ayolah Lisanna..'_ fikirku ketika melihat semua orang sudah berhenti memasuki kereta. Dan wush, kereta itu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkanku disini.

Aku menoleh ke kursi tunggu yang berada di dekat dinding, dengan perlahan aku langkahkan kakiku kesana dan duduk di kursi itu, sendirian.

TAP

"Hei.." sapa Lisanna yang entah datang darimana.

"Darimana saja kau? Kita sudah ketinggalan kereta! Lihat itu?" ucapku menunjuk rel kereta yang sudah mengihilang, sebenarnya sekarang aku menunjuk ke nothing. (-_-)

"Baik maaf-maaf. Aku menemui beberapa teman seperti yang kau lakukan" ucap Lisanna pelan, yang berhasil membuat amarahku seketika berubah menjadi rasa iba. Aku lupa, Lisanna juga mempunyai kehidupan remaja normal, tentu dia pasti merindukan teman-temannya. Tapi tunggu, jika dia memang mengatakan salam perpisahan keteman-temannya. Mengapa sebelumnya dia tak mengatakan itu ketika kami sedang makan di kantin?

' _Ah, lupakan. Kurasa dia hanya masih belum terfikirkan soal itu kemarin.'_

"Baik, jadi kurasa sekarang kita hanya harus menunggu untuk kereta jam malam tiba" ucapku sambil kembali berdiri.

"Hei, mengapa tak kau gunakan saja sihirmu?"

"Sihirku? Kita kan menggunakan gelang anti-sihir.."

"Ya tapi sebelumnya kau berhasil merusaknya, jadi mengapa tak kau lakukan lagi?"

"Ini gelang yang berbeda dan lebih kuat, tapi.." aku melihat ke tangan kiriku, aku pernah merusak gelang ini sebelumnya. Aku pasti bisa melakukannya lagi. Terlebih setelah semua pelatihan sihir yang telah kujalani.

"Baiklah Natsu, sekarang fokus.." ucap Lisanna yang entah kenapa membuatku menutup mata. "Fokuskan sihirmu pada tangan kirimu" lanjutnya memberiku sugesti. Sekarang sihirnya cukup terasa dan..

"Aw.." sahutku merasakan sentruman dari gelang itu.

"Berhasil, gelangnya rusak.." ucap Lisanna dengan senangnya.

"Baiklah hime.. Sekarang saatnya kembali" ucapku sambil melepaskan gelang itu dan membuangnya.

SRING

"Eh? Natsu kita tak berpindah kemanapun" ujar Lisanna melihat sekeliling.

"Tiba-tiba, aku terfikirkan suatu tempat" ucapku sambil mengencangkan rangkulan tanganku ke Lisanna.

SRING

"Crocus? Kenapa kita kesi-" kata-kata Lisanna terhenti ketika dia menatap apa yang ada di depan kami dengan jelas. Tumpukan gedung yang telah hancur sampai tak berbentuk lagi, timbunan batu dan rumah yang saling tumpuk menumpuk dan hutan yang telah rata dengan tanah.

"Itu.." Lisanna terbawa kedalam suasana.

"Benar, aku yang melakukan ini. Menghancurkan hampir seluruh kota hanya karena terbawa amarah" ucapku melihat alat-alat berat dan ratusan pekerja dibawah sana, sedang membersihkan tempat ini dan mencoba membangun ulang semuanya.

"Terkadang kita melakukan hal-hal gila hanya karena kita marah" Lisanna memeluk tangan kananku dan menyandarkan tubuhnya kepadaku.

"Karena itu ini merupakan kesempatan kedua, penebusan dosa.."

 **.**

 **Skip Time**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah semua kehancuran yang kusebabkan terpampang jelas dimataku. Dorongan yang kuat datang entah darimana, dorongan yang membuatku menjadi jauh lebih baik dilatihan. Lima belas bulan menjalani latihan tak terasa seperti apapun untukku, beruntung ada Lisanna yang terus menerus menyemangatiku dalam segala hal. Hal itu benar-benar membantu.

"Tak kusangka ini sudah lebih dari 18 bulan.." ucap Mard Geer menatapku dengan senyuman. Tak hanya Mard Geer tapi yang lain juga berada disini. Bahkan termasuk pula dengan Erza.

"Ya, semua ini berkatmu. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih karena telah diberikan kesempatan ini" ucapku menatapnya dan berterimakasih dengan tulus. Lalu kemudian aku bergerak menghampiri orang disampingnya.

"Gray.. Kurasa aku akan cukup merindukanmu" ucapku menatapnya.

"Dan kurasa aku tak akan begitu merindukanmu" ucapnya dengan pelukan persahabatan yang lama tak kurasakan dari seorang Gray. Setelah pelukan hangat itu aku beranjak ke Erza yang berada disebelah Gray.

"Erza-san, terimakasih karena telah menjagaku dan tentunya kurasa aku tak pernah bisa.. Kau tau- Um, membalas semua itu. Kurasa untukku kau bagaikan seorang.. Eh, s-seseorang yang sangat berharga" aku ingin mengucapkan kata-kata ibu tapi kurasa itu sedikit berlebihan.

"Ya, kau hanya harus menjaga dirimu mengerti?"

"Baik, Sensei.." ucapku memberikan senyuman.

"Lucy.." ucapku pelan kepadanya.

"Hei.." balasnya dengan senyuman yang berhasil membawaku kembali ke kenangan-kenangan yang hangat yang pernah kami alami bersama. Kuakui aku sempat memiliki perasaan kepada gadis pirang ini. Tak hanya perasaan kepada oppai-nya (ehem), tapi juga perasaan hangat yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa diberikan oleh orang lain.

' _Aku ingin menjagamu sebisa mungkin, tapi sepertinya kau sudah berada ditangan orang yang tepat'_ fikirku melihat Sting. Ya itu benar, Sting jauh lebih layak daripada diriku. Aku hanya bisa menyakitinya sedangkan Sting.. Dia benar-benar melindungi Lucy sebagaimana mestinya.

"Lucy percayalah.. Ketika kau menemui masalah aku akan senantiasa berada disana dan menjagamu, karena kau layak mendapatkannya. Kalian berdua layak mendapatkannya" ucapku menatap Sting dan Lucy.

"Eum.." ucap Lucy mengangguk pelan. Kemudian aku pergi ke Wendy yang berada di samping Sting. Dia kelihatan baik-baik saja tanpa pelukan dan semacamnya seperti terakhir kali, kurasa dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk perpisahan ini.

HUG

Atau mungkin tidak? Dia memelukku dengan sangat kuat yang membuatku harus berlutut dan menyesuaikan tinggi antara kami. Bisa kulihat air mata yang menetes, ya.. Aku tak begitu rela sih meninggalkannya. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Jalan hidupnya masih sangat panjang.

"Natsunii? Kau akan pulang kan?" dalam isak tangis anak kecil dia menanyakan hal itu.

"Tentu, aku akan pulang. Secepatnya jika aku bisa, lagipula Lucy bisa memanggilku kapanpun dia mau jadi kau tak perlu khawatir" Dan kata-kata itu dengan mudah berhasil membuat senyuman lebar terpampang di wajah manisnya.

"Ingat, kau harus menjaga Lucy oke?" pesanku dengan senyuman dan dia mengangguk kuat menerimanya.

Dengan begitu aku berdiri dan memberikan senyuman perpisahan kepada setiap orang disana, mereka semua datang kesini. Tak bisa kuberikan salam perpisahan satu persatu tapi yang jelas mereka semua teman-teman yang dapat diandalkan. Aku akan melindungi mereka sebisaku.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa.." ucapku berjalan meninggalkan mereka dan menemui Lisanna yang sedari tadi menunggu dan memberiku waktu untuk momen pelukan dan air mata.

"Astaga itu lebih lama daripada yang aku perkirakan" ucapnya berpura-pura marah.

"Ya, aku bisa saja lebih lama tapi-"

' _Jaga dirimu, Natsu..'_ tiba-tiba aku berhenti karena mendengar suara Lucy di kepalaku. Perasaannya.

Dengan itu segera aku menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Lucy dari kejauhan, lalu berbisik 'Ya' dalam senyuman. Dia awalnya kaget, tapi sedetik kemudian senyuman terlihat di wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lisanna.

"Tak ada.." ucapku sambil memegang tangannya.

"Kau siap?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Lisanna balik.

"Well, ini awal dari cerita baru.. Tentunya kita harus siap."

SRING

 **.**

 **.**

 **-The End-**

 **.**

* * *

 **AN:**

"YEEEAAAYY!" (Screaming like hell).

Akhirnya cerita ini tamat setelah banyak drama, keringat, dan air mata akhirnya cerita gaje ini berakhir. Dan yup, aku tidak memasangkan Natsu dengan Lucy atau Erza, atau bahkan Sting. Karena Natsu telah memilih Lisanna dan aku hanya mendukungnya melakukan itu.

"Ha ha ha!" (Evil laugh).

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah menberi dukungan dalam bentuk apapun. Kuhargai itu semua (percayalah).

 **Omake:**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Akhrinya mereka menghilang dari kejauhan, berteleportasi entah kemana. Kurasa apa yang dulu pernah dikatakan ibuku tak akan pernah terjadi. Tentang bagaimana dia yang akan menjadi pasanganku, dimasa depan. Seorang suami..

 _'Sepertinya itu memang tak akan terjadi..'_ fikirku sambil membuang nafas.

Ya, setidaknya kurasa sisanya tinggal menunggu kedatangannya. Tapi aku sedikit bingung mengapa dia memberikanku kalung ini, bukankah dengan begini itu berarti aku bisa memanggilnya kapan pun? Tak hanya itu! Jika dia memang merindukanku (ehem) atau Wendy, dia kan tinggal berteleportasi kesini! Apa susahnya melakukan itu!

' _Haah, kurasa dia punya alasan untuk itu. Lagipula dia bilang hanya ketika aku memiliki masalah kan barulah aku boleh memanggilnya? Sepertinya dia tak bisa begitu bebas untuk berteleportasi ketempat-tempat yang dia mau'_ fikirku panjang membahas tentang betapa tak masuk akalnya momen penuh air mata tadi.

"Akh.." tiba-tiba kepalaku berdengung dan melihat kilasan-kilasan. Kilasan dimana Natsu MENCIUMKU!

' _Tunggu apa-apaan!?'_ fikirku sambil menggeleng-geleng. Apa ini sejenis sihir pengaruh fikiran? Tidak, kilasan itu terjadi sangat nyata. Tempatnya dirumah sakit, tepat ketika Wendy masih belum sadar.

Tidak, sebenarnya itu memang pernah terjadi. Tapi Natsu menghapus ingatanku! Karena itu selama ini aku tak ingat apa yang sedang terjadi saat itu! Dan kenapa sekarang dia kembalikan ingatan itu kepadaku!? Dasar mesum!?

"Ada apa?" tanya Sting kepadaku.

"T-Tidak ada.." benar, aku tak boleh memberitahu siapapun. Ini sangat memalukan.

' _Kurasa aku harus memanggilnya sekarang juga! Ini masalah! MASALAH BESAR!'_

 **.**

 **-The End-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-The End (yang Sesungguhnya)-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** _ **Well, Bye-Bye**_ **-**

 **.**


End file.
